O seriado Potteriano: segunda temporada!
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Continuação. Gina chega de Paris, e vê o ex-namorado, Harry Potter, nos braços da melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. O que acontecerá?
1. Previously

Previously on Seriado Potteriano:

- Eu estou me mudando para Paris! – disse Gina séria.

- Você não pode fazer isso, eu amo você! – disse Harry e a beijou.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ela pediu para que eu tomasse conta de você enquanto estivesse fora! – disse Hermione – E Gina é a minha melhor amiga.

- Ela não disse nada sobre me beijar! – disse Harry tomando Hermione pela cintura e a beijando.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ei, tenho novidade – disse uma voz vinda da sala, assustando Harry no sofá – Será que cabe mais um para morar com os Potters?

- Sirius! – exclamaram todos deixando o jantar e indo abraçá-lo.

xxXXxxXXxx

- "Eu amo o Harry" – Harry leu no diário cor-de-rosa de Hermione.

Harry pegou o celular e discou para ela.

- Que história é essa de você me amar? Por que não me disse antes?

Rony saiu de trás da porta.

- Você estava saindo com a minha namorada, não estava?

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione puxou Vitor Krum pelo queixo e sussurrou após o beijo, próximo a ele.

- Eu quero ser a sua namorada!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Eu... Eu não estou me sentindo bem! – disse Cho suando e desmaiou.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lupin puxou Lílian pelo braço.

- Você é noivo! – ela disse.

- Mas eu te amo! – e ele a beijou a força.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ei! – uma senhora cutucou os ombros de uma garota ruiva, com as pontas do cabelo pintadas de rosa, ela usava um piercing no nariz. Parecia uma garota roqueira internacional, uma cantora, talvez – Você está procurando alguém?

- Não, obrigada – disse Gina mostrando o rosto – Estou voltando para casa!

xxXXxxXXxx

Alguém colocou uma arma em cima da mesa.

- Quero ver Tiago Potter morto! O mais rápido possível!

xxXXxxXXxx

Agora... A nova temporada do Seriado Potteriano: 

- Que diário é esse? – perguntou Rony sério.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Harry e Hermione tiveram um caso enquanto você esteve fora! – avisou Rony à irmã, Gina.

- Eles não fariam isso! Ela é a minha melhor amiga!

- E ele, era, o meu melhor amigo!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ficou sabendo da última novidade? – perguntou Hermione aparecendo no corredor.

- Não, qual?

- O cantor Draco Malfoy transferiu-se para Hogwarts! As menininhas vão morrer aos pés dele!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Você está demitida, Lílian Potter! – anunciou Narcisa jogando a carta de demissão em cima da escrivaninha dela.

- Oh! Não! – ela colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto e começou a chorar.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Eu e o Harry estamos saindo – disse Gina com um sorrisinho no rosto – Mas agora é oficial!

Hermione congelou no lugar.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Estamos falidos, filho – abriu-se Lílian com o filho – Perdemos todo o nosso dinheiro.

Sirius aproximou-se deles.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu vou ajudá-los nessa crise financeira.

- Obrigada – Lílian envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius – Obrigada mesmo!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Você está bêbado – disse Draco abrindo a porta do apartamento.

- Não, não estou! – Harry disse sério – Então... Eu fugi de casa e não tenho onde morar, será que você poderia me ajudar? Será que eu poderia morar aqui com você?

xxXXxxXXxx

- Você e a Tonks estão saindo? – perguntou Harry para o padrinho, e ele deu uma risada marota respondendo – Isso é inacreditável!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Vire-se! – disse uma voz grossa e com uma arma apontada para as costas dela – E não grite! Isso é um seqüestro!

- Oh, não! – gemeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Queremos dois milhões de dólares para soltá-la! – disse um dos seqüestradores.

- Não temos esse dinheiro! – berrou Harry na linha.

- Então vão ter que se contentar com a morte dela! – e desligou.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ele está em fase terminal! Não há mais esperanças para Sirius! – disse um dos médicos na sala de estar – Ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito!

xxXXxxXXxx

Luna empurrou Rony no meio de um corredor e o beijou.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Hermione, eu preciso de outra chance, eu te amo, eu juro! – disse Rony aproximando dela.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian tirou o vinho de perto do nariz, enjoada.

- Oh meu Deus... Estou mesmo grávida!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Voldemort prendeu a Gina dentro da mansão dele – disse Harry com a polícia toda cercada em volta dos muros.

- Eu vou entrar lá! – disse uma voz surgindo na escuridão.

- Não vai não! – disse Harry entrando em sua frente.

- Por que você vai se arriscar assim? – perguntou Harry – Ele vai te matar!

- Ele nunca mataria o próprio filho!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Harry segurando a mão de Hermione na frente do tribunal – Você só precisa dizer tudo o que o seu pai te disse. Só isso!

- E não é nada fácil, Harry – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Ele me disse coisas terríveis!

- Ótimo, vai lá... E acabe com a vida dele!

xxXXxxXXxx

Lúcio deu uma risadinha na direção de Lílian.

- Ela acha mesmo que pode me dar o troco? – ele discou no celular – Ela vai pagar caro...

xxXXxxXXxx

- Esse é o melhor casamento que eu já fui! – disse Hermione perto de Harry.

Houve um barulho de tiro, e as pessoas se abaixaram, houve um grito forte e agudo.

- Alguém morreu... – gemeu Hermione apertando o braço de Harry com força – Alguém tomou um tiro, Harry!


	2. Episódio 001 xx O retorno dos fatos

**Primeiro Episódio. **

**- O retorno dos fatos. **

_Data: 01/02/05. _

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto do rapaz, curtindo cada detalhe do beijo e afastou-se dando um selinho prático. Ela continuou de olhos fechados por alguns segundos que se seguiram, pensando sobre a loucura que tinha acabado de cometer.

Krum abriu os olhos e ficou encarando Hermione pensativa, lembrou-se dos tempos antigos em que eles namoraram por alguns tempos, e o beijo tinha mudado muito desde então, agora era mais selvagem, ardente, e completo.

- Eu... Eu quero ser a sua namorada! – disse ela ainda de olhos fechados, em pé, nem ligava se as pessoas em volta encaravam os dois com curiosidade, ou até mesmo fuzilando por crianças menores estarem assistindo à cena.

- Eu... Eu não entendo! – disse ele com seu sotaque arrastado – Eu sempre gostei muito de você, Hermione, e agora que você vem me dizer essas coisas?

Ela abriu os olhos e sua visão voltou ao normal pouco a pouco, achou que fosse encontrar um Vitor Krum sorridente e querendo beijá-la outra vez, mas foi bem ao contrário, ele parecia sério e confuso.

- Eu... Eu tardei, eu sei – disse ela perdida também com os seus pensamentos – Mas... Mas acho que nós dois merecemos essa chance, merecemos ser felizes!

Krum sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse entender o que se passava dentro da cabeça dela, ela preocupada adiantou-se em dizer o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... Eu e o Rony terminamos! – ela passou a mão pela franja tirando o cabelo dos olhos, justificando – Eu quero começar a namorar você!

Krum sacudiu a cabeça de leve, e ela desejou no fundo do coração que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, menos um "não" seco.

- Não posso! – disse revirando os olhos – Sinceramente, não posso!

- O que te impede? – perguntou ela ligeiramente vermelha nas bochechas – Você gosta de mim, eu gosto mesmo de você!

Krum fechou os olhos e coçou a nuca.

- Você chegou tarde, Hermione! – ele deixou os ombros murcharem – Eu gostei muito de você no passado, mas...

Ela fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos com força, desejava tudo menos isso.

- Mas muitas coisas aconteceram durante esse tempo todo – ele ergueu uma das mãos e mostrou uma aliança prateada entre os dedos – Eu... Eu estou namorando!

Ela se sentiu estúpida por não ter reparado nisso antes. Quis que um buraco fosse feito de repente e ela estivesse enterrada nele.

- Eu sinto muito! – ela disse sem coragem de encarar o rosto do rapaz.

Krum passou a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione e desceu a mão pelo queixo, ergueu o olhar dela, obrigando-a encará-lo.

- Não fique com vergonha, porque eu não quero perder nunca essa amizade.

Ela sentiu-se aliviada e agradecida. Como ele conseguia ser tão fofo depois de tantos anos?

- Desculpa – disse ela sinceramente – Eu devia ter conversado com você sobre – ela sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- E eu sei que você ainda gosta do Weasley! – ele disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, ela sentiu que ele estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos.

- Eu... Eu só queria você! – disse ela sem saber de onde vinha tanta coragem.

Vitor respirou fundo e encarou Hermione pela última vez.

- Não quero que minha namorada saiba o que houve aqui, tudo bem?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, e sentiu um desespero de sair correndo, voltar para o carro e ir embora, nunca mais olhar para a cara dele.

- Desculpa – ela disse – Mas eu preciso ir! – ela agarrou a bolsa e o celular em cima da mesa, desligado e foi embora para o carro.

Krum não foi atrás como fazia nos velhos tempos.

ooOOooOOooOOo

Lílian sentiu o beijo fluir, primeiro o doce beijo infantil do encontro de lábios se mexendo de um lado para o outro, e o contato dos corpos que a enlouquecia, então, a parte adulta e mais quente veio em seguida, Lupin passou a língua pelos lábios da mulher obrigando-a a deslocar os lábios para direções opostas, e ela o fez, mesmo sabendo que não era o certo.

As línguas se tocaram e o momento ficou ainda mais mágico, era como se voassem nas nuvens. Os corpos colados e um fogo ardente subindo pela garganta de Lílian, cada vez mais faminta por aquele beijo, por aquele suor, por aquele homem.

E foi nesse momento que ela se lembrou de alguns fatos que a impedia de fazer isso, ou melhor, de não fazer isso.

- Não posso! Não posso mesmo! – disse ela segurando o rapaz pelos braços e afastando – Eu sou casada!

- Você não pode negar isso! – sussurrou ele perto dela, com os lábios quase colados novamente – Você também gosta de mim, e não adianta negar, eu vejo nos seus olhos, eu vejo você atrapalhada quando está perto de mim!

- Não sou essa garotinha infantil que você enxerga – ela afastou dos braços dele, empurrando-o – Eu sou uma mulher casada e direita! Se quisesse levar outra vida teria me separado de Tiago, que aliás é o marido que eu tanto amo!

Lupin revirou os olhos e deixou escapar algumas palavras de sua boca.

- Acha mesmo que Tiago se importa em dormir com Narcisa?

Lílian abriu a boca ofendida para dizer alguma coisa mas não teve coragem, fechou imediatamente.

- Eu não quero isso, eu não quero que isso se repita! – as lágrimas pinicavam os seus olhos e ela não fez força para segurá-las – Eu quero que você se afaste de mim, do meu filho e de qualquer outro membro da minha família! – ela disse séria com a voz meio chorosa – Eu não quero ver a sua cara nunca mais.

Lupin ficou parado algum tempo, com o olhar perdido, sentido-se idiota por ter feito tudo aquilo, achando que ia conseguir alguma coisa, sonhando com aquele beijo...

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – ela disse séria apontando o dedo na cara dele – E dá licença que eu tenho um casamento a salvar!

Ela virou as costas e correu de volta para o carro, com o rosto borrado de preto devido ao choro.

Lupin ficou para trás, sem dizer mais nada, sem saber o que pensar, e sem saber o que fazer. Sem saber que rumo tomar. Ele e os seus lírios, ambos pisoteados no chão.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina correu na direção de seu pai e sua mãe, abraçou os dois juntamente com muita força, logo atrás estavam Fred e Jorge fazendo suas brincadeiras sobre a roupa da garota.

- Ora, temos uma irmã nova.

- Eu diria mais, temos uma irmã saidinha! – corrigiu Jorge.

Gina deu um sorriso para cada um e estralou os dedos para as malas jogadas em um canto.

- Peguem as minhas malas!

- O que você andou comprando por lá? – perguntou Fred olhando para várias malas empilhadas.

– Carros? Aviões? Motocicletas? – arriscou o outro irmão sentindo o peso.

- Algumas roupinhas, bijuterias, etc... Te mostro em casa!

- Você está bem estilosa, hein, maninha? – comentou Jorge ao rolar os olhos por ela – Desde quando não vejo uma garotinha assim?

- Você não viu nada – riu ela enquanto os dois ladeavam a não mais tão ruiva – Isso é só um estilo diferente, queria ver a cara de vocês! Mas... – ela sacudiu os ombros – Vocês vão me julgar patricinha pelas roupas que eu trouxe!

Eles rolaram os olhos, entediados.

- Queremos saber dos nossos presentes!

- Ah! Sim... Só lá em casa – ela disse ao entrar no carro – Aliás, cadê o Rony, mamãe?

A Sra. Weasley olhou por cima do ombro e murmurou.

- Ele foi visitar Hermione, queria fazer as pazes! Mas daqui a pouco ele vai estar em casa!

Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos com os pensamentos em outra pessoa: Como estaria Harry? Ainda esperando por ela? Logicamente, era isso o que ela esperava, no fundo...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Você andou saindo com a minha namorada, foi isso? – perguntou Rony parado na porta com uma cara séria na direção de Harry.

- Eu... Eu... – Harry ficou estático, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer – Eu sinto muito, Rony, as coisas foram acontecendo... Eu estava carente com a mudança de Gina, e...

Rony negou com a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Vocês dois são falsos, traidores! – ele virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Rony, espera! Você precisa saber a verdade dos fatos – disse ele indo atrás do amigo que descia a escada desesperadamente.

- Não quero saber nada – disse sério virando pela última vez na direção de Harry.

Rony saiu pela porta da sala, a Sra. Granger chegou da cozinha, estava cozendo alguma coisa devido ao cheiro gostoso que pairava no ar, parou assistindo a cena da briga, levemente assustada e sem graça, sem muito saber o que dizer.

- Cara, eu juro... Eu juro que não significou nada... Quer dizer, significou, mas... – Harry dizia seguindo os passos de Rony.

- Você é falso! Evita olhar na minha cara! – disse Rony e apertava os punhos para não socar Harry – Você sempre soube que eu e Hermione namoramos desde pequenos, e desde que você chegou, tudo mudou! Você atrapalhou a minha vida, você atrapalhou o meu namoro com ela! Você é um estorvo!

Harry sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar Rony e fazê-lo entender como as coisas funcionavam, verdadeiramente, mas dava razão para o amigo ter raiva.

- E por que vocês nunca me contaram? Por que esconderam isso o tempo todo de mim? – ele perguntou espreitando os olhos na direção de Harry com raiva. Ele ficou vermelho de repente.

- Nós não escondemos... As coisas aconteceram enquanto você esteve fora – disse ele sinceramente – Foi naquela época em que você tomou os tiros, e a gente terminou tudo porque ela confessou que gostava de você, e agora... – ele levantou o diário com uma das mãos – Agora descobri toda a verdade!

Rony fez uma cara de nojo, parecia que ia cuspir em Harry a qualquer momento.

- Não ouse a falar comigo, cara! Esse tempo todo achei que fôssemos grandes amigos, e pelo visto – ele olhou em Harry dos pés a cabeça – Estive errado o tempo todo!

Rony virou as costas e saiu andando, Harry dessa vez decidiu não ir atrás, tinha sorte de sair intacto, sem tomar um soco ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Harry viu o amigo andar depressa para o final da rua e deixou escapar um suspiro, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e lembrou do celular. Precisava falar com Hermione o quanto antes.

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Harry voltou para casa, depositou a chave sob o aparador e sentiu o ar ligeiramente pesado, alguma coisa estava diferente. Cadê aquela Cho animada que sempre vinha correndo as escadas porque tinha acabado de ver Harry chegando pela janela com o carro na garagem?

Ele deu uma olhada em volta e Padfoot lambia o rosto de Cho caído ao chão. E ele sentiu o seu coração parar. Cho tinha morrido?

Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado da garota e colocou os dedos no pescoço da garota para ver se ainda tinha pulsação, colocou o ouvido sobre o peito e sentiu o volume da caixa torácica subir e descer, ao menos estava respirando.

- Cho! Cho! Acorda! – ele deu alguns tapinhas leves no rosto da garota, e o suor de preocupação já deslizava por toda sua face – Diga que está bem!

Harry continuou com o ouvido no peito da menina, ela estava viva, por enquanto.

- Médico, médico, preciso de um médico! – ele gritou para Padfoot como se fosse gente.

Harry ficou em pé com um salto e passou a mão para dentro do bolso da jeans, agarrou o celular e discou o número de emergência.

- Eu preciso de ajuda, urgente! Minha namorada está morrendo! – ele berrava perdendo o ar dos pulmões – Venham o mais urgente possível! Socorro!

Os médicos do outro lado aconselharam respiração boca a boca, entre outros métodos, mas nenhum deles funcionou.

- Se ela morrer...

- A ambulância já deve estar chegando – avisou o homem – Enquanto falava com você já mandei uma busca em sua casa! A sua ligação entrou diretamente no sistema aqui do hospital e identificamos o seu endereço.

Harry deu um suspiro meio de alivio mas ainda não tinha terminado, desligou o celular na cara do homem sem mesmo agradecer, não estava com tempo para formalidades.

Passou as mãos pelas coxas da namorada e pelas costas, levantou-a no ar e correu na direção da porta, Padfoot estava logo atrás, preocupado.

Ele olhou para a garota e viu seus olhos revirarem, estava ardendo em febre. Talvez estivesse tendo convulsões. Desejou que tudo ficasse bem, apertou Cho contra o corpo e rezou. Rezou muito.

- Você não pode me deixar agora, não pode... – ele sussurrou como se ela estivesse prestando atenção – Eu preciso de você agora mais do que nunca!

Cho não correspondeu aos seus estímulos, ainda respirava e o coração batia. Mas não dava indícios de estar melhor.

- Por favor, a hora dela ainda não chegou! – resmungou olhando para o céu, desejando que Deus estivesse ouvindo as suas preces com urgência.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Maninho! – gritou Gina histericamente sentada na cadeira da cozinha ainda matando a saudade por estar de volta ao ambiente, Rony entrava pela porta com os ombros baixos e deu uma risadinha meio alegre ao vê-la.

Rony correspondeu ao abraço mas não fez brincadeiras como Fred e Jorge, apenas olhou da cabeça aos pés sem reconhecer a irmã.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou meio confuso.

Gina sorriu.

- Peguei vocês, não é mesmo? – ela riu alto – É claro que eu não virei gothica, punk, ou qualquer outra coisa que vocês pensam! Foi só para me divertir com vocês! – ela riu.

A Sra. Weasley que tirava o bolo do forno deu um suspiro de alivio.

- Agora não falta mais ninguém para rir da cara, exceto o Harry e a Hermione – ela voltou a abraçar o irmão – E... Como tem passado?

- Bem – disse olhando os gêmeos por cima do topo da cabeça de Gina, não queria revelar o que estava acontecendo diante da família inteira.

- Trouxe presentes – disse ela indo até a mala de rodinhas aberta em cima do sofá, não agüentou e começou a revirar as sacolas de roupas.

Ela jogou um pacote que Rony pegou no ar, era pequeno e leve.

- Abra! – disse ela vendo que o irmão estava ligeiramente bobo.

- Ah! Claro! – ergueu as sobrancelhas para o presente nas mãos, surpreso e começou a abrir o pacote.

Era um celular de ultima geração.

- Obrigado, irmãzinha! – ele foi até ela e a beijou – Obrigado mesmo!

Gina sorriu, satisfeita.

- Espero que tenha gostado! – ela disse, meigamente.

- Claro que gostei, adorei! – ele deu outro beijo na bochecha dela – Vamos subir para conversar? – ele pensou que ela deveria saber sobre o que estava acontecendo entre os amigos.

Gina fechou o rosto, surpresa. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Na verdade, ninguém entendeu muito bem. A Sra. Weasley interpretou como uma briga entre Rony e Hermione, naturalmente.

Rony puxou Gina pelas escadas acima e trancou-se no quarto com ela. A garota colocou os cabelos vermelhos por trás da orelha e olhou Rony, assustada.

- O que houve, afinal? Por que você está assim, todo pálido?

Rony deu um suspiro e olhou para a irmã, sabendo que entraria em pânico quando soubesse.

- O problema é com Harry e Hermione!

- O que tem eles? – ela perguntou, ainda mais preocupada – O que houve, Ronald?

- Eles... Eles estão namorando!

- Quê? – ela quase cuspiu na cara dele – Com quem o Harry está namorando? Quem? Ele voltou com a Cho? E a Hermione? Com quem ela anda saindo?

Rony suspirou outra vez, determinado a continuar.

- Você não entendeu bem. Eles estão namorando! Um ao outro!

Gina arregalou os olhos e a boca no mesmo instante, sem fala.

- Mas... Mas... Mas ela prometeu...

Rony ergueu o olhar para a irmã e viu ela tão perdida quanto ele, ela olhava para as paredes sem fala, com os olhos vermelhos em lágrimas, na esperança esmagada de que tudo estivesse bem, do jeitinho que ela imaginava.

- Que falsidade! – ela disse olhando o canto da parede – E... E quanto tempo eles estão juntos?

- Não tenho idéia – ele disse sacudindo a cabeça – Acabei de descobrir que eles andaram se agarrando assim que você viajou!

Gina estendeu o braço e empurrou Rony para fora de seu caminho, ela estava com lágrimas deslizando pelas bochechas.

- Oras... Ele tinha o direito de ficar com alguém – ela resmungou para si mesma – Eu... Eu também tentei seguir em frente com o Miguel... Ele tem o direito... Ele tem o direito – repetiu várias vezes – Mas... Mas ela não tem esse direito!

Gina parou no meio do corredor e caiu sentada na parede, chorando.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione ajeitou os livros em cima da escrivaninha e ficou imaginando como seria o primeiro dia de aula.

Voltou a lavar o rosto mais duas vezes para acordar de vez já que tinha usado a noite para ficar pensando no mico que havia pagado ao invés de dormir.

- Vai ser um dia normal, Hermione! – ela disse para o espelho ao enxugar o rosto. Encarou sua face.

Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás, presos em uma argolinha de plástico, não havia um fio sequer solto. Ela havia retocado a maquiagem, embora não fosse muito o seu forte, mas queria chegar bonita e perfumada, porque a primeira aparência é a que fica.

Pegou os livros e desceu para a cozinha, terminou de tomar o café da manhã com sua mãe, e ela já encheu-a de perguntas sobre o que ela havia feito.

- Andou vendo o Krum, não é? – perguntou sua mãe servindo-se de café.

- Não, mamãe, não andei vendo o Krum! – disse ela poupando a mãe da verdade. A Sra. Granger odiava Vitor desde que o conhecera, falou que era muito velho para filha, e até mesmo digladiava com Hermione para terminarem logo.

- Você não precisa mentir para a sua mãe! – ela disse fechando a tampa da garrafa de café em cima da mesa.

- Não estou mentindo! – disse e isso doía, não estava acostumada a mentir para a mãe.

Ela terminou de tomar o suco e limpou os lábios.

- Estou indo para a escola, mamãe, a gente se fala mais tarde! – ela depositou o guardanapo, pegou a chave do carro e partiu para fora com os livros na mão.

Agora que tinha o seu próprio carro para dirigir, adorava colocar músicas clássicas e ir calmamente para a escola. Estacionou na vaga dos estudantes e deixou o carro vendo a multidão de alunos dividida em grupinhos onde conversavam sobre as férias.

Hermione passou pela maioria já que não tinha tanta amizade assim, exceto quando o assunto era sério por causa do trabalho da monitoria.

Ela avistou vários amigos agora mais velhos, mais altos, sempre mudados. As meninas contando sobre suas idas para o exterior e mostrando suas roupas novas.

"Bobagem..." pensou Hermione ignorando as conversas e se adiantando para achar algum dos amigos.

Andou mais um pouco, quase chegando dentro da própria e avistou um garoto de cabelos morenos e olhos claros, era o próprio Harry. Ele tinha os cabelos compridos e rebeldes em relação ao ano anterior, estava mais forte também, não podia negar, a academia estava lhe fazendo bem.

Ela adiantou alguns passos na esperança de que ele fosse falar alguma coisa, e ele veio em sua direção, sorrindo.

- Hermione! – acenou desviando de algumas garotas e esperando outras passarem para depois aproximar – Como vão as coisas? – ele deu um beijo em seu rosto e fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivessem brigado.

- Eu... Eu estou bem! – ela disse ligeiramente pálida – E você? Como tem andado?

- Bem! – ele olhou por cima dos ombros mais uma vez e perguntou baixinho – Você recebeu a minha mensagem?

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, duvidosa.

- Mensagem? Que mensagem? – ela passou a mão para dentro do bolso da jeans a procura do celular.

- Esquece! – disse ele segurando a amiga pelo braço, no ar – Eu queria conversar com você sobre...

Entre a multidão, vinha se desvencilhando uma mulher mais velha e gorducha, que não fazia parte da adolescência e muito menos do corpo docente da escola, deslizava entre os alunos puxando a filha pelos braços. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e piercing no nariz.

- Não vai me dizer que aquela é Gina? – perguntou Hermione boquiaberta vendo a garota mais adulta passando por calouros.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e a avistou. Seu coração parou por alguns segundos e voltou a bater acelerado. Ela estava lá, com seus cabelos sedosos e não mais ruivos, e sim vermelhos. Usando munhequeiras e uma saia muito mais curta do que o normal, mostrando as coxas. Perguntou-se como o Sr. Weasley teria deixado a garota usar aquele tipo de roupa.

- Gina! Gina! – gritou Harry fazendo um cone com as mãos para que o som saísse melhor, e a garota olhou.

Os olhos de Harry e de Gina se encontraram, fixos por breves segundos que pareceram eternidade. Os cabelos esvoaçaram para o outro lado do ombro, e ela quase sorriu, mas simplesmente virou a cara e continuou andando atrás da mãe, subindo as escadas para entrar na escola.

- É a Gina! – disse Harry indo na direção dela.

Hermione o impediu com a mão segura na alça da mochila.

- Se você não percebeu... Mas acho que ela descobriu algumas coisas! – disse Hermione chateada – Acho que alguém contou a ela sobre o beijo, porque Gina nunca iria nos cortar desse jeito!

Harry deixou-se as lembranças vagarem em Rony. Ele sabia de tudo. E nesse meio tempo que Hermione encarava Harry, o sinal tocou.

- Tem coisas que eu preciso saber – decifrou Hermione vendo a expressão de Harry de confusão – Você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu...

Ele engoliu em seco, mas concordou. Agarrou a mochila e se adiantou pela multidão, deixando Hermione para trás sem dizer mais nada.

A garota adorou o clima de volta as aulas, os professores falando sobre o decorrer do ano, poupando pequenos minutos de aula e logo no primeiro dia o começo da matéria com direito a tarefa.

Os professores se apresentavam, alguns novos, alguns já velhos e ficavam surpresos com a mudança, era muito legal todo esse clima.

Hermione tentou procurar Harry no recreio mas Minerva foi mais rápida e avisou a garota que procurasse-a na saída para a primeira edição do Profeta Diário, e com algumas novas explicações e regras, tomou muito mais tempo do que Hermione pensava e acabou não indo atrás dele.

- Ele é gatinho sim – comentou Parvati e Lilá atravessando o corredor.

- Eu tenho um pôster dele no meu guarda-roupa! – falou Lilá bem baixinho e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

Hermione ouviu a conversa sem querer e deu uma olhada para a dupla, perguntou-se de quem estariam falando mas a resposta veio logo em seguida a jato.

Draco Malfoy com seus cabelos loiros e arrepiados entrou pelos corredores, usando roupas de couro, e um óculos escuros, todo metido.

- Draco? Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione fechando o rosto.

- Prazer – disse ele estendendo a mão em direção a ela, em seguida beijou a palma de sua mão. Hermione ficou na dúvida se o xingava, se batia, ou ia lavar a mão com desinfetante.

- Não me reconhece? – ela perguntou fazendo-o virar e ficar diante dela.

Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Desculpa, são muitas fãs, e eu...

Ela deu um suspiro de raiva, raiva dela mesma por ter feito uma pergunta daquelas.

- Por acaso, que turma você está? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Terceiro ano, na turma da Sonserina! – ele deu um sorriso – Você deve ser da Lufa-Lufa, julgando pela beleza!

Ela sentiu o estômago embrulhar, estaria ouvindo direito? Era o mesmo Draco que conhecera? O que bateu em Harry há um ano atrás?

- Não, muito obrigada! – ela cruzou os braços – Sou da Grifinória! De qualquer forma, não vamos brigar mais, certo?

- Brigar? Por que eu brigaria com uma garota tão linda como você? – ele perguntou enquanto ajeitava o material dentro do armário.

"Estaria fazendo isso para me provocar?" perguntou-se ela. Mas não, talvez estivesse fazendo isso querendo ser carismático e ter fama. Afinal, era assim que os artistas deviam agir, imaginou, já que nunca deparara com um.

"Talvez ele só esteja sendo gentil..." disse uma outra vez.

Ele terminou de fechar o material com cadeado e sorriu.

- Te vejo por aí, seu nome é...?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger! – ela disse abrindo um sorriso.

- Falando nela – disse Gina com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas passando pelo corredor – Você está por aqui! – isso soava de uma maneira sarcástica.

- Gina, há quanto tempo! – Hermione não resistiu e passou os braços pelo pescoço da amiga, sufocando-a em um abraço.

Gina não foi agradável, pelo contrário, resmungou alguma que soava como "mundo cheio de falsidade..."

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione ao se afastar.

- Eu que te pergunto, Hermione, que história é essa de você sair beijando o Harry enquanto eu estive fora?

Hermione sentiu o estômago despencar como um tijolo.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Cho abriu os olhos e viu um lugar claro, alguém veio em sua direção gritando o seu nome e ela se sentiu feliz por ser amada, por alguém estar cuidando dela.

- O que houve? – perguntou Zabini – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou ela sentindo as palavras engasgadas.

- O médico disse que desmaiou, queda de temperatura corporal – ele sorriu.

Cho revirou-se na cama.

- Onde está Harry?

- Ele foi assistir aula, mas disse que vai ficar aqui a tarde toda.

Cho fechou os olhos, tinha pensado muito durante esse tempo, teve alguns sonhos esquisitos e esse desmaio a fez acordar para a vida.

- Eu quero ir morar com os meus pais!

- C-Como? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Tem uma caneta e um papel?

- Para que? – perguntou Zabini.

- Vou deixar uma carta para Harry, dizendo que eu voltei para Califórnia! – ela deu um suspiro – Vou voltar a morar com meus pais e me tratar por lá!

Zabini brilhou os olhos na direção dela.

- Posso morar com você? Quer dizer... Digo... Eu... Eu... Eu quero voltar a morar na Califórnia também!

Cho abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Claro que pode, Zabini, você seria uma ótima companhia! Agora me passe a caneta.

- Vai terminar tudo com Harry por uma carta? – perguntou Zabini segurando o papel e a caneta de prontidão.

- É muito infantil isso? – ela perguntou fazendo uma cara de chateada.

- É!

- Problema dele! – ela deu os ombros e puxou os objetos – Sei que ele vai cair em depressão quando souber que fui embora, mas... É a vida! – ela começou a escrever – Afinal de contas, eu sou linda, sexy ,posso arranjar outro namorado! – ela deu um sorrisinho para Zabini – Não é mesmo?

- É, é sim – ele sorriu em resposta.

Ela dobrou a carta e deixou em cima do criado-mudo.

- Já tive alta? – ela perguntou.

- O médico disse que era melhor ficar em repouso.

Ela coçou a cabeça.

- Engraçado, né? Mas... Acho que eu não quero ficar de repouso não! – ela pegou as coisas dela – Vamos fugir para Califórnia agora mesmo!

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e saiu em disparada pelos corredores.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Tiago estava terminando de guardar seus envelopes dentro da maleta e com um estalido a fechou.

"Está ficando tarde!" julgou ao olhar pela janela e viu tudo escuro, procurou o relógio no braço e viu que estava na hora de ir embora.

Terminou de desligar o computador e tomou um susto por ouvir um barulho vindo de trás de sua janela, o seu corpo estremeceu.

"Não deve ser ninguém, todos já foram embora!" pensou. "Deve ter sido algum gato, ou cachorro!".

Ele terminou de ajeitar as coisas em cima da sua escrivaninha e olhou em volta para ver se não havia mais nada fora do lugar. Nada. Já era hora de ir.

Passou a mão pelo interruptor e a escuridão engoliu a sala de uma vez, ele passou a mão pela porta e a fechou, estava trancando com a chave quando veio outro susto.

- Tiago!

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – perguntou com o coração batendo a mil no peito. Ele não conhecia essa voz. Era de noite, e pensou que só estivesse ele no escritório.

- Você não me conhece – e a pessoa riu, a voz era tão diferente, tão afeminada que parecia ser forçada por um homem, mas não sabia ao certo se era uma mulher, a possibilidade valia.

- O que faz aqui? O que você quer? – ele tremia tanto com o molho de chaves na mão que não conseguia identificar.

- Eu quero tirar a sua vida! – disse a pessoa naturalmente.

Tiago sentiu as pernas virarem geléias e agarrou a maçaneta com força.

- Você... Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – a pessoa puxou o gatilho da arma e estendeu em sua frente, pelo barulho e deslocamento de ar, Tiago sabia que a arma estava apontada exatamente no meio de seu peito.

- BOOM! – o barulho foi alto e o resultado rápido.

Tiago sentiu o chumbo penetrar em um dos pulmões e perdeu o ar. Tentou apoiar em algum lugar mas acabou caindo de costas contra o chão, sentindo o sangue quente descer pelos seus dedos.

**Nota do Autor: **Atrasado mas aqui! Desculpa a demora, estive viajando! Beijos... Sexta feira tem o segundo episódio. Deixem reviews!


	3. Episódio 002 xx Esclarecimentos

**Episódio Dois.  
- Esclarecimentos. **

_Data: 15/02/05. _

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você ficou com o Harry, não ficou? – perguntou Gina chateada com Hermione. _

- Eu estou abandonando o Harry! Vou morar na Califórnia com os meus pais! – disse Cho escrevendo uma carta no hospital. Zabini ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_- Eu e minha esposa separamos! – explicou Sirius ao entrar na casa dos Potters._

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry – leu o próprio Harry em um diário.

_- Você leu minha mensagem? – perguntou Harry para Hermione no jardim de Hogwarts.  
- Que mensagem? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta de incerteza._

- Quem é você? – perguntou Tiago preocupado na escuridão – E o que faz aqui?  
- Vim acabar com a sua vida! – e puxou o gatilho.

_- Eu sou casada e não quero você! – disse Lílian na cara de Lupin. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

- Eu nunca quis namorar o Harry – disse Hermione chacoalhando a cabeça – De onde você tirou essa idéia? 

Gina revirou os olhos e fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- E para que o Rony me inventaria esse tipo de coisa? 

- Ah! – ela abriu a boca – O Rony inventou isso? Tinha que ser! – ela deu um tapa na testa – Até parece que você não conhece o seu irmão.

Gina amarrou ainda mais a cara.

- Dobre a sua língua antes de falar mal da minha família! – Gina esbarrou em Hermione e saiu andando.

- Mas Gina, eu não... – Hermione virou e correu atrás da amiga até um certo ponto no corredor, Gina sequer dava ouvidos, continuava a andar como se ela fizesse parte do mural de recados.

- Você ficou ou não ficou com o Harry? – perguntou Gina encarando Hermione no fundo dos olhos – Vamos ver se você tem coragem o suficiente para dizer isso na cara da sua melhor amiga!

Hermione deu um suspiro e piscou firme, evitando ser encarada por Gina.

- Não se faça de sonsa! – disse Gina furiosa – Você andou dando uns amassos com Harry enquanto eu estive fora, não andou?

Hermione mordeu o lábio antes de abrir os olhos, e encarou Gina firmemente.

- Nós tivemos pequenos contatos durante esses tempos, mas não houve nada significativo.

- Ah! Quer dizer que para você um beijo com o namorado da sua melhor amiga não é "nada significativo"? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura – Foi só um encontro de lábios?

- Ele não era mais o seu namorado! – disse ela com firmeza – Você deixou isso bem claro antes de ir viajar.

- Deixei bem claro que você não deveria se aproximar de Harry durante esse tempo, falei para você tomar conta dele! E pelo visto... Você fez muito bem!

Gina virou as costas e continuou a andar.

- Você devia procurar saber dos fatos antes de ficar jogando na minha cara pelo que eu fiz... – Hermione gritou pelo corredor atraindo olhares estranhos – Você ainda vai pedir desculpas pelo o que está fazendo.

- Não se faça de santa! – gritou ela antes de virar o corredor e sumir. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ou seu pai saiu muito cedo para trabalhar, ou ele sequer dormiu em casa – comentou Lílian levando o prato do almoço para pia.

- Fiquei na internet até tarde – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros – Ele não tinha apareceu até então. Mas a senhora não foi trabalhar?

- Hoje eu só entro depois do almoço!

Lílian franziu o cenho.

- Engraçado... Isso é estranho! – ela sacudiu os ombros – Vou dar uma ligada no escritório para ver se ele vem almoçar.

Ela terminou de deixar os pratos na pia e correu para o celular enganchado na parede, discou o celular do marido e ficou um tempão esperando que alguém atendesse, mas nada.

Tentou mais uma vez, e ligou no escritório, que seria mais certo, alguém atendeu.

- Poderia falar com o Tiago? – ouviu Harry que estava sentado na sala – Ah! Claro, nossa! Não, não, eu sou a esposa dele! Claro que não, imagina! Jura? Mas... Foi ontem? Isso tudo foi ontem e ninguém me avisou? Onde ele está? Como ele está? – pelos berros histéricos da mãe, Harry deduziu que fosse alguma coisa grave, algum acidente de carro ou coisa parecida.

Quando ela colocou o telefone no gancho, estava pálida e suava muito.

- Preciso de água – disse ela colocando as duas mãos na pia e deixou que Harry a servisse.

- O que foi? O que houve? – ele perguntou – O que o papai aprontou dessa vez?

- Atiraram nele! – ela disse respirando fundo.

- O que? – Harry deixou o copo cair dentro da pia, as suas mãos tremiam com violência – O que houve? C-como assim?

- Não sei, não sei o que houve, ela me passou o endereço, mas... – ela começou a chorar – Não consigo pensar em nada! Se alguma coisa acontecer...

Sirius já veio deslizando para dentro da cozinha com Padfoot em sua cola.

- O que houve?

- O meu pai está ferido! – disse Harry com os olhos pinicando. 

Por que tudo tinha que acontecer tão de repente? De maneira tão monstruosa?

- Mas ele está bem?

- Não sabemos! – disse Harry com um suspiro vendo a mãe perder as estribeiras, ficou sentada na sala, chorando muito, nunca viu a mãe em estado pior.

Sirius apertou a amiga pelo ombro, com força.

- Eu vou com você até o hospital, e fique tranqüila que tudo vai dar certo.

- Mas e se ele...

- Pensamento negativo atrai pensamento negativo – sussurrou ele mantendo a calma, incrível como ele conseguia fazê-lo em um momento como aquele – Tiago é o meu melhor amigo e o que ele sabe lidar de melhor, é escapar da morte nos piores momentos. Ele é forte, conheço o amigo que tenho!

Lílian cobriu o rosto com um dos braços e continuou a chorar, soluçar.

- Se você chorar na frente dele, só vai piorar a situação! 

Ela se sentia culpada, de alguma forma. Culpada por ter beijado Lupin quando o marido estava recebendo um tiro no meio do peito. Ela não devia ter feito isso, não devia ter agido como uma adolescente cheia de sentimentos, não devia ter ouvido o seu coração. Simplesmente, devia ter ignorado, ignorado os impulsos, bloqueado a vontade, camuflado o medo.

- Ele era jovem demais...

- Tiago ainda não morreu! – lembrou Sirius – Vamos, anime-se!

E pouco a pouco ela foi parando de chorar.

- Vamos para o hospital – disse Harry após ver a mãe um pouco mais calma – Ele vai gostar de ver a gente por lá!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione virou os olhos na direção da cantina e viu Rony trazendo Luna com uma das mãos, já não era novidade para ela. Parvati tinha vindo fofocar sobre o relacionamento dos dois antes mesmo de qualquer outra pessoa saber. Aconteceu na saída da escola, após a sexta-feira, durante a primeira semana de aula, bem na hora da distribuição do Profeta Diário, da primeira edição.

A garota não esperava que Rony voltasse a falar com ela tão cedo, ainda mais agora namorando Luna, e os dois compartilhavam esse momento glorioso o tempo todo, diante da escola inteira, quem quer que estivesse passando.

- Ele parece ter superado rápido demais, não acha? – alfinetava alguém querendo que, provavelmente, Hermione arrancasse os cabelos de Rony com um alicate. 

Ela mal confessava que sentia ciúmes, mas evitava ao máximo pensar sobre isso.

Agora, ela estava mais sozinha do que nunca, achou que fosse contar com a companhia de Harry, mas ele não dava as caras desde o primeiro dia de aula, achou que alguma coisa preocupante tivesse acontecido e resolveu que ia procurar ele em breve, não queria parecer fácil. 

"Não me importo com o que ele pense..." ela murmurou para si mesma.

Ela ajeitou o material em cima da mesa, notou que Rony e Luna estavam se beijando na mesa de trás, só pelo barulho, era bem notável.

- Argh! – gemeu ela se arrepiando, e pensava se era assim quando namorava ele, torceu para que não fosse, mas... Queria estar!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentava ignorar o peso que carregava pelas costas e voltou para a sala de aula desejando mais do que nunca que o sinal viesse logo, não para as aulas começarem e sim para terminarem, estava preocupada com Harry.

Harry não era um dos melhores alunos, mas não era um dos piores também. Ele vinha normalmente nas aulas e raramente faltava para não atrasar a matéria, e ela estranhou que ele estivesse fazendo isso sem avisar. Harry nunca tinha faltado tanto tempo em seguida. 

Ela passou a mão pelo celular no bolso e discou o número do rapaz mas ele não atendeu.

"Sem bateria, para variar..." murmurou, foi quando viu uma mensagem no celular que não tinha visto fazia uma semana.

- Olha, uma mensagem mandada pelo Harry! – ela digitou alguns números. 

- Mensagem bloqueada! – murmurou a voz automaticamente – Para desbloqueá-la, ligue para a Central de Atendimento! 

Hermione bufou, colocou o celular de volta na mochila resmungando que mais tarde se ocuparia em ligar na Central de Atendimento para desbloquear a mensagem, enquanto isso ficou imaginando o que Harry estaria fazendo para estar tão ocupado. 

Rony chegou agitando os cabelos na sala, muito contente, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela sentiu o estômago afundar e fechou os olhos, deixando um suspiro escapar. Tinha saudade dele... Ele não sabia o quanto! Mas se ele não a perdoava por ter beijado Harry, ela não faria nada para ir atrás, afinal. Ela sabia que as coisas com Harry não a levaria em nada, era só amizade. Amizade pura!

Ela deixou-se vagar por alguns pensamentos e quando se deu conta as primeiras aulas estavam terminando, tirou o máximo de aproveito possível e correu para fora da escola.

Passou a chave no carro e tinha um único objetivo: Procurar Harry para ver o que estava acontecendo, afinal, era a melhor amiga dele. E amigos se importam uns com os outros!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sirius estava fazendo compras com Padfoot colocado em seus calcanhares, baforando no tênis novo do dono.

- Comporte-se! – ordenava Sirius em vão, o cachorro era muito brincalhão. 

Ele pegou a listinha de compras que Lílian tinha feito ainda no hospital e começou a escolher as frutas, mesmo que o olhar vagasse em Padfoot latindo para uma mulher que tentou se aproximar de Sirius.

- Ei! Garotão... – acariciou Sirius – Desse jeito nenhuma outra mulher vai querer ficar comigo! – o cachorro com a língua de fora mantinha o olhar fixo em uma mulher de cabelos roxos, ainda de costas – Eu estou falando com você, não aquela mulher doida!

Padfoot continuou sentado após a seção de compras das frutas. Sirius empurrou o carrinho para a seção de limpeza, quando o cachorro negro e peludo voltou a se agitar.

- Sossega! – Sirius puxou a sua coleira com firmeza, obrigando o cachorro e não pular na mulher magra, de cabelos roxos.

- Acho que ele gostou de mim! – murmurou a mulher delicadamente, ela ficou de joelhos diante do cachorro e começou acariciá-lo – Como chama?

- P-Padfoot! – respondeu Sirius gaguejando, a mulher parecia extremamente simpática, sem contar a beleza de seu olhar. Era profundo – A-Acho que ele q-quer seu telefone! 

- Bom, Padfoot, vou ter que continuar as minhas compras – ela deu uma risadinha e bagunçou seus pêlos na cabeça – E se quiser me ligar algum dia desses – ela deixou um cartãozinho na boca do cachorro.

Padfoot mordeu e virou na direção do dono, com o cartãozinho na boca. Sirius ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele pegou o cartão, meio sem graça – Ligarei! – e piscou para a mulher de cabelos roxos.

Sirius ralhou com Padfoot por ser tão bagunceiro, o cachorro entendeu a mensagem pois continuou quieto o restante das compras. O dono agradeceu já que era mais fácil e rápido desse jeito.

Passando pelas prateleiras de doce, estas ficavam de costas para as de água sanitária e outros produtos de limpeza, Padfoot tornou a se agitar, abanou o rápido de um lado para o outro, derrubando alguns saquinhos de pipoca.

- Não, Padfoot! Sossegue! – ordenou Sirius puxando-o pela coleira novamente.

Mas o cachorro não quietou, continuou agitando, tentando morder o próprio rabo, acabou por enrolar a coleira e Sirius teve que soltar para não ser enrolado junto.

O cão negro aproveitou a oportunidade e pulou com as duas patas na prateleira de doces, Sirius pensou que fosse atacar algum saquinho de amendoins, mas pelo contrário, ele sacudiu a prateleira, derrubando alguns produtos do outro lado, e em seguida veio um grito histérico de susto.

- Minha calça! Minha calça! – berrou uma pessoa do outro lado, só podia ser uma mulher – Olha o que fizeram com a minha calça! – a voz dela fez uma trajetória indicando que ela estava virando na direção do corredor deles.

E a mulher de cabelos roxos estava no final do corredor com o rosto vermelho em fúria e a calça jeans toda manchada de água sanitária.

- Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo! – disse Sirius ficando vermelho de vergonha – Eu juro que não tive culpa!

Ela olhou para ele como se quisesse perfurá-lo.

- Eu pago outra! Sério! – disse ao puxar a carteira do bolso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou várias vezes, tentando recuperar a aura tranqüila. 

- Não é isso! – ela fez com a mão – Mas você precisa controlá-lo! – disse e apontou para o cachorro, ele fez uma cara de quem-não-tinha-dono – Desculpa, Padfoot, mas é verdade!

Ele cruzou as duas patas dianteiras no chão e apoiou a cabeça sobre elas, deitando e olhando para ela.

- Mas... – ela riu – Não deixo de achar você um fofo – ela fez um cafuné com as mãos – Não precisa pagar minha calça – ela disse – Valeu a pena vê-lo assim!

Sirius estendeu o dinheiro na direção dela.

- Aceite! Faço questão!

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Já que faz tanta questão...

A mulher pegou o dinheiro e colocou dentro do bolso.

- Podemos conversar qualquer dia desses – ela sorriu – O meu nome é Nimphadora Tonks, e o seu?

- Sirius Black! – ele sorriu em resposta – E... – ergueu o cartãozinho – Eu vou guardar comigo!

Eles trocaram olhares entusiasmados, e Sirius apertou a coleira de Padfoot com força, ligeiramente envergonhado.

- A gente se vê – ele ergueu o braço numa tentativa de aceno, mas sequer chegou a mexê-lo.

- Até! – correspondeu ela dando uma última olhada por cima do ombro e sumiu ao virar para esquerda.

- Viu o que você aprontou? – ralhou Sirius segurando o cachorro pelo pescoço. Padfoot lambeu o rosto do dono do queixo até a sobrancelha em resposta. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry estava de volta na escola, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos esquisitos de modo que ele não conseguia se sintonizar com o ambiente, e muito menos com as conversas em volta que pareciam estar ajudando a doer sua cabeça. 

Ele atravessou os corredores abarrotados de gente, viu um grupinho de meninas em volta de um loiro esquisito e lembrou-se de já ter brigado com o mesmo. Continuou a andar em direção a sala, não iria procurar nenhum dos amigos porque não estava a fim de conversar.

Passou por um grupinho de meninas dengosas que atiraram seus olhares na direção do moreno mas ele simplesmente ignorou, não estava nem um pouco saudoso naquele dia.

Depressa, pulou os degraus e chegou na sala também lotada, as pessoas conversavam ainda sobre as férias e algumas novidades da escola também, ele recebeu alguns cumprimentos atrasados mas ficou grato mesmo por ter conseguido um lugar isolado.

Luna entrou na sala passando os olhares em cada rosto que ali estava, alguns espiavam dando risadinhas na direção da menina. Devia estar a procura de Rony.

- Ei! – chamou ela ao avistar Harry afastado – Por onde tem andado? 

Era tudo o que ele menos queria, conversar.

- Eu estive viajando! – mentiu, não queria falar sobre o pai.

- Que bom! – ela riu – Deve ter ido ver neve, não é mesmo? Está tão branquinho...

- Ah! – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Claro! Sim, sempre fui branco!

Ela deu uma risadinha disfarçada.

- Não conta nada para ninguém, mas... Os chimpanzés australianos têm uma substância ótima para peles brancas – ela deu uma piscadinha na direção dele – Dizem que você se brônzea rapidinho, mas segredo! – e ela saiu saltando de um lado para o outro como se flutuasse.

Harry enterrou a cabeça entre os braços apoiados na mesa e fechou os olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos para longe.

- Harry! – disse uma voz familiar.

Ele levantou o rosto e viu a garota cheia de cachinhos vindo em sua direção.

- Oi! – disse discretamente.

- O que você tem feito?

- Problemas! – resumiu.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – ela se ofereceu e aproveitou para pegar um lugar ao lado dele – Somos amigos! – ela levou em consideração o fato de pegar a mão dele como consolo, mas parou no meio do caminho ao se lembrar que eles tinham confundido a linha entre o amor e a amizade nas férias anteriores.

- Vou superar, de alguma forma! – respondeu forçando um sorriso – Tem visto Rony ou Gina?

- Eles não falam mais comigo – disse ela ligeiramente chateada – Eles me ignoram ao máximo – ela começou a retirar alguns livros da mochila – Não posso fazer nada, não é mesmo? – ela sacudiu os ombros, mas Harry sabia que por dentro ela estava chorando.

Ela passou a mão no celular e seu olhar encontrou com o de Harry, eles coraram.

- Eu... Eu não entendi a mensagem! – disse mostrando o celular – Você falou meio rápido sobre um diário...

Harry tentou buscar algum detalhe minucioso para observar nos sapatos.

- Eu... Eu li em seu diário um negócio – ele disse meio inquieto.

- Que diário? – ela perguntou confusa – Eu não tenho diário nenhum!

"Estaria ela disfarçando?" pensou.

- Mas eu li que...

Hermione bateu a mão na testa e riu.

- Você... Você leu o diário da Gina!

O estômago de Harry afundou e seus olhos quase saltaram da face.

- Quer dizer que...

Hermione parou em silêncio.

- Eu não escrevi aquilo! – ela corou loucamente – Ela me deixou o diário antes mudar.

Ele corou junto, sem saber o que dizer ou falar.

- Estava nas suas coisas, eu... Eu...

- Não se preocupe! – ela deu risada.

Ele murchou os ombros.

- Eu li o diário da Gina, e não o seu – ele deu um suspiro de alívio por alguns segundos – Ela precisa saber disso!

Harry se levantou da cadeira mas Hermione segurou-o pelo braço.

- Não dá tempo, Harry, o sinal vai bater a qualquer momento! – e aconteceu.

Harry foi puxado de volta para a cadeira enquanto Hermione explicava que Gina tinha deixado o diário antes de se mudar para Paris (capítulo 15 – Primeira Temporada).

Rony entrou na sala trazendo a mochila ainda mais pesada nas costas, evitou olhar pelo canto prevendo que Harry e Hermione estavam lá, por um momento, o garoto considerou em gritar para o amigo toda a verdade, mas seria idiotice para as demais pessoas que não conheciam a história.

Ele tirou uma folha do caderno, escreveu um bilhete e murmurou para Hermione enquanto o professor virava as costas para o quadro. Por sua vez, ela repassou o bilhete, aos sussurros.

Rony pegou o bilhete com um olhar de quem odiava ser interrompido, aceitou o bilhete sem saber que era de Harry ou Hermione e leu, suas orelhas coraram a medida que os olhos rolavam pelo papel. E ele deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, encontrando os olhares dos amigos esperançosos.

- Quer dizer que... O diário era de Gina? – perguntou ele sorrindo – Você... Você não gosta do Harry, então? – sussurrou para Hermione.

Ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu nunca gostei do Harry, Rony!

Harry sentiu-se estranho por ter sido deixado de lado naquele momento, Rony conversando com Hermione, falando de sentimentos tão abertamente... E o ruivo sorriu, fez um jóia com o polegar e virou as costas para voltar a estudar.

Harry suspirou com um alivio. A paz reinava entre eles, novamente.

Hermione pegou Harry e Rony pelo braço, arrastou os dois pelos corredores abaixo sem dizer nada, eles apenas ficavam se entreolhando, envergonhados.

- Achei que estivessem gozando da minha cara... – resmungou um pouco ansioso.

Hermione continuou a puxá-los até que viu Gina atravessando o corredor com um grupinho de amigas, ela não vestia mais as roupas esquisitas, mas ainda permanecia com o piercing, com os cabelos vermelhos.

- Não quero falar com você! – disse ela séria.

- Espera, Gina! – disse Rony pondo-se entre as duas – O que ela tem para falar é muito sério! 

Hermione sorriu para Rony em agradecimento. E a ruiva obedeceu, ficou estática no lugar.

- O Harry leu o diário que estava nas minhas coisas, o seu diário! 

Gina esticou as sobrancelhas, meio surpresa.

- E... Ele achou que eu tivesse escrito tudo aquilo! Achou que eu gostasse dele, quando na verdade, o diário era seu, lembra? Você me deu o seu diário antes de mudar! Você passou em casa antes de ir para o aeroporto só para deixar o diário. 

- E o Rony ouviu eu lendo o diário em voz alta... – complementou Harry – E achou que eu estivesse tendo um caso com a Hermione – Harry e Hermione entreolharam-se, cúmplices. Já que escondiam a parte de que eles, realmente, andaram se beijando. 

Ela corou até os cabelos e ficou sem graça.

- Desculpa, Hermione, desculpa mesmo – ela se atirou nos braços dos dois ao mesmo tempo, cada braço em um pescoço – Agi como uma idiota, uma retardada!

- Tudo bem – riu Hermione com lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, manchando a maquilagem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem entre a gente agora? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

Gina também chorava, e fungou como uma raposa antes de abraçá-los novamente, dessa vez Rony participou e os quatro dividiram o momento no meio do corredor da escola.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O garoto alto e loiro terminou de ajeitar o microfone no pedestal e continuou a cantar, aos berros diante de uma multidão de cabeças em sua frente. As meninas gritavam loucamente diante do palco, e atiravam os braços na direção de Draco como se ele valesse milhões em barra de ouro.

- Dizem que ele veio para cá porque foi expulso da outra escola! – disse Hermione enquanto tomava suco, sentada em uma mesa do fundo. Aquela era uma festa particular, da escola.

- Ele é bonitinho até! – resmungou Gina mas recebeu um beliscão do irmão – Ai! Seu ogro... Eu só estava fazendo um comentário!

- Um comentário de mau gosto – grunhiu o irmão.

- Eu não tenho nada contra ele, sério! – remexeu Harry na cadeira – Ele parece ser assim porque a fama lhe subiu à cabeça, mas no fundo é um cara legal.

- Fale por você!

- Vocês quase se mataram no ano passado, lembra? – riu Hermione – No meio da quadra popular!

- Lembro sim – ele riu – Eu também mereci, beijei a namorada do cara, foi mancada da minha parte!

- Você não sabia, Harry! – lembrou Hermione esticando uma das sobrancelhas e ele sentiu o estômago congelar, acabou ficando quieto.

- Vamos embora? – perguntou Rony – Essa festa está um saco! Ele fica se jogando que nem uma lacraia lá no palco!

- Ele é bonitinho! – corrigiu a irmã com os olhos fascinados na direção do rapaz.

- Nunca mais diga isso outra vez! – resmungou Rony cerrando os dentes, e Gina riu, estava só brincando.

Os quatro caminharam na direção do carro de Harry, no estacionamento da boate, quando ouviram o nome do moreno ser gritado lá trás, automaticamente os quatro se viraram e depararam com o loiro todo suado na direção deles.

- Preciso falar com vocês, na verdade – disse Draco ofegando. 

Eles apenas esticaram as sobrancelhas.

- Eu lembrei o porquê de você me odiar tanto – ele disse e olhou para Hermione – Eu peço desculpas, de verdade!

- C-Como? – perguntou-se Rony achando que aquilo era uma viagem.

- É, desculpas por eu ter sido idiota, sério mesmo, não quero que vocês fiquem com essa minha imagem! – ele deu um sorriso na direção deles.

Draco. Malfoy. Se. Redimindo. Diante. Do. Quarteto. Isso era loucura!

- Será que devemos confiar? – perguntou Rony no ouvido de Harry – Isso me parece armação.

- Tudo bem – sorriu Harry – Podemos tentar de novo – e eles apertaram as mãos – Não custa tentar, certo?

Draco sorriu de volta.

- Vejo vocês na escola! – acenou e correu de volta para o camarim.

- Estranho, não é? – perguntou Hermione de braços cruzados.

- Faz parte da fama – lembrou Gina jogando os cabelos para trás, estava saindo com suas roupas chiques de Paris.

- Vamos procurar um lugar mais agitado! – disse Harry colocando a chave no contato. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rony e Hermione saíram do carro para tomar um ar, enquanto Harry e Gina ficaram conversando sobre a viagem dentro do carro, eles já sabiam que rumo a conversa tava tomando. Ou melhor, retomando.

- E... Quando eu vi, ela estava vindo na minha direção – ia dizendo Gina e ria ao mesmo tempo com Harry – Fui atirada no chão, aquele barriga enorme acertou em cheio na minha cara, até perdi o ar! 

Harry deu uma risadinha sem graça pois não prestava atenção na história e sim nos lábios de Gina, a garota ficou ligeiramente sem graça por isso, mas também ansiava por esse momento. Eles deslizaram os olhos para os lábios da frente, e deram um suspiro. Ele foi na direção dela para beijá-la, quando...

- Pobre ligando para mim... Pobre ligando para mim... – tocou o celular de Harry – Para aceitá-la, continue na linha após a identificação, pã nã!

- É o meu novo toque – justificou Harry descendo a mão pela calça e vendo que o número era do celular da sua mãe – Mãe? O que houve? – ela estava chorando, descontrolada do outro lado da linha – Fica calma, mãe, fica calma! O que houve? Dá para me contar? – a cor foi sumindo do rosto de Harry, Gina ficou preocupada em ver isso acontecer tão de repente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela também preocupada.

- Meu pai... – disse Harry virando-se na direção dela com lágrimas nos olhos – Meu pai acaba de falecer!

**Nota do Autor**: Falta EXATAMENTE uma semana para eu mudar de cidade. Mas é a vida... E depois que eu mudar TUDO vai complicar, ok, garotada? Então não estranhem se eu aparecer no fórum, postar a fanfic e sair correndo que nem fugitivo da polícia, porque as aulas vão começar... Meus irmãos vão pegar no meu pé, e aí já viu, né/

Muita gente veio me perguntando o porquê da Cho deixar o Harry assim tão de repente e ir embora, genteeeeeeeeee, ela se apaixonou pelo Zabini! E foi-se embora, como todos queriam, acredito eu, all right? Na verdade precisava tirar ela da temporada... Ela e o Tiago vão sair, despeçam deles... Agora... Tem gente nova entrando: O Draco e o Cedrico, eles vão se tornar personagens principais muito em breve. Acho que na 3ª temporada o Cedrico aparece mais do que o próprio Harry, hehehehe! Enfim, mas continuando...

Não vou responder a todos os comentários, porque se não vou gastar muito tempo, sendo que eu preciso escrever mais fanfic porque eu viajei e atrasou tudo... E depois das aulas não vou poder escrever mais, só vou passar aqui para postar o que eu fiz nas férias, então, se tudo der certo, no carnaval eu escrevo e coloco tudo em dia. Obrigado quem mandou review. Beijos.

**Making Off** (saudades disso):

Daniel brincando com o Padfoot no set.  
- Ei, Padfoot, vamos gravar! - chamou Gary Oldman, Sirius  
Ele latiu mas foi.  
- Venha! Pula aqui! - disse o diretor na intenção de que ele pulasse na prateleira.  
Padfoot deu meia volta e foi na direção de Daniel.  
- Ei! É para lá, amigão! Eu não sou a prateleira! - brincou ele.

- Não conta nada para ninguém, mas... Os chimpanzés australianos têm uma substância ótima para peles brancas – Luna deu uma piscadinha na direção dele – Dizem que você se brônzea rapidinho, mas... PUFF! - caiu na gargalhada cuspindo tudo em Harry.  
- Bronzea rápido ou se molha rápido? - perguntou Daniel limpando o rosto com as mãos e rindo também.  
- Desculpa, mas é difícil ser a Luna - ela disse rindo - Sério, fazer cara de idiota não é tão fácil quanto parece!

**Próximo Capítulo**: 

_- O que você ia me dizer naquela noite em que eu e você estávamos dentro do carro? – ela perguntou vendo Harry se aproximar dela._

- O que? – perguntou inocentemente com o olhar vesgo, deslizando pelo nariz fino da garota – O dia que o celular tocou e estragou tudo?

- É! – e ela aproveitou para aproximar alguns centímetros a mais também – Mas agora não tem nenhum celular para atrapalhar.


	4. Episódio 003 xx Após a morte

**Episódio Três. **

**- Após a morte. **

_Data: 01/03/05. _

**Previously on ****S.P: **

_- Meu nome é Tonks! – disse a mulher de cabelos roxos para Sirius. _

- O diário era da Gina – esclareceu Hermione e os quatro se abraçaram.

_- Desculpa – disse Draco._

_- Tudo bem – Harry apertou sua mão. _

Harry e Gina se afastaram.

- O meu pai acabou de falecer.

_Rony e Luna entraram de mãos dadas na sala de aula._

_- Eles estão namorando! – disse Hermione. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Meus pêsames! – disse Hermione dando um beijo na testa de Harry, ele não disse nada, continuou chorando com as duas mãos agarradas na beirada do caixão.

Lílian estava sendo amparada por Narcisa, as duas estavam abraçadas e chorando muito.

Gina apertou o ombro de Harry em solidariedade.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry.

- Ele não merecia ter morrido assim – resmungou e a garota envolveu os seus braços em volta dele.

- Eu sei que não – ela sussurrou docemente no ouvido dele, praticamente segurando um rapaz enorme daquele em seus braços – Você pode contar comigo sempre.

- Obrigado – ele resmungou em meados às gemidas – Eu... Eu amo você!

Gina abraçou o rapaz ainda com mais força, tanto tempo que queria sentir aquele cheiro, aquela pele, aquele calor. E agora era tudo dela, simplesmente dela. Ela estava dominando a situação. Estava dominando ele, acima de tudo.

- O que os Malfoys estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony para Hermione.

- Eles eram próximos? – perguntou ela com a testa franzida.

- Meus pêsames, Potter! – veio Draco em sua direção.

- Obrigado! – Harry passou os braços em volta de Draco e o abraçou, não soube se era a carência, mas em atitude normal nunca faria isso, mesmo após terem se acertado como amigos.

O tempo foi passando e o enterro foi debaixo de uma tempestade e tanto, Gina acompanhou Harry o tempo todo, Rony levou Hermione para comer e voltaram quase em cima da hora. Todos se reuniram em volta do caixão e jogaram flores em cima do caixão.

- Papai, descanse em paz! – chorava ainda Harry, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Gina entrelaçou os dedos nos de Harry e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry! Vamos embora...

Ele sentiu-se sendo puxado para longe, e a água despencando em seus braços. Se não fosse Gina, ele não sairia nunca de lá. Não queria dizer adeus para o seu pai, mas sabia... Que ele estaria para sempre em seu coração. Em suas lembranças... Para onde quer que ele fosse!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Para animar Harry foi preciso mais do que festas, amigos e baladas. A ajuda de Gina caiu como um milagre, ela ficou em cima do amigo vinte e quatro horas por dia, perdendo feio o posto para Hermione.

Eles programaram uma festa no fundo da casa de Harry, aproveitando que Lílian estava atolada de trabalho, tentando esquecer a qualquer custo o que tinha ocorrido. Levando em conta também que era aniversário de Rony, logo agora que março estava começando.

Sirius tomava conta das despesas e estava na churrasqueira, cuidando das carnes, enquanto Rony se divertia com diversos pulos diferentes na piscina.

- Agora vou pular de bolha, olha! Olha, Hermione! Você não está olhando! – chiou.

Ela virou pela décima vez, entediada, para observar o ruivo pular com as pernas abraçadas dentro da água.

- Ok, Ronald, muito divertido! – disse ela revirando os olhos de tédio e se servindo de refrigerante.

- Agora... É a vez de pular de tesoura! – ele bateu as pernas no ar, parecendo um inseto e caiu de lado na água – Uruh! Isso aqui é bom demais!

Hermione conversa com Gina sobre o seu relacionamento com Rony.

- Ele está saindo com a Luna, eu não quero interferir! – disse sinceramente.

- Eles não andam bem, e você sabe disso!

Hermione colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, cortou o assunto porque Sirius aproximava com um prato cheio de carne.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela sorridente.

- Você é muito bonita! – elogiou ele.

- Hermione, olha! Olha! Dessa vez é furacão! Uruh! – ele girou no mesmo lugar e pulou.

- Meu irmão é tão infantil às vezes – comentou ela terminando o copo de refrigerante – Bom, enquanto você fica aqui, eu vou dar um mergulho, ok?

Ela sorriu em resposta e Gina cochichou.

- O Sirius está solteiro... Aproveita!

Hermione corou de leve.

- Não estava pensando nisso...

- Mas eu estava! – ela riu e tirou a tanga, mostrando as curvas de seu corpo, em seguida deu um mergulho de nadadora na piscina e foi parar do outro lado.

Harry estava amuado em um canto, sem dizer muitas coisas, Rony tentou diverti-lo com algumas brincadeiras ridículas, mas o que o animou mesmo foi a presença de Gina, eles conversavam bastante sobre diversos assuntos, incluindo a escola.

Hermione entrou na piscina por poucos minutos mas deu a idéia de ligar a sauna, Rony adorou a novidade, e Sirius foi ligá-la, já que era o único que estava seco na turma.

- Já deve estar pronta! – comentou Hermione prendendo o cabelo em um bico-de-pato – Já vou para sauna!

Harry ficou encarando Hermione sair da piscina juntamente com Rony em sua cola, e Gina o acordou jogando água em sua cabeça.

- Eae, não vai entrar na sauna?

- Ah, não... – disse sacudindo a cabeça – Não estou a fim!

Ela continuou fazendo conchas de água e jogando na cabeça dele.

- Você quer apanhar, não é mesmo? – riu Harry e em seguida mergulhou.

- Ah! Não! – gritou ela de um modo agudo – Não, isso não!

Harry agarrou uma das pernas dela e a colocou nos ombros.

- Harry, não, não! – dizia ela tentando a qualquer custo sair dos ombros dele, mas ele firmou as mãos nos pés dela.

- Vamos afogar um pouquinho? – ele entortou o corpo para trás e ela caiu de costas na água, rindo.

Gina demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para voltar à superfície, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, molhados, obviamente.

- Você é um bobo! – ela correu na direção dele para estapeá-lo de brincadeira, mas Harry foi mais rápido e segurou os pulsos da menina.

- Eu sou mais forte do que você! – ele sussurrou bem próximo aos lábios dela.

- Não, eu que sou a mais forte! – ela disse tentando puxar os braços de volta, mas Harry não ia soltá-la enquanto ela não desistisse – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu desisto! – ela se deu por derrotada mas ela não chegou a fazer qualquer outra tentativa de fuga para ganhar, porque nesse exato momento, ele estava hipnotizado nos lábios dela.

- O que você ia me dizer naquela noite em que eu e você estávamos dentro do carro? – ela perguntou vendo Harry se aproximar dela.

- O que? – perguntou inocentemente com o olhar vesgo, deslizando pelo nariz fino da garota – O dia que o celular tocou e estragou tudo?

- É! – e ela aproveitou para aproximar alguns centímetros a mais também – Mas agora não tem nenhum celular para atrapalhar - e seus lábios se encontraram depois de tanta saudade.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ele tocou a campainha mais uma vez, e em seguida colocou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça. Encarou o carpete e ficou pensando se algum dia Lílian voltaria a falar com ele.

- Olá – disse ela abrindo a porta e congelou no meio do caminho ao avisar Lupin em sua frente – O que faz aqui?

- Oi – disse ele meio sem graça, trazendo flores – Sei que da última vez você não gostou muito, mas... – ele ofereceu.

Lílian ficou entre pegar ou não. Fitou a mão estendida do rapaz por alguns instantes mas acabou aceitando.

- Obrigada – ela pegou com uma das mãos e cheirou – Mas... Não é o momento para conversamos de novo.

Lupin ficou meio sem graça pelo fora.

- Vim aqui como amigo, acho que podemos continuar a nossa amizade e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

Antes que Lílian pudesse responder, atirou-se nos braços de Lupin e enterrou a boca no ombro dele, deixando só os olhos de fora, chorando.

- Eu... Eu amava Tiago! Isso não podia ter acontecido comigo – e ela continuava a chorar, desesperada.

Lupin apertou Lílian com força para que ela se sentisse bem, confiante.

- As coisas não acontecem sem querer, acontecem por destino!

Ela continuou a chorar por breves momentos, Lupin deslizava a mão pelos seus cabelos, ela não os lavava há dias, não estava se cuidando. Não era praticamente a mesma. Mas Lupin não via essa diferença, afinal, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração sente.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina estava ajeitando alguns livros velhos em seu armário para doá-los, uns sem cores, outros amassados, outros destintos. Trancou o armário, passou por alguns colegas no corredor, cumprimentou outros e seguiu para saída. Consultou o relógio e pensou se Harry estaria em casa, quando alguém a puxou pela cintura e fechou a sua boca com as mãos.

- Sou eu! – sussurrou a voz carinhosa de Harry percorrendo em sua nuca – Estava com saudades!

Ela sorriu e ele soltou a mão, eles se beijaram, escondidos. Ela deixou os livros caírem em seus pés e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz.

- Senti tanta falta sua durante esses dias – ele disse enquanto colocava o cabelo da garota atrás da orelha.

- Eu também – ela murmurou e o beijou de leve – Não queria ter ido no fundo, só fui mesmo por raiva da Cho!

- Mas agora nada vai atrapalhar o nosso namoro, nada! – ele sorriu e a beijou de novo.

Eles ficaram algum tempo se curtindo até que o horário do almoço começou a dispersar o namoro, eles se afastaram e foram para casas diferentes com uma dor muito grande no peito.

Harry só tinha a garota em sua cabeça, era vinte e cinco horas por dia! Tomava café pensando nela, ia para escola pensando nela, assistia aula, voltava da escola, almoçava, passava a tarde, jantava, entrava na internet, tudo pensando nela! Era como se um sonho tivesse realizado após tanto tempo...

Ele sentou na cama para encarar o teto, lembrando de seu pai. O que ele diria sobre Gina? Quais conselhos ele daria dessa vez? Use camisinha? Como todos os pais fazem? Ele riu e deitou de lado para encarar uma foto dele e do pai se divertindo na neve. Sentia muita falta dele, e não podia negar.

- Pobre ligando para mim... Pobre ligando para mim... Para aceitá-la, continue na linha após a identificação! Pã, nã! – o celular de Harry tocava em cima da escrivaninha, ele estendeu a mão e viu na tela que o nome correspondia a Hermione.

- Ei! Como está? – ele perguntou, primeiro.

- Bem e você?

- Também – respondeu.

- Tenho ótimas notícias – disse ela empolgada – Está sentado?

- Deitado!

Ela fez um pouco de suspense mas depois riu.

- Você quer entrar para o Profeta Diário?

- Ham? – ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, adoraria, claro! – Eu fui chamado para o Profeta Diário?

- Isso seria um sim? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- Claro! – ele sentou na cama, animado – Aceito sim!

- Vai ter mais responsabilidades daqui para frente, está ciente disso, né? E vai ter que manter as notas lá em cima!

Harry riu.

- Isso é o que eu faço de melhor!

- Ah! Veremos, Sr. Potter, quero ver se consegue manter esse cargo! – ela brincou – Nada de rebeldia, nada de ficar se agarrando pela escola, nada de...

- Eu vou apenas escrever o jornal, Hermione! Não vou ser monitor – lembrou ele rindo.

- Ah! Tudo bem – ela devia ter corado do outro lado da linha – Vamos ver do que você é capaz... – ela riu – Mas vamos combinar... Nada de festejar na frente do Rony, tudo bem?

Harry concordou, mas queria uma explicação, perguntou se as notas dele andaram caindo, de alguma forma.

- As notas não, mas sabe... Mas ele passou por uma fase muito difícil no final do ano. A gente tinha acabado de terminar e teve o caso dos tiros que ele foi envolvido, talvez ele seja rejeitado por se meter em brigas e tudo mais!

- E a Luna? – perguntou.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela vai continuar no jornal? – ele quis saber.

- Vai, infelizmente – ela bufou – Eu não a suporto, honestamente!

Harry riu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Você tem ciúmes dela?

- Não é ciúmes! – corrigiu Hermione – Mas ela é meio avoada, estranha!

- Tudo bem, fale por você. Vejo-te amanhã, certo?

- Certo, garoto! Beijo!

- Beijo! – e ele desligou.

Seus pensamentos voltaram em Gina. Gina. Gina. Gina.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- E o trabalho tem que ser em dupla! – disse o professor Lupin ajeitando os pergaminhos em cima da mesa – De preferência alunos que não sejam da mesma sala, porque a intenção é uni-los com as diversas outras casas.

- Vou convidar a Suzana Bonnes – comentou Hermione enquanto guardava o material – Ela é uma pessoa bacana! E você, Rony?

- Eu? – ele jogou a mochila nas costas e olhou para o teto, pensando – Acho que vou chamar alguém da sala Corvinal, eles são inteligentes, sabe!

- Harry? – perguntou Hermione curiosa para saber com quem ele iria.

- Não – resmungou Rony – Ele não é da Corvinal!

- Não estou querendo dizer isso, estou querendo saber com quem ele vai.

Harry tinha erguido os olhos para os amigos que trocavam fiapos.

- Eu vou convidar o Malfoy!

- O Draco? – questionou Rony.

- Só existe um Malfoy no terceiro colegial – lembrou Harry.

Rony ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- O caso está ficando sério... – ele cutucou Hermione pelas costas, ela concordou mas não achou ruim.

- Temos que nos unir, não é mesmo? – esclareceu Harry – Esse é o intuito do trabalho!

- Draco não é dignitário da sua amizade, Harry! – lembrou Hermione apertando o passo para fazê-lo pensar melhor.

- Falando difícil, hein? – comentou Rony com uma das sobrancelhas esticadas.

- Não estou me metendo na vida de vocês, então, por favor, deixem-me, eu sei o que faço! – ele apertou o passo e correu contra a massa de alunos que saiam das salas, para encontrar Draco.

Na verdade, ele tinha dado essa desculpa para encontrar Gina, mas agora não havia escapatória, teria que procurar Draco mais tarde para falar sobre o trabalho.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sirius pegou o telefone e resolveu ligar para Tonks, ela por sua vez parecia estar à espera de sua ligação, ficou muito contente.

- Você namora? – perguntou algum tempo depois de conversar.

- Namorava há algum tempo, terminei tudo – ela deu uma risadinha – Cheguei a ficar noiva!

- Hm... Já fui casado! – ele comentou.

O que mais separava o casal de fato, era que Sirius devia ser uns dez anos mais velho do que a garota, ela mantinha traços jovens e era muito bonita para se envolver com um "senhor" daqueles.

- Vamos marcar de sair? – perguntou ele.

- Claro! A hora que você quiser...

- Oito horas! Passo na sua casa para te pegar, certo?

- Vou usar a minha calça favorita – disse ela, rindo.

Ele riu também.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry começou a ler o trabalho assim que terminou, Draco trocava a grafite de sua lapiseira esperando o resultado final do moreno sobre tudo o que tinham feito naquela tarde. Passaram horas pesquisando e passaram a limpo todo o trabalho em um cartaz.

O que antes era ódio se transformou em amizade, eles estavam muito próximos agora, e passaram quase a tarde toda falando de diversos assuntos inimagináveis. Harry nunca chegou a imaginar que compartilharia momentos tão íntimos com Draco, e ao mesmo tempo tão engraçados, sendo que antes eles viviam se destratando.

- Sério, ela parece um balão quando está furiosa! – zombou ele falando de uma garota ligeiramente gordinha, para não dizer, estrondosamente gorda.

- O que você acha da Gina? – perguntou Harry assim que a as risadas cessaram.

Draco esticou uma das sobrancelhas para o garoto.

- Eu não sei, acho que pegaria ela sim. Mas ele nunca me daria moral! – disse ele brincando com a lapiseira – Mas se estiver a fim de me ajudar...

Harry sentiu uma pontada na beirada do estômago de ciúmes. E antes que reprimisse isso de si mesmo, ele já estava com a boca aberta.

- Eu... Eu estou saindo com ela! – disse quase pigarreando.

- O que? Opa! Desculpa, eu não quis... Eu não quis... – ia consertando Draco.

Harry riu da atitude do colega e fez um gesto com a mão para não se importar.

- Há quanto tempo? – quis saber o loiro.

- Uns quinze dias, mas é segredo, certo? Nem o Rony sabe...

- Tudo bem – Draco fez um zíper em volta da boca – Guardado! – ele deu um sorriso e Harry interpretou como um trato.

- Voltando ao trabalho – disse Harry lendo – Gostei dessa regra: "Leda vê, crê!".

- Apenas esses quatro verbos dobram a vogal ( e ) na terceira pessoa do plural: ler, dar, ver e crer. Por exemplo: Ele lê, eles lêem.

- Que ele dê, que eles dêem – continuou Harry.

- Ele vê, eles vêem.

- Ele crê, eles crêem – e riram – Estamos parecendo idiotas!

Mas não importava, agora eram amigos.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian terminou de parabenizar Lupin pelo telefone, afinal, era aniversário dele, ela voltou a fazer as contas pela calculadora, os resultados da empresa. E quando terminou, deu um suspiro de alívio na cadeira. O valor estimado tinha ultrapassado do que imaginava, mas isso era uma boa notícia.

- Conseguimos – ela murmurou suada de tanto trabalhar – Conseguimos desenterrar a empresa! – ela fechou os olhos e caiu na risada sozinha.

Narcisa levantou da cadeira e foi conferir o resultado, seus olhos brilharam e Lílian ficou esperando o elogio.

- Não fez mais do que obrigação! – ela murmurou. Lílian sentiu o estômago virar um tijolo.

- O que? Estou ajudando vocês, e...

- Não fez mais do que obrigação! – repetiu Narcisa seriamente para ela.

Lílian pareceu não entender, encarou Narcisa por alguns minutos e empinou o nariz.

- O que houve? Por que você andou pisando em mim a semana inteira? Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

Narcisa gargalhou alto e friamente.

- Por que faz isso? Chamou-me para trabalhar aqui, consegui ajudar vocês, e agora fica me desprezando!

Narcisa encarou Lílian por mais alguns segundos e riu novamente.

- Você é tão bobinha...

Lílian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, como ela podia fazer isso depois de tudo o que ocorrera? A morte do Tiago... E tudo mais!

- Se eu soubesse teria continuado em Hogwarts! – ela disse em alto e bom som.

Narcisa olhou por cima do ombro.

- E não quer voltar para lá?

- Você me ofereceu o dobro do valor, você fingiu ser minha amiga! – Lílian levantou da cadeira em frente a escrivaninha – Fui uma idiota em ter acreditado em você.

Narcisa virou-se de leve para Lílian e sussurrou.

- Por que você não se demite do escritório? Seria uma boa idéia, não?

- Devia ter feito isso há muito tempo! – ela foi juntando suas coisas, com raiva. Sabia que no dia seguinte as duas estariam conversando novamente, briga entre mulheres essa assim mesmo.

- Ou você se demite... Ou será demitida! Essa decisão foi feita desde o dia em que você colocou os pés aqui!

Lílian sentiu um assombro de raiva subir pela cabeça. Um ódio terrível por Narcisa, e foi a partir de então que ela descobriu quem a loira realmente era.

**Nota do Autor**: _Sabe o que mais me dá raiva? É essa vaca da Narcisa! Ela é muito falsa... Foi até no velório! Tenho vontade de socá-la até a morte! D_

Enfim, gente, me perdoe MESMO mas eu estou sem tempo, MINHA CASA TÁ AQUELA ZONA, bagunça... caixas para todos os lados, coisas para serem encaixotadas... Minha vida INTEIRA, minhas lembranças SE RESUMEM EM CAIXAS chora descontroladamente Enfim, obrigado a todos que comentaram, OBRIGADO MESMO, e obrigado a todos que me desejaram boa mudança... Vou gostar muito de sampa, thanks. XD (MUDO AMANHÃ!).

Desculpa não colocar Making Off e não responder, mesmo, mas me falta tempo!

recomendo: GOSSIP GIRLS, melhor seriado que eu já vi NA VIDA! e olha que foram MUITOS. Beijos ; 

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**: 

Harry deslizou as mãos dos ombros para o rosto dela, e mordeu de leve um de seus lábios. E as mãos passaram pelas orelhas, e um dos brincos acabou saindo da orelha e caindo no chão. 

- Meu brinco... – gemeu Gina ao ver o brinco no chão. 

- Deixa para depois! – disse Harry e chutou o brinco para debaixo da cama – Não vamos estragar o clima – e empurrou Gina com mais força contra a parede e a beijou outra vez.


	5. Episódio 004 xx Os brincos perdidos

**Episódio Quatro.  
- Os brincos perdidos. **

_Data: 15/03/05. _****

Previously on S.P: 

_- É! – disse Gina – Mas agora não tem nenhum celular para atrapalhar - e seus lábios se encontraram depois de tanta saudade. _

- Ham? – ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, adoraria, claro! – Eu fui chamado para o Profeta Diário?  
- Isso seria um sim? – ela perguntou sorridente.  
- Claro! – ele sentou na cama, animado – Aceito sim!  
- Mas vamos combinar... Nada de festejar na frente do Rony, tudo bem?

_- Eu... Eu amava Tiago! Isso não podia ter acontecido comigo – e ela continuava a chorar, desesperada.  
Lupin apertou Lílian com força para que ela se sentisse bem, confiante.  
- As coisas não acontecem sem querer, acontecem por destino! _

- E o trabalho tem que ser em dupla! – disse o professor Lupin ajeitando os pergaminhos em cima da mesa – De preferência alunos que não sejam da mesma sala, porque a intenção é uni-los com as diversas outras casas.  
- Eu vou convidar o Malfoy!  
- O Draco? – questionou Rony.  
- Só existe um Malfoy no terceiro ano – lembrou Harry.

_- Você namora? – perguntou Sirius pelo telefone.  
- Namorava há algum tempo, terminei tudo – Tonks deu uma risadinha – Cheguei a ficar noiva!  
- Hm... Já fui casado! – ele comentou. _

- Eu... Eu estou saindo com ela! – disse quase pigarreando.  
- Há quanto tempo? – quis saber o loiro.  
- Uns quinze dias, mas é segredo, certo? Nem o Rony sabe...  
- Tudo bem – Draco fez um zíper em volta da boca – Guardado! – ele deu um sorriso e Harry interpretou como um trato.

_- Ou você se demite... Ou será demitida! Essa decisão foi feita desde o dia em que você colocou os pés aqui! – disse Narcisa. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian entrou no carro derrotada, queria chorar mas não conseguia, pensou em ligar para Lupin no primeiro instante, mas por ter ser aniversário dele, provavelmente devia estar ocupado e ela não queria incomodar. Não compreendia o porquê de toda essa rivalidade que Narcisa tinha por ela. Elas se deram tão bem como amigas, mas tinha sido traída. Burra!

Ela depositou a bolsa em cima do aparador e viu Harry assistindo televisão, sem saber de nada.

- Oi mãe – disse ele vindo receber um beijo dela, agora os dois estavam mais unidos do que nunca, principalmente após a ida de Tiago.

- Tenho uma coisa a dizer, filho – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do garoto, muito preocupada.

- O que foi, mãe? – ele puxou duas cadeiras, surpreendido.

- Eu estou desempregada! – as lágrimas insistiam em cair – Eu fui demitida! Estamos sem dinheiro, sem nada!

Harry abraçou a mãe com força para que não chorasse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, a gente vai dar um jeito!

- Amanhã eu vou ao banco ver o dinheiro que ainda nos resta, o seguro que o seu pai nos deixou! Devemos ter alguma coisa...

- Claro que sim – disse Harry em concordância – Papai tem muito mais dinheiro do que possamos imaginar!

- Mas vamos ter que economizar em outras coisas, ok? – ela disse limpando o rosto. 

Sirius apareceu na cozinha, todo perfumado.

- O que houve? Por que estão assim?

- Perdi o emprego – disse Lílian chateada.

- Ah! Isso é o de menos... Vocês não precisam se preocupar com dinheiro – ele sorriu – Vocês sabem muito bem que eu posso ajudar com as despesas!

Harry e Lílian sorriram para o amigo ao mesmo tempo.

- Aonde você vai, padrinho? – perguntou Harry interessado quando viu Padfoot sendo deixado para trás – Você nunca sai sem ele!

- Ele já trouxe bastante problemas – disse Sirius apontando para o cachorro que abaixou as orelhas, sentindo-se culpado – Se cuida!

- Ei! Aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry mesmo após ele ter batido a porta. 

- Dar umas voltas por aí!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sirius encontrou com Tonks e eles foram dar uma volta no parque para se conhecerem melhor. Ele ficou meio tímido no começo porque fazia muito tempo que não era tratado como um garoto, não tinha essa vida fácil de ficar cantando mulheres e sair por aí beijando, e nem faria isso tão cedo, porque ele e Tonks tinham uma diferença de idade muito grande.

- Sabe, não devíamos fazer isso – disse Sirius virando na direção de Tonks, embaixo de uma árvore.

Tonks olhava para os sapatos dele mas com uma piscada o alvo passou a ser os olhos.

- A diferença de idade é muito grande – ele disse chateado – Você tem idade para ser minha filha, não...

- Não seja bobo – ela sussurrou – Não vamos ficar vendo defeito onde não tem.

- Isso não é defeito, mas é que seríamos vistos com outros olhos.

- Eu não me importo para o que os outros dizem, dane-se a sociedade! – ela sussurrou ainda encostada na árvore – Não vou viver presa pelo os outros dizem! Não vou deixar de ser feliz porque "a sociedade não quer"! Ela não faz nada para minha felicidade, e eu não devo fazer nada por ela também, certo?

Sirius tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Você é decidida! – ele murmurou e mordeu o lábio de leve, ficando ainda mais próximo dela.

- Sou decidida... E apaixonada! – ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Sirius e puxou para um encontro de lábios. O rapaz tinha uma força incrível, colocou as duas mãos na cintura da mulher e através do beijo forçou a cabeça para trás. E seu coração começou a bater com força no peito. Era como se tivesse quinze anos novamente. Aquele medo, aquela ansiedade...

Sirius afastou um pouco dos lábios devido à necessidade de respirar.

- Eu gosto mesmo de você – ele sussurrou próximo a ela que limitava a observar o olhar dele.

- Eu não quero que isso acabe – ela disse e novamente voltou a beijá-lo. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina passou as mãos pelo rosto de Hermione, de costas e sussurrou no ouvido, mudando a voz.

- Adivinha quem é?

- Gina! Ei... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione rindo e deixando a internet de lado.

Gina agachou e espreitou os olhos na direção da tela do computador.

- Então você está marcando de se encontrar com Tenêncio Boot? – ela riu – Ele é gatinho!

- Deixa de ser boba! – Hermione fechou a janelinha da página do orkut – Agora me conta, aonde você vai tão chique assim?

Gina estava vestindo uma de suas roupas de Paris. O seu cabelo preso em um arco de metal, cheio de curvas que mais pareciam teias de aranhas, mas ficava incrivelmente bonito em seu cabelo. Usava uma blusa com os ombros cortados e um pedaço da manga deslizava até o cotovelo, verde-limão. E uma saia colegial, em um verde musgo, sem contar as sandálias maravilhosas de plataforma.

- Só ia visitar um amigo – ela sacudiu os ombros e deu uma risadinha.

- Está saindo com alguém? – empreendeu Hermione.

Gina revirou os olhos e não agüentou segurar os lábios. 

- Sim, um garoto muito especial – ela deu uma risadinha – Conheci ele esses dias – acrescentou para não dar indícios de que era Harry.

- É da escola?

- Não, não, ele faz faculdade! – foi inventando.

Hermione continuou a encarar Gina como se duvidasse, por sorte a luz do quarto da garota começou a falhar, e ela olhou para o teto, resmungando.

- Esqueci de chamar o eletricista hoje! Agora é tarde... – ela viu a lua por trás da janela.

- Que perfume é esse? – perguntou Hermione aproximando de Gina.

- Quinta avenida! – riu a amiga meio corada – Mas não me agarre, ok? – brincou.

Hermione riu alto.

- Não tenho tendências lésbicas – e ela girou a cadeira, na direção da gaveta, abriu-a e tirou um pacotinho de veludo – Comprei presentes para você!

- Ah! Obrigada! Não precisava! – disse Gina meigamente sem antes pegar no presente estendido em sua direção.

Gina tirou um par de argolas de ouro, eram brincos muito bonitos.

- Adorei, de verdade – Gina abraçou Hermione com força – Mas não posso aceitar, deve ter sido caríssimo!

Hermione murchou os ombros.

- É um presente, não se fala o preço!

- Não posso aceitar – Gina estendeu de volta para Hermione.

- Se não aceitar, ficarei chateada, certo?

Gina também murchou os ombros.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigada – e abraçou Hermione de novo – Vou colocá-los!

Ela pegou os brincos e foi na direção do espelho, encaixou os brincos e saiu sorridente do banheiro.

- Como ficou?

- Mais linda do que nunca – disse a amiga rindo – Aposto que o seu "namoradinho" vai adorar!

- Falando nele, é melhor eu ir – Gina viu o relógio e viu que estava ficando tarde – Combinamos de fazer uma festinha particular! 

Gina beijou Hermione no rosto e saiu desfilando, deixando o seu perfume vagar pelo quarto da amiga.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry empurrou Gina de leve contra a parede do quarto e sussurrou.

- Você está tão linda, já disse isso?

- Já, mas se quiser repetir, eu vou adorar – disse em meados aos beijos.

Harry começou a beijar o pescoço da namorada e parou para dizer.

- Você está magnífica!

- São os seus belos olhos – murmurou ela deixando a razão vazar pela cabeça, ficando louca quando ele a beijava.

Harry deslizou as mãos dos ombros para o rosto dela, e mordeu de leve um de seus lábios. E as mãos passaram pelas orelhas, e um dos brincos acabou saindo da orelha e caindo no chão.

- Meu brinco... – gemeu Gina ao ver o brinco no chão.

- Deixa para depois! – disse Harry e chutou o brinco para debaixo da cama – Não vamos estragar o clima – e empurrou Gina com mais força contra a parede e a beijou outra vez.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina depositou a mochila em cima da cantina e Hermione riu.

- Como passou a noite, gata borralheira?

- Tremeu o quarteirão – brincou Gina mexendo o suco com o canudinho.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo com um brinco só? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

Gina colocou a mão na orelha e viu que uma das argolas não estava lá.

- Ai! Eu esqueci... Desculpa! Devo ter perdido na casa do meu namorado! 

Hermione arregalou os olhos e cutucou a amiga.

- Chegou a esse nível? Namorado?

Gina fez um "shhh" com os lábios e olhou em volta para ver se ninguém estava escutando.

- Rony ainda não sabe!

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e se desculpou.

- Mas quem é ele? Eu não vou conhecer?

- Um dia vai sim – ela riu.

- E como ele é?

- Inteligente, bonito, forte...

- Estão falando de mim? – perguntou Harry sorridente, aproximando da mesa.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam, e a ruiva riu alto para disfarçar.

- Não, não... Estávamos falando de outra pessoa!

Harry puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Cadê o Rony?

- Foi trocar saliva com a Luna – disse Gina puxando o suco na pontinha do canudinho.

- Então... O assunto acabou? – perguntou Harry rindo – O que vocês falavam?

Mais uma vez, elas se entreolharam.

- Nada! É sobre um garoto aí da escola – disse Gina sacudindo os ombros.

Harry fez uma cara de quem estava triste.

- Não vou contar para ninguém!

Gina bagunçou os cabelos de Harry, Hermione captou com o olhar a liberdade dos dois.

- Você é muito xeretinha!

O sinal tocou e elas levantaram com um pulo, trazendo as mochilas.

- Qual é? Me fala! – disse ele puxando Gina pelo braço.

- Não – brincou Gina – Agora você é um jornalista eminente, não deve saber das fofocas ou vai acabar postando no Profeta Diário – ela procurou o olhar de Hermione e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian deixou o carro no estacionamento, pegou o ticket e foi para dentro do banco, passou pela porta giratória, chegou à fila imensa mas teve coragem de enfrentar.

Logo que chegou sua vez, Lílian pediu ao gerente para ver o saldo da conta do marido, queria ter em mente o quanto ele tinha para tirar uma porcentagem. Ela passou as mãos umas nas outras, ansiosa.

O gerente consultou o computador várias vezes e lançava olhares cheios de dúvida para Lílian que começou a ficar preocupada. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- A senhora tem certeza que essa é a senha?

- Absoluta!

O homem tentou novamente, e novamente, e novamente. Por fim, desistiu e veio com uma cara de decepção.

- Sinto muito mas pelo que consta a conta está zerada!

- O que? C-como assim? Você tem certeza que é a mesma?

- A senhora me disse que o seu marido faleceu, certo? Você tem os dados dele, vou tentar procurar dessa forma.

O homem foi digitando os dados conforme ela ia dizendo, tentou várias vezes também da mesma forma, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo.

- A senhora tem certeza de que a conta tinha dinheiro? 

- Absoluta! – ela murmurou – Meu marido ganhava quase quarenta mil reais por mês e guardava mais do que a metade!

- Vou falar com o meu superintendente! – disse ele ajeitando a gravata – Deve ter havido algum engano.

O homem se levantou e deixou Lílian ansiosa na sala de espera. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ela bateu na porta do quarto enquanto ele revirava as páginas do livro que estava lendo naquele mês para a escola, mas sabendo que já era Hermione, mandou-a entrar. Eles iriam trabalhar sobre a próxima edição do Profeta Diário.

- Obrigada – disse toda delicada ao entrar, carregando alguns papéis nas mãos.

- Pensou em alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

Harry sentou na cama e ficou encarando Hermione de perfil, sentando na cadeira para ajeitar os papéis que carregava, então ele pensou; era a primeira vez que estava ficando sozinho no mesmo cômodo que a amiga depois de meses. Ele corou de leve ao lembrar que eles tinham se beijado há algum tempo, mas agora não falavam sobre isso, esse passado fora sido enterrado bruscamente. Ele parou para pensar se algum dia ela revivera o beijo dos dois.

Ele chegou a imaginar que as coisas ficariam decididamente estranhas entre eles, mas foi totalmente ao contrário. Ela agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido, e nunca mais tocaram no assunto. Era melhor assim, preservar a amizade.

- E... Se a gente colocasse as figuras do lado esquerdo? – perguntou ela – Harry? Harry?

- Ah? Ah! Desculpa... – ele coçou a cabeça, levemente envergonhado por não prestar atenção – Estava viajando!

- Percebi – ela riu da expressão boba do amigo – E... Então, olha! – ela mostrou alguns reajustes no jornal durante aquela edição – Vai ficar legal, não vai?

O vento passou pelo quarto e os papéis voaram por toda a extensão do quarto, espalhados pelo carpete do quarto.

- Oh! Deixa que eu pego – disse Harry com cavalheirismo.

- Não! Tudo bem! – ela agachou de joelhos para pegar as folhas embaixo da cama, e passou a mão pelo carpete fofo e sentiu algo que decididamente não era uma folha. Era mais sólido e pesado. Ela fechou as mãos em volta do objeto e sentiu que era redondo, estranhamente familiar – Tem alguma coisa aqui, Harry!

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve, ao se lembrar de que Gina deixara o brinco cair por aquelas redondezas.

- Ah! Não deve ser nada... – e as bochechas pinicaram de vergonha.

Ela puxou para a luz do sol e viu claramente um brinco de ouro em suas mãos. E ela o reconheceu, era o mesmo brinco que dera à Gina.

"Devo ter pedido na casa do meu namorado" – ela disse na manhã da semana passada.

- Gina! – resmungou Hermione ao encarar o objeto.

- Não, é da minha mãe – corrigiu Harry ainda mais vermelho, era impossível não saber que ele estava mentindo.

- Não, não é da sua mãe – ela disse ficando ligeiramente de pé – É da Gina... – ela começou a ligar alguns fatos, algumas peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Não, é da minha mãe! – e puxou o brinco das mãos dela.

Hermione ficou paralisada, com os pés firmes no chão, encarando Harry ajoelhado na cama, meio bravo, meio envergonhado. Ele percebeu que ela estava pensando em alguma coisa. Perigo iminente!

- Oh! Meu Deus! Você está namorando? – perguntou ela recuando alguns passos e batendo as costas na escrivaninha.

- Quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você e a Gina estão namorando?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O gerente do banco veio trazendo alguns cartões nas mãos.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo minha senhora! – ele ofereceu um copo de água com açúcar, sabendo que ela iria passar mal com a notícia.

- O que houve? – ela tremia.

- A conta de fato está vazia!

Lílian revirou os olhos, incrédula. Não podia ser verdade.

- Mas...

- Ela foi esvaziada um dia depois da morte do Sr. Potter!

O estômago de Lílian virou gelo. Se não tinha sido ele quem esvaziara o banco, quem tinha sido?

- Mas quem foi... Vocês sabem quem foi que tirou o dinheiro?

O gerente engoliu em seco.

- Foi uma outra mulher, chamada Narcisa. Narcisa Malfoy!

Lílian sentiu o gelo subir pela garganta e formar uma bola, não conseguia sequer respirar. E aos poucos foi raciocinando. Narcisa tinha o direito de mexer na conta de Tiago, mas para isso precisava da autorização dele. E obviamente tinha, porque conseguira!

- Oh... – ela ficou branca na cadeira.

- A senhora está passando bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Será que ela armou tudo para cima do meu marido? – perguntou Lílian, suava – Será que ela matou o meu marido?

**Nota do Autor**: _Demorei mas cheguei (to na casa dos meus pais)... Prometi que ia postar dois capítulos seguidos E VOU! Mas... Seguidos de algumas horinhas, pode ser? Porque eu ainda não corrigi o próximo capítulo... Mas amanhã eu posto ele, CERTEZA, ABSOLUTA! Desculpa... E obrigado pela compreensão._

E flor me desculpa... Mas por enquanto eu ando sem tempo e vou ficar sem responder porque minha vida tá UM CAOS... Eu nunca tenho tempo de entrar na net... Ou de fazer alguma coisa que eu goste porque essa mudança tá me deixando LOUCO! (essas mudanças porque são duas, a do meu pai e da minha mãe... e a minha).

OBRIGADO A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS! E desculpa mesmo, mas me falta tempo... Estou com os capítulos atrasados (como podem ver)... E em breve volto a responder os comentários e colocar Making Off... Beijos! Até amanhã! OBRIGADO MESMO!

**Próximo Capítulo**:

_- O que faz aqui? – Lupin se surpreendeu._

- Perguntei primeiro – riu Lílian ao fechar a porta.

- Dumbledore foi viajar por alguns dias, fiquei tomando conta – ele sorriu – Agora é a sua vez – ele mostrou a cadeira à frente.

Ela sentou com a bolsa agarrada nos braços.

- Eu vim tirar a matrícula do Harry.

- O que? – Lupin quase teve os olhos arrancados de espanto – O que houve?

- O meu dinheiro... Foi roubado – ela abreviou – Estou sem nada!


	6. Episódio 005 xx Zerados

**Episódio Cinco**

**- Zerados. **

_Data: 03/04/05. _

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você é decidida! – Sirius disse_

_- Sou decidida... E apaixonada! – Tonks colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Sirius e puxou para um encontro de lábios._

- Está saindo com alguém? – empreendeu Hermione.

- Sim, um garoto muito especial – Gina deu uma risadinha – Conheci ele esses dias – acrescentou para não dar indícios de que era Harry.

_Gina pegou os brincos e foi na direção do espelho, encaixou os brincos e saiu sorridente do banheiro._

_- Como ficou? _

_- Mais linda do que nunca – disse Hermione rindo – Aposto que o seu "namoradinho" vai adorar! _

- Meu brinco... – gemeu Gina ao ver o brinco no chão.

- Deixa para depois! – disse Harry e chutou o brinco para debaixo da cama – Não vamos estragar o clima – e empurrou Gina com mais força contra a parede e a beijou outra vez.

_- Ei! O que você está fazendo com um brinco só? – perguntou Hermione rindo._

_Gina colocou a mão na orelha e viu que uma das argolas não estava lá._

_- Ai! Eu esqueci... Desculpa! Devo ter perdido na casa do meu namorado! _

- Oh! Meu Deus! Você está namorando? – perguntou Hermione encarando o brinco embaixo da cama

- Quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você e a Gina estão namorando?

_- Ela foi esvaziada um dia depois da morte do Sr. Potter! Foi uma outra mulher, chamada Narcisa. Narcisa Malfoy!_

_- Oh... – ela ficou branca na cadeira._

_- A senhora está passando bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado. _

_- Será que ela armou tudo para cima do meu marido? – perguntou Lílian, suava – Será que ela matou o meu marido? _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian deixou o banco às lágrimas, esperava que alguma coisa fosse ajudar, nem mesmo que fossem pequenas moedas. Mas nem isso tinha. Nada sobrara.

- Traidora... Falsa...

Lílian não podia descrever metade da sua raiva naquele momento, seria impossível. Ela mal conseguia parar em pé de tanto ódio que sentia por Narcisa. Não que ela fosse de sentir raiva das pessoas, mas... A loira ultrapassara os limites. E o que mais dava raiva, que nesse exato momento ela devia estar rindo da cara de Lílian.

Ela subiu as escadas da casa, e pelo que viu na garagem, o carro de Hermione estava lá.

- Harry! Filho! Preciso falar com você! – ela viu Hermione incrédula em um canto do quarto, segurando um brinco nas mãos.

Harry ficou tão assustado quanto Hermione, eles nunca viram Lílian tão branca e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Sra. Potter – disse Hermione acenando meio sem graça.

- Oi – ela foi meio seca, mas estava preocupada em falar com Harry – Pode nos deixar a sós por um instante?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e saiu sem dizer mais nada, deixou o brinco em cima da escrivaninha e fechou a porta ao passar.

- O que houve, mamãe? O que aconteceu?

Ela passava as mãos pela testa tirando o excesso de suor.

- A conta está vazia, Harry!

Ele olhou estranho para a mão.

- C-Como assim?

- Esvaziaram, pegaram todo o dinheiro de seu pai – disse ela afobada, mas não disse quem o fez.

- E o que vamos fazer a partir de hoje, mãe? – ele a abraçou, contava com esse dinheiro para pagar as contas.

- Não vamos criar empecilhos por isso, Harry. Vamos fazer alguns empréstimos, vender tudo o que for possível, até a casa! – ela passou os braços pelas costas do filho – Vai ficar tudo bem, meu filho...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ei, camarada, vamos jogar vôlei? – perguntou Rony pelo telefone.

- Ah, valeu... Mas estou de saída!

- Deixa disso, o time está formado! – insistiu Rony – Lá na quadra popular!

- Sério, desculpa mesmo – voltou a dizer, Harry – Mas eu tenho um encontro.

Rony ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Está saindo com alguém?

- Iéah! – confirmou.

- C-com quem? – perguntou Rony, receoso.

- Você não conhece – riu Harry já suando por estar mentindo.

"Minhas nádegas estão molhadas" pensou ao sentir o suor descer pelas costas.

- Fala sério, quem é? – voltou a perguntar Rony.

- É... É a Kate, minha vizinha – acrescentou rápido. E pensou por um instante se tinha alguma vizinha chamada Kate. Tinha?

Enquanto estava no celular tentou enxergar pela janela as outras casas, imaginando se alguma Kate fazia parte da rua.

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou Rony, empolgado.

Harry se lembrou de quando saiu com Gina e Rony foi no banco de trás, enchendo as paciências.

- Não!

- Ah! Por que, cara? Sou uma companhia agradável, prometo ficar quietinho...

- Não! – cortou Harry novamente.

- Por que?

- Porque ela... – ele tentou pensar em alguma doença, por fim inventou – Ela tem bruxela!

- E o que seria isso?

- Hérnias nos seios!

Rony fez um gesto de nojo do outro lado.

- E isso pega?

- Eu já tomei a vacina – disse Harry sentindo uma enxurrada deslizar entre as nádegas, suava muito quando mentia – Então não!

- Mas eu também já tomei vacina – disse Rony.

Harry revirou os olhos. Como ele já tomou se nem existia?

- Ah! Mas... Tem a segunda dose...

- Já tomei também – disse o amigo.

Harry suspirou , tentando manter a paciência.

- Ok, ok, admito! Ela é anti-social, e não gosta que outras pessoas saiam com ela!

- Ah! Tudo bem... – disse Rony triste – Você não quer que eu vá, já percebi, cara...

- Eu? Acha! Imagina... Por mim, você já estava dentro do carro – "Água, água!" pensava sentindo o traseiro molhado.

- Certo, e aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony.

- No cinema, ver um filme novo que está estreando em cartaz!

- E como chama?

- Os abelhudos em ação!

- Hm... Deve ser um daqueles filmes chatos que o amigo fica pegando no pé do outro.

- E bota chato nisso!

- Ah, beleza. Fica com Deus, Harry! Boa diversão! – disse Rony do outro lado – Usa camisinha, hein?

"Se soubesse que é sua irmã".

- Claro, claro... – disse Harry sorridente – Vou usar! – e desligou.

Harry olhou para os joelhos e resmungou.

- Preciso trocar a cueca encharcada!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rony pegou a bola em cima do guarda-roupa e cruzou no corredor com Gina toda emperiquitada

- Não quer jogar vôlei com a gente?

- Com um bando de machos peludos, fedendo que nem porcos? Nada pessoal mas obrigada! Acho que prefiro ficar em casa...

Rony passou os olhos pela saia jeans da irmã, e a blusinha de seda cor-de-rosa salmão.

- Pelo visto você não vai ficar em casa, né? – ele quis saber.

- Não é do seu interesse, risos! – e ela deu uma risadinha forçada para ele.

- Tosca!

- Retardado!

- Idiota!

- Fedido!

- Arrogante!

- Pênis pequeno!

- Parem os dois já! – berrou a Sra. Weasley lá debaixo – Se não vão ficar de castigo.

Gina deu a língua para o Rony e desceu as escadas, em silêncio, o ruivo foi atrás com a bola de vôlei nos braços.

- Mãe, estou saindo, ok?

- Aonde você vai, filha? – ela perguntou.

- Posso ir? Posso ir? Posso ir? – perguntou ele, impertinente.

Gina fez uma pequena distância entre o polegar e o dedo indicador, caçoando de Rony, e ele se calou ao interpretar o significado.

- Sinto muito.

- Aonde você vai, Ginerva? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley vendo a garota ofender o irmão.

- Ah! – ela corou de leve, não sabia que a mãe presenciara a cena – Vou ao cinema.

- Ver o que? – perguntou Rony, enxerido.

- Os abelhudos em ação!

Rony murchou os ombros.

- Deve ser chato! Você vai com alguém?

- Talvez – ela deu uma risadinha.

E a ficha de Rony caiu. Harry também ia assistir ao mesmo filme. Gina também, e... Ele disse que ia com alguém. Gina também. Tudo se encaixava.

- Você... E o Harry estão namorando? – perguntou Rony levantando da cadeira com um sobressalto.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry ficou embaixo da árvore esperando Gina chegar, era a nova estratégia do casal, era um lugar secreto que poucas pessoas tinham acesso, e a garota ia direto lá depois que saísse do ônibus com o irmão, em sua cola.

- Oi – disse ela aparecendo com os cabelos dançando de um lado para o outro – Cheguei!

Ela deu um selinho demorado em Harry, e eles deram as mãos.

- Podíamos assumir o namoro para a escola inteira, não é? Já faz quase um mês que a gente sai escondido!

- Pelo menos o Rony e a Hermione já sabem, não é?

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

- Preparada?

Ela ajeitou a tiara azul piscina nos cabelos.

- Acho que sim!

Harry puxou Gina pelas mãos e eles saíram do esconderijo, caminharam vagarosamente até a escola, e quando passavam pelos grupinhos, as pessoas paravam de falar e olhavam, sem disfarçar.

A cena ficou paralisada, todo mundo estava com o par dos olhos conectado no casal. Eles subiram as escadarias e foram direto para a cantina. Rony, Hermione e Luna dividiam uma mesa e arregalaram os olhos para os dois.

- Resolveram assumir?

- Sim! – disse Gina corando de leve.

- Estamos namorando, agora é oficial – disse ele animado.

O pessoal em volta começou a bater palmas, colaborando para aumentar a cor vermelha na face dos dois. O trio levantou para dar os parabéns ao novo casal, Hermione estava excitada com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Fico feliz em saber que finalmente se acertaram! Vocês merecem, mais do que ninguém!

E foi aí que Harry percebeu. Hermione ocultara o passado de uma vez por todas, não havia mais nada entre eles.

- Obrigado, Hermione – agradeceu ele com o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O casal sentou-se à mesa e os dois começaram a se entrosar, falando sobre o aniversário dos gêmeos.

- Vamos passar na loja deles na volta? – sugeriu Gina – Podemos fazer uma surpresa, que tal?

- Claro, seria muito legal.

Rony puxou o celular do bolso que Gina tinha dado a ele, de última geração.

- Podemos filmar.

- Vai ser muito legal – garantiram todos, já rindo só de imaginarem.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ei! Fred, parabéns! – gritou Harry estendendo a mão em sua direção, depois de parabenizar o irmão

- Valeu, cara.

- Ei, a irmã-saidinha veio também – brincou Jorge.

- Agora sou uma irmã direita – ela disse e passou um dos braços por trás da cintura de Harry que ficou vermelho e sem ação, por poucos segundos – Estamos namorando!

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam.

- Quer dizer que...

- ...teremos o Harry...

- ...comendo macarronada...

- ...todos os domingos?

Gina riu.

- Não o espantem, por favor!

Harry beijou a testa de Gina e Rony mirou a câmera do celular na direção deles.

- Digam "oi" ao novo casal! – e pelo sorriso parecia que Rony tinha começado a namorar, não Harry ou Gina.

- Deixa de ser idiota! – resmungou Gina colocando a mão na frente da câmera para tampar a visão.

- Deixa de ser burra! – devolveu.

- Criança!

- Vagina larga devido ao grande fluxo de hormônios! Há há há decorei isso de um livro! – disse ele rindo e apontando na cara dela.

- Rony? Você está filmando isso? – perguntou ela furiosa – Você é um panaca! – ela quase acertou a cara dele com um soco.

- Você que é!

Gina abaixou o celular e fechou a cara para o irmão.

- Se você não desligar isso, vou enfiar no meio da sua...

- O que? – perguntou ele erguendo a câmera novamente – Veja, mamãe! Essa é a sua adorável caçula!

Ela corou violentamente.

- Não dá bola – disse Harry em seu ouvido e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

Rony praticamente enfiou a câmera nas narinas de Harry.

- Ei! Faça uma declaração para Gina como namorado!

Harry fez cara de espantado e ia discordar mas quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Gina viu que ela apoiava a idéia, com uma expressão do tipo: "Vá em frente!".

- Er... Bem... Eu amo você – disse ele e os olhos da garota brilharam em lágrimas – E... Eu não consigo ver meu futuro sem você.

- Que tipo de futuro você vê? – ela perguntou.

Ele corou de leve mas continuou:

- Vejo a gente se formando, casando, tendo nove filhos!

- Nove? – perguntou ela ligeiramente assustada – Oras, vou superar minha mãe!

Gina abafou a risada com uma das mãos.

- E você? Como vê o nosso futuro?

- Eu... Eu me vejo entrando na igreja com um vestido branco, um véu redondo – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e as lágrimas começaram a surgir – E os nossos noves filhos brincando de carrinho, boneca e pega-pega pela sala!

Harry sorriu e a beijou.

- Eca! Que nojo! Corta! – resmungou Rony desligando o celular.

Eles riram durante o beijo e encostaram a testa.

- Para sempre com você.

- Para todo o sempre com você – ela corrigiu e o beijou.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian parou o carro em frente a escola e passou os olhos pela janela com um sentimento agudo no peito. Ela ia todo o dia para aquele lugar trabalhar, e hoje... Quase nem passava mais em frente.

A mulher desfilou até a diretoria, e ao girar a porta para o seu espanto encontrou Lupin sentado na cadeira de Dumbledore.

- V-você? – perguntou ela espantada.

- O que faz aqui? – ele se surpreendeu.

- Perguntei primeiro – riu ela ao fechar a porta.

- Dumbledore foi viajar por alguns dias, fiquei tomando conta – ele sorriu – Agora é a sua vez – ele mostrou a cadeira à frente.

Ela sentou com a bolsa agarrada nos braços.

- Eu vim tirar a matrícula do Harry.

- O que? – Lupin quase teve os olhos arrancados de espanto – O que houve?

- O meu dinheiro... Foi roubado – ela abreviou – Estou sem nada!

- C-Como assim? Mas... E a poupança de Tiago? E o seu emprego?

- Tudo foi planejado para que eu ficasse pobre – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Desde que Tiago morreu, a minha vida mudou bruscamente. Eu não sei se sou a mesma.

- Sinto muito mas não o farei – disse Lupin determinado – Harry é um rapaz inteligente, não pode sair daqui!

- Não há mais nada a fazer – disse ela com uma visível tristeza no rosto.

Lupin apertou a mão de Lílian em cima da escrivaninha e sussurrou próximo dela.

- Eu vou dar um jeito... Confia em mim, mas não tira ele da escola!

Ela deu um suspiro. Lupin era do tipo um homem de confiança, ela podia deixar nas mãos dele com absoluta segurança.

- Você não pretende pagar as mensalidades por ele, não é? – perguntou ela erguendo os olhos.

- Não, não é nada disso! – mentira, era sim. Ele ia tirar do salário dele para pagar a mensalidade de Harry.

Lupin sentiu os olhos de Lílian conectarem aos seus, e ele ficou perdido por alguns instantes, não havia chão, não havia paredes, não havia barreira. Ele atravessou o corpo pela escrivaninha na direção de seus lábios.

- Não posso! – disse ela se afastando – Não posso – ela ficou em pé – Estou super confusa, a minha vida está de ponta cabeça, por favor, não force as coisas!

- Tudo bem, eu sinto muito – ele baixou a cabeça – Eu não quero atrapalhar nada!

- Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa – ela disse – Preciso ir.

Lupin não a impediu.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rony encontrou Luna no meio da praça, olhando para o lago, a procura de morcegos aquáticos.

- Ei, o que você queria comigo? – perguntou ela aproximando com o nariz empinado. Não o beijou, como se já soubesse...

- Eu acho melhor a gente terminar – disse ele firme.

Luna deu os ombros.

- Tudo bem, já esperava por isso, as fadas do destino são as minhas amigas sinceras, não preciso de você – ela virou as costas e saiu andando, Rony ficou para trás com cara de bobo. Terminar era fácil assim?

Ele deixou o ar escapar dos pulmões e encarou os próprios pés. Metade já estava feito, terminar com Luna. Agora faltava a parte mais difícil para acertar a sua vida, chegar em Hermione e dizer tudo o que sentia.

Rony caminhou na direção oposta de Luna, passando por um porto onde havia um navio com sua estadia mais do que prolongada, e foi caminhando de volta para o ponto de ônibus.

Desceu perto da casa de Hermione, perguntando se estava fazendo a coisa certa, deixar Luna e na outra hora estar com outra. Não importava, era isso o que o seu coração queria, e nada mais importava mesmo.

Rony tinha as mãos trêmulas, parou diante de uma floricultura para comprar um rosa, sabia que a menina gostava. E voltou na direção da casa dela. E tocou a campainha.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lupin passou com o carro pelos portões de ferro, e parou em frente à casa dos Potters e deu uma boa olhada na mansão. Passou pelo jardim e chegou diante da porta. Passou os pés no tapete e tocou a campainha.

Lílian atendeu e pela primeira vez em meses, ele sentiu que não devia ter feito isso, mas já que estava ali era bom continuar.

- Precisamos conversar!

- Não... Chega disso! Chega de adiar o que nós dois queremos – ela falou e fechou a porta – Sinto muito, Remo, mas não agüento mais esperar por isso.

E ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem e o beijou. Seus lábios encontraram os dele com facilidade, mas o homem perdeu a direção de tudo. Não sabia o que fazer.

Ele rodeou as mãos pelas costas dela e caiu na cintura, o beijo prosseguiu rápido e desesperado, como se fosse o último de suas vidas. Ela empurrou o rapaz para um pilar, batendo suas costas com força. Foi quando sentiram um clarão na direção.

- Isso foi um flash? – ele perguntou ao se afastar dela.

Lílian o soltou e procurou alguém pelas redondezas, mas não avistou.

- Não sei... Será?

Lupin passou a mão em torno da cintura dela.

- Não me importo, agora você está do meu lado. Tudo está do meu lado – e a beijou no rosto.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Não, Ronald, não é justo – ela disse após ter ouvido toda a declaração do ruivo – Eu não quero mais voltar com você.

- Mas... A gente se deu tão bem!

- Por isso mesmo, você não teve um pingo de consideração por mim! Você não acreditou em mim...

Ele girou os olhos, chateado.

- Rony, eu não quero mais, entenda isso! Não é difícil!

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não vou voltar atrás, não vou te procurar mais, certo?

Ela concordou.

- Vamos preservar a amizade, não quero brigar com você outra vez – ela sussurrou enquanto segurava na porta, Rony parecia ter achado melhor olhar para os próprios pés.

- É, foi difícil conviver sem você.

- É – ela confirmou – Sofri bastante, mas já acostumei com isso, e não quero estragar tudo isso novamente, ok?

Ele concordou.

- Vem aqui e me dá um abraço – ela disse, e ele o fez. E eles se abraçaram, como amigos. Amigos que se gostam.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Essa notícia vai ser demais, obrigada, Rita – riu Narcisa ao acabar de falar com a maior jornalista da cidade em fofocas.

A Malfoy tinha em primeira edição o jornal daquele dia, o assunto que ela mesma tinha bolado. Incrível e geraria muita polêmica. Ela gargalhou alto e friamente. Tudo estava caminhando para o fim... Para o fim!

- Há há há há! – riu sem se importar com as pessoas. Ela não ligava.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Bom dia - disse Harry passando pela sala e vendo Sirius fazer ovos estrelados. (sim, de acordo com a norma culta é "estrelados" e não estalados – ovos que dão estalos).

Padfoot passou pelas pernas de Harry como um foguete, foi até a porta e pegou o jornal.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Sirius vendo o cachorro ir em sua direção.

Lílian chamou Harry para se sentar à mesa, se não chegaria atraso na escola. Ele o fez enquanto Sirius abria o jornal para ler a manchete, o moreno de relance viu a foto da mãe.

- Ei! O que é isso? – perguntou tirando o jornal das mãos do padrinho, sem deixar o mesmo ler.

E na capa do jornal estava: "Lílian Potter, a viúva que superou rápido!". E na foto debaixo estava ela agarrada a um rapaz, o professor de Geografia de Harry.

**Nota do Autor**: Como havia prometido... Aqui está! D

Gostaram da briga entre Rony/Gina? HAUHAUHAUHA! Amei escrever, lembrou-me quando eu brigava com meus irmãos. E... A fita de amor do Harry e da Gina? ... 3

Beijos, comentem!

OBS: NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TENHO REVELAÇÕES BOMBÁSTICAS! Posto sexta-feira, okay?

OBS 2: Se não deixarem reviews vou começar a fazer greve de capítulos e não postar nenhum cap até ter umas 500 reviews. Daí o bicho pega! xD.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: 

_Hermione virou as costas e saiu do quarto. Gina deslizou a mão e pegou o celular da amiga em cima da escrivaninha, discou na mensagem de voz e ouviu o próprio namorado falando:_

- Hermione, eu preciso te pedir mil desculpas pelo o que você viu... – O que ela teria visto? – Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando eu não retribui aquele beijo, quando eu abri mão de você para você ficar com Rony... – ele suspirou, e ela também – Agora, percebo o quanto você faz falta na minha vida... 

Bomba ou não, hein? õ.o... A Gina vai descobrir que o Harry e a Hermione se beijaram! O que ela vai fazer? Matar a Hermione? Vai sacar a faca e dar três tiros no Harry? HUAHAUHAHA! COMENTEM BASTANTE, PLEASE! O


	7. Episódio 006 xx A ajuda do outro lado

**Episódio Seis.  
- A ajuda do outro lado. **

Data: 14/04/05.

Previously on Seriado Potteriano: 

- Você... E o Harry estão namorando? – perguntou Rony levantando da cadeira com um sobressalto. 

- Resolveram assumir?  
- Sim! – disse Gina corando de leve.  
- Estamos namorando, agora é oficial – disse Harry animado.

_Rony praticamente enfiou a câmera nas narinas de Harry.  
- Ei! Faça uma declaração para Gina como namorado! _

- Tudo foi planejado para que eu ficasse pobre – Lílian disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Desde que Tiago morreu, a minha vida mudou bruscamente. Eu não sei se sou a mesma.  
- Sinto muito mas não o farei – disse Lupin determinado – Harry é um rapaz inteligente, não pode sair daqui!

_- Ei, o que você queria comigo? – perguntou Luna aproximando com o nariz empinado. Não o beijou, como se já soubesse...  
- Eu acho melhor a gente terminar – disse Rony firme._

- Precisamos conversar!  
- Não... Chega disso! Chega de adiar o que nós dois queremos – ela falou e fechou a porta – Sinto muito, Remo, mas não agüento mais esperar por isso.  
E ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem e o beijou.  
Foi quando sentiram um clarão na direção.  
- Isso foi um flash? – ele perguntou ao se afastar dela.

_- Vamos preservar a amizade, não quero brigar com você outra vez – Hermione sussurrou enquanto segurava na porta, Rony parecia ter achado melhor olhar para os próprios pés.  
_  
- Essa notícia vai ser demais, obrigada, Rita – riu Narcisa ao acabar de falar com a maior jornalista da cidade em fofocas.

_- Ei! O que é isso? – perguntou Harry tirando o jornal das mãos do padrinho, sem deixar o mesmo ler.  
E na capa do jornal estava: "Lílian Potter, a viúva que superou rápido!". E na foto debaixo estava ela agarrada a um rapaz, o professor de Geografia de Harry. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Mãe, o que é exatamente isso? – ele perguntou vermelho de raiva, apontando para a foto.

- O que? – ela perguntou, enxugou as mãos no guardanapo e aproximou. Seus olhos saltaram em órbita ao ver a sua fotografia no jornal, com Lupin, abriu a boca na tentativa de cuspir palavras, mas elas não vinham.

- Não faz nem dois meses que o papai morreu! – ele berrou.

- Harry, você precisa entender que...

- Não quero entender bosta nenhuma! – ele disse dando um soco na parede – Sabe o que o colégio inteiro vai falar de mim?

- Não importa o que as pessoas dizem, desde que você seja feliz, não é isso o que você sempre me disse? – ela perguntou olhando cara a cara com o filho.

- Chega! Isso é ridículo! – ele berrou, virou as costas para a mãe – Estou indo para o meu quarto!

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, Lílian ficou para trás, chorando, e Sirius passou os braços ao redor da ruiva para consolá-la.

O rapaz se jogou na cama, com o coração saltando pela boca. O que as pessoas falariam dele na escola? Que tipo de esposa ela tinha sido? Ainda mais com o próprio professor de Harry... Ele sentia vontade de esganá-la! O professor também, não sabia se podia chamá-lo de professor de agora em diante, porque odiava de todas as formas, mais do que o próprio Snape.

Ele olhou em volta do quarto, e pensou: Talvez essa não seja a minha mãe!

E desejou que não fosse.

Ele começou a agarrar algumas camisetas do cabide e jogar dentro da mochila cheia de materiais, pegou algumas calças, meias e cuecas. Desceu as escadas com a mochila duas vezes mais pesada do que normalmente.

- Estou indo embora! Nessa casa eu não entro mais! – ele disse passando pela cozinha como um foguete.

- Harry! Volta aqui! – disse Lílian desesperada.

Sirius pegou-a pelo braço, com um olhar firme e determinado.

- Não posso deixá-lo ir, Sirius...

- Deixe-o! Vai saber bom para esfriar a cabeça, depois ele volta – disse o padrinho que sabia interpretar os sentimentos do afilhado.

Harry montou no carro e saiu cantando pneu. A sua maior possibilidade era se mudar para a casa de Rony, mas lá tinha Weasley o suficiente para dormir até de ponta cabeça. A segunda opção era Hermione, mas não sabia se podia voltar a morar na mesma casa com ela depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, os perigos do passado ainda rondavam aquele relacionamento.

E outra possibilidade surgiu: Draco. Ele era o único amigo no momento que tinha um apartamento espaçoso, por ser rico e mimado.

Ele virou à direita na esquina, perguntando se encontraria o rapaz na escola a esse horário, mas não teria importância, ele esperaria.

Parou em frente ao prédio do garoto e tirou a mochila do carro. Foi até a portaria e perguntou pelo rapaz.

- Não, ele ainda não saiu – avisou o porteiro – Pode subir, oitavo andar! Apartamento 82!

Harry passou pelo elevador, subiu até o apartamento do amigo com o coração no peito. Bateu os dedos na porta e ela se abriu.

- Olá – disse ele deixando o sorriso se esvair quando viu a expressão de Harry – O que faz aqui, Potter?

- Posso... Posso entrar? – perguntou, chateado.

- Claro – Draco estendeu o braço para a sala. Era um lugar de cinema. O sofá branquinho com o tapete peludo combinando.

Harry deixou-se cair na poltrona que afundou e começou a dizer tudo ao garoto, sem trava na língua.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar – sorriu Draco – Tem um quarto sobrando no final do corredor!

Harry não soube como, mas sorriu de volta.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian sentou no sofá, aos prantos, recebera a ligação de Lupin naquela manhã, durante o intervalo de suas aulas, após receber elogios dos alunos, mas ela não conversou com ele, disse que ligaria mais tarde e que precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Sirius ficou o tempo todo com a mulher, consolando-a.

- Isso tem cara de ser alguma pessoa... Alguém do outro lado – ele disse, roçando os dedos na barba rala.

- Narcisa! Só pode ter sido ela! – resmungava a mulher.

- Quem?

- Narcisa Malfoy, ela roubou todo o dinheiro de Tiago no banco. Ela me fez sair de Hogwarts, ir para a empresa dela e me demitiu por justa causa! Manchou o meu currículo! – Lílian limpava as lágrimas com o guardanapo – Tenho certeza que foi ela!

Sirius coçou o queixo.

- Por acaso é uma loira de olhos claros?

- Você a conhece? – perguntou Lílian arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, sim – ele confirmou – Ela se casou com Lúcio Malfoy, teve um filho, que eu não faço idéia de como é o nome dele, e então se separaram!

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Narcisa e Lúcio estão juntos!

- Socialmente sim! – disse Sirius dando uma risadinha – Eu fui amigo dela, acredite, ela odiava Lúcio!

Lílian pareceu não entender.

- Ela se casou com ele por interesse! Os dois eram os mais inteligentes da turma da Sonserina e uma vez acabaram juntos! Eram ótimos para bolarem planos, estratégias para fugir das aulas e tudo mais! Admiráveis na época da escola.

Lílian abriu a boca de leve.

- Quer dizer que... Que... Existe um meio de passar a perna em Narcisa!

- Não queira fazer isso – comentou Sirius atento – Ela é muito inteligente!

Lílian deu uma risada de deboche.

- Eu estou acostumada a correr riscos!

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Tirar de vez Lúcio Malfoy das garras de Narcisa!

- Coméquié?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina estava conversando pelos cotovelos com Hermione sobre o relacionamento dela com Harry, a amiga estava se limitando a concordar com "Sim, você tem razão", mas não parecia entender muito bem o que ela dizia repetidamente.

- E o Harry falou que prefere o esmalte de cor vinho, mas... Francamente, eu odeio essa cor – disse ela ligeiramente em dúvida. Uma dúvida cruel que decidiria a sua vida, pelo visto.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ei! Aquele não é o diário que o Harry leu? – perguntou Gina vendo em cima da estante um caderno cor-de-rosa salmão.

Hermione pareceu despertar de seus devaneios, levantou da cadeira e foi até a estante pegar o livro.

- É esse mesmo – ela jogou para a amiga – Acho que pode levar de volta para casa!

Gina pegou no ar e começou a revirar as páginas.

- Vou pegar um copo de água, quer? – perguntou Hermione na porta.

- Não, obrigada – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e viu os cachinhos da amiga desaparecerem por baixo do chão.

Gina parou diante de algumas páginas e leu para si mesma os absurdos que ela escrevia sobre a sua paixão infantil por Harry, como fora bobinha.

- Harry chegou a ler tudo isso – ela se envergonhou, e alguma coisa acrescentou em sua mente.

"Ele chegou a ler isso achando que era da Hermione!".

E se... E se fosse mesmo da Hermione? Ele teria se declarado para ela? Aliás... Gina revirou os olhos. Rony ouvira alguma coisa do tipo. O irmão ouvira Harry se declarar para Hermione... Quer dizer que ele se declarou para Hermione achando que o diário era dela, e os dois podiam estar juntos nesse exato momento.

Hermione voltou para o quarto toda sorridente, Gina fechou o diário com um baque seco e ergueu os olhos para amiga.

- Sabe... Eu lembrei que estou com sede – disse a ruiva na tentativa de ganhar tempo e raciocinar melhor sozinha – Será que poderia buscar um copo de água para mim?

- Vamos até a cozinha, é mais fácil – convidou a amiga.

- Ah... – Gina coçou atrás da orelha, fazendo-se de tímida – Tenho vergonha!

Hermione revirou os olhos, indiscretamente e desceu para buscar um copo de água para a amiga folgada. Diga-se de passagem.

Gina pegou o celular e discou rápido para o irmão.

- Rony...

- Oi maninha, como vai? – perguntou ele todo animado.

- Sem enrolação – ela cortou – Você escutou mesmo o Harry ligando para Hermione e se declarando para ela no dia do diário?

- Sim, ele achava que o diário era dela, lembra? – ela desligou. Não tinha tempo a perder.

A ruiva viu o celular da amiga ao lado do computador, deslizou as mãos para o objeto e buscou as mensagens. Só havia uma. Uma caixa postal. E a voz familiar de Harry veio.

- Hermione, eu preciso te pedir mil desculpas pelo o que você viu... – O que ela teria visto? – Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando eu não retribui aquele beijo, quando eu abri mão de você para você ficar com Rony... – ele suspirou, e ela também – Agora, percebo o quanto você faz falta na minha vida...

Gina desligou ao ouvir os passos da amiga baterem contra os degraus.

- Aqui! – disse Hermione trazendo o copo suado, parecia estar gelado.

A ruiva não tinha sede, não tinha estômago nem para tomar água, mas mesmo assim fez força para conseguir descê-la.

- Agora você leva o copo na pia – empurrou a dona da casa.

- Na verdade – Gina mordeu o lábio sem conseguir pensar muito bem – Achou que já vou descer e ir embora.

- Está cedo – insistiu Hermione embora não achasse verdade, Gina estava falando demais da conta sobre o relacionamento, e isso a tornava enjoativa.

- A gente conversa mais tarde, tudo bem? – Gina acenou para a amiga, e agarrada com as duas mãos em volta do diário, desceu. Passou pela cozinha e sumiu pelas ruas da vizinhança.

A ruiva foi direto para o apartamento de Draco onde o namorado estava, na tentativa de uma boa explicação. Ela contou tudo o que sabia, tudo o que pensava, sem deixá-lo argumentar entre as falas, e por fim, ela suspirou com as mãos na cabeça e deixou-se cair sentada na cama fofa do rapaz.

- Se você achava que o diário era dela... E se declarou para ela... Talvez você realmente goste mais dela do que de mim!

- Gina, não diga bobagens! – disse Harry ajoelhando diante dela – Não aconteceu nada!

- Eu... Eu não sei – ela sacudiu a cabeça, as lágrimas forçavam a subir, mas ela tentava se segurar ao máximo – Eu... Eu acho que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa.

Harry parou diante dela e a encarou nos olhos.

- Não estou escondendo nada – e isso doía mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Gina piscou, desviou o olhar para o peito do rapaz. Ele passava as mãos, as mesmas que tinham grudado na cintura de Hermione para beijá-la, agora ele passeava pelos braços de Gina, como se ela estivesse com frio.

- Não... Não sei o que dói mais – ela disse com os olhos marejados em lágrimas – Você e a minha melhor amiga ficando pelas minhas costas, ou... – ela parou para respirar – Ou ver você mentindo assim, na minha cara.

Gina virou as costas mas antes que saísse correndo, Harry a puxou pelo braço.

- Gina, não é nada...

- Eu sei, Harry! Eu sei do beijo que vocês deram – ela puxou o braço de novo – Da próxima vez que quiser esconder alguma coisa de mim, avisa a Hermione para apagar as mensagens de voz! – Gina virou as costas e saiu correndo para ir embora.

Harry caiu sentado no chão do quarto, abraçado com os próprios joelhos, assustado. Gina sabia, sabia de tudo. De tudo o que acontecera entre Harry e Hermione. E a briga ia começar novamente.

Mas ele não conseguia se ver longe de Gina, e antes que desse por conta do que estava acontecendo, ele estava chorando. Draco parou na porta do quarto e o encarou.

- Cara, tem várias pessoas melhores do que ela por aí – Draco entrou no quarto e sentou ao lado de Harry, apoiando as costas na cama – Você vai achar alguém legal, de verdade...

Harry limpou as lágrimas, não queria chorar na frente de um amigo. Era meio chato... Parecia idiota.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou Draco – Você só precisa correr atrás do que realmente quer!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rony passou na casa de Hermione na saída do treino de vôlei, na qual o Harry não compareceu sem motivos.

- Não tinha crédito – justificou – E não consegui falar com ele.

Hermione riu, Rony era sempre assim, tinha o melhor celular mas evitava colocar crédito sempre que possível e não era pela falta de dinheiro, porque alguns trocados sempre sobravam.

- Harry e Gina se acertaram – comentou Hermione com as mãos no bolso da jeans.

Rony a encarou. O que ela estava querendo dizer com isso? Resolveu arriscar.

- É... Eles sim! Falta a gente! – ele aproximou. Hermione não afastou, por qualquer milagre que fosse.

- Já conversamos sobre isso – ela disse e encarou um cachinho na ponta, cujo ela ficou brincando de enrolar no dedo – Acho melhor mantermos a amizade, e...

- Não dá para fugir mais – ele disse – Sério! Está começando a doer aqui no peito – ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono e ela se afastou, não por muitos passos porque havia uma parede impedindo com que ela fosse para outro cômodo.

- Não, Rony, não acho legal a gente voltar a se...

Rony não esperou que ela falasse novamente, prensou-a contra a parede e a beijou.

- Sai! – ele esperou tomar um tapa, um empurrão, mas não foi o que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário. Ela deixou que o beijo acontecesse...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco cantaria em um barzinho perto do Central Park e acabou arrastando Harry para a bagunça, sabia que o amigo estava depressivo e não queria vê-lo assim, por isso praticamente colocou-o no carro, mas de nada adiantava, ele ficava teclando com o celular para a namorada, na tentativa de ser atendido.

No meio da oitava música, Harry acabou desistindo e se entregou às bebidas que o amigo recebia no camarim, Draco que pegava tudo sem pagar por cantar, oferecia às comidas e bebidas ao moreno, mas ele só se importava em beber, esquecer da vida, da namorada, dos amigos, de tudo.

E em algumas mesas não muito distante, Draco avistou a ruiva encarando Harry em cima da mesa, mas não queria que o amigo sofresse.

- Olha... Vamos lá para dentro, no meu camarim, tem diversas coisas legais para se fazer – a intenção era afastar Harry de Gina para que não ficasse perturbado.

Harry que estava bebendo todas, levou algumas garrafas para o camarim mesmo que o loiro insistisse que não era preciso.

Draco deixou o amigo deitado no sofá e voltou a cantar, Bad Day. Gina ainda estava na platéia de cara amarrada para o amigo no palco.

- Queria dedicar essa música a um amigo... – disse Draco no microfone e olhou para Gina, sabendo que ela estava interpretando os sinais.

Gina amarrou a cara ainda mais e saiu correndo entre a multidão.

Quando teve outra pausa, Draco correu para o camarim para ver como o amigo estava, havia mais de vinte garrafas de cerveja espalhadas por todo o cômodo, e o sofá estava vazio.

- Onde está o Harry? – ele gritou com um dos cabeleireiros.

- Ele pegou a chave do carro e foi embora – explicou o Bernadete, sim, era homem.

- O meu carro? – ele perguntou assustado e com medo.

- Não, não, o dele!

Draco olhou para o palco, faltavam apenas duas músicas para o show encerrar, mas ele não teria tempo de continuar.

- Sinto muito... – disse ele pegando as chaves do carro.

- Você não vai mais cantar? – perguntou Sabrina, a filha do diretor.

- Meu amigo precisa mais de mim nesse momento do que vocês!

Sabrina riu alto e colocou as mãos na cintura, seguindo Draco.

- Você vai ficar sem salário...

- Dane-se!

- O que?

- Isso! Dane-se! Os amigos são mais importantes em certos momentos do que o dinheiro, se não quiser me pagar, problema seu! – ele saiu correndo na direção do Porsche.

Draco meteu a chave no contato e saiu cantando pneu, atravessou as ruas de Nova York, costurando carros e caminhões como um foguete. Pegou alguns atalhos meio suspeitos e parou em frente ao prédio, por sorte o carro de Harry estava lá, o que significava que estava seguro. Sua visão girava... Também tinha tomado algumas garrafas e estava ligeiramente tonto, enjoado.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, abriu a porta da sala e deparou com Harry chorando no sofá, as duas mãos cobrindo o rosto.

- Ei, Harry, está tudo bem? – perguntou o amigo preocupado.

- Não – ele disse e limpou as lágrimas – Ela... Ela estava com outro!

- Quem? A Gina?

- Sim! Eu a vi beijando outro cara... – resmungou passando as mãos pelo rosto.

Draco tentou colocar o amigo em pé, mas ele cambaleava, passou as mãos pelas costas dele na tentativa de levá-lo para um banho gelado.

- Aconteceu o mesmo comigo no passado – disse Draco – Eu queria fugir de Pansy... E a melhor solução para esquecê-la foi beijar outras pessoas.

Harry olhou estranho para Draco enquanto passavam pelo corredor, escuro.

- Funciona?

- É... Comigo funcionou! – disse Draco.

O moreno soltou as mãos do ombro de Draco e encostou na parede para continuar em pé.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Draco.

- Preciso... Preciso esquecer a Gina – murmurou Harry agora já sem chorar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Vou colocar você parar dormir e quando acordar vai estar melhor!

Draco deu um passo na direção dos quartos e Harry agarrou o seu braço, quase tombando.

- Você disse que... Beijar outra pessoa... Irc! Funciona!

Draco arregalou os olhos mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, gritar ou correr, até mesmo empurrar, Harry puxou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos e o beijou.

Draco o sangue nas veias gelarem. O corpo parecia ter virado pedra. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Mas antes mesmo que ele empurrasse Harry, o mesmo o soltou.

- Não funcionou – comentou Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos de Draco – Ainda gosto dela...

Draco avaliou o amigo e deu um suspiro, chateado.

- As coisas não funcionam assim... – ele engoliu em seco, não iria brigar com Harry por uma besteira dessas, ele estava bêbado, afinal.

- C-Como então?

Draco piscou firme. O beijo fora bom, não fora?

- Funcionam assim! – Draco empurrou Harry contra a parede com força e devolveu o beijo, dessa vez mais calmo e delicado.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ele gosta de loiras? – perguntou uma mulher loira de costas, cabelos cortados na altura dos ombros.

- Sim... Loira, olhos claros – comentou Sirius sentado no sofá.

Ela riu alto e firme, com as mãos na cintura. E virou-se. Era Lílian. Irreconhecível, a mesma Lílian Potter.

- Gostou do meu tom de cabelo? – ela perguntou passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, lisos e enrolados nas pontas.

- Ficou bem – elogiou Sirius – As lentes violetas ficaram ótimas também! – Lílian voltou a se olhar no espelho.

- Mudei até mesmo as sobrancelhas – ela comentou – Nunca vou ser reconhecida!

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Sirius erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Muito de longe... Vai ser impossível ele me reconhecer! – ela riu alto e firme – Vamos ver, Narcisa Malfoy, quem é a mais esperta!

Lílian jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu.

**Nota do Autor**: Vocês devem estar me xingando por ter colocado o beijo H/D, mas... Se em The O.C. a Marissa (a principal, linda e sexy) pode ter um momento lésbico na 2ª temporada, e beijou a amiga dela... Por que não fazer isso também na fanfic? Sei que vou receber comentários do tipo: Sua fanfic é um lixo, eu desisto de lê-la! ... Como ocorreu quando eu fiz o beijo Harry/Hermione, mas... Eu sou o autor, não sou? Eu não posso escrever o que eu bem entender? Se eu quiser que no próximo capítulo o Harry morra de tanta dor de barriga por ter comido chocolates voadores, posso, não? Mas eu sei também, que os leitores fiéis vão continuar lendo... E por isso não me preocupo com a opinião ridícula de meia dúzia... O que me importa são as opiniões de quem vem acompanhando a fanfic há muito tempo... E comentando e participando...

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. Amei os comentários... Cada dia que passa vocês me surpreendem mais com os elogios.

**Próximo Capítulo**...

_- A gente precisa conversar sobre... _

- O que? – ela arriscou – Como foi ter beijado a minha melhor amiga?

- Não – ele bufou outra vez, estava perdendo a paciência – Acho que eu merecia uma nova chance de mostrar que mudei!

- Não vou me dar ao luxo de receber mais pares de chifres – ela resmungou.

- Não estávamos juntos! – gritou Harry – E foi porque você não quis! E eu nunca te cobrei nada por isso! Você ficou lá trepando com o Simas, e eu...

Gina enfiou a mão em sua cara com toda a força que podia. 

OBS: MAIS EMOÇÕES? SIIIIIIM!

Enquete rápida: A segunda temporada está melhor do que a primeira?

Sim.  
Não.  
Mais ou menos.


	8. Episódio 007 xx O dia depois de amanhã

**Episódio Sete.  
- O dia depois de amanhã. **__

Data: 02/05/05.

****

Previously on Seriado Potteriano:

_  
- Mãe, o que é exatamente isso? – Harry perguntou vermelho de raiva, apontando para a foto.  
- O que? - Lílian perguntou, enxugou as mãos no guardanapo e aproximou. Seus olhos saltaram em órbita ao ver a sua fotografia no jornal, com Lupin, abriu a boca na tentativa de cuspir palavras, mas elas não vinham.  
- Não faz nem dois meses que o papai morreu! – ele berrou._

- Estou indo embora! Nessa casa eu não entro mais! – ele disse passando pela cozinha como um foguete.  
- Harry! Volta aqui! – disse Lílian desesperada.

_- Olá – disse ele deixando o sorriso se esvair quando viu a expressão de Harry – O que faz aqui, Potter?  
- Posso... Posso entrar? – perguntou, chateado.  
- Claro – Draco estendeu o braço para a sala. Era um lugar de cinema. O sofá branquinho com o tapete peludo combinando - Tudo bem, pode ficar – sorriu Draco – Tem um quarto sobrando no final do corredor! _

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Tirar de vez Lúcio Malfoy das garras de Narcisa! – respondeu Lílian. 

_- Hermione, eu preciso te pedir mil desculpas pelo o que você viu... – O que ela teria visto? Era a voz de Harry. Gina escutava pelo celular – Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando eu não retribui aquele beijo, quando eu abri mão de você para você ficar com Rony... – ele suspirou, e ela também – Agora, percebo o quanto você faz falta na minha vida...  
Gina desligou ao ouvir os passos da amiga baterem contra os degraus._

- Não... Não sei o que dói mais – ela disse com os olhos marejados em lágrimas – Você e a minha melhor amiga ficando pelas minhas costas, ou... – ela parou para respirar – Ou ver você mentindo assim, na minha cara.   
Gina virou as costas mas antes que saísse correndo, Harry a puxou pelo braço.  
- Gina, não é nada...  
- Eu sei, Harry! Eu sei do beijo que vocês deram – ela puxou o braço de novo – Da próxima vez que quiser esconder alguma coisa de mim, avisa a Hermione para apagar as mensagens de voz! – Gina virou as costas e saiu correndo para ir embora.

_- Não, Rony, não acho legal a gente voltar a se...  
Rony não esperou que ela falasse novamente, prensou-a contra a parede e a beijou.  
- Sai! – ele esperou tomar um tapa, um empurrão, mas não foi o que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário. Ela deixou que o beijo acontecesse..._

- Você disse que... Beijar outra pessoa... Irc! Funciona! – disse Harry para Draco.  
Draco arregalou os olhos mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, gritar ou correr, até mesmo empurrar, Harry puxou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos e o beijou.  
- Não funcionou – comentou Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos de Draco – Ainda gosto dela...  
- Funcionam assim! – Draco empurrou Harry contra a parede com força e devolveu o beijo, dessa vez mais calmo e delicado.

_- Muito de longe... Vai ser impossível ele me reconhecer! – ela riu alto e firme – Vamos ver, Narcisa Malfoy, quem é a mais esperta!  
Lílian jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu._

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ei, Harry, não vai ficar para o café? – perguntou Draco, expectador, na manhã seguinte, segurando a xícara de café na cozinha, com os cabelos molhados penteados para trás.

- Estou a fim de enfiar meus olhos em um balde de água fria e depois colocá-los de volta – resmungou passando a mão na cabeça, com uma baita dor.

- É ressaca!

- Não, é dor de cabeça mesmo!

Draco riu, chacoalhando os ombros.

- Digo... O que você sente é ressaca! Após ter bebido muito na noite anterior, você fica ruim no outro dia, é normal!

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso para o garoto.

- Você está conhecendo o outro lado do mundo, Potter – disse Draco enquanto passava manteiga no pão – O seu reinado de santinho acabou! – o loiro abandonou o pão, revirou a caixinha de remédio e jogou um comprimido para o amigo – Isso vai ajudar!

Ele gemeu na cadeira, arrepiado. 

- Obrigado, cara! – Draco olhou para Harry sem entender – Por tudo o que você fez – acrescentou.

Draco sorriu meio de lado e voltou a se sentar, sem encarar Harry nos olhos.

- Você... Você se lembra do que aconteceu na noite passada? – perguntou Draco sentindo o estômago gelar.

Harry tinha os olhos no comprimido.

- Não – ele engoliu em seco antes de responder – Lembro vagamente de algumas coisas! 

Draco sentiu o peito murchar como um balão. Ele não se lembrava.

- Fiz alguma coisa que não deveria? – perguntou Harry e o seu olhar encontrou com o de Draco.

O loiro sentiu o peito voltar a inflar, e seus olhos pararam sobre os de Harry como se ele pudesse ficar a vida inteira assim, só assistindo a expressão confusa do amigo, era divertido, afinal.

- Não – ele pigarreou decepcionado – Nada estranho!

- Engraçado – riu Harry fatiando o pão com as mãos e jogando para dentro da boca com o remédio mastigado – Sonhei com algumas coisas esquisitas!

Draco ergueu os olhos novamente, observando cada ação do amigo. Ele levou o café aos lábios para engolir o alimento.

- C-com o que, por exemplo?

Harry levantou os olhos e deu uma piscadinha como quem diz: não se preocupe, não era nada importante.

- Diga! – insistiu o loiro. 

- Não é nada, sério! – continuou Harry e terminou de comer o pão.

Draco ficou algum tempo em silêncio, olhando para o próprio café preto dentro da xícara. Um silêncio incômodo, as coisas não podiam ficar assim... Não podia se esconder por muito tempo...

- Vou pegar uma carona com você, ok? – perguntou Harry arrumando o banquinho embaixo da mesa para desocupar espaço na cozinha – Não precisamos ir em dois carros! 

- Certo – disse Draco contragosto.

- Vou pegar o meu material... – finalizou Harry com a conversa, virando as costas e indo para a sala.

- Harry! – chamou Draco e o rapaz obedeceu, ficou estático, ainda de costas para o companheiro de quarto.

- Algum problema?

- É que... Eu gostaria de saber... – Draco coçou a nuca, incomodado, precisava desabafar, não ia agüentar viver com isso preso em sua garganta – Se o seu sonho envolve um beijo... Um beijo entre a gente!

Harry ficou alguns segundos confuso, parado, sem ter o que falar. Até que a paciência de Draco se esgotou, e ele mesmo continuou a conversa:

- Aconteceu, Harry!

Ele jogou a mochila nas costas.

- Obrigado por me lembrar que eu não preciso de carona! – Harry passou as mãos no cabelo e deixou escapar um suspiro.

Draco não falou mais nada, deixou que o moreno fosse para a escola. Ficou para trás carregando os objetos para a pia.

Ele partiu para escola em cima da hora, passou pelo corredor dos armários desejando no fundo do coração não encontrar ninguém conhecido, queria ficar sozinho o máximo possível.

O máximo que viu foi Gina isolada com algumas amigas da mesma idade.

Quando o sinal para o recreio tocou, Draco saiu apenas na porta, evitando o máximo possível descer para a cantina.

Durante o restante das aulas, Draco ficou se remoendo por dentro por tudo o que ocorrera na noite passada. E sabia que não ia conseguir conviver com isso dentro do seu peito por muito tempo...

E quando o sinal tocou, ele desceu para o carro, comemorando por tudo o que era mais sagrado nesse mundo de não ter encontrado o moreno de olhos claros, foi até o estacionamento e voltou para o apartamento, onde teve a maior surpresa: os sapatos de Harry estavam no tapete da frente.

Draco entrou com o coração palpitando, esperançoso, na tentativa de encontrá-lo na sala para conversarem. Doce ilusão. A porta do quarto do garoto estava encostada, o que significa uma coisa: Ele não queria conversa!

Draco estava, sinceramente, esgotado de tudo isso. Não estava acostumado a não ser correspondido com os seus sentimentos, sempre que queria uma garota, ele conseguia. Bastava piscar em um segundo e no outro já estavam transando contra a parede.

Ele não bateu na porta do quarto, simplesmente entrou.

- Precisamos conversar, Harry!

Ele estava com a cara afundada no travesseiro.

- Não estou a fim de conversas! – respondeu sem se mexer.

- Eu não quero que as coisas continuem estranhas entre a gente – disse Draco firme e segurando os punhos para não socar o garoto mimado.

Harry deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- Coisas estranhas? Entre a gente? Imagina... – ele levantou a cabeça e virou, mas não olhou para Draco, ficou encarando o teto.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, mas foi você quem tomou a iniciativa...

- Obrigado por me lembrar – resmungou irônico – Não está ajudando muito, sabe?

- A questão de você estar triste com tudo o que houve não é o "x" da questão, porque eu também nunca fiz isso! – disse, determinado – Mas precisamos decidir a nossa amizade, a nossa situação... Como fica tudo isso – e ele sentiu um aperto na garganta que nem a saliva passaria – Eu estava sóbrio, e...

- E por estar sóbrio devia ter impedido esse beijo nojento! – disse Harry agora sentado, com o apoio das mãos, encarando Draco numa espécie de náusea.

- Eu já disse que foi você quem me beijou primeiro!

- Primeiro? – perguntou Harry assustado – Tiveram outros, então? 

Draco suspirou e não negou, o que era um afirmação. 

- Eu... Eu sinceramente não vejo nada de mal nisso. 

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Isso não é normal...

- Mas aconteceu – disse ele cerrando os dentes para não atacar Harry por estar sendo grosseiro – E... Se você quiser mudar de opinião e me procurar, você vai me achar! Mas não por muito tempo... – Draco sabia que não podia continuar mais com essa conversa, o seu companheiro estava sendo estúpido demais, e isso o machucava mais do que facadas.

Draco virou as costas mas antes que saísse, Harry o parou.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer – resmungou meio baixinho.

- Porque você não quer – devolveu Draco, espontâneo.

- Não – ele sussurrou – Porque, apesar de tudo, eu amo a Gina!

Draco não quis ouvir mais nada, bateu a porta do quarto e saiu.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian ajeitou os cabelos loiros e curtos para trás. Não estava acostumada ainda com eles tão curtos assim.

- Próxima! – chamou a secretária avaliando uma mulher de cabelos negros até a cintura, com os peitos tão apertados que quase saltavam da blusa.

Ela entrou no escritório para fazer entrevista e não demorou muito mais do que meia hora para sair.

- Próxima! – continuou a secretária batendo a caneta na escrivaninha repetidamente, entediada.

Lílian ficou em pé, segurando a bolsa, mostrando um jeito tímido, cujo não pertencia a mesma.

- Nome? – perguntou a secretária parando Lílian diante da porta.

Ela revirou os olhos para o papel que a secretária segurava, a mulher estava grávida de muitos meses.

- Ah... – ela encarou a secretária – Meu nome é... Viviane!

- Viviane? Não é muito comum aqui em Nova York... 

Lílian deu uma risadinha.

- Sou estrangeira, vim do Brasil, nasci em Ribeirão Preto, sabe?

A secretária sorriu enquanto anotava o seu nome.

- Tudo bem, pode entrar, ele vai estar te esperando!

Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, o seu coração parou por alguns segundos quando ela viu Lúcio com os olhos caídos para alguns papéis em cima da mesa, sequer olhou nos olhos de Lílian.

- Vai ficar parada na porta? – perguntou ele, grosseiro.

Lílian não respondeu, fechou a porta em suas costas e tomou a liberdade de sentar à frente do homem.

- Oi – ela disse, secamente. Tinha uma louca vontade de socá-lo.

- Nome? – perguntou ele erguendo os olhos. Seus cabelos agora eram curtos e penteados para trás, como os do filho.

- Viviane. Viviane Barroso!

- E... Por que a vontade de trabalhar para a nossa empresa? – ele perguntou secamente, sem muito fitá-la.

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Preciso de um emprego, sou qualificada, seria ótimo! Daria o melhor de mim!

- E a questão salarial?

- Eu... Eu não sei – ela gaguejou – Isso é uma questão que o senhor deve resolver!

- Avalie o seu trabalho – disse Lúcio caindo para trás em sua cadeira macia.

Lílian revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

- Não cobro muito caro, sabe? – ela agachou ficando mais perto dele, apertando os seios com os braços na tentativa de atrair a atenção do homem – Estou aqui ilegalmente.

Lúcio prendeu a caneta entre os dentes e deslizou os olhos pelo corpo da mulher, interessado.

- Sei, sei, entendo... – ele deu uma risadinha marota – Sabe, você não ligaria em receber dois mil dólares por mês, não é?

Ela corou de leve. Claro que não, no final tudo recompensaria, ela teria todo o seu dinheiro de volta. 

- Claro que não – ela tinha o dom de se fingir de tímida – Obrigada mesmo, eu adoraria!

Lúcio sorriu.

- E por você estar aqui ilegalmente, não terá necessidade de registrar, não é?

- Claro que não – ela sorriu e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Será melhor para mim, com toda certeza!

Ele estendeu a mão no ar.

- Pode começar amanhã? 

Ela sorriu, ignorou a mão estendida do homem e pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o, empolgada. Estilo Narcisa. 

- Obrigada! Obrigada! – gritou empolgada – Mal posso esperar...

Ele ficou desconcertado.

- Não... Por nada! – ela o soltou, corada.

- Desculpa... Desculpa a empolgação! – ela disse ajeitando as roupas no corpo por terem amassado – Vai ser um prazer.

Lílian virou as costas e deixou a sala, mas antes de fechar a porta, deixou uma "piscadinha" para Lúcio, agiria como Narcisa... Ela queria guerra, não era?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Aquela semana decididamente não foi fácil. Harry evitava ao máximo possível não conciliar os seus horários com os de Draco. Acabavam se cruzando na cozinha, no banheiro, e raras vezes na escola. Draco não insistira mais na conversa, e Harry preferia assim.

O moreno tirou alguns livros do armário para a próxima aula, e encontrou Hermione conversando com as gêmeas Patil, sobre a próxima edição do Profeta Diário.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Hermione apertando o ombro de uma delas – Até mais tarde. 

Hermione aproximou de Harry pelas costas.

- Muito trabalho? – ele perguntou enquanto voltava a passar o cadeado no armário.

- Um pouco – disse, modesta – E como anda sua vida?

- Ah... – ele sacudiu os ombros – Meio conturbada desde que eu sai de casa!

- O dinheiro está acabando? – perguntou Hermione acompanhando o garoto algumas escadas acima.

- Dinheiro é o de menos, o que o meu pai deixou na minha conta ninguém mexeu – ele conclui – Até dá para eu comprar um apartamento ou uma casa, mas... Acho besteira me precipitar dessa forma!

Eles olhavam para a porta e ficaram em silêncio por alguns meros segundos, Rony e Gina vinham entrando na direção deles.

- Eu já vou – disse Harry não querendo conversar com a garota.

Hermione colocou a mão no antebraço do garoto, o puxando de volta. Ela e Gina também não estavam se falando.

- Ei! Vocês são maduros, não precisam disso!

- Não quero vê-la, ok? – disse Harry no ouvido dela, mas já era tarde mais. Rony e Gina estavam muito próximos.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Rony enquanto Gina olhava para o teto, parada no grupo.

- Oi! – responderam, embora Harry fizesse contragosto.

Luna vinha desfilando pelo corredor, batendo os braços como se fossem asas, de um jeito estrambótico.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Gina quebrando o silêncio incômodo e chamando atenção.

- Claro – disse Harry agarrando a alça da mochila com mais força.

Os dois deixaram Rony e Hermione para trás, tomaram o rumo dos jardins e foram em silêncio.

- Tem sido difícil ficar sem você – ela disse encarando os olhos dele que percorriam o sol no horizonte.

- Eu... Eu também não tenho passado por dias fáceis, desde que soube que minha mãe tinha um caso com... – o meu professor? Não mais – Lupin! 

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de solidariedade.

- Sabe... Eu sei que não deve ser fácil enfrentar tudo isso sozinho – ela comentou baixinho de um jeito suave que fazia Harry estremecer.

- Minha vida está uma balbúrdia – ele encarou os próprios pés.

- Talvez se você não beijasse a minha melhor amiga, as coisas estivessem bem – ela comentou meio que naturalmente.

- Não foi minha intenção, eu juro – ele virou para ela, olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Gina recuou alguns passos, querendo manter a distância da zona de perigo.

- Olha, Harry, como uma boa amiga, eu queria te dizer que sempre estarei aqui para o que você precisar, mas... Não precisa justificar o que vocês andaram fazendo durante o período em que eu...

Harry deu os ombros e apertou a mochila contra o corpo. Não estava em um dos seus melhores dias.

- Ótimo! Não sei para que você veio falar comigo – ele disse jogando as mãos para o alto, como se fosse ser crucificado em uma cruz – Não sei mesmo porque veio... As coisas não vão mais funcionar entre a gente como antes, pelo que eu vejo! 

- Não fui eu quem saiu agarrando a melhor amiga dos outros! – devolveu ela.

- E não fui eu quem andou beijando qualquer na boate! – Harry começou a alterar a voz. 

Gina concordou com a cabeça.

- Fiz mesmo! E faço pior! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para se recompor, ficou ali parado, refletindo os seus pensamentos... Talvez não fosse dar certo mesmo, talvez sim, talvez não, só o tempo dirá!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Eu... Eu sinto muito, mas... Não dá para continuarmos com isso adiante" ele repetiu diante do retrovisor do carro "Eu amo você, vivenciei os melhores dias da minha vida, mas... A gente não pode levar isso adiante".

Ela perguntaria o porquê.

"Não só pela idade, Tonks!" continuou "Mas..." ele não tinha outro argumento, era pela idade sim. Eles tinham quinze anos de diferença, e as pessoas diriam sobre isso nas ruas. As pessoas apontariam, comentariam. 

Sirius deixou o carro para trás, trancado com segurança, avistou uma mulher de cabelos rosa-chiclete, aproximou-se dela, e a beijou na nuca.

- Ei! Isso me dá arrepios! – ela disse se encolhendo.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela, com as mãos em volta de sua cintura. Tonks limitou-se a girar, ficando de frente a ele.

- Melhor agora. E você?

- Ótimo também! – ele sorriu – Talvez não tanto quanto o que eu tenha para falar. 

Tonks fez um bico.

- Não venha com aquele papo de novo, da nossa diferença de idade...

- Sim, é sobre isso – ele disse e puxou as mãos de volta para dentro dos bolsos da jeans.

Tonks assoprou a franja.

- Você que está com o espírito de velho!

- É disso o que eu falo, exatamente isso!

- Não seja bobo – Tonks passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço – A gente se gosta e nada vai mudar!

Ele deu uma risadinha meio de lado.

- Não quero que as pessoas me perguntem se você é minha filha, ao invés de ser minha esposa! 

Tonks riu e deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios.

- Elas não farão isso! E mesmo se fizerem, não importa, Black! Eu amo você, e... Nada do que as pessoas vão dizer vai me fazer sentir diferente por você! – ela deu uma risadinha – Eu gosto de você pelo o que você é, porque eu sinto segurança em você, porque eu sinto confiança em você, coisa que nunca senti em toda minha vida com ninguém antes.

Ele a beijou de volta, por meros segundos.

- Eu... Eu também sinto que fui destinado a você, de alguma forma!

- E por que não fazer isso dar certo? – ela perguntou e o abraçou com força, sentindo o seu perfume e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rony prendeu a mochila com força nas costas e encontrou Hermione sozinha no corredor, ouvindo música com o seu celular, os fones de ouvido nas orelhas.

- Ei! – cumprimentou ele com um aceno. Ela correspondeu e abaixou o volume do celular – Que surpresa você andando pelo corredor dos meninos.

- Às vezes é bom fugir da rotina – brincou ela sorridente – Como estão as coisas, Rony?

- Caminhando para o melhor – ele disse ruborizando, ela sabia muito bem o porquê – E a sua?

- A minha... – ela repetiu dando uma risada – A minha vida continua a mesma de sempre!

- Beijando muito? – brincou ele achando que ela fosse achar graça, mas ela deu uma risadinha meio forçada.

- Ah... Rony! Não vamos tocar nesse assunto – ela disse tirando os fones de ouvido – Sabe, eu prefiro ficar assim, solteira.

- Não estou forçando nada entre a gente – ele resmungou.

- E por que me beijou à força? – ela perguntou parando diante dele.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei – ele parecia desconcertado – As coisas aconteceram!

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos lanzudos e respondeu.

- Por favor, Rony, não vamos voltar a falar disso... Eu realmente não quero voltar atrás, certo? Acho que estamos melhor assim, como amigos!

Ele fez uma cara de quem não gostara muito, mas acabou aceitando e beijou Hermione no rosto, como amigo.

- Te vejo mais tarde – ela disse acenando para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Os treinos estão ficando cada vez mais pesados – comentou Rony com o time da Grifinória. Ele era o capitão do time – Precisamos de táticas novas! – ele coçou a cabeça, andava no mundo da lua ultimamente – Acho que não sabem das novidades!

- Quais? – perguntaram um dos jogadores, sentados.

- Os times vão acabar – disse Rony meio chateado – Vão fundir Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e... – ele engoliu em seco – Sonserina! Todos vão passar a ser um só time, Hogwarts!

- O nome da escola – raciocinou Harry, obviamente.

- E fomos selecionados para isso – Rony puxou um envelope nas mãos – Antes que eu me esqueça... Alguns de nós deixaremos de ser amigos naturalmente!

Dino assentiu, chateado. Neville revirou os olhos para os outros amigos, muito triste também. 

- Harry já está no time, obviamente – continuou Rony e o garoto ruborizou no lugar – Mas claro, ele é uma exceção.

- Não... – cortou Harry. 

- Você é excepcional! Todos sabemos disso! – Gary deu um soquinho no ombro de Harry – Nós somos os excessos e vamos cair fora, já sei!

Harry sorriu meio sem graça.

- Querem mesmo saber do resultado? – perguntou Rony – Isso pode mudar a profissão de muita gente daqui para frente.

- Abre logo! – disse Dino esfregando as mãos, com um fundinho de esperança.

Rony rasgou o envelope com os dedos. Todos guardaram respiração para o final, quando Rony foi anunciando os nomes.

- Harry... Como todos esperavam – eles bateram palmas e o moreno se levantou para agradecer.

- Hm... O próximo é o Draco... Draco Malfoy da Sonserina – alguns fecharam as caras – Tenêncio Boot da Corvinal – ele fechou a cara também – O pessoal da Lufa-Lufa – ele fez uma expressão meio solitária – E ninguém mais da Grifinória além de mim! Eu sinto muito galera!

Eles ficaram desapontados e decepcionados, gostavam muito do vôlei e não desistiriam dos treinos porque ainda tinham as vagas de reserva.

Harry e Rony saíram do vestiário conversando e esbarraram com Draco no final do corredor, saindo do vestiário da Sonserina, ele e Harry simplesmente se olharam e continuaram andando.

- O que vocês dois têm? – perguntou Rony paranóico. 

- A gente andou brigando por algumas contas do apartamento – comentou meio triste.

- Ei! Rony! – chamou Draco ao passar por eles, depois de alguns segundos. Rony se virou – Parabéns por ter sido chamado! – ele agradeceu e disse que estava igualmente contente – E... Você tem idéia de quem possa ser o novo capitão? – ele ergueu a faixa negra com um "C" branco de capitão.

- Então... – Rony olhou por cima do ombro, vendo Harry de costas – Temos três concorrentes, contando com você!

Draco jogou os ombros. 

- Não vou desistir fácil, Weasley!

Rony riu.

- Não, tudo bem... Podem disputar você e o Harry a vaga de capitão! – disse o ruivo – Não quero lutar por isso!

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e ficou atento. Rony estava abrindo mão da liderança? Mão de ser capitão do time de vôlei de Hogwarts?

- Eu e o Potter vamos disputar? – perguntou Draco com indiferença, erguendo a faixa.

- É o que parece, Malfoy! – comentou Harry voltando os olhos para o loiro.

Eles se desafiaram com os olhos por alguns instantes, até que Draco levantou o pano no ar e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, Potter, pode ficar com você – ele passou a faixa ao redor do braço de Harry, apertando o músculo com força – A vaga é toda sua! Não vou brigar por idiotice – e ele soltou um olhar significativo para Harry que desejou no fundo do coração que não fizesse. Doía!

- Tudo bem, obrigado – agradeceu Harry falsamente – Vamos, Rony, quero passar na sua casa e falar com Gina! – alfinetou também. 

Harry e Draco caminharam por lados opostos, o moreno deu carona a Rony até sua casa, e desceram juntos, já que Harry tinha alguma esperança de que Gina voltasse a falar com ele, e por coincidência, a garota saia pela porta da sala.

- Ei, maninho – acenou ela sorrido para ele e passando pelos dois. 

- Gina! – Harry a puxou pelo braço, e os cabelos dela esvoaçaram para o lado e eles se encararam por um momento de fúria, ela fazia um bico de gavião.

- Potter! – devolveu ela.

- Precisamos conversar – ele disse firme e a soltou – Rony, será que poderia nos dar licença?

- Desculpa, cara, mas não – ele disse sentando no gramado – Agora que a briga está ficando boa...

- Ronald! Vai! – gritou Gina apontando o dedo para casa.

- Não sou cachorro! – desafiou ele.

- Quer que eu fale o tamanho do seu "negocinho" para o Harry?

- Não, tudo bem, tudo bem, Srta. Weasley – disse Rony formalmente – Não vamos brigar por uma coisinha tão boba, né? He. He. He! – e saiu andando.

Harry bufou. 

- A gente precisa conversar sobre...

- O que? – ela arriscou – Como foi ter beijado a minha melhor amiga?

- Não – ele bufou outra vez, estava perdendo a paciência – Acho que eu merecia uma nova chance de mostrar que mudei!

- Não vou me dar ao luxo de receber mais pares de chifres – ela resmungou.

- Não estávamos juntos! – gritou Harry – E foi porque você não quis! E eu nunca te cobrei nada por isso! Você ficou lá trepando com o Simas, e eu...

Gina enfiou a mão em sua cara com toda a força que podia.

- Nunca me insulte dessa forma! – ela resmungou vendo o garoto de cara virada, devido ao tapa – E nunca ouse falar do Simas desse jeito! Entendeu?

- Vá se foder! – gritou ele empurrando Gina para o lado e indo em direção ao carro – A nossa conversa acabou!

- Ótimo! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Vá embora! – ela passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, desesperada.

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Harry ficou algum tempo dentro do carro, esperando a cor vermelha esvair do rosto, e quando saiu do carro, trancou-o e subiu para o apartamento. As coisas tinham acabado, a sua relação com Gina terminara para sempre depois daquele tapa! Definitivamente não havia mais volta e ele tinha que absorver essa verdade!

Harry passou pela sala vendo os sapatos de Draco estendidos na sacada para tomar um sol, e a cozinha limpa. Pensou que talvez as coisas devessem progredir, tomar outro rumo.

Draco era o único amigo de verdade que ele tinha no momento. Tinha Rony mas ele não falaria com o ruivo sobre Gina, porque o mesmo era irmão dela. E o seu relacionamento com Hermione era melhor ser evitado a qualquer custo. A sua própria mãe também não correra atrás dele, de Harry. Ou seja, todos estavam se afastando, se não já totalmente afastados!

E ele podia reverter essa situação com Draco. Deu três toquinhos na porta e não demorou para que a imagem do loiro aparecesse, e no fundo o quarto.

- Eu preciso conversar com você... – disse Harry prendendo a respiração. 

**Nota do Autor**: Um brinde a quem me mandou e-mails xingando o casal H/D, sério... O relacionamento deles não duraria nesse capítulo, mas graças aos e-mails vou prolongar esse relacionamento até onde eu quiser. Hehehe, sim, sou mala. Enfim... Continuando, obrigado a todos os comentários, isso foi um assunto polêmico e muita gente comentou dessa vez, adorei... Vou fazer mais cenas polêmicas na fanfic, hauhauhauha. Obrigado mesmo, beijo a todas vocês... Segunda semana de aula não foi fácil, estudei que nem um louco... E quem me tem no msn, sabe... Quantos minutos eu fiquei no msn durante essa semana inteirinha? NO MÁXIMO 15 MINUTOS! Beijos, beijos, até logo.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_- Cadê o Draco? – perguntou Hermione naturalmente._

- Por que eu saberia dele? Eu... Eu não tenho nada com ele! – disse Harry suando frio.

Hermione riu.

- Claro, deixa de ser bobo, perguntei onde ele está, só isso!

Harry passou a mão pela testa tirando o suor.

- Ele vem vindo mais tarde, teve problemas com a fantasia – justificou. 

Gina apareceu trazendo dois copos vermelhos cheios de ponche. Ela parou diante de Rony, dando as costas para Harry, e entregou o copo.

- Aqui está maninho!

Ela estava linda. Os seus cabelos sedosos deslizavam pelas costas sem pano, apenas presos por um biquíni verde, improvisado. E uma saia que parecia o desenho de escamas verdes. O cabelo estava de outro mundo, ela fizera uma franja muito bonita que deslizava pelo rosto em diagonal, tampando metade de seus olhos. Era a Ariel do desenho da Pequena Sereia em pessoa. 

PS: Teremos festa à fantasia no próximo capítulo... Preparem-se!


	9. Episódio 008 xx O maior dos passos

**Episódio Oito.  
- O maior dos passos. **__

Data: 18/05/05. ****

Previously on Seriado Potteriano: __

- É que... Eu gostaria de saber... – Draco coçou a nuca, incomodado, precisava desabafar, não ia agüentar viver com isso preso em sua garganta – Se o seu sonho envolve um beijo... Um beijo entre a gente!  
Harry ficou alguns segundos confuso, parado, sem ter o que falar. Até que a paciência de Draco se esgotou, e ele mesmo continuou a conversa:  
- Aconteceu, Harry!  
Ele jogou a mochila nas costas.  
- Obrigado por me lembrar que eu não preciso de carona! – Harry passou as mãos no cabelo e deixou escapar um suspiro. 

- Isso nunca vai acontecer – Harry resmungou meio baixinho.  
- Porque você não quer – devolveu Draco, espontâneo.  
- Não! – ele sussurrou – Porque, apesar de tudo, eu amo a Gina!

_- Ah... – ela encarou Lupin – Meu nome é... Viviane!  
- Viviane? Não é muito comum aqui em Nova York...   
Lílian deu uma risadinha.  
- Sou estrangeira, vim do Brasil._

- Você que está com o espírito de velho! – disse Tonks  
- É disso o que eu falo, exatamente isso! – resmungou sirius  
- Não seja bobo – Tonks passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço – A gente se gosta e nada vai mudar! – e eles se beijaram. 

_Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos lanzudos e respondeu.  
- Por favor, Rony, não vamos voltar a falar disso... Eu realmente não quero voltar atrás, certo? Acho que estamos melhor assim, como amigos! _

- Não, Potter, pode ficar com você – Draco passou a faixa ao redor do braço de Harry, apertando o músculo com força – A vaga é toda sua! Não vou brigar por idiotice – e ele soltou um olhar significativo para Harry que desejou no fundo do coração que não fizesse. Doía!

_- Não estávamos juntos! – gritou Harry – E foi porque você não quis! E eu nunca te cobrei nada por isso! Você ficou lá trepando com o Simas, e eu... _

Gina enfiou a mão em sua cara com toda a força que podia.   
- Nunca me insulte dessa forma! – ela resmungou vendo o garoto de cara virada, devido ao tapa – E nunca ouse falar do Simas desse jeito! Entendeu?  
- Vá se foder! – gritou ele empurrando Gina para o lado e indo em direção ao carro – A nossa conversa acabou!

_E ele podia reverter essa situação com Draco. Deu três toquinhos na porta e não demorou para que a imagem do loiro aparecesse, e no fundo o quarto.  
- Eu preciso conversar com você... – disse Harry prendendo a respiração. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

- E o... O que você tem a dizer? – gaguejou Draco com um dos lábios trêmulos, estava sem camisa, apenas de calça jeans e meia.

- Na verdade, não vou usar a boca para dizer – Harry empurrou Draco contra a parede do outro lado do quarto, batendo o garoto contra a parede, assustado. 

- O que... O que...

- Eu quero! – Harry apertou o queixo de Draco nas mãos e eles colaram os seus lábios. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian começou a trabalhar no dia seguinte, ficou o dia todo tentando aproximar de Lúcio, jogava os cabelos cheirosos de um lado para o outro, toda empolgada.

Ela jogou diversas indiretas, jogaram conversa fora e foram aprofundando no assunto durante o dia todo de trabalho,

- Você... Você é tão bonito – disse Lílian aproximando dos lábios de Lúcio, mas o homem desviou o pescoço para o canto da parede, ela se perguntou se alguma coisa estava errada, ou se estava indo rápido demais...

- O que houve? – ela perguntou.

- Não estou pronto para outra relação – ele resmungou – Ainda mais com secretárias!

Lílian revirou os olhos. Frouxo!

- Tudo bem... Vou respeitar a decisão do senhor – ela jogou os cabelos mais uma vez para trás, deixando o perfume vagar pelo cômodo – A gente se fala mais tarde!

Lílian fechou a porta e deixou o homem pensativo para trás.

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Harry ficou ajeitando a sua fantasia de Alladin em frente ao espelho, um chapeuzinho vermelho na cabeça, os cabelos soltos e compridos, uma jaqueta sem mangas aberta, uma calça meio velha e um chinelo simples de dedo.

- Você vai se comportar nessa festa, né Potter? – perguntou Draco passando as mãos pela cintura do garoto e o beijando no pescoço, em frente ao espelho.

Harry deu uma risadinha de lado. Era festa da escola à fantasia da escola, mas Draco não estava muito a fim de ir, até porque se fosse ia ter que ficar longe do moreno para não dar bandeira.

- Como estou?

- Magnífico – elogiou o garoto terminando de abotoar as roupas do namorado. 

Harry sorriu e deu um selinho nele.

- Te vejo assim que eu chegar...

Harry pegou as chaves do carro e desceu para a garagem, foi para o carro, ligou o sol e rumou em direção à festa, que já havia começado. Todos estavam lá.

Rony estava usando uma fantasia antiga do Peter Pan, seus cabelos combinavam direitamente com o personagem. E lá veio Hermione sorridente na direção dos dois.

- Harry! Você veio! – ela comemorou sorridente. Ela estava deslumbrante.

- O que você fez com o seu cabelo? – perguntou sem querer.

Ela sorriu e beijou o seu rosto, ela usava um vestido amarelo cheio de brilho, todo rodado. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma tiara de ouro.

- Eu sou a Bela, da Bela e a Fera! E você, senhor Alladin, não vai tomar entrar e tomar alguma coisa?

Harry sorriu.

- Mais tarde... Vieram todos? – perguntou com um fundinho de esperança de ver Gina pelas redondezas.

- Se pergunta dela... – Rony olhou por cima do ombro – Acho que lamento informar, mas... Ela veio de Ariel e não de Jasmine!

Harry mostrou a língua para o amigo e eles decidiram entrar para a festa que estava bombando, as músicas agitadas tocando: Shut up and drive. As luzes dominando a discoteca, Rony incomodado com a sua fantasia acompanhava suas costas e Hermione segurando o vestido, com as luvas, para não arrastar no chão.

- Cadê o Draco? – perguntou Hermione naturalmente.

- Por que eu saberia dele? Eu... Eu não tenho nada com ele! – disse Harry suando frio.

Hermione riu.

- Claro, deixa de ser bobo, perguntei onde ele está, só isso!

Harry passou a mão pela testa tirando o suor.

- Ele vem vindo mais tarde, teve problemas com a fantasia – justificou. 

Gina apareceu trazendo dois copos vermelhos cheios de ponche. Ela parou diante de Rony, dando as costas para Harry, e entregou o copo.

- Aqui está maninho!

Ela estava linda. Os seus cabelos sedosos deslizavam pelas costas sem pano, apenas presos por um biquíni verde, improvisado. E uma saia que parecia o desenho de escamas verdes. O cabelo estava de outro mundo, ela fizera uma franja muito bonita que deslizava pelo rosto em diagonal, tampando metade de seus olhos. Era a Ariel em pessoa.

- Não vai cumprimentar o Harry? – perguntou Hermione indicando o amigo com as sobrancelhas.

Gina não tinha percebido, prendeu a respiração com um "oh!" e conferiu o garoto, os seus olhos se encontraram por milésimos de segundos que pareceram eternidade, e coraram. 

- A gente brigou – justificou Gina ajeitando a franja, falou no ouvido de Hermione – Agora é sério... 

Harry deu um suspiro apaixonado. Sabia que não podia esconder isso de ninguém, ele gostava de Gina, e podia tentar qualquer outra experiência diferente, mas os seus caminhos se cruzavam todos os dias na escola, e ele não ia suportar seguir em frente sem ela.

- Podemos conversar? – ele sussurrou assustando a garota que estava com a bebida alcoólica nas mãos.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lupin tocou a campainha, segurando um ramalhete de flores, e a porta foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos loiros.

- Olá... Você... Você conhece a Lílian? – perguntou Lupin corado.

- Sou eu! – justificou ela sorridente. 

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Você está...

- Linda? Gata? Sexy?

- Eu ia dizer diferente, mas... É, diferente – ele avaliou por vários ângulos – Achei que fosse alguma irmã sua desconhecida.

Lílian riu.

- Petúnia mora em Califórnia, nunca nos demos muito bem!

Ele estendeu o ramalhete, esquecera de entregar.

- É seu... Comprei!

- São muito bonitas, mas... – ela fechou o sorriso sem pegar as flores – A gente precisa conversar, e sério!

Lupin olhou confuso.

- Posso entrar?

- Não! – negou ela para a surpresa dele – Na verdade, precisamos conversar e são coisas rápidas, o que eu tenho a dizer!

Ele arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso.

- A gente não pode se encontrar – ela disse seriamente.

Lupin ficou algum tempo estático, esperando que ela desse risada e dissesse que era brincadeira, estava testando os seus sentimentos. Era algo absurdamente infantil, mas ele preferia isso do que a fria verdade.

- Desculpa mesmo...

- Você... Você acha que é assim que as coisas são? – ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Lílian nunca pensou que fosse ver algum dia em sua vida Lupin chorar.

- As coisas são complicadas... É difícil dizer isso...

Lupin fez que não com a cabeça e afastou.

- Por que você me ilude assim? Por que me faz parecer idiota? Eu não sou seu fantoche!

Ela queria dizer a ele a verdade. A verdade que ela amava ele mais do que tudo nesse mundo mas precisava buscar a vingança através dos Malfoys, mas ela não podia fazer isso. O seu plano era perfeito demais para dar errado e sabia que Lupin não apoiaria a relação dela com Lúcio.

E se ele apoiasse o plano? Seria arriscado do mesmo jeito porque conhecendo como ela o conhece, Lupin iria querer participar do plano, e colocá-lo como vítima de um dos Malfoys seria como atirar no escuro. Ela estaria arriscando a vida do seu novo amor. E ela não suportaria perder Lupin dessa forma.

E não havia outra alternativa a não ser ela guardar tudo isso para si mesma.

- Sinto muito... Eu amo você – ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e o encarou.

- Não, você não ama! – ele apontou o dedo indicador na cara dela – Você não sabe o que é amar...

- Não me julgue dessa forma – ela pediu machucada – Eu tenho assuntos importantes a tratar.

- Diga-me! Eu posso te ajudar com esses assuntos!

- Não pode, é incerto! Ele pode não dar certo e eu posso morrer nisso!

Lupin fez que não com a cabeça novamente, inconformado.

- Você não precisa inventar desculpa para terminar essa relação, basta dizer de uma vez por todas que você não quer ficar comigo, que eu não sou o homem que você procura! E já me darei por satisfeito.

- Isso é absurdo, Remo! Eu amo você mais do que tudo nesse mundo... Eu comecei a gostar de você antes mesmo da morte de Tiago! Eu sempre gostei de você!

Ele riu alto e sarcástico.

- Ah! Claro... E por isso que está terminando comigo e pedindo para dar um tempo nas nossas vidas, claro! Claro! Isso é porque você me ama!

- Você não entende...

- Mas gostaria de entender! – devolveu rapidamente.

- Não posso! Sirius não deixa! 

Lupin meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não posso saber, mas o cara que mora na mesma casa que você pode! – ele deu um tapa na testa e virou as costas – Eu sabia que vocês estavam juntos... Eu sabia que essa história de ficarem sob o mesmo teto terminaria assim! 

Lílian saiu correndo descalça e parou diante de Lupin, com as duas mãos no peito.

- Isso é um absurdo! Um absurdo! Você não confia na minha palavra!

- Vamos falar de confiança agora, é? – retrucou chateado – Quem é que não está confiando em quem aqui?

Lílian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele também estava sendo grosseiro. Ele não fazia questão de entender. E antes que ele pudesse tirá-la de sua frente, ela selou os lábios aos seus por meros segundos. Segundos insignificantes talvez... E se afastou, ainda na ponta dos pés.

- Por que isso? – ele sussurrou.

- Porque algum dia você vai entender tudo isso... E vai saber que eu realmente te amei de verdade – ela contornou o rapaz e saiu andando. Lupin não encarou suas costas, pelo contrário, saiu andando na direção do carro, sabendo que ela ficara para trás.

Lílian Potter pediu para que ele esperasse. Mas ele não ia fazer, não ia ficar de braços cruzados esperando o mundo desabar. Afinal, ela agora estava caminhando em oposição a ele. Ela faria parte do seu passado. Uma página virada... 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Eu não vou te dar outra chance, Potter – disse Gina meio desequilibrada, ela gritava em seus ouvidos.

- Eu gosto muito de você, é sério... – ele disse cercando ela com os braços para que não fugisse da conversa.

- Não importa! Eu não quero saber! Você deu uma chance a Hermione...

- Mas... Eu teria me arrependido, é sério – Harry colocou o pé na frente dela – Gina... – ele percorreu os olhos pelo corpo da garota, o seu umbigo com um piercing o deixava louco.

Ela respirou fundo e terminou de beber toda a vodka que tinha em seu copo.

- Olha, Potter! Eu vou pensar no seu caso! – a medida que ela falava, afundava o dedo no peito do rapaz, e saiu andando após terminar de falar. Harry sabia que ela estava fora de si.

Gina virou as costas e ele já a puxou pelo braço para mais perto de si, foi tudo muito rápido desde então. Os seus lábios colaram em um desespero, numa mescla de saudade, e eles enroscaram os braços uns aos outros como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Ele empurrou-a contra a parede, com brutalidade, e eles trocaram muitos beijos para matar a saudade ali mesmo, no canto da boate.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry fechou a porta carregando o tênis com as mãos para não acordar Draco, o garoto provavelmente devia ter ido à festa e estava dormindo.

Pé ante pé, atravessou a sala na direção do quarto, quando viu uma luz vindo da sala, e viu o garoto atirado no sofá com os olhos fechados.

- Cheguei – sussurrou Harry com o hálito úmido de álcool e riu alto.

- A festa foi boa? – perguntou Draco abrindo a boca e esfregando os olhos, no sofá.

- Ah, mais ou menos – ele deu os ombros – Vou tomar um banho... Te espero no quarto!

Harry prosseguiu no corredor, tirou a roupa e tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o pijama de seda, azul e foi na direção de seu quarto para conversar com o companheiro.

- A festa foi mais ou menos, então? – perguntou Draco sentado em sua cama, abraçando os joelhos.

- Foi – comentou Harry e sentou ao seu lado – Não tinha você! 

Draco olhou para os próprios pés, confuso. E Harry afastou os cabelos loiros dos olhos do garoto.

- Você está bem?

- Sim – ele sorriu em resposta – É que eu queria falar sobre a gente. Sobre como isso tudo aconteceu...

Harry sentiu o ego atingido de leve, não suportaria falar sobre a relação justo essa noite que ele tinha trocado Draco por Gina.

- Vamos deixar isso para amanhã – Harry puxou para o fim da cama.

- Não... Não podemos – disse Draco estendendo as pernas – Precisamos decidir o que vai ser da nossa relação.

- Agora? – perguntou Harry cansado, esfregando os olhos de sono.

- Não... – Draco ficou em pé – Mas pode ser a hora que você der outra trepada com a Gina!

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou tão assustado que nem reparou que Draco saiu do quarto. Quando se deu por real, jogou as cobertas para longe e foi atrás do garoto.

- Quem te falou? Como você soube?

- Eu fui lá na festa! – disse grosseiro – Eu vi você fodendo ela contra a dela na parede! Isso explica muita coisa, não é?

Ele estava boquiaberto, jamais esperava que...

- Não significou nada, eu juro...

- Mas para mim significou – disse Draco sério e com o olhar firme – Sério, Harry, eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém a tal ponto desse jeito! Eu achei que fosse sério o que acontecia entre a gente... Eu fugi de casa porque não agüentava mais ouvir tantas banalidades... E de repente aparece uma pessoa assim como você na minha vida? Sério, chega! Para mim já chega!

Draco caminhou até a porta com Harry em sua cola tentando inventar trilhões de desculpas. O loiro abriu a porta e mostrou o caminho do hall.

- Por favor, vá embora! 

- Mas... Mas...

- Eu não quero mais sofrer – Draco repetiu – Vá embora!

Harry o encarou por breves instantes, mas não podia lutar contra esse sentimento. Eles eram amigos, estavam carentes de ambos os lados, e acabaram encontrando um jeito de camuflar isso, mas agora o moreno havia estragado tudo. Não havia mais volta.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou pegar minhas coisas – disse Harry abaixando a cabeça e voltando para o quarto.

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Ele ficou algum tempo com a mala dentro do carro, segurando o volante e pensando no que deveria fazer. Ir para a casa de Rony? Hermione?

Mas estava cansado de tudo aquilo... Precisava voltar a falar com a sua mãe, não podia fugir a vida inteira. Uma hora as barreiras tinham que ser quebradas.

Parou em frente a casa, era tarde da noite e só os grilos cantavam durante a noite, escura e vazia. Pegou a mala com uma das mãos e atravessou as pedras, passando no meio do jardim que por sinal há muito tempo não era irrigado.

Bateu os nós dos dedos na porta com força para sua mãe escutasse, e ela abriu a porta, assustada.

- Mãe? – ele perguntou assustado, vendo-a loira.

- Sou eu... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava acostumada a não ser reconhecida - ...filho!

Lílian envolveu Harry em seus braços com toda a força que tinha, mordeu o lábio para não chorar, estava com tanta saudade do filho, beijava sua testa sem parar.

- Você... Merece... Apanhar... – disse ela rindo e o soltou. 

- Posso voltar, mãe? – perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Claro – ela disse sorrindo e beijando a testa do filho novamente – Entre, querido – ela fechou a porta – Mas o que houve para chegar aqui cinco horas da manhã? 

Algumas imagens de Draco e Gina passaram pela sua cabeça, mas ele resolveu que seria melhor enterrá-las.

- Nada. Só estou cansado de morar de favor, posso curtir o meu quarto?

- Claro – ela disse sorridente – Não quer comer nada?

- Mãe! – ela sempre super protetora – São cinco horas da manhã, está quase na hora de tomar o café.

- Já ia levantar mesmo – ela disse indo para a cozinha.

Harry parou segurando o corrimão da escada.

- Vai dormir, depois a gente conversa, sério, não precisa se preocupar.

- Você está tão magrinho... 

Harry riu.

- Mãe, eu te amo! – ele largou a mala novamente e foi na direção dela para abraçá-la – E desculpa... Desculpa mesmo se te reprimi por algum motivo!

Ela novamente abraçou o filho.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian ajeitou os cabelos loiros em uma trança, e os óculos também (embora não houvesse grau).

- O senhor me chamou, Sr. Malfoy? – ela adentrou no escritório dele, sempre usando roupas provocantes e um perfume de matar qualquer homem. 

- Traga-me alguns relatórios – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

Ela soltou um muxoxo, e ele ergueu os olhos para vê-la.

- Oi – ela disse corando de leve – O senhor não viu o que eu estou vestindo?

Lúcio mordeu o lábio e soltou um olhar provocante na direção de sua coxa.

- Não me provoca, Viviane.

Ela deu outra risadinha tímida.

- Não seja tolo, eu nunca chegaria ao nível do senhor.

Ele apertou a caneta contra os lábios e riu.

- Não subestime os meus hormônios joviais.

Ela riu.

- Quem vê pensa né? – ela provocava.

- Não duvide.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e quando ia virando as costas, Lúcio a puxou pelo braço, e a beijou segurando-a com firmeza, para que não escapasse. Ela ficou algum tempo estática, e quando os lábios se separaram, ela recuperou uma grande quantidade de ar antes de continuar a falar.

- O senhor... O senhor acaba de...

- O senhor não... – ele deu a volta na escrivaninha para ficar frente a frente com ela – Eu sou o Lúcio para você! Só Lúcio! – ele passou o braço na escrivaninha limpando-a de papéis, canetas e tudo mais. Todos os objetos foram parar no chão.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para Lílian, beijou-a nos lábios e sorriu.

- Então... Vamos?

Ela olhou para a mesa vazia e interpretou o significado.

**Nota do Autor**: Para quem não entendeu o final... Bom, a mesa é um ótimo lugar para... Err... Hm... Digamos que... Er... Bem... Risos... Fazer vocês-sabem-o-quê.

Enfim, vestibular chegando, eu só estudando, estudando, e blá blá blá. Só tenho tempo de entra na net das 1:30 às 2:00, e agora para postar o capís que eu fujo dos estudos.

Os meus amigos andam reclamando do meu anti-socialismo, mas é por uma boa causa... I guess! Sorry. Beijos!

Ah... tenho que ir. não tenho tempo. 

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: 

_- Ei! Tive uma idéia... Vamos sair hoje à noite?_

- Mas hoje é terça! – disse Harry terminando de comer a maçã.

- E daí? – ela baixou para sussurrar com Harry – Precisamos unir esses dois antes que eles se envolvam em outros relacionamentos – ela se afastou – Que tal?

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu.

Ela deixou a tampa do iogurte de lado e convidou os amigos da frente. 


	10. Episódio 09 xx Os caminhos seguem

**Episódio Nove.  
Os caminhos seguem. **__

Data: 01/06/05.

Se você perdeu o episódio anterior... __

- Sinto muito... Eu amo você – Lílian colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e o encarou.  
- Não, você não ama! – Lupin apontou o dedo indicador na cara dela – Você não sabe o que é amar... 

- Mas... Eu teria me arrependido, é sério – Harry colocou o pé na frente dela – Gina... – ele percorreu os olhos pelo corpo da garota, o seu umbigo com um piercing o deixava louco.  
Ela respirou fundo e terminou de beber toda a vodka que tinha em seu copo.  
- Olha, Potter! Eu vou pensar no seu caso! – a medida que ela falava, afundava o dedo no peito do rapaz, e saiu andando após terminar de falar. Harry sabia que ela estava fora de si.  
Gina virou as costas e ele já a puxou pelo braço para mais perto de si, foi tudo muito rápido desde então. Os seus lábios colaram em um desespero, numa mescla de saudade, e eles enroscaram os braços uns aos outros como se o mundo fosse acabar.

_- Quem te falou? Como você soube?  
- Eu fui lá na festa! – disse grosseiro – Eu vi você fodendo ela contra a dela na parede! Isso explica muita coisa, não é?   
Harry estava boquiaberto, jamais esperava que... _

- Posso voltar para casa, mãe? – perguntou Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.  
- Claro – Lílian disse sorrindo e beijando a testa do filho novamente – Entre, querido – ela fechou a porta – Mas o que houve para chegar aqui cinco horas da manhã?

_Lúcio ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para Lílian, beijou-a nos lábios e sorriu.  
- Então... Vamos?  
Ela olhou para a mesa vazia e interpretou o significado. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Lílian ficou alguns segundos, estática, sem saber o que responder, e sua vida passou por sua cabeça em flashes. O que ela estava fazendo? Estava se entregando de bandeja para o seu pior inimigo? Ela colocou a mão no peitoral do homem e se afastou, ligeiramente.

- Não podemos... Não podemos... – ela recuou alguns passos, e bateu a cintura na escrivaninha – Eu sinto muito.

Lúcio aproximou para dar um beijo irresistível, quando ela abaixou a cabeça, na tentativa de não se deixar seduzir.

Ele passou suas mãos grossas e peludas para o pescoço da mulher, e a puxou para um beijo forçado, Lílian não retribuiu, tinha lido em uma revista que as mulheres difíceis eram as mais bem sucedidas em relacionamentos, sempre acabavam fazendo os homens se apaixonarem, e ela estava fazendo o teste.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso... – e ela não queria, também. Não estava a fim.

- Eu entendo... – ele sussurrou após se afastar do beijo, com os cabelos meio bagunçados.

Ele se afastou dela e foi recolher os papéis que havia caído no chão, ela só colocou a mão nos lábios, pensativa.

- Desculpa... Estamos indo rápidos demais – ela sussurrou e apertou os lábios com força para que não deixasse um gemido escapar. Ela estava com vontade de chorar...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco estava trocando o pneu do carro, no estacionamento do próprio prédio, embora fosse um pouco escuro, ele não havia outra alternativa. E era bom se distrair com trabalhos pequenos, fazia-o evitar pensar em outras pessoas.

Suas unhas estavam todas sujas de graxa, sua roupa toda manchada e rasgada. Teria que enfrentar o elevador assim, e apertou o botão com um suspiro, olhou para cima e viu que estava parado no térreo. 

Mais um minuto, e ainda no térreo.

"Alguém está segurando essa merda!" pensou e deu alguns socos na porta a fim de fazer barulho e a pessoa se tocar. Funcionou, o elevador começou a descer.

A porta abriu e ele deu de cara com um rapaz jovem, de sua idade, com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

- Boa noite – resmungou Draco rolando os olhos, de raiva, entrou e apertou o botão de seu andar, dando as costas para o moço de trás.

Ele usava terno, perfume adocicado, enquanto Draco estava todo mal vestido, sentia-se ligeiramente mal por isso.

- Desculpa – sussurrou o homem – Eu... Eu estava conversando com a minha vizinha e perdi a noção do tempo – desculpou-se ele.

Draco ficou desconcertado, não esperava a reação de desculpa.

- Okay – respondeu meio seco – Eu estava um pouco de pressa.

- Trocava pneu? – perguntou, curioso.

- Sim – respondeu – Mas fiz mais sujeira do que o normal.

O homem por trás tentou abafar a risadinha, mas não foi possível, logo estava rindo alto, quando o elevador parou no andar de Draco. 

- Fico por aqui – disse Draco pela primeira vez, rindo em dias – Com licença!

Draco olhou por cima do ombro, e o rapaz segurou em seu ombro.

- Seu nome...?

- Draco! Draco Malfoy! E o seu...?

Ele jogou os cabelos lisos para trás, de um jeito sexy.

- Cedrico. Cedrico Diggory! – e sorriu, eles apertaram a mão e escutaram alguém bater no alumínio do elevador nos andares debaixo.

- Alguém está chamando, é melhor eu sair – resmungou Draco com um aceno – A gente se vê por aí...

- Até! – riu Cedrico ficando para trás.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry pegou uma maçã e uma água, arrastava a bandeja de comida nos ferros, escolhendo algumas frutas para saborear. A cantina da escola se tornara um refeitório desde que o novo ano regressara, e era muito melhor não pagar pela comida. 

Ele segurou a bandeja com as mãos e procurou com os olhos uma mesa com uma companhia agradável, Gina estava sentada em uma longe, acenando com as duas mãos para chamar a atenção, Harry sorriu e foi até ela. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e recebeu um selinho.

- Estava guardando lugar – ela disse – Agora vou pegar comida – ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu.

Os cabelos da ruiva haviam crescido exageradamente nesses últimos meses, e as pontas pintadas de rosas estavam atingindo a sua cintura. Ela saiu andando, com os cabelos agitados de um lado para o outro, e Harry avistou Hermione perdida, sozinha.

- Ei! – gritou ele, mas ela não escutava porque estava um pouco longe, ele passou as mãos pelo bolso e discou no celular da amiga, viu-a atender – Vire para a sua direita e me veja acenando. 

Ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo, desligou o celular e correu até a sua direção.

- Não vai comer nada? – ofereceu Harry.

- Não obrigada – disse ela revirando os olhos – Estou de dieta hoje!

Harry riu, irônico.

- Pretende sumir de vista?

Ela bateu em seu braço, rindo, e começou a acenar. Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu Rony se aproximando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ei! Adivinhem só, saíram comentários de que o Malfoy foi chamado para uma propaganda de creme dental.

Harry sentiu o estômago dar uma reviravolta com o assunto e fingiu não ligar.

- Desde quando isso é novidade? – perguntou Hermione pegando a banana da bandeja de Harry, sem pedir.

- Ah, não sei – disse ele dando os ombros – Vou pegar comida e já volto.

Rony foi na direção da fila, deixando Harry e Hermione a sós novamente.

- O Draco já foi capa de revistas femininas, deu entrevista uma vez para o jornal da cidade, e foi chamado para desfilar na América do Sul, quem liga, afinal? – ela terminou de descascar a banana e começou a comê-la.

Harry sacudiu os ombros, como se não tivesse importância, preferia comer sem comentar nisso.

- Adivinhem só – veio Gina com a bandeja cheia de porcarias calóricas – Dizem que o Draco foi chamado para fazer uma propaganda de pasta de dente!

- Já sabemos – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

- Mas...A novidade é fresquinha, acabei de saber na fila do refeitório, como vocês sabem? – ela disse decepcionada, passando as pernas pelo banco.

- Rony – simplificou Hermione terminando de comer a banana.

Gina suspirou murcha e nisso Rony chegou já comendo durante o trajeto.

- Não consegue sentar primeiro para depois comer? – ralhou Gina.

- A fome não espera – justificou.

- Apetite sexual, é? – brincou ela, ele mostrou a língua e forçou uma risadinha irônica – Afinal, por que você e a Luna terminaram?

Hermione ficou ligeiramente inquieta no lugar e desviou o olhar para a mesa seguinte, fingindo que não estava na conversa.

- Problemas... – justificou ele sacudindo os ombros.

Gina terminou de lamber a tampa do iogurte e exclamou feliz para Harry, de um jeito que só ele escutaria.

- Ei! Tive uma idéia... Vamos sair hoje à noite?

- Mas hoje é terça! – disse Harry terminando de comer a maçã. 

- E daí? – ela baixou para sussurrar com Harry – Precisamos unir esses dois antes que eles se envolvam em outros relacionamentos – ela se afastou – Que tal?

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu.

Ela deixou a tampa do iogurte de lado e convidou os amigos da frente.

À noite, Hermione passou com a caminhonete para pegar Rony e Gina, depois na casa de Harry (que estava fazendo economias pela falta de dinheiro), e eles foram para o restaurante, um lugar bem chique, só de casais.

Rony foi no banco da frente, controlando o som, enquanto Harry e Gina ficaram atrás planejando em silêncio como fazer os dois ficarem juntos.

- Lembrem-se que não podemos atrasar – disse Hermione olhando para os dois por cima do retrovisor – Tenho prova de Francês amanhã! 

Gina deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Claro que não... Além do mais, você não precisa se preocupar, você já passou de ano no primeiro bimestre. 

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, em tom de advertência. 

- Os meus planos não se resumem em passar de ano, mas também no vestibular.

- Isso você faz de olho fechado – elogiou Rony ao seu lado.

Bingo! Quis gritar Gina, ele tinha dado uma dentro, pelo menos.

Eles chegaram ao restaurante e os garçons vieram abrir as portas, eles desceram, todos gentis e encaminharam para dentro do estabelecimento, foram acompanhados por um outro garçom até uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, Gina deixou a bolsa de lado e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Rony e Hermione acabaram sentando lado a lado também.

Eles se deliciaram com os diversos tipos de macarrão, Harry e Gina conversaram a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, deixando Rony e Hermione fora da conversa, de modo que eles ficaram a sós, e depois de algum tempo começaram a conversar.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – intrometeu Gina depois de ficar vendo os amigos conversarem duas horas e não sair nenhuma cantada, ela havia tomado vinho demais.

- Gina... – disse Harry em tom para que ela ficasse quieta.

- Ah! Qual é? – ela riu em voz alta – Acho que ta na hora de vocês darem um beijo na boca... Daqueles de cinema!

Harry apertou a coxa de Gina por baixo da mesa, querendo que ela ficasse em silêncio.

- O que é, Potter? Vai ficar me apertando embaixo da mesa? Para isso tem motel... Lindo

- Já chega! – disse Harry tirando o cartão de crédito do bolso – Vamos para o carro! Você está bêbada!

Rony e Hermione também se levantaram.

- Você fica para pagar a conta – disse Harry apontando para Hermione, Rony continuou em pé – E você fica para fazer companhia! 

Harry passou o braço pelo de Gina e arrastou-a para fora do restaurante, ele a encostou no carro e a beijou.

- Parabéns, Gina! Você é uma ótima atriz! 

Ela riu alto e devolveu outro beijo.

- Por que acha que eu faço teatro?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Já saquei qual é a sua! – disse Hermione revirando os olhos – Não acredito que você contou a eles sobre o nosso beijo.

- Eu não contei – disse Rony quase ajoelhando na frente dela para contar a verdade – Eu juro! 

Ela bufou, não acreditando.

- Eu, aqui, fazendo o papel de desinformada e idiota, e vocês armando planos para a gente voltar! – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Se toca! Isso é para quem tem dez anos!

- Eu não fiz nada, eu juro que não sabia!

- Ah! E eles adivinharam que a gente estava saindo, como? Faz meses que a gente não namora de volta...

- Talvez eles acharam que a gente devia voltar, como antigamente...

Hermione bufou pelo nariz.

- Acredito... – respondeu ironicamente.

- É sério.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para recuperar a calma.

- Eu não acredito que vim até aqui com vocês – ela olhou no relógio – Se eu dormir amanhã na minha prova de Francês, vou culpar você.

- Ei... Deixa disso, Hermione! – retrucou Rony torcendo o nariz.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ela pegou a bolsa com a alça apoiada na cadeira – Eu espero você no carro!

- Mas... O cartão... É do Harry!

Ela ficou em pé.

- Se vira! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando, raivosa.

- Droga! – disse Rony chateado, tinha um fundo de esperança que esse plano fosse dar certo, embora ele não tivesse armado. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lupin sabia que estava tudo acabado, não havia volta, não haveria como voltar atrás. Lílian tinha feito a sua decisão, aliás, ela decidira pelos dois. Ela decidira por um ponto final em toda essa história, e ele só precisava aceitar isso, nem que fosse passar anos.

Ele pegou o jornal com as duas mãos e admirou a sua foto, deixou um sorrisinho escapar. Era muito bom estar naquela época... 

Ele gostava muito de Lílian, não podia negar. Passava horas vendo a foto, chegava a pegar no telefone para ligar, mas não tinha a tal coragem. E se ela colocasse um ponto final nessa história toda?

Ele andava de um lugar para o outro, divagando em seus pensamentos. Sentia uma dor no peito, sentia-se vazio acima de tudo.

Estava sozinho... Sem ninguém... Deixara o seu casamento, tudo para trás, somente para ficar com Lílian, e agora tudo estava acabado!

Tinha mesmo que seguir em frente! 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O primeiro comercial de Draco foi à televisão naquela primeira semana de Junho, ele estava sozinho no apartamento, aplaudindo a si mesmo quando estreou na televisão. Sabia que podia ter ligado para o seu pai a fim de avisar, mas ele nunca teve tempo para televisão, ou até mesmo sua mãe, mas ela era tão preocupada com assuntos financeiros do escritório que nem ligava para Draco fazia quase duas semanas.

Sozinho, ele ficou se admirando na televisão, fora um trabalho árduo concluir aquele comercial, ensaiou meses para fazer aquele papel em segundos, e agora seria recompensado, ficou imaginando o que as pessoas da escola falariam.

Até que a campainha tocou, afastando os seus devaneios. Ele atirou a almofada no sofá e foi atender a porta, para sua surpresa, era o carinha do elevador.

- Ei! Você acabou de passar na televisão! – disse Cedrico sorrindo.

Draco corou de leve nas bochehcas.

- Pois é... – ele coçou a nuca – Fiz alguns ensaios de modelo na minha vida e fui chamado para gravar um comercial, meio idiota, não?

Cedrico riu e deu algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro.

- Muito legal, adorei.

Draco corou novamente.

- Quer entrar? Beber alguma coisa? – ofereceu, agradecido.

- Ah... Na verdade, não, obrigado, preciso ir para a faculdade.

Ele sorriu e acenou.

- A gente se fala qualquer dia desses então, você sabe onde eu moro.

- Beleza! – fez jóia com as mãos, Cedrico – Até mais. 

Draco ficou encarando o elevador até ver o rapaz sumir, depois disso, ficou algum tempo viajando em outros devaneios.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Era uma noite típica de sexta-feira, as ruas movimentadas pelos jovens, aquele ar de que o final de semana estaria próximo, e tudo mais.

Ela acelerou o carro pelo sinaleiro verde, e passou diante do Park Avenue, onde alguns casais de jovens estavam se preparando para sair, não só casais, mas também solteiros, ali era um lugar muito gostoso para se passar, ela mesma namorara com Rony ali vários dias, mas agora tudo pertencia ao passado.

Falando em passado, ela ainda evitava olhar em sua cara, não tinha gostado de sua atitude de forçar um relacionamento entre eles, tudo tinha que ser natural, e eles quase não se falaram essa semana, o máximo foi esbarrar com Harry na saída do Profeta Diário e pedir para ele imprimir as edições que ela se encarregara de fazer sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém.

Soube que a edição ficou pronta quase duas horas depois, ela até queria brigar com Harry, mas queria evitar ao máximo de falar com ele.

Gina ligara par de vezes em seu celular, embora as duas não estivessem muito mais tão amigas como antigamente, mas ela também estava chateada com a garota, apesar dos apesares.

Ela estava distraída, quando o seu celular tocou novamente, e as letras piscavam na tela de seu celular: Gina!

- Não vou atender – assobiou ela girando os olhos e deixando a atenção pouco vagar pelo trânsito.

O celular vibrava e tocava no lugar onde ela usava para colocar moedas e balas no carro. Até que o celular parou, e ela começou a cantar a música do rádio.

- Shut up and drive, drive, drive... – cantava ela animada.

E o celular voltou a tocar, Hermione ignorava, cantando cada vez mais alto. Até que ela viu um congestionamento na avenida principal, que era o caminho para sua casa, e decidiu desviar alguns quarteirões, para não pegar trânsito. 

E o celular parou de tocar. E voltou. E parou. E voltou. E parou. E voltou...

- ALÔ! – berrou ela pegando o celular com uma mão e com a outra no volante, sabia que não era correto, mas estava irritada.

- Oi, Hermis, sou eu – disse ela óbvia do outro lado – Gina...

- Eu sei, o que você quer?

- Eu... Eu quero me desculpar.

O sinaleiro ficou amarelo. Gina demorou um pouco para responder.

- Não, está tudo bem... – ela disse dando pouca atenção no trânsito. Ia passar, até porque aquela rua não era muito bem movimentada, e um pouco escura, em outras palavras, medonha para certos horários da noite.

- Eu sei que não está... – ela disse.

Hermione pisou no acelerador.

- Está sim... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Houve um barulho de um carro derrapando, pneus cantando e o celular caiu nos seus pés no carro.

- Hermione? Hermione? Alô?

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Gina estava insistente hoje, ficava ligando de segundos em segundos, uma hora Hermione teria que atender. Harry estava ao seu lado, no quarto da garota, e Rony ao fundo, conversando com seus amigos no MSN.

- Tenta mais uma vez – insistiu Harry pela última vez.

Ela apertou "send" duas vezes e o celular voltou a chamar.

- ALÔ! – ela ouviu um berro do outro lado.

Gina sentou na cama, de repente, para atender, e para quebrar o gelo de inimizade que elas vinham mantendo, a ruiva respondeu educada.

- Oi, Hermis, sou eu... Gina!

- Eu sei, o que você quer? – perguntou ainda mal-educada.

Harry aproximou mais para ouvir o que Hermione falava do outro lado da linha, até Rony deixou o computador de lado e sentou-se junto a eles, na cama.

- Eu... Eu quero me desculpar – Gina colocou o celular sobre a cama e ligou o viva-voz para que os demais escutassem.

- Não, está tudo bem... – ela disse meio por dizer, Gina sabia que estava sendo só educada.

- Eu sei que não está... – Gina respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas. E Hermione ficou em silêncio, quando escutou-a berrar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ouviram um barulho estranho, como se o celular tivesse sido jogado.

Barulho de pneu cantando, era alto.

- Hermione? Hermione? Você está aí? – perguntou Gina preocupada. Mas não houve barulho de batida, nem nada.

- Isso é um seqüestro! – disse alguém do outro lado. Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira!" pensou Gina no começo.

- Não... Tudo bem... – disse a voz chorosa de Hermione.

E eles não ouviram mais nada.

Gina tentou ligar no celular dela mais vezes, Harry também. Até que Rony deu a sugestão de que avisassem os pais dela.

- Vamos para a casa dela...

Harry, Rony e Gina desceram as escadas, correndo. Eles deram ré no carro do pai de Rony e correram para a casa da Sra. Granger. Ela atendeu a porta às lágrimas.

- Houve um seqüestro... – disse Gina, ladeada pelos dois rapazes.

- Eu sei – ela berrou e atirou-se no peito de Rony (o seu ex-genro) – Ela foi... Ela foi seqüestrada.

- C-como a senhora sabe? – perguntou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo.

- Eles ligaram... – ela disse limpando as lágrimas, desesperada – Eles pediram para não avisar a polícia... E pediram um resgate absurdo!

- R-resgate? – espantou-se Harry.

- Não... Não sei onde vou arranjar tanto dinheiro.

- Quanto eles pedem? 

- Dois milhões de dólares! – ela disse sem esperança.

**Nota do Autor**: Sabe que dia é amanhã? Meu aniversário! E sabe o que você pode me dar de presente? REVIEWS! Viva pra mim, faço dezessete anos (mas pareço um velho reclamão de cinqüenta! HUAHAUHAU!) Nossa, só falta UM ANO PARA EU TIRAR CARTA, viva, viva, vou deixar vocês darem voltinhas de carro comigo, mas só pra quem deixar review, hehehehe! Grandes beijos! Espero reviews! ;D

OBS: Amanhã é aniversário do Rony também, não se esqueçam de parabenizá-lo, hehehe! Odeio ele, apesar dos apesares!


	11. Episódio 10 xx Outro coração

**Episódio Dez.  
Outro coração.**

Data: 15/06/05.

Previosly on S.P: 

_- Sabe o que eu acho? – intrometeu Gina depois de ficar vendo os amigos conversarem duas horas e não sair nenhuma cantada, ela havia tomado vinho demais.  
- Gina... – disse Harry em tom para que ela ficasse quieta.  
- Ah! Qual é? – ela disse para Rony e Hermione – Acho que ta na hora de vocês darem um beijo na boca... Daqueles de cinema!_

- Já saquei qual é a sua! – disse Hermione revirando os olhos – Não acredito que você contou a eles sobre o nosso beijo.  
- Eu não contei – disse Rony quase ajoelhando na frente dela para contar a verdade – Eu juro!   
Ela bufou, não acreditando.  
- Eu, aqui, fazendo o papel de desinformada e idiota, e vocês armando planos para a gente voltar! – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Se toca! Isso é para quem tem dez anos!  
Hermione levantou da mesa e saiu.

_- Ei! Você acabou de passar na televisão! – disse Cedrico sorrindo.  
Draco corou de leve nas bochehcas.  
- Pois é... – ele coçou a nuca – Fiz alguns ensaios de modelo na minha vida e fui chamado para gravar um comercial, meio idiota, não?  
Cedrico riu e deu algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro.  
- Muito legal, adorei.  
_  
- Não, está tudo bem... – Hermione disse dando pouca atenção no trânsito. Ia passar, até porque aquela rua não era muito bem movimentada, e um pouco escura, em outras palavras, medonha para certos horários da noite.  
- Eu sei que não está... – Gina disse.  
Hermione pisou no acelerador.  
- Está sim... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

_- Eles ligaram... – a Sra. Granger disse limpando as lágrimas, desesperada – Eles pediram para não avisar a polícia... E pediram um resgate absurdo pelo sequestro!  
- R-resgate? – espantou-se Harry.  
- Não... Não sei onde vou arranjar tanto dinheiro.  
- Quanto eles pedem?  
- Dois milhões de dólares! – ela disse sem esperança._

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Senhora Granger, nós vamos arranjar o dinheiro! – disse Harry confiante, apertando o seu ombro.

Ela chorava para Harry, eles entraram na casa, era muito bonita e bem arrumada.

Gina correu para a cozinha para trazer um copo de água com açúcar. A Sra. Granger sentou no sofá, Rony promoveu-se a ficar roendo as unhas em vez de tomar alguma atitude.

- É muito dinheiro...

- Conheço pessoas que vão nos ajudar – disse Harry passando mentalmente uma lista de amigos ricos.

- Você tem parentes?

- Tios... – lembrou-se de Sirius Black – Alguns amigos...  
- Você... Você pode me ajudar? Você é a minha única esperança! – ela sussurrou em meados às lágrimas. 

Harry se afastou enquanto Gina trazia o copo de água, ele passou a mão no celular e passou os nomes pela agenda. Precisava urgentemente falar com pessoas de confiança, primeiro ligou ao Sirius.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, padrinho! 

- O que foi? Por que está tão assustado?

- Não posso dizer – ele encontrou com o olhar da Sra. Granger, e eles combinaram de manter o seqüestro em segredo – Mas... É urgente!

- O que foi? Fala! Eu vou até onde você estiver!

- Não é nada comigo... É com uma amiga!

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela... Ela teve alguns problemas! E... E eu preciso de um milhão de dólares – ele pensou se arranjasse pelo menos metade da quantia, tudo seria mais fácil, até mesmo para os empréstimos.

Ela limpava as lágrimas, desesperada.

- Sim... Sim, nós podemos dar um jeito! – disse Sirius – Não quer mesmo que a gente vá se encontrar... É muito dinheiro para vagar assim pela cidade...

- Eu sei, mas o senhor tem que confiar em mim!

- Sim. Eu sei o afilhado que eu tenho – ele disse, firme.

- Obrigado, agora preciso fazer outros contatos – ele disse e desligou após agradecer novamente.

Harry repassou os nomes na lista da agenda, e pensou quem teria dinheiro o suficiente para emprestar. Mas estava difícil, seu nome vagou pela sua ex-namorada, Cho Chang, mas ele decidiu que ela não ia emprestar sem saber o porquê. Até que o nome parou em Draco. Draco Malfoy. Estaria pronto ele para conversarem após tudo o que ocorrera?

"Send" apertou Harry com o dedão, e o telefone começou a tocar.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Mas... Quer dizer que... Ele traiu você? – perguntou Cedrico sentado na beirada do palco.

- É – Draco desviou os olhos, com vergonha. Tinha contado tudo de sua vida para Cedrico, eles dois vinham ficando amigos a cada dia mais.

Conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, e começaram a desabafar, até que entraram em problemas comuns.

- E vocês ainda conversam? – perguntou Cedrico abismado.

- Não, na verdade, mas estudamos na mesma escola, eu de vez em quando o vejo de mãos dadas com uma garota lá, a Gina...

- Eles ainda estão juntos? – Cedrico estava cada vez mais assustado.

- Sim – disse Draco chateado – Eles estão juntos até hoje!

Cedrico sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Você sabe que passei por problemas assim...

- Você e o Simas! – deixou Draco escapar.

Cedrico arregalou os olhos, ainda mais assustado. 

- C-como você sabe...?

- Boatos correram na escola – disse Draco piscando firme e voltou a mirar Cedrico – Lembra? A gente um dia brigou... Em frente ao banco!

Cedrico franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar das cenas com Draco.

- Foi você que me insultou...

- Eu sinto muito, sério... Era uma época que eu era meio revoltadinho com a vida – desculpou-se Draco.

- Tudo bem, deixa para lá – Cedrico fez com um gesto – Mas você tem que prometer que não vai voltar a falar com esse tal de Harry!

- Não, tudo bem – Draco sorriu – A gente não é mais amigo... 

E o celular começou a vibrar dentro do bolso da jeans. 

- Até esqueci de ensaiar – lembrou-se Draco batendo a mão na testa e vendo a guitarra deitada no palco, atrás. 

Draco deslizou a mão para dentro do bolso e puxou o celular, e viu o nome de Harry piscando na tela com um ponto de interrogação.

E ele pensou: Atender ou não? 

- Com licença – pediu Draco para se afastar de Cedrico.

Draco andou pelas fileiras, criando uma distância significativa e atendeu.

- Oi! – ele disse grosseiramente. 

- Cara, precisamos conversar, de homem para homem, não de criança para criança!

Draco bufou, como se Harry agisse como adulto.

- Fala...

- Eu... Eu estou em apuros!

- E vem ligar para mim? Quer dizer...

- É sério! – cortou de repente – A Hermione foi seqüestrada e precisa de um milhão de dólares para ser resgatada. 

- Quer que eu acredite nessa história? – zombou Draco jogando os cabelos loiros para o lado.

- É sério, não fala desse jeito comigo!

- Achei que íamos fingir que não nos conhecíamos... Como fazemos na escola!

- O assunto é mais sério agora, Malfoy!

Draco parou pensativo.

- Sério! Não posso fazer nada por você e nem pela sua amiguinha! – ele desligou o celular na cara dele, tinha que tomar uma atitude brusca ou ele não superaria essa relação do passado.

Draco caminhou de volta até Cedrico, cabisbaixo, não estava o mesmo antes da ligação. 

- Quem era? – perguntou Cedrico.

Draco parou com as duas mãos apoiadas para trepar no palco, pensando se falaria a verdade ou não.

- Era... Era um amigo! – e sorriu – Preciso voltar a ensaiar, você me ajuda?

Cedrico sorriu em resposta e ficou em pé.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry deixou Rony e Gina em casa, depois partiu diretamente para a sua com uma enorme vontade de gritar por socorro pelas pessoas da rua. 

Parou o carro na garagem e ainda com a expressão de derrotado, caminhou para dentro da casa, foi direto conversar com a mãe sobre o problema e acabou desabando tudo de uma vez.

- Aquela sua amiguinha...?

- Minha melhor amiga – corrigiu Harry – Ela sempre vinha em casa me ajudar com a edição do Profeta Diário... Foi isso mãe, os bandidos a levaram!

Ela abraçou o filho e beijou a sua testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, filho... Precisamos rezar.

- Não, mãe, precisamos de dois milhões, na verdade!

Sirius apareceu na cozinha, trazendo Padfoot na coleira, eles sempre iam caminhar no parque à tarde.

- Eu... Eu prometi ajudar com um milhão – disse Sirius aproximando, também preocupado – Embora você não tenha me falado o porquê, mas agora eu sei, desculpa ter ouvido, mas foi inevitável. 

Harry correu até o padrinho e o abraçou em solidariedade.

- Obrigado, obrigado mesmo, cara... Eu não sei o que fazer! Mas... Ainda falta um milhão!

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu também tenho algum outro dinheiro guardado!

Harry arregalou os olhos e quase o abraçou novamente.

- Você... Você vai me ajudar?

- Se for pelo bem de Hermione, claro!

Sirius abraçou Harry outra vez, vendo que o garoto ia praticamente explodir em lágrimas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry... Nós vamos dar um jeito e a Hermione em breve vai estar de volta!

Harry desabou em lágrimas, no peito do padrinho. Era muita pressão.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

As luzes iluminavam toda a rua escura, embora não fosse tão escura assim. Eram luzes que vinham de dentro de uma boate lotada de gente. Pessoas vazando pelas portas, de tão apertado que estava o lugar.

Cedrico estava no meio dessa multidão toda, sentado sozinho em uma das mesas do fundo, bebendo uma bebida imprópria para menores de vinte e um anos, e olhava para o palco, cheio de fumaça, e Draco cantando.

Ele era um cara super legal, muito simpático, e sincero. Mas só virou isso após ter sido um riquinho, mimado, chato e metido! Sofreu bastante para ser o que é hoje... E possuía um olhar triste, um olhar diferenciado... Cedrico não gostava de vê-lo assim. Sofria junto.

Cedrico sentia cada vez mais amigo de Draco, e que as barreiras de amizade estavam a ponto de serem estouradas com algum relacionamento mais sério, mas desde a morte de Simas (o que fazia quase um ano em setembro), que ele não se envolvia com ninguém. Ninguém despertava interesse. Ninguém, exceto Draco.

Não, não estava interessado em Draco, mas alguma coisa os conectava de um modo interessante. Cedrico passava horas antes de dormir pensando nele, em seus problemas... E isso o fazia ter uma fixação por Draco.

Ele estava cantando Who Knew – Pink, e a segunda voz era de Pansy, uma coreografia legal, que eles andavam de mãos dadas, depois se separavam para cantar.

- You took my hand and showed me how! You promised me you'd be around! – cantou Pansy apontando para ele. Tradução: Você pegou a minha mão e mostrou como! Você me prometeu que estaria por perto!

E Cedrico ficou brincando com o gelo, no ritmo da música, tinha visto alguns ensaios mas nada fora interessante como o show. Draco olhou na direção de Cedrico e começou a cantar.

- I wish I could still call you a friend! I'd give anything! – disse Draco apontando para Cedrico, em uma expressão como: Eu desejaria ainda chamar você de amigo! Eu daria tudo!

Mas antes de qualquer outra coisa, Pansy passou as mãos por trás de seus olhos, e o beijou diante de todos os fãs que se excitaram ainda mais, gritaram, berraram, sacudiram o palco de tanta felicidade.

Draco no primeiro momento ficou assustado, Cedrico também, não acreditava tanta ousadia, mas aos poucos o loiro foi se soltando e o beijou cessou rapidamente assim como começou.

Draco sorriu cantando o final do refrão na direção de Cedrico e ele deu uma risadinha meio sem graça, de lado, apesar de estar meio longe, sabia que ele estava vendo.

Cedrico não estava bem, de verdade... E sentiu a bebida fazer efeito!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Alguns dias depois, Harry começou a ficar decididamente ainda mais preocupado com a amiga, Gina vivia chorando pelos cantos do corredor, Rony também não passava por despercebido, embora o caso tivesse sido ocultado para que ninguém da escola saísse inventando teorias ridículas, eles sabiam que nada daquilo seria verdade, e rezavam para que não saíssem notícias sobre a amiga.

Harry daria carona para Rony e Gina mais uma vez, ultimamente os amigos estavam mais unidos do que nunca, talvez fosse o medo de um novo seqüestro ou coisa parecida.

Harry apertou o alarme de sua Range Over preta, fazendo o seu habitual "plim-plim", piscando os faróis, quando a figura da Sra. Granger assustou-os, saindo de trás de outros carros.

- Que bom que vocês saíram – ela disse às lágrimas.

- O que foi, senhora? – perguntou Rony correndo até ela, deixando Harry e Gina um pouco mais para trás.

- Eles ligaram. Os ladrões ligaram!

- E... Eles pediram resgate? – perguntou Gina esperançosa, queria ver a amiga logo.

- Sim... Sim, os dois milhões de dólares! – ela disse com um sorriso débil – Nós conseguimos, finalmente ela vai poder voltar para casa!

- E onde vamos entregar o dinheiro? E quem vai? – perguntou Harry trocando um olhar de relance com Rony.

- Eles falaram que se houver qualquer barulho de polícia, qualquer aviso, eles vão suspender o seqüestro! E nós não vamos fazer isso, não vamos avisar a polícia, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo!

Embora a opinião de Harry fosse diferente, ele respeitaria a Sra. Granger, afinal, era uma decisão dela.

- E... E onde vamos levar o dinheiro? – quis saber Harry.

- É arriscado! Eu vou sozinha!

- Eu vou com você! – disse Harry soltando as mãos de Gina entrelaçadas e indo até ela.

- Nós vamos – corrigiu Rony.

- Não, vocês vão ficar – ele disse sério – Não é muito seguro levar muita gente no meu carro! Na verdade, nenhum de nós deveríamos ir!

A Sra. Granger ergueu os olhos assustada.

- Vou falar com Sirius, tenho certeza que ele vai nos ajudar!

Eles concordaram em silêncio.

- Qual é o endereço do lugar? – perguntou Harry.

A Sra. Granger abriu a bolsa e puxou um papel dobrado, com o endereço de um lugar.

- É um estacionamento de um barracão, no final da cidade! Eles vão estar dentro de um carro vermelho, parado ao lado do terceiro poste dessa rua!

Harry olhou o endereço e guardou no bolso.

- Tenho ótimos planos para esse pagamento – ele disse com um sorriso bobo – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Eu quero ir junto! – disse a Sra. Granger.

Gina abraçou-a por trás.

- Fique conosco, vai ficar tudo bem! – ela consolou.

Harry tinha em mente colocar em uma maleta o dinheiro falso e entregar, e os seqüestradores não iriam conferir, obviamente, porque estavam correndo o risco de serem presos. Ou Harry até poderia colocar dinheiro falso, mas algumas cédulas verdadeiras iriam por cima, para camuflar o dinheiro.

Era o plano perfeito, e muito mais econômico. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian pousou as mãos em uma fotografia dela e de Lupin se beijando, na verdade era o jornal que editara o nome dos dois.

Ela passou os dedos de leve pela foto como se ainda pudesse acariciar o rosto de Lupin, como se pudesse estar olhando em seus olhos e dizendo que ainda o amava com todas as forças. E... Era exatamente isso o que ela sentia no momento, mesmo ele estando distante.

Ela o amava, mas correr atrás desse sonho, seria impossível. Ela precisava, ela necessitava lutar pelos os seus direitos, pela vingança, já que ninguém faria isso por ela! Precisava recuperar tudo o que era seu.

Na mesma hora, Lílian desdobrou o jornal para ver as outras notícias, nunca tinha avaliado o papel por inteiro, quando viu, no canto, uma propaganda: "Aulas de Culinária – Vagas abertas até o mês de Julho!".

Ela não sabia cozinhar, na verdade, ela odiava, e sabia que era uma boa se ela pudesse se distrair de alguma forma, porque não agüentava mais ficar divagando pela casa com as imagens de Lupin passando por sua cabeça.

Pegou o telefone e discou para se inscrever.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Por que você fugiu do meu show? – perguntou Draco puxando Cedrico pelo braço na garagem do prédio, sempre que Draco discava em seu apartamento, ele não atendia o interfone.

Cedrico encarou os olhos azuis de Draco por alguns segundos, e perdeu a respiração.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito – disse Draco sentindo o coração bater forte – Eu não queria que você ficasse mal por aquele beijo, foi fictício! 

Cedrico abaixou a cabeça, muitas cenas do seu passado voltavam. Simas, era uma delas.

- Não... Você não deve me pedir desculpas – ele engoliu em seco e virou os olhos para não ver que estava chorando – A gente não namora... A gente só é amigo!

- Não sei porque a Pansy fez aquilo, eu juro... A gente terminou há séculos – disse Draco sentindo a respiração falhar, suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

- Por que desculpa? Sério... Você não me deve nada! – Cedrico empurrou Draco para trás com as duas mãos e saiu correndo entre os carros.

- Espera... – disse Draco indo atrás dele e o puxou pela camisa azul, social, e acabou amassando – Espera!

- Já disse... Você não me deva nada! – Cedrico virou-se para falar isso na cara de Draco mas não teve tempo o suficiente, o garoto estava muito próximo dele, na sua mesma altura, com os lábios perto.

- Agora... Eu devo – e empurrou Cedrico contra a parede com as duas mãos para não ter escapatória, e beijou-lhe sua boca, com toda vontade e desejo que tinha guardado nos últimos meses.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sirius desligou a chave da Ranger Over preta, e ficou olhando um carro vermelho parado do outro lado do pátio asfaltado, era um carro suspeito já que havia todo blindado e os vidros escurecidos.

- Aqueles devem ser os seqüestradores – disse Sirius.

Harry pegou a maleta de dinheiro e abriu, na superfície havia dinheiro verdadeiro, mas no fundo, era dinheiro falso.

- Vamos entregar a maleta, pegar Hermione e fugir o mais rápido possível – repassou Sirius para Harry – Tudo bem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, embora por mais corajoso que fosse chegar até ali, ele estava com as mãos trêmulas de pavor, ao mesmo tempo de estar feliz em rever a amiga e ver se estava realmente tudo bem.

Sirius saiu do carro primeiro e andou até o outro carro vermelho, Harry ficou para trás, olhando para os olhos e garantindo a maleta firme em suas mãos. 

Até que a porta do carro foi aberta, e um homem encapuzado saiu puxando Hermione pelos cabelos. Harry teve uma incrível vontade de matá-lo, se tivesse uma arma em mãos, nem sabia do que seria capaz de fazer, mesmo sendo jovem demais para usá-la.

- Ai... – gemeu Hermione encolhida e rezando. Estava suja, os cabelos estavam imundos, as roupas rasgadas e lágrimas nos olhos. Estava magérrima. 

- Hermione... – grunhiu Harry mordendo o lábio para não chorar, assistiu a cena com uma dor no coração. Era sua amiga sendo torturada.

- Harry... Está tudo bem... Não dê a maleta a ele! – ela gemeu, o homem calou-a com um tapa no meio da cara, e o barulho foi alto o suficiente para todo a rua escutar.

Harry sentiu um ódio ainda maior. Mas se tudo estivesse bem, Hermione ia para casa hoje mesmo.

- A maleta! – apontou o outro seqüestrador saindo do carro, também encapuzado e com uma arma na mão – Passe a maleta e erga os braços!

Harry deitou a maleta no chão e ergueu os braços, assim como Sirius, os bandidos apontavam as armas para os dois, e um terceiro segurava Hermione tampando sua boca com as mãos, e com a outra mão apontava uma arma em sua cabeça.

- Chuta ela aqui! – disse o seqüestrador apontando para a maleta de metal.

Harry chutou a mala até atingir os pés do ladrão que estava mais próximo de Sirius, ele pegou a maleta nas mãos e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Está pesada... Quantos dólares têm aqui?

- Dois milhões! – disse Harry com convicção, sem gaguejar.

Ele deu uma risadinha de desafio, e o terceiro soltou Hermione para aproximar do dinheiro.

- Não solte a arma, seu idiota! – gritou o primeiro – Segure-a! Talvez o dinheiro seja falso... 

Sirius olhou por cima do ombro e seu olhar captou a expressão de Harry, estava branco, cheio de pavor, e suava.

Hermione soltou alguns gemidos, chorando ainda mais. E o terceiro voltou a apontar a arma na cabeça da garota.

- Vamos conferir – disse o primeiro abrindo as trincas da maleta e levantando a tampa. 

Harry não queria olhar para Sirius porque já sabia, o plano havia ido por água abaixo... Agora só restava rezar muito para que todos saíssem vivos!

**Nota do Autor:** Hola! To super feliz, mas não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu mudei para São Paulo, SOZINHO SEM MEUS PAIS, para terminar o 3º colegial e talx, né? E adivinha com quem eu estou estudando! Com a Gisele Weasley (aqui do fórum - fanfics Nas Palavras de Gina Weasley e... Oferta Irrecusável), e a gente é super amigos... Super mesmo. E a gente vai sair hoje, para ir em um show! VIVA! Estou super feliz... D  
Primeira vez no ANO que eu estou saindo... Depois de tanto estudar, eu mereço, né? xD  
Beijos, vou indo. Até a próxima semana. Se der para escrever mais, talvez. TALVEZ. Eu poste uma surpresinha lá para terça!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**: 

_Lupin passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela a ponto de quase beijá-la. _

- Vamos... Eu te ajudo... Diga-me o que está acontecendo...

Ela quis chorar. Ela quis, ela ia contar... Ela não suportaria.

- Remo... Está acontecendo... – o celular começou a tocar dentro de sua bolsa, interrompendo o momento – Um segundo... – ela disse e virou para colocar a mão dentro da bolsa, tirou o celular, abriu-o e atendeu.

Lupin afastou alguns segundos para deixá-la mais à vontade, e ela falou algumas coisas preocupadas, e desligou pálida.

- Aconteceu um acidente... – ela disse e agora fechava o celular, pondo-o dentro do bolso.

Lupin sacudiu os cabelos ao vento, preocupado.

- Com quem?

- Com o Harry... E ele está na UTI! – ela disse e caiu em lágrimas. Lupin passou os braços em volta dela, ela desabou a chorar.


	12. Episódio 11 xx Alguns sobrevivem

**Episódio Onze. **

**Alguns sobrevivem, outros... **

_Data: 02/07/05. _

**Previosly on S.P:**

_- Tudo bem, deixa para lá – Cedrico fez com um gesto – Mas você tem que prometer que não vai voltar a falar com esse tal de Harry! _

_- Não, tudo bem – Draco sorriu – A gente não é mais amigo... _

_E o celular começou a vibrar dentro do bolso da jeans. Era Harry. _

_Draco caminhou de volta até Cedrico, cabisbaixo, não estava o mesmo antes da ligação._

_- Quem era? – perguntou Cedrico._

_Draco parou com as duas mãos apoiadas para trepar no palco, pensando se falaria a verdade ou não._

_- Era... Era um amigo! – e sorriu – Preciso voltar a ensaiar, você me ajuda? _

- Minha melhor amiga – corrigiu Harry – Ela sempre vinha em casa me ajudar com a edição do Profeta Diário... Foi isso mãe, os bandidos a levaram!

Lílian abraçou o filho e beijou a sua testa.

- Eu... Eu prometi ajudar com um milhão – disse Sirius aproximando, também preocupado – Embora você não tenha me falado o porquê, mas agora eu sei, desculpa ter ouvido, mas foi inevitável.

_Mas antes de qualquer outra coisa, Pansy passou as mãos por trás de seus olhos, e o beijou diante de todos os fãs que se excitaram ainda mais, gritaram, berraram, sacudiram o palco de tanta felicidade. _

_Cedrico deixou a platéia._

- Já disse... Você não me deva nada! – Cedrico virou-se para falar isso na cara de Draco mas não teve tempo o suficiente, o garoto estava muito próximo dele, na sua mesma altura, com os lábios perto.

- Agora... Eu devo – e empurrou Cedrico contra a parede com as duas mãos para não ter escapatória, e beijou-lhe sua boca, com toda vontade e desejo que tinha guardado nos últimos meses.

_- Não solte a arma, seu idiota! – gritou o primeiro – Segure-a! Talvez o dinheiro seja falso... _

_Sirius olhou por cima do ombro e seu olhar captou a expressão de Harry, estava branco, cheio de pavor, e suava._

_Hermione soltou alguns gemidos, chorando ainda mais. E o terceiro voltou a apontar a arma na cabeça da garota._

_- Vamos conferir – disse o primeiro abrindo as trincas da maleta e levantando a tampa. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry e Sirius pensaram justos e cronometraram os segundos, quando o terceiro assaltante abriu as duas travas da maleta e levantou a tampa para verificar o dinheiro, eles saltaram como leões na direção dos outros dois.

Sirius acertou o segundo com um soco, e Harry com uma cotovelada deixou o primeiro desacordado, Hermione caiu de joelhos no meio do asfalto quente.

Enquanto um estava desmaiado pelo soco de Sirius, o segundo estava com a mão no nariz sangrando, o terceiro já descobrira que o dinheiro era falso e puxava o gatilho da arma.

Mas a Range Over já corria na direção de Harry que carregava Hermione desmaiada no colo, Sirius deu um cavalinho-de-pau com o carro, provocando fumaça no asfalto, e assim que virou o carro ao lado de Harry, Sirius por dentro do carro mesmo, abriu a porta e o moreno saltou sem pensar duas vezes, fechou a porta, seguro.

Sirius olhou pelo retrovisor e viu o terceiro apontando a arma para o carro, mas não adiantava, era blindado. E cantando pneu, deixou-os engolindo fumaça.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius mantendo as mãos trêmulas no volante.

- Acho que sim! – disse Harry tentando se recuperar do fôlego – Só vamos ter que sumir por alguns dias, mas o resto... Está tranqüilo!

Harry sorriu para o padrinho e voltou a olhar para Hermione que estava gemendo no banco.

- Ei... Está tudo bem! Você está segura agora! – ele disse acariciando o rosto sujo da amiga, um sentimento de saudade, incrível se apossou de seu coração, de sua mente, ele só queria abraçá-la.

- Harry... – ela gemeu abrindo os olhos de leve – Obrigada.

- Agradeça ao Sirius... Foi ele quem se sacrificou... Sem eles, não teríamos chegado aqui!

Sirius sorriu por cima do retrovisor, ela abriu a boca para pronunciar mas não conseguiu, porém o padrinho entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

- Está desnutrida, precisa comer alguma coisa urgente... – disse Harry chateado pelo estado da amiga ser deplorável – Ó ou! Temos problemas! – Harry olhou pelo espelho ao lado do carro – Corre Sirius, corre porque eles estão colados na nossa traseira!

Sirius não pensou duas vezes, pisou fundo no acelerador, estava praticamente fazendo loucura, porque andar a 200km/h naquela rodovia, era praticamente suicídio.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Cedrico se revirava no canto da parede para se livrar do beijo, mas Draco havia prensado seu braço contra o peito do rapaz, de modo que não havia muita escapatória, até que finalmente ele cedeu e se afastou.

- Você não quer... Eu entendo!

Cedrico suspirou, inquieto.

- Você devia respeitar os meus limites... Eu não estava pronto para tudo isso... – seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar – Eu definitivamente não estou pronto!

Cedrico virou as costas e saiu correndo para dentro do carro, Draco resolveu que não deveria ir atrás, realmente não estava com a razão. Passou as mãos no cabelo, bufando.

Ele também estava sofrendo com tudo isso, estava superando um certo alguém, um certo alguém que só trazia problemas!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Vamos, Sirius! Acelera! – gritou Harry ao ver eles colando na traseira do carro, e soltando faíscas, com um tranco, eles foram jogados para o acostamento da pista.

- Não dá para correr mais do que isso, Harry! Há radares por toda a pista! – Sirius estava começando a ficar preocupado – Alguém vai ter que parar! Alguém vai ter que desistir!

- Mas não vai ser a gente – disse Harry apertando os pulsos com firmeza – Não vamos deixar Hermione cair nas mãos desses bandidos outra vez!

E houve outro tranco, provavelmente eram os ladrões acertando o carro na traseira da Range Over preta, de Harry.

- Acelera! Acelera! Pega a pista da direita! – dizia Harry querendo ajudar mas só atrapalhava, Hermione gemia no banco de trás, com a mão na barriga, Harry apertou a sua mão como consolo – Vai ficar tudo bem... Sua mãe está com saudades!

Sirius sentia o volante vibrar de tamanha velocidade que o carro estava, começava a perder o controle. A sua visão ao lado passava tudo em borrões.

- Tem uma festinha esperando você... Fica calma! – dizia Harry tentando consolar Hermione.

- Harry... – ela gemeu como se não agüentasse mais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, confia em mim! – ele disse.

- Acho que não vai não, Harry! – disse Sirius verificando pelo retrovisor que o assaltante com o nariz cheio de sangue puxava o capuz negro e revelava o seu rosto escuro, seus olhos eram castanhos e o cabelo todo bagunçado – A situação vai ficar pior!

- Shiii... – pediu Harry, querendo silêncio para quietar a amiga – Toma o meu casaco! – Harry tirou as suas roupas e entregou a amiga que gemia – Você deve estar com frio!

O assaltante apoiou metade do corpo para fora do carro e puxou a arma.

- Vamos ter que fazer uma manobra... Radical! – Sirius estava na primeira pista, virou o volante com todas as forças que tinha para o carro ser guiado até a terceira pista, e entrar em um pontilhão, na tentativa de despistá-los, mas não adiantou, porque eles continuaram fazendo o mesmo caminho, embora o homem no carro havia entrado no carro.

Sirius virou com tudo por cima do pontilhão e continuou a acelerar quando atingiu o topo, o homem voltou a aparecer com o revólver nas mãos.

- Segura, Harry!

O cara apertou o revolver nas mãos e ouviu-se um barulho de estouro.

- SEGURA! – berrou Sirius segundos antes, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido naquele instante.

Em um piscar de olhos, Harry viu o carro rodopiando na pista, e as cenas passaram rapidamente por sua cabeça, ele se segurou no banco mas não foi o suficiente, sua cabeça bateu várias vezes contra o vidro da janela, ele achou que fosse ter um traumatismo craniano, mas de repente apagou.

Hermione foi a mais prejudicada com tudo isso, sua cabeça foi ao teto umas três vezes e ela foi arremessada pela porta que se abriu quando o carro começou a rolar pelo barranco, porém, Sirius e Harry não tiveram a mesma sorte, talvez, porque alguns instantes mais tarde, o carro estava em chamas.

Os ladrões pararam o carro em cima do pontilhão para enxergar a cena e davam risadas. Malditos!

Hermione sentiu que tinha todos os ossos quebrados pelo violento golpe, tentou abrir os olhos mas era impossível, acabou desmaiando ali mesmo, e sentiu um calor terrível percorrer pelo corpo. Um calor que não vinha do ambiente. Vinha das chamas, o carro havia explodido!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian estava juntando as folhas para a primeira aula de culinária, as demais alunas estavam enfileiradas por trás de seus respectivos balcões, em cima havia um fogão projetado e algumas panelas com ingredientes.

Ela olhou no relógio impaciente e passou os dedos finos pelos cabelos loiros e enrolados, colocando-os atrás da orelha, não se acostumara ainda com o novo visual, mas sabia que estava fazendo sucesso.

O relógio marcava que a professora estava atrasada uns dois minutos, e ela não estava a fim de ficar esperando por muito tempo.

E logo ela entrou pela porta dos fundos, Lílian assustou e se virou para vê-la, era uns dez anos mais jovem, porém aparentava ser mais velha que Lílian, já que a mesma tinha sua idade real escondida por trás da maquilagem e dos efeitos juvenis que a vida lhe presenteara.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou a professora docemente, ela entrou passando pelos balcões, ajeitando o óculos no rosto dando um ar de professora intelectual.

- Boa tarde! – responderam todas em coro, e ela caminhou na direção do tablado, onde subiu e ficou explicando algumas coisas básicas. Lílian se sentiu envergonhada por não saber quase nada sobre cozinha.

- Com licença! – disse uma voz vindo da porta.

Automaticamente os alunos se viraram na direção do lugar, inclusive a professora. Havia um homem com cabelos loiros e grisalhos, segurando a porta com os dedos e somente com a cabeça do lado de dentro. Remo Lupin.

- Desculpe o atraso... Mas, posso entrar?

"Não!" quis berrar Lílian.

- Pode! – disse a professora meigamente ajeitando mais uma vez os óculos.

Lupin fechou a porta às costas e procurou escolher um balcão vazio, um pouco distante de Lílian, sem ter a idéia de que ela estava lá. Ela virou o pescoço em direção à lousa, querendo ser oculta pela massa de outras mulheres.

- Vamos aprender a fazer cookies! – ela anunciou e a classe soltou uma exclamação de felicidade.

Os alunos começaram a ajeitar os ingredientes, e começaram a fazer a receitar valer a pena. Lílian, claro, não se saiu muito bem, seus pensamentos vagavam pelo homem que estava a alguns metros de distância, ela se sentia vigiada por ele, e teve isso como resultado quando resolveu dar uma espiada por cima do ombro e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Ela ficou sem reação, e ele acenou.

Lílian virou a cara não querendo dar esperança a ele, por mais que ela o amasse, ela não queria que ele se envolvesse em seus problemas amorosos. Queria impedir de que ele sofresse... Mas isso estava saindo pela culatra!

Lílian acabou botando fogo em seu avental, e uma de suas colegas jogou um balde de água fria, resultado: ela acabou ensopada, sem necessidade porque o fogo não tinha se alastrado a tal ponto.

Ela se retirou da sala para ir embora mais cedo, e quando estava entrando no carro, foi surpreendida por Lupin correndo em sua direção.

- Espera... A gente precisa conversar!

Ela deu um suspiro, não ia agüentar.

- Lupin... – ela gemeu sentindo o coração palpitar, era impossível que ela fechasse os olhos para o homem a sua frente. Ela o amava com todas as forças que tinha.

- Lily... A gente precisa conversar! – ele disse parando ao lado dela – A gente não pode ficar se evitando assim...

- Remo, eu... – ela abaixou os olhos, tinha uma incrível vontade de chorar, ao mesmo tempo de pular no pescoço dele e dizer 'adeus' para a sua vida infeliz, mas não podia... Por mais que quisesse, não podia – Eu... Eu estou cumprindo uma missão!

- Você faz parte do FBI ou alguma coisa do tipo? – ele perguntou tentando ser irônico.

Lílian não riu, ergueu o rosto sério e se levantou do banco.

- Pior. Pior do que isso – ela confessou com um suspiro longo.

Lupin passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela a ponto de quase beijá-la.

- Vamos... Eu te ajudo... Diga-me o que está acontecendo...

Ela quis chorar. Ela quis, ela ia contar... Ela não suportaria.

- Remo... Está acontecendo... – o celular começou a tocar dentro de sua bolsa, interrompendo o momento – Um segundo... – ela disse e virou para colocar a mão dentro da bolsa, tirou o celular, abriu-o e atendeu.

Lupin afastou alguns segundos para deixá-la mais à vontade, e ela falou algumas coisas preocupadas, e desligou pálida.

- Aconteceu um acidente... – ela disse e agora fechava o celular, pondo-o dentro do bolso.

Lupin sacudiu os cabelos ao vento, preocupado.

- Com quem?

- O carro de Harry capotou... E ele está na UTI! – ela disse e caiu em lágrimas. Lupin passou os braços em volta dela, ela desabou a chorar.

Não agüentara perder o marido. Agora o filho em seqüência... Era suicídio, na certa, mesmo que Lupin continuasse a confortá-la com aqueles braços macios e com aquele cheiro que a extasiava.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ele parou o carro no estacionamento e a loira saiu aos prantos de dentro, correu pela porta automática adentro, enquanto Lupin terminava de estacionar o carro dela. Ela não tinha condições de dirigir.

Lupin encontrou-a alguns minutos mais tarde, chorando no balcão do hospital, conversando com uma das enfermeiras, tudo indicava que ele estava indo de mal a pior, a única pessoa que estava melhorando pouco a pouco era a garota, o que indicava ser Hermione.

- A mãe dela precisa saber... Ela está salva! Se for realmente Hermione...

- A garota pode ser Gina! – disse Lupin não querendo quebrar as esperanças dela, mas tendo que ser real.

Lílian deu as costas, sem dizer nada, passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e lisos, discando para o celular da ruiva.

- Oi? Gina? Tudo bem? Não, não... Ele não está nada bem! Mas... Tudo bem mesmo? O Harry? – ela trocou olhares assustados com o professor – O Harry está bem... Olha! Daqui uns dez minutos eu passo aí para a gente conversar! Tudo bem... Ok, certo... – ela desligou.

- Então?

- Não é a Gina! – ela deu um suspiro de alívio, e abraçou Lupin novamente, os dois ficaram parados no corredor do hospital, trocando carícias, até que a porta automática de vidro se abriu novamente, e uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e salto alto, entrou, foi na direção do balcão e debruçou às lágrimas.

- Queria saber... Sobre a minha filha... Andaram ligando na minha casa!

A recepcionista indicou que ela conversasse com a enfermaria mais próxima, nisso, Lílian já tinha ouvido um pouco da conversa, adiantara-se entre a mulher de cabelos cacheados e sussurrou.

- Você é a mãe de Hermione?

Ela limpou as lágrimas com o dedão e sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

- Ela está melhorando – Lílian disse.

- Ela está viva? – perguntou a mulher preocupada.

- Perfeitamente – respondeu a enfermeira se aproximando com uma prancheta – Mas precisamos estudar o seu comportamento durante os próximos dias, até porque, ele está se recuperando pouco a pouco.

A mãe de Hermione começou a chorar de felicidade.

- Eles a salvaram!

- Harry a salvou! – corrigiu Lílian encarando o perfil da mulher.

- Você...

- Eu sou mãe dele – apresentou-se, e apontou o polegar para Lupin – E este é o professor de Geografia de nossos filhos!

Ela sorriu e cumprimentou os dois com a cabeça.

- Ele... Ele a salvou! – ela disse, e as duas se abraçaram, Lílian voltou a chorar – Mas ele não está tão bem assim.

- Tudo vai melhorar, eu garanto – disse a sra. Granger sorrindo – Vamos ter fé!

Ela concordou e se afastou, Lílian virou na direção de Lupin e sussurrou.

- Se você não se importa... Eu vou... – mas ele não estava com os olhos fixos nela, ele olhava para a porta, com um ar de raiva.

Lílian olhou por cima do ombro para verificar o que ele estava olhando, quando seu olhar encontrou uma mulher de cabelos roxos, alta e magra, mascando chiclete, ainda com o seu ar jovial. Tonks, a ex-noiva de Lupin.

Lílian sentiu uma enorme raiva, como vinha alimentando esse ódio a vida toda, desde que sentira inveja por ela estar com Lupin. Mas agora não tinha a mínima noção do que ela estava fazendo ali, até que...

- Sirius Black! – ela perguntou – Que quarto ele está?

A recepcionista digitou no computador.

- Ele está passando por cirurgias no momento – ela respondeu calmamente – Mas vai ficar bom! O que a senhorita é dele?

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Acho que namoramos, sei lá...

Os olhos de Lílian ficaram do tamanho de jabuticabas, ela e Lupin trocaram olhares assustados. Isso significava que ele namorava Tonks às escondidas? E não contara a ninguém? Belo traidor...

- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou Lupin desviando o olhar de raiva, na direção de Lílian, tentando amolecer o coração – Vá conversar com Gina, com Rony... Eu fico aqui no hospital esperando ele acordar! Vai trocar essa roupa molhada, tomar um banho e descansar!

- Mas... Mas e você? – ela perguntou com os olhos meigos.

- Não importa, eu ficarei a noite toda aqui...

- Não vai dormir? – perguntou ela com pena dele.

- Não, não, tudo bem... Terei companhia – e apontou para a Sra. Granger – Ela também vai ficar aqui!

Lílian sorriu e beijou o seu rosto.

- Obrigada... Obrigada de verdade – ela virou as costas e saiu, deixando um Lupin bobo para trás, porém, no meio do caminho foi barrada por Tonks, segurando a sua bolsa verde, totalmente esquisita e fora de moda.

- Oi... Você é a Lílian Potter? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu! – ela encarou Tonks com desgosto.

- Não estamos em tempos de briga... – sussurrou Tonks querendo manter amizade.

- Não estamos em tempos de confraternização... – respondeu Lílian grosseiramente.

Lílian fez o contorno e saiu, deixando Tonks com cara de boba, também.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O Sr. Weasley estacionou o carro azul e do Ford Anglia saíram, Gina, seguida por Rony, e pelo lado da frente, a Sra. Weasley e o seu marido. Os quatro ruivos atravessaram o estacionamento do hospital e foram direto para a recepção.

- Viemos ver Harry James Potter – disse Gina debruçando no balcão e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha para mostrar os brincos de argola.

Rony se apoiou ao lado dela, enquanto o Sr. Weasley passava o braço pelo ombro da esposa, apertando com firmeza para que ela parasse de chorar, mas a mulher parecia em pânico, carregava um lencinho nas mãos para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam, e um terço na outra, sempre pedindo a Deus que ajudassem-nos.

- Gina! – disse Lupin indo em sua direção.

- Professor! – ela disse preocupada voltando para ele – Você soube do Harry?

Ele sorriu e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Acabo de saber que o seu namorado passou por uma cirurgia no joelho mas está perfeitamente bem.

- Jura? – os olhos dela brilharam e a Sra. Weasley voltou a rezar, agradecendo.

- Sim – ele respondeu sorridente – E a Hermione já está acordada, se quer saber!

- A Hermione... – gemeu Rony com o peito batendo forte de saudades – C-como ela está?

- Desnutrida, na verdade – disse a Sra. Granger aproximando – Acabei de voltar do quarto, está tomando sopa!

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Rony impedindo de Gina de continuar a fazer perguntas sobre Harry.

- Ela está no primeiro quarto, virando à direita, no próximo corredor.

Rony deixou o grupo para trás, enquanto Gina bombardeava Lupin de perguntas, até que a Sra. Weasley interrompeu a filha, e perguntou.

- C-como... Como está o Sirius?

Ele fechou a cara de leve, meio chateado.

- Sirius corre sério risco de vida – ele abaixou a cabeça – Ele está desenganado!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

A mãe de Hermione passou a semana inteira no hospital junto com Lílian, as duas ficaram o tempo todo ao lado dos filhos e do homem também internado, Tonks aparecia depois do expediente, sempre cansada e com profundas olheiras, Lílian estava começando a ficar com dó, e geralmente as duas trocavam meia dúzias de palavras, até mesmo sentaram no refeitório para jantar, um dia.

Lílian estava precisando sair com Lúcio naquela semana, não que estivesse deixando Harry de lado, mas ela precisava fazer o seu trabalho social para recuperar todo o dinheiro que perdera, até porque o filho dependeria disso, estava passando por tratamentos médicos e receberia remédios caros. Ela só estava em busca da sobrevivência.

Lupin e Tonks ficaram sozinhos, sentados, no corredor do hospital, naquela noite. Ele folheando algumas revistas, sem trocar muita conversa, até que ela começou a chorar em silêncio, e em meados aos gemidos, ele resolveu se render, abaixar as armas e consolá-la.

- Ei... Vai ficar tudo bem! – Lupin pegou na mão da mulher.

- Não sei se vai – ela disse limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

Lupin passou os seus braços em volta das costas da mulher, aconchegando-a, até que ela sussurrou de leve.

- Faz tempo que não fazemos isso, não é mesmo? – comentou ela por comentar.

- É... – ele resmungou – Mas sabe... Não devíamos estar assim!

- Eu sei... – ela disse quieta – A Sra. Granger não vai gostar nada disso...

- P-por que a Sra. Granger? – perguntou Lupin levemente assustado.

Tonks deu uma risadinha abafada, não sabia se falava ou não sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei se posso contar... – e ela se afastou do abraço, embora estivesse muito gostoso ficar daquele jeito – Mas ela está apaixonada por você!

Lupin riu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Não pode ser... Nós somos amigos!

- Ela disse para mim, ontem!

- Como?

- Ela contou que vocês estavam mais unidos devido ao acidente com a filha dela... Que você a consolava e tudo mais, e ela está gostando muito mesmo de você!

Lupin ficou levemente chocado.

- Mas... Eu... Eu não posso...

- Eu sei que você gosta da Lílian – ela disse revirando os olhos – Mas... A Lílian não dá a mínima para você.

Os olhos de Lupin encheram de lágrimas, Tonks estava esmagando a sua última esperança com toda a força que tinha, mas se segurou.

- Ela está resolvendo alguns problemas!

- E por que ela não os compartilha com você? – perguntou Tonks – Não acha que ela está partindo para outra relação e está deixando você preso a ela? Não acha que ela está sendo egoísta demais pensando somente nela?

Lupin abaixou a cabeça, deprimido, a dura realidade era vista por todos, menos por ele. Não queria acreditar nisso.

- É saudável gostar de alguém... – disse Tonks – Mas é mais saudável ainda ser correspondido por esse alguém, e não ser humilhado, deixado para trás!

- Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando – ele resmungou e virou o rosto para a porta, não querendo encarar Tonks.

Ela passou a bolsa pelo braço e apoiou nos ombros.

- Você vai ser sempre uma opção para Lílian, Remo... E se você deixar a Sra. Granger escapar, eu sinto muito, mas vai estar perdendo um grande partido!

Lupin girou os olhos molhados.

- Eu... Eu não...

Tonks o beijou de leve no rosto, e ficou em pé.

- Na hora certa, você vai saber o que fazer... Mas lembre-se, nunca trate como primeira opção, aquela pessoa que te trata como prioridade!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian terminou o seu trabalho de etiquetar todas os nomes da agenda de Lúcio, terminou de limpar a escrivaninha e segurou com firmeza aquela pasta preta, estava com vários documentos que ela trabalhara semanas para terminar, e finalmente, estava tudo pronto.

Olhou para o lugar vazio, era uma tarde de sexta-feira, quase oito horas da noite e não haveria mais clientes. Estava cansada e desejava mais do que tudo, um bom banho e uma cama bem quentinha.

Bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta do chefe, e ele respondeu com um seco.

- Entra! – talvez estivesse mesmo muito nervoso com o trabalho do dia todo.

Ela empurrou a porta e para o seu espanto, o escritório do homem estava todo sujo, não sujo, tecnicamente eram pétalas de rosas espalhadas por todo o lugar, Lúcio estava sentado na própria escrivaninha, ajeitando a gravata, com um sorriso nos lábios, o lugar estava contornado por velas. Um ambiente incrivelmente romântico.

- Eita... Lúcio... – ela sentiu uma vontade louca de deslocar até ele, e beijar intensamente. E ela ficou surpresa com esse pensamento, porque não era com esse objetivo que ela andava saindo com o loiro. Ela queria recuperar o seu dinheiro, e não... Sair, realmente, com ele!

- Você gostou? – ele caminhou em passos curtos até ela, com as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- É muito lindo... – ela sussurrou com um brilho nos olhos – Mas... Mas eu não estou preparada para isso, no nosso relacionamento... Quer dizer, começamos a namorar há poucos meses!

Ele sorriu e passou as mãos na cintura dela, ultimamente ela vinha sentindo arrepios por ele, coisa que ela jamais imaginara sentir.

- Eu amo você – ele sussurrou bem perto dela com seu hálito gelado de menta, ela se derretia por isso.

- Eu... Eu também amo você – ela dificultou um pouco para dizer isso, mas conseguiu.

E ele a beijou de leve nos lábios, com um certo carinho que não costumava ter, Lílian ainda segurava a pasta preta com as duas mãos, pondo-as entre os seus peitos, mas Lúcio pegou a pasta e jogou para o lado, encaixou o seu peitoral, ainda definido, com os dela, sentindo o coração bater desesperadamente.

- Eu quero sentir você nos meus braços essa noite... – ele sussurrou.

Lílian deixou escapar um gemido de desejo, mas quando se deu pensando por isso, resolveu afastar. Não ia deixar ser levada por um Malfoy tão facilmente, aliás, já havia sido enganada uma vez, por que não duas?

- Eu... Eu sinto muito! – ela sussurrou e se afastou – Mas... Mas eu não estou pronta!

- Tudo bem... Eu não vou insistir – ele murmurou baixinho – Vou esperar quando você quiser!

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta, voltando a ficar sozinha de volta na sala, até que um homem que não estava lá, apareceu trazendo uma máquina digital nas mãos.

- Tirou a foto? – ela perguntou.

- Tirei – ele murmurou e mostrou, a foto de Lúcio e Lílian se beijando.

- Ótimo... Se você postar isso no jornal amanhã de manhã, a cidade toda vai ficar sabendo – ela disse sorrindo – E isso vai acabar revelando oficialmente o nosso namoro, e vai acelerar o processo!

- Q-que processo? – ele perguntou.

Ela riu, pensando: "Em breve vamos estar casados".

- Nada – ela tirou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares da bolsa, era tudo o que tinha, ultimamente – Quero ver isso nos jornais, o mais rápido possível.

Ele concordou e saiu, com a cabeça baixa. Ela se fitou no espelho, admirando pela incrível capacidade de copiar o plano dos outros. Narcisa tinha tirado uma foto de Lílian e de Lupin se beijando, não tinha? Agora... Ela faria o contrário, mas incluindo a própria e o ex-marido de Narcisa, Lúcio.

Lílian se virou imaginando: "Lúcio e Lílian namorando", seria a manchete do jornal do dia seguinte. Uau!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian voltou correndo para o hospital, queria avisar Lupin sobre a manchete do jornal que havia acabado de sair. Lúcio e Lílian aos namoricos. Ele era uma celebridade, ela não. Mas isso, como ela imaginara perfeitamente, aceleraria o processo de namoro dos dois, e em poucos meses eles estariam casando.

Lílian atravessou os corredores assustada, e viu Lupin. De um jeito que ela não gostou.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lupin leu o jornal enquanto tomava café, e as palavras de Tonks da semana passada, tornaram a alfinetar a sua cabeça: "Ela não gosta de você, ela te trata como uma segunda opção".

Era verdade, agora ele estava com a prova de que era a verdade. Tonks estava absolutamente certa, e só com provas reais que ele se tocara disso.

A Sra. Granger aproximou com os cabelos arrumados, e deixou a bolsa cair em cima da mesa, tinha posado fora essa noite, mas estava de volta para mais um dia no hospital, cuidando da filha.

- Sabe – Lupin abaixou o jornal e a encarou – Estava com saudades...

Ela corou de leve nas bochechas.

- Também.

- Não consegui dormir – murmurou ele de um jeito doce pegando na mão dela – Não parei de pensar em você, durante a noite inteira.

A Sra. Granger corou ainda mais e desceu os olhos para as mãos conectadas na mesa.

- Não... Por favor, Lupin, não... Eu estou vulnerável, e... – ela desabou em lágrimas, tampando o rosto com as duas mãos.

Lupin tirou as duas mãos do rosto da mulher, e a encarou.

- Ei... Vamos, não fique assim, Hermione está bem, e... – ele engoliu em seco, pronto para uma investida – Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado!

Ela o encarou firme, com os olhos e puxou as duas mãos, os dois se levantaram em um segundo, e se abraçaram com força, nesse momento, os cabelos loiros e lisos, no fundo, faziam cento e oitenta graus para ir embora com a dona deles, Lílian.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

A enfermeira se aproximou com as duas mãos no bolso, e com o esfigmomanômetro em volta do pescoço (aparelho que serve para medir a pressão arterial).

- Quem são os responsáveis por Sirius Régulo Black? – perguntou a mulher tirando uma das mãos do bolso para tirar uma mecha de cabelos do rosto.

- Somos nós! – disse Lupin e Tonks ficando de pé em um segundo. A Sra. Granger acordou pois estava dormindo no ombro de Lupin e ficou assustada, também se levantou.

- Tenho duas notícias boas – ela murmurou – Para os companheiros do carro de Sirius, mas... Para o próprio, a novidade não é tão boa assim!

- O que houve? – perguntou Tonks, chorosa.

- Bom, as notícias boas são que, Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger vão ficar bem, sem danos permanentes, mas... A notícia ruim é que, o senhor Sirius Black não vai retornar a viver, acho que a melhor opção a se fazer, é desligar seus aparelhos respiratórios, para que sofra menos!

Tonks estava em prantos, com as duas mãos no rosto, gritando feito louca, no meio do corredor do hospital.

**Nota do Autor: **_Obrigadão pelos comentários... Adorei as reviews. Obrigado e beijos. Espero que continue sempre assim, porque em breve vamos passar o número de reviews da PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA! Beijos._

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Gina agarrou Harry com força e o abraçou como se não fosse soltar mais._

_- Eu não quero me afastar mais de você... Eu te amo sem dimensão... Eu te amo de um jeito inexplicável... E... _

_Harry riu. E ela olhou para ele com uma cara de inocente._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você falando isso... Parece que eu quase morri! _

_- Mas você quase morreu! – ela disse séria, com os olhos vermelhos em lágrimas – Por um instante... Eu achei que você... Que você fosse... _

_Harry não deixou que ela terminasse de falar, segurou as duas mãos em sua cintura e a beijou nos lábios, calando-a. _

_- Eu te amo... E nem a morte vai separar esse amor, certo?_


	13. Episódio 12 xx Aquele velho sentimento

**Episódio Doze.**

**Aquele velho sentimento.**

_Data: 15/07/05. _94165393

**Previosly on Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Você vai ser sempre uma opção para Lílian, Remo... E se você deixar a Sra. Granger escapar, eu sinto muito, mas vai estar perdendo um grande partido!_

_Lupin girou os olhos molhados. _

_- Eu... Eu não... _

_Tonks o beijou de leve no rosto, e ficou em pé. _

_- Na hora certa, você vai saber o que fazer... Mas lembre-se, nunca trate como primeira opção, aquela pessoa que te trata como prioridade! _

- Tirou a foto? – ela perguntou.

- Tirei – ele murmurou e mostrou, a foto de Lúcio e Lílian se beijando.

- Ótimo... Se você postar isso no jornal amanhã de manhã, a cidade toda vai ficar sabendo – ela disse sorrindo – E isso vai acabar revelando oficialmente o nosso namoro, e vai acelerar o processo! 

_- O que houve? – perguntou Tonks, chorosa._

_- Bom, as notícias boas são que, Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger vão ficar bem, sem danos permanentes, mas... A notícia ruim é que, o senhor Sirius Black não vai retornar a viver, acho que a melhor opção a se fazer, é desligar seus aparelhos respiratórios, para que sofra menos! _

_Tonks estava em prantos, com as duas mãos no rosto, gritando feito louca, no meio do corredor do hospital. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Não... Não podem fazer isso com o meu Sirius! – gemeu Tonks perdendo as estribeiras e agarrando as vestes de Lupin pelos ombros – Diga que é mentira... Por favor, não! 

- Tonks, fica calma!

A sra. Granger amarrou a cara e virou as costas para chorar no canto, uma mescla de felicidade e tristeza. Felicidade por sua filha estar bem. Tristeza por Tonks, as duas tinham adquiridos laços de amizades muito fortes nesses últimos dias, principalmente porque estavam em estados deploráveis. 

- Tonks... Fala mais baixo, estamos em um hospital.

Alguma mão invisível a puxava para baixo, mas ela não queria descer, estava presa nas roupas de Lupin como se fosse rasgar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... 

- Quer um comprimido, ou alguma coisa? – ofereceu a enfermeira. 

- Sim, por favor – piscou Lupin e segurou a mulher pelas mãos, nisso a enfermeira virou as costas para uma sala e foi buscar um remédio – Ei, Tonks, fica calma, por favor.

Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele apertou-a com força. 

- Shi... Vai ficar tudo bem – consolou ele deitando a mulher no sofá.

A Sra. Granger olhava tudo pelo canto do olho, com um lenço nas mãos, limpando as lágrimas. 

- Vamos tomar um calmante – disse a enfermeira trazendo um copo de água e um remédio branco nas mãos.

- Obrigada – disse a Sra. Granger se intrometendo e tirando das mãos da enfermeira, mas antes que ela reprimisse, ela já havia tomado – Eu sei que não era para mim, mas estou precisando – justificou. 

Tonks parou de chorar aos poucos e se sentou. A enfermeira foi buscar outro remédio para a mulher, e nisso a Sra. Granger já havia se sentado, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. 

- Está tudo bem?

- Estou... Estou ficando cansada – ela resmungou.

Tonks terminou de enxugar as lágrimas, ligeiramente inconformada. 

- Eu posso vê-lo? – perguntou Tonks quando a mulher estendia o comprimido e o copo de água.

- Sim – disse ela cheia de piedade no olhar – Vamos entrar! 

Tonks seguiu a enfermeira sem se despedir do casal, Lupin sentou ao lado da mãe de Hermione, e encaixou suas mãos nas dela.

- Hermione está bem, fique tranqüila!

- Fico triste por Tonks – ela resmungou limpando os olhos com o lenço – Tornamo-nos grandes amigas durante esses últimos dias.

- Eu sei, mas vocês vão superar isso juntas – ele disse afirmando as suas mãos na da Sra. Granger, ela corou de leve e seus olhares se encontraram.

Ele tentou sorrir e ela correspondeu com um sorrisinho de leve.

- Posso deitar no seu ombro?

- Claro – ele disse alargando os braços. A mulher encaixou a cabeça em seus ombros, e ele pode sentir o cheiro de morango em seus cabelos, era meio infantil mas ele adorava.

- Estou cansada... Não vejo a hora desse pesadelo acabar! 

Lupin se remexeu, quieto.

- Vai dar tudo certo... Hermione é uma garota valente, eu fui professor dela e posso te afirmar isso com muita convicção. 

- Ela é bem corajosa mesmo, não é?

- Corajosa, inteligente, meiga... Tudo o que se preza! 

A mulher sorriu, orgulhosa da filha. Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, encarando o nada, pensando na vida. Naqueles momentos que estavam transformando tudo... Ao mesmo tempo era doloroso estar ali, mas estavam construindo grandes amizades. 

A respiração da mulher foi ficando cada vez mais lenta, e ela deslizou a cabeça, ligeiramente, para o lado e deslizou caindo no colo de Lupin que ficou constrangido, e só então notou que ela havia dormido.

"Ela está dormindo... E agora? O que eu faço? Deixo ela aqui e vou embora? Não... Seria muita falta de respeito! E... E se eu a levasse para dormir em sua casa? Mas eu não sei onde ela mora..." 

Lupin passou as mãos em volta de seu corpo e a pegou no colo, ia levar ela para a sua casa, para dormir em sua cama, um lugar mais confortável. Afinal, não sabia quanto tempo mais ela dormiria, e até que merecia porque passara a noite anterior em claro.

Lupin colocou-a no carro e a levou para dormir na casa dele. Na cama dele, mas obviamente, sem ele. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco estava sentado no sofá, mudando os canais de televisão, sem conseguir prestar muita atenção, alguns dias estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, desde o último beijo, a sua vida tinha mudado drasticamente.

Ele se descobrira apaixonado. Apaixonado por uma pessoa que jamais imaginaria, e agora sentia que os seus sentimentos por Harry não se comparavam aos que sentiam por Cedrico. Era estranho pensar assim, sendo que há dois meses atrás, ele estava dormindo com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, e agora... Era com garotos!

Draco era adolescente, havia experimentado todos os tipos de bebidas, fumos e drogas. Todos os tipos de mulheres também, dormira com mais da metade do segundo colegial, e tinha tirado a virgindade de mais de cinqüenta garotas. Até que tudo virou rotina... E um novo sentimento apareceu. Primeiro descobriu isso com Harry, mas... Como já citado, com Cedrico era diferente. Ele ficava bobo!

Ele estava chorando, ultimamente. Algo que nunca havia feito por ninguém, nem pelos seus pais. Por ninguém, repetindo. Até que sua vida havia se transformado.

E a campainha tocou, toda vez que isso acontecia, seu peito enchia de esperança. Podia ser o carteiro, mas no fundo, sentia que algum dia Cedrico ia voltar.

Foi atender a porta às pressas, e seu coração praticamente parou ao ver um garoto de vinte anos parado na frente da porta, com os braços colados ao tronco do corpo, esperando a presença de Draco.

- Você... Você voltou! – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou pronto! – disse Cedrico firme.

- C-Como?

- Pronto para superar qualquer outro tipo de relacionamento que tive na minha vida! 

As lágrimas foram deslizando do rosto de Draco com maior velocidade, e quando ele piscou, Cedrico havia batido a porta e empurrado-o contra a parede, beijando cada detalhe do seu rosto.

- Nós vamos ficar juntos... Para sempre! 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ele bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos, e ela respondeu com uma voz meiga e suave.

- Entra!

Harry empurrou a porta com o ombro e entrou. Hermione estava deitada em uma cama, coberta por lençóis brancos, e um cenário de paz no fundo. Ela sorriu ao ver a presença do garoto, viva em sua frente.

- Seu pijaminha de ursinhos... – ela disse rindo.

Ele olhou para o que estava vestindo e sequer havia reparado no que estava usando, moveu a cabeça e disse.

- Seu sutiã... É de renda cor-de-rosa! – zombou, pensando rápido.

Hermione amarrou a cara mas ao mesmo tempo queria rir, ele se aproximou da garota e a beijou no rosto, eles se abraçaram com muita força, como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- Que susto que você me deu, seu bobo – ela disse ainda sem soltar.

- Você quem me assustou – ele resmungou – E como você está?

- Bem mais nutrida – ela garantiu quando ele se afastou.

- Eles acabaram com você, né? – perguntou Harry colocando os cabelos da amiga atrás da orelha, estudando cada arranhão de seu rosto.

- Um pouco – ela sacudiu os ombros – Mas pelo menos... Eu continuo virgem! 

- Virgem? – perguntou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso – Mas achei que você e o Rony já tinham... 

Ela bateu no braço dele, calando-o com um tapa.

- Com o Rony foi diferente... 

- Mas fizeram?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Conhece segredos íntimos? – ela disse – Cada um têm os seus!

Harry girou os olhos para o teto, isso era verdade. E ele tinha um segredo sobre Draco, que ninguém mais sabia. Ninguém! 

- Mas... Que bom que está tudo bem – ele disse dando um beijo na testa dela – Agora preciso voltar para o meu quarto porque as enfermeiras não sabem que eu fugi para fazer uma visitinha aqui! 

- Eu vou devolver a visita – ela disse sorridente.

- Você andou vendo a Gina? – ele quis saber, parando em pé com os pés no chão frio.

- Ela passou no seu quarto e você estava dormindo... – disse Hermione sacudindo os ombros.

Ele olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Você sabe qual é o quarto do Sirius?

- Não faço idéia – ela sussurrou em resposta.

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

- Espero que esteja bem... Não posso sair vagando pelos corredores, mas... – ele riu – Você é a minha vizinha de quarto, e às vezes é preciso pedir alguns conselhos! 

Harry acenou rindo e saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione gargalhar para trás. 

Ele fechou a porta, atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto. Gina estava sentada em sua cama, de braços cruzados e a bolsa de panos entre eles.

- Visitando o quarto de Hermione, hein? – ela disse com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. 

- Obrigado por perguntar, estou ótimo – ele disse irônico.

Gina saltou da cama e saiu com os cabelos dançantes em sua direção, grudou as duas mãos no rosto e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Não sabe o quanto eu chorei... Estava morrendo de saudades de você, meu amor – ela pegou nas mãos do garoto – Promete que não vai mais se meter nessas roubadas? 

- Ah... Não dá, elas me perseguem! 

Gina agarrou Harry com força e o abraçou como se não fosse soltar mais.

- Eu não quero me afastar mais de você... Eu te amo sem dimensão... Eu te amo de um jeito inexplicável... E... 

Harry riu. E ela olhou para ele com uma cara de inocente.

- O que foi?

- Você falando isso... Parece que eu quase morri! 

- Mas você quase morreu! – ela disse séria, com os olhos vermelhos em lágrimas – Por um instante... Eu achei que você... Que você fosse... 

Harry não deixou que ela terminasse de falar, segurou as duas mãos em sua cintura e a beijou nos lábios, calando-a. 

- Eu te amo... E nem a morte vai separar esse amor, certo?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro dele.

- Certo... Mas, me conta... O que você fazia no quarto da Hermione?

Harry assoprou a franja e afrouxou as mãos na cintura da garota.

- Estávamos conversando... E... 

- Eu sou a sua namorada – ela disse – Você devia ter me procurado, ter me ligado... Eu viria correndo!

- Você já está aqui! – ele disse sério.

Gina afastou-se de suas mãos e voltou a sentar na cama dele.

- Você entendeu... 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, achando uma incrível bobagem.

- Não é hora para ciúmes!

- Não estou com ciúmes – ela disse alterando a voz – Só acho que você devia ter me ligado, eu estava super preocupada! 

Harry suspirou enquanto enchia o copo de água. A enfermeira interrompeu a discussão do casal.

- Ei... O horário de visitas não está permitido – ela consultou o relógio.

- Já estava de saída – disse Gina sorrindo, vitoriosa, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos.

- Não devia ter entrado – olhou a enfermeira de relance – É contra as regras! 

- Prenda-me se for capaz – sussurrou Gina no ouvido dela antes de sair do quarto, e murmurou um "Eu te amo, James Potter", em seguida, bateu a porta.

Harry foi liberado do hospital naquela mesma tarde, ele pensou em ligar para a namorada, mas queria ficar em paz por algum tempo com a sua mãe, eles voltaram para a casa, e foi quando ela contou a notícia sobre Sirius, e ele ficou ainda pior, chorou o restante do dia.

Durante a noite, o seu celular tocou, era Gina, mas ele não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém nesse momento, estava com peso na consciência, sentindo-se muito mal por ter metido o padrinho naquela enrascada. Agora a sua vida dependia das máquinas.

A única pessoa que o compreenderia nesse momento, seria Hermione, mas ela não estava em condições físicas muito boas para receber essa bomba. 

Ele se sentia culpado pela morte de Sirius, e sabia que Hermione também se sentiria desse jeito, caso soubesse.

Um peso gigantesco estava em suas costas. E seu celular vibrou novamente em cima da escrivaninha, era o nome de Gina piscando na tela, provavelmente ela queria se encontrar com ele. Resolveu atender, sabendo que ela não daria folga.

- Alô? – disse ele sentado na cama com o celular na orelha.

- Por que você não me atende, amor?

- Estava... Estava me arrumando – ele disse revirando os olhos para o guarda-roupa.

- Vai sair? 

- Vou... Estou indo – ele pensou rápido – Dormir na casa do Neville!

- Mas eu queria sair com você... Faz tempo que não nos vemos!

A última coisa nesse mundo que ele queria era estar com alguém, qualquer pessoa que fosse. Mas ela não compreenderia isso.

- Eu sinto muito, Gi... – ele murmurou – Mas... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho com meus amigos.

- Tudo bem – ela disse mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Amanhã eu te ligo de volta, beijos e boa noite.

- Beijos – respondeu ele tirando o celular da orelha e apertando o botão vermelho para desligar o celular, a fim de que não fosse incomodado pelo restante da noite.

O peso em suas costas não diminuiu, e ele soube que era a hora de sair dali, ir para algum lugar, mas o único lugar que ele realmente planejava ir, desabafar com Hermione, não tentar jogar a culpa nas costas dela, mas... Desabafar mesmo! Aquele desabafo entre amigos... Coisa que ele não tinha há muito tempo!

Sem contar que ele estava preocupado com Hermione, porque ela não estava segura naquele lugar, ainda mais sozinha. 

Pegou a chave do carro, desceu para a garagem e voltou para o hospital, estacionou o carro e entrou pelos corredores. O lugar estava vazio e tudo escuro, de modo que ele aproveitou para correr no quarto, sem ser visto, passou por algumas enfermeiras distraídas e chegou ao número 314, abriu a porta e a garota estava sentada, mudando os canais da televisão.

- Ei... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela sussurrando.

- Eu vim te visitar – ele disse ao fechar a porta e se aproximar. 

- Você é louco? Não pode... Não é horário de visitas! 

- Eu... Eu preciso conversar com alguém... Além do mais, você me faz falta – ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu, levemente corada.

- O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa com Sirius? 

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, não queria preocupá-la agora.

- Não... É que eu não consigo dormir, sabe? Eu... Eu devo estar com alguma espécie de trauma... Fico imaginando que você pode ser levada novamente.

Hermione passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e os dois ficaram ali, algum tempo, abraçados. Ela começou a chorar deitada no ombro dele.

- Foi horrível... Eu via a morte do meu lado cada vez que eles se aproximavam com uma arma ou um facão, achei que não fosse sobreviver.

Ele começou a chorar também.

- Eu achei que você não fosse mais voltar... – comentou ele, também – Achei que os seqüestradores fossem adotar você como amiga... 

Ela riu bem baixinho.

- Seqüestradores não são amigos – ela disse e se afastou passando os dedos na face do amigo para limpar as lágrimas – Mas confesso, que a minha vida inteira passou pela cabeça, e... Existem coisas que eu não posso deixar de viver.

Harry ficou compenetrado em seus olhos, levemente divagando, quando sentiu as palavras saírem de sua boca.

- O que, por exemplo?

Hermione abriu a boca duas vezes para dizer mas não saiu nada, ela fechou novamente e soltou um suspiro.

- Há tantas coisas a serem resolvidas – ela resmungou baixinho.

Harry pegou as suas mãos e as acariciou.

- Vamos enfrentar isso juntos, a partir de agora! Somos amigos... E nada vai separar a gente, certo?

Ela concordou, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sabe... Eu fico analisando, todo esse tempo fora, e meu pai sequer veio me visitar, uma ligação... Nem nada!

Foi a vez de Harry limpar as lágrimas da amiga.

- Ei! Não fica assim... Ele não merece o seu amor de filha, de verdade!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto.

- Eu odeio a verdade, mas... Ele não gosta de mim.

Harry não teria como dizer que isso era mentira, porque não era. O pai dela não dera uma ligação, de fato. Ele a abraçou com força.

- Eu sinto falta do meu pai contando histórias para mim! Eu sinto falta do meu pai andando de mãos dadas com a minha mãe! Eu sinto falta dele, mesmo sabendo que ele não vale o chão que pisa!

Harry passou os braços pelos ombros da amiga e sussurrou.

- Ei... Você tem a mim, fica tranqüila! Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela terminou de limpar as lágrimas e voltou a olhar para ele, daquele jeito maduro e firme.

- Eu posso ser um bom pai, não posso? – brincou ele – Vou te contar historinhas, vem cá... 

Ela riu da atitude de bobo do amigo, ele deitou ao lado dela, passou as cobertas por cima da roupa e se aconchegou no espaço apertado. Ele se encaixou ao lado dela na cama, e os dois se acomodaram. 

- Era uma vez... – começou ele.

Hermione riu e deitou no seu ombro.

- Está se saindo bem... 

- Eu sei, estou treinando para ser pai – ele brincou. Hermione riu gostosamente dessa vez.

- Não seja bobo!

Harry soltou um suspiro, e ela estremeceu na cama.

- Está um pouco frio... Poderia fechar a janela?

- Ah... Agora que eu já me encaixei na cama? – ele resmungou – Estou com preguiça... 

Ela puxou as cobertas todas para ela, deixando Harry sem nada.

- E agora? 

Ele pegou as cobertas e tentou puxar de volta, mas ela não facilitou nada, logo ele a abraçou e disse.

- Tudo bem... Se você não me deixa ficar coberto, vou me aquecer com o calor do seu corpo!

Hermione ficou ligeiramente incomodada com a posição, Harry estava de lado, com os braços fortes em volta dos seus singelos, deitado meio de lado, agarrado ao corpo da menina, ficaram em um silêncio meio constrangedor, mas acabaram se afastando, quietos, cada um para um lado da cama. Ela estendeu a coberta, sabendo que a brincadeira havia tomado um rumo diferente, mais sério. Ela desejou boa noite, e fechou os olhos com firmeza. Ele não respondeu, porque já dormia há algum tempo.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sicília acordou com a testa toda suada naquela noite, revirou-se na cama e descobriu um cheiro diferente, apertou as fronhas entre os dedos e tentou relembrar da noite anterior.

"Eu estava no hospital... E... É só o que eu lembro!".

A Sra. Granger começou a suar de medo, tinha sido seqüestrada como a filha? Fosse o que fosse, essa idéia vinha atormentando seus sonhos todas as noites. 

- Filha... – ela murmurou e abraçou o travesseiro, começou a chorar em silêncio. 

Ficou em pé na escuridão, sem saber onde é que estava, começou a andar tateando as paredes e os objetos a sua frente para não trombar em nada, conseguiu atingir um interruptor e acendeu a luz.

Estava em um quarto, com uma cama de casal toda bagunçada, havia também retratos ao longe, e ela se aproximou para identificar. 

Passou os dedos e viu o rosto de Lupin em uma das fotos, isso só podia significar uma coisa. LUPIN A SEQUESTRARA! 

- Socorro! – ela berrou com os pulmões doendo – SOCORRO! 

Lupin bateu a porta contra a parede, assustado e pálido, vestindo um pijama bem surrado, seus olhos encontraram os de Sicília, e ele perguntou.

- O que houve?

- Não me mate, não me mate – sussurrou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lupin a abraçou para acalmá-la, ela chorou por mais algum tempo, mas finalmente ficou em silêncio.

- Obrigada por tudo o que você está fazendo – agradeceu ela segurando as mãos dele – Obrigada! 

Lupin afastou seus cabelos da testa, e beijou no lugar.

- Você está segura! 

Ela afundou a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian abriu o escritório com a senha digital, abriu as portas automáticas do escritório e viu em cima de sua escrivaninha um buquê de flores.

- Ué, eu sempre sou a primeira a entrar – murmurou para si mesma, fechando as portas de vidro – Quem será que mandou? 

Era um buquê muito bonito, com flores vermelhas e algumas plantas amarelas bem pequenas como enfeite, havia um cartão enorme do lado. 

"Com amor" era o que estava escrito e o seu coração disparou.

De quem seria?

Ela tirou a carta do envelope e abriu. Era uma caligrafia muito bonita.

"Querida Lílian,

Eu sinto muito pelo o que vem ocorrendo ultimamente entre a gente, mas se faço isso é porque te amo e não vivo sem você.

Com amor, 

Lúcio."

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e queria gritar que ele era um fofo, mas... Ela não podia, até porque ela não queria pensar nisso. Lúcio não era fofo, ele era um ladrão, impostor.

- Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou uma voz grossa vindo da porta. O dono das palavras era o mesmo daquela voz? Ela estremeceu outra vez.

- Meu amor... – ela sussurrou e estendeu os braços em volta dele, o beijando de leve nos lábios – Tantas coisas acontecendo...

- Só queria dizer isso, eu te amo – ele sussurrou em sua orelha – E vou esperar o tempo que for preciso para termos a nossa primeira relação como namorados, eu faria tudo para ter você! 

Ela estremeceu novamente, ainda em seus braços, sentindo as mãos presas em seus ombros largos. Por um instante, sentiu-se culpada, sabendo que a primeira edição do jornal estaria para sair com a foto do dois. 

Ela terminou o beijo calmo e lento, afastou-se do rapaz e disse.

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho...

Ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou para o escritório. 

Lílian sentou na cadeira e ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que pensar, ou dizer. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Tenho certeza de que a Hermione vai adorar – disse a Sra. Weasley ajeitando algumas frutas em uma cesta para Gina levar até o hospital.

Gina pegou a cesta, era pequena mas havia muitas frutas e estava um pouco pesada. Havia laranjas, uvas, e pedaços de melancia. 

Ela chegou no lugar, atravessou a recepção e caminhou até o quarto 314, segurando a cesta com firmeza, bateu na porta e não esperou para uma resposta, queria fazer surpresa para a amiga. 

Quando ela abriu, teve uma surpresa. Harry não tinha ido dormir na casa de Neville, como ele prometera, estava ali, enroscado nos lençóis, com Hermione Granger em seus braços. Ela sentiu a cesta escorregar pelos dedos e cair no chão com estrondo, fazendo as laranjas rolarem para todos os lados.

Queria acreditar que era mentira. Queria acreditar que era alguém parecido com Harry, mas não. Era o próprio.

- Vocês... Vocês... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e começou a berrar – VÃO PARA O INFERNO VOCÊS DOIS! 

Gina virou as costas e saiu, chorando. 


	14. Episódio 13 xx O término

Episódio Treze

**Episódio Treze.**

**O término. **

_Data: 02/08/05._

**Previosly: **

_- Obrigada por tudo o que você está fazendo – agradeceu a Sra. Granger segurando as mãos de Lupin – Obrigada! _

_Lupin afastou seus cabelos da testa, e beijou no lugar._

_- Você está segura! _

_Ela afundou a cabeça no peito do rapaz._

- Só queria dizer isso, eu te amo – Lúcio sussurrou em sua orelha – E vou esperar o tempo que for preciso para termos a nossa primeira relação como namorados, eu faria tudo para ter você!

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho...

Lílian sentou na cadeira e ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que pensar, ou dizer.

_Quando Gina abriu, teve uma surpresa. Harry não tinha ido dormir na casa de Neville, como ele prometera, estava ali, enroscado nos lençóis, com Hermione Granger em seus braços. Ela sentiu a cesta escorregar pelos dedos e cair no chão com estrondo, fazendo as laranjas rolarem para todos os lados._

_Queria acreditar que era mentira. Queria acreditar que era alguém parecido com Harry, mas não. Era o próprio._

_- Vocês... Vocês... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e começou a berrar – VÃO PARA O INFERNO VOCÊS DOIS! _

_Gina virou as costas e saiu, chorando. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry jogou as cobertas para longe e pediu que Hermione não saísse por nada deste mundo da cama, ele vestiu os sapatos de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo atrás de Gina. Encontrou a garota entrando no carro do pai.

- Espera! Espera! – disse Harry batendo a porta e não deixando Gina entrar, quase prendendo a mão dela na porta.

- Não quero – Gina virou o rosto com o rosto manchado em lágrimas.

- A gente precisa conversar! – ele falou encarando o rosto de lado.

- Não quero, já disse – ela abaixou o rosto, enfiando as mãos para limpar as lágrimas – Agora sai da minha frente!

- Não vou, a gente vai conversar!

Harry pegou no queixo de Gina para erguer o seu rosto diante do dele, ela deu um tapa nos braços dele, para afastá-lo.

- Eu não quero! – ela rangeu os dentes, dessa vez olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes dele.

- Gina, não é nada disso o que você está pensando... Eu não estou com a Hermione!

- Vocês são idiotas, sabia? – ela berrou quase cuspindo – Eu toda animada querendo trazer comida para vocês... E vocês não estão nem aí, traem-me nas minhas costas! Aposto que ela deve estar dando risada da minha cara do quanto eu sou chifruda!

- Não é nada disso, Gi... Nada disso, nós não estamos juntos, eu juro! Eu não beijei Hermione dessa vez... Nós não ficamos, nem nada...

- Eu não acredito – ela disse brava com os cabelos bagunçados – Eu não acredito mais em nenhuma palavra sua, Potter!

- Mas Gin...

- Cala a sua boca! – ela berrou atraindo olhares dos visitantes no estacionamento – Eu não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras!

- Mas eu não estou mentindo! – justificou encolhendo os ombros.

- E por que não está dormindo na casa de Neville? – ela perguntou abrindo de novo a porta do quarto – Está terminado, Harry, e não há nada mais que faça a gente voltar! Porque para mim, quando um namorado mente para a namorada, é o fim! É o fim!

- Gina, eu só alterei alguns detalhes, porque eu queria passar um tempo com a Hermione sem que você ficasse com ciúmes, e...

- Não quero saber! – ela disse ajeitando o câmbio e ligando o carro – A mentira é o fim de um relacionamento e você já me enganou duas vezes!

- Gina, não... – ele segurou na janela – Vamos conversar!

Gina deu ré no carro e virou na direção da saída, Harry entrou na frente enquanto ela ajeitava o câmbio após ter dado ré.

- Sai da frente – ela disse.

- Não vou até você me ouvir!

Gina terminou de mexer e voltou a acelerar na direção do garoto, por sorte, ele pulou para o lado alguns segundos antes de quase ser atropelado.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione abraçou Harry, ambos estavam cabisbaixos.

- Eu sinto muito, desculpa... Eu não... Eu nunca quis que vocês brigassem.

- A culpa não é sua – disse Harry revirando os olhos, marejados – Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse dormido na minha cama.

Hermione brincou com os cabelos de Harry, passando a mão e desceu para as suas costas.

- Não vamos deixar isso abalar a nossa amizade, não é mesmo? Eu não agüentaria perder a sua amizade outra vez depois de tudo o que eu passei...

Harry abraçou Hermione que começou a chorar em seu peito. Ele a beijou no rosto e sussurrou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione... Foi só um mau entendido, ela vai voltar atrás, você vai ver!

- Espero... Espero mesmo, porque eu não agüento ter os meus amigos afastados de mim! Eu descobri durante esses dias que eu não vivo sem vocês! Eu prefiro morrer a perder vocês outra vez!

- Você vai ter que ser um pouco forte – disse Harry encarando os seus olhos de mel destacados agora que os raios de sol invadiam a enfermaria – Ela está um pouco brava com nós dois... Digo, eu... E você!

Hermione abaixou os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Eu quero voltar a falar com ela...

Harry soltou as mãos da amiga e disse.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Eu criei esse conflito, e pode ter certeza que eu vou confessar!

Hermione o abraçou com força.

- Assim que sair daqui, eu vou te procurar e a gente pode resolver isso juntos, okay?

Harry se afastou e olhou em seus olhos.

- E quando você sai?

- Dentro de dois dias, no máximo!

Ele concordou com a cabeça, deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione depositou seu kit de maquiagem em cima da escrivaninha da sala e ajeitou os cabelos diante do espelho, voltou a sentar no sofá, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Filha, a campainha está tocando... Vai atender! – disse a Sra. Granger da cozinha, lavando louça, provavelmente.

Hermione saíra do hospital naquela mesma manhã, e estava à espera da visita de seu amigo Rony , que mandara um torpedo avisando que visitaria a garota mais tarde, ela aproveitou para ficar em frente à televisão vendo alguns DVDs exclusivos da moda, incluindo O Diabo Veste Prada (lembre-se que a época da fanfic era há algum tempo).

- Suddlenly i see – cantava Hermione não muito saltitante para não deixar os pontos na perna saltarem.

Ela desfilou até a porta com seu vestido de seda (não muito ocasional, mas ela queria se sentir bem após tanto tempo trancada).

- Rony! – disse ela fingindo surpresa e pulou em seus braços abertos – Estou tão contente que tenha vindo me visitar.

Ele mostrou um ramalhete de flores vermelhas que tinha nas mãos, eram poucas flores mas sabia que fora a mesada suficiente dele para comprá-las.

- Obrigada – disse com delicadeza – Obrigada, de verdade!

Rony sorriu ligeiramente sem reação e ela pediu para que ele entrasse, ele foi cumprimentar a Sra. Granger na cozinha e voltou para sala com a garota colocando as flores em um vaso com água.

- E como tem passado? – ele quis saber sentando desconcertado no sofá, havia algum tempo que ele não ia visitá-la, nessa época ainda namoravam.

- Bem, Graças a Deus – ela disse colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha – E você?

- Er... Hm... – ele engoliu em seco – Estudando muito!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, chateada.

- Não vamos falar disso... Eu perdi tanta matéria nesses último mês! Sem contar as férias de Julho, claro!

Rony pigarreou, corado.

- Ora... Isso não é problema para uma garota como você... Digo, er... Você é inteligente!

Hermione corou de leve nas pontas da bochecha.

- Ei... Não é tanto assim – riu, sem graça.

Rony ficou ainda mais desconcertado com o silêncio.

- Sabe... Você tem feito falta, ultimamente – ele justificou dando os ombros e ficando de costas, era mais fácil falar dessa forma.

- Eh... Obrigada! – disse por dizer.

- Sério, não falamos em outra coisa a não ser você – ele disse ainda de costas, ela percebeu que ele havia corado pelas orelhas.

- Falam bem ou mal? – quis saber, mesmo sabendo que se fosse mal, ele não falaria.

- Bem, claro, não há defeitos em você – disse ele virando, com todos os vasos sanguíneos quase explodindo pelo rosto. Ela continuou, corando também.

- Rony, não...

- Sério – ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas – Você... Você é perfeita! – ele se aproximou alguns passos da garota, e ele notou que ela respirava fundo, também.

- Rony...

Ele diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre os seus pés, Hermione abaixou a cabeça porque não estava a fim de manter o nariz empinado diante de Rony.

- Você... Você é linda! – ele disse.

- Rony... – ela ergueu as duas mãos e colocou nos ombros dele, no começo os braços estavam dobrados, fazendo dois "V"s entre eles, mas logo ela estendeu-os, afastando o garoto de cabelos ruivos.

- O que foi? Por que as coisas não são como antigamente? – ele quis saber com o olhar doce na direção dos olhos de mel dela.

- Porque... – foi a vez dela pigarrear – Porque... Porque... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar com a verdade afiada como faca – Porque antigamente eu não estava apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Rony a encarou com simplicidade, e ela respirava fundo, perguntando se havia falado demais, ou talvez, não...

- Eu sinto muito, Ronald...

- Eu... – ele abriu a boca várias vezes para dizer coisas diferentes, mas simplesmente murmurou – Eu... Entendo!

Ela sentiu o peito murchar, mas a verdade estava dita. Ou quase, dita.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian estava saindo do cabeleireiro às cinco horas daquele sábado, não que ela estivesse acostumada a usar esses tipos de cosméticos, mas era uma por uma boa causa, porque sabia que Lúcio jamais se apaixonaria por um mulher parecendo uma melancia, com três toneladas de banhas por fora da calça, com metros de unhas comidas e cabelos mal pintados ou até mesmo sujos e bagunçados.

Ela com seu celular tocando dentro da bolsa, virou os olhos e viu bem longe um homem loiro com o celular no ouvido, experimentando óculos.

E seu coração disparou no peito, porque ela sabia que aqueles fios de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo pertenciam ao seu atual namorado. Lúcio.

Não se deu o trabalho de revirar a bolsa para pegar o celular, ela simplesmente costurou entre a multidão e chegou por trás dele, denunciando-se através do espelho.

- Viviane... – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, assustado, tirando os óculos para ver melhor.

- Eu... Eu estava passando quando te vi...

- Eu... Eu estava comprando óculos – ele disse, óbvio.

Ela meneou a cabeça e pulou em seu pescoço para beijá-lo. Lúcio deslizou as mãos com cuidado pelo corpo da mulher, e correspondeu.

- Você está linda... – ele reparara em seu cabelo, e suas novas mechas loiras.

- Obrigada.

Ele passou as mãos nas dela, entrelaçando. Trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, e foram andando como um casal de adolescentes recém-apaixonados pelo shopping. Lílian roçou o rosto em um de seus braços e disse manhosamente que não estava querendo ter um caso escondido com ele, queria mais do que isso, assumir esse namoro de uma vez por todas.

- Eu também quero – ele disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, com um sorriso apaixonante.

- E... E por que não fazemos isso? – ela perguntou com os olhos piscando.

- Porque... Porque... – e não havia argumento – Por que você quer namorar comigo? Digo... De verdade? Com aliança e tudo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, de um jeito meigo, Lúcio passou os braços em volta dela e eles se beijaram diante de todo mundo, ali mesmo, em pé, no meio do corredor.

Lúcio agarrou-a com força e foi empurrando-a para trás, aquelas portas "corta-fogo" abriram com as costas de Lílian, e ele a atirou contra a parede. Lílian sorriu e respirava fundo.

- É oficial... – ela disse com a respiração pesada – Agora é oficial... Eu te amo!

Ele sorriu mordendo o lábio debaixo e foi desabotoando a camisa, deixando os pêlos loiros à amostra. Lílian sentia-se novamente como uma garota, e tirou a blusa deixando os generosos seios de fora, cobertos pelo sutiã de renda.

- Você quer mesmo... Quer mesmo seguir em frente? – ele perguntou apertando os peitos contra os seus músculos.

Ela mordeu o lábio dele após se afastar do beijo.

- Quero – e ela não estava gostando do rumo que o relacionamento tomava. Mas sabia que de alguma forma, aceleraria o processo do casamento. E o seu plano estaria finalizado.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Quem estivesse a par das últimas notícias que percorriam pela cidade de Nova York, sabia que Rony, Hermione e Gina vinham preparando a festinha do ano na cidade. Não bem do ano, mas já que era aniversário de Harry, iam comemorar. Conseguiram fechar o ginásio de esporte para pendurar as bexigas, levarem a mesa onde enfeitaram com doces coloridos, brigadeiros e beijinhos, com um enorme bolo ao centro, de chocolate.

Todos de Hogwarts sabiam, exceto o próprio Harry, e acreditem, foi mais difícil esconder o segredo dele do que fazer o bolo.

- Ainda não pode abrir – disse Hermione com as mãos nos olhos dele.

O rapaz tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e já sabia do que se tratava assim que saiu do carro e a garota de cabelos lanzudos tampou o seu rosto com as mãos, Rony veio segurando em seu braço para guiá-lo, e ele sabia de cor que estavam caminhando para a quadra de vôlei.

Ouviram alguns zum-zuns mas logo se aquietaram, todos olhavam para a porta, esperando a reação do colega. Alguns chegaram atrasados, mas chegaram. Gina estava no meio da multidão, sentada na arquibancada segurando um copo de bebida nas mãos, ela ia na direção de Harry, querendo fazer as pazes de uma vez por todas, mas quando viu o sorriso que tinha em seu rosto e no da amiga também, ela desistiu de caminhar e ficou encarando-os, com cara de boba.

Hermione soltou as mãos e Harry abriu os olhos surpreso, boquiaberto. As pessoas cantavam em coro "Parabéns a você", todos sorrindo para ele, menos Gina que estava segurando um copo com cara de quem não havia gostado nadinha. Ela cruzara com Hermione diversas vezes durante os preparativos, a amiga até tentou falar com ela, mas Gina fora mais rápida, pegava o celular e dizia estar ocupada conversando com alguém, logo essa desculpa se tornou óbvia e Hermione parou de correr atrás.

- Adorei... Adorei mesmo! – disse ele sendo abraçado por muitos amigos ao mesmo tempo. Gina vinha caminhando do outro lado, olhando o "bolinho de amigos" em volta de Harry, sequer pensava em dar uma passada por lá. Não iria falar com ele.

Harry viu entre os abraços e várias cabeças, Gina com uma cara furiosa saindo do salão, olhando de esguelha, ele tentou ir falar com ela, mas nesse instante Parvati estendeu um presente de quase três metros em sua frente, e sua visão foi bloqueada, sem contar os abraços de Lilá, sua colega de classe, que também o impediam de ir atrás.

O restante da festa foi muito interessante, de modo que Gina saiu da cabeça de Harry com um piscar de olhos, o som estava muito bem organizado, o DJ era muito bom, e tudo estava absolutamente incrível.

Após cortar o bolo e segurar um copo de refrigerante, Hermione costurou alguns garçons a fim de achar Harry para conversar, e entre a batida forte de música, ela desfilava para procurá-lo. Avistou-o com o olhar vago para os próprios pés, sentado, comentado bolo no pratinho. Ela o olhou com piedade.

Hermione meio abobada parou para pensar o quanto ele era bonito. Aquele homem alto e belo com suas longas pernas musculosas, estava esperando por alguém que não viria (Gina). Ela se sentiu um pouco sufocada.

Por quê?

Eles conversaram sobre alguns assuntos até que Gina voltou a ser citada.

- Ela está chateada... Você tem que entendê-la! – disse Hermione calmamente sentando ao seu lado, na arquibancada – Eu também ficaria muito chateada se fosse comigo!

- Mas... Eu entendo que a gente terminou, e se teria visto ela dormir com outro cara, ficaria muito "p da vida", mas... Não me deixar parabéns em pleno aniversário é o fim da picada! Ela não tem tantos motivos assim...

Hermione segurou Harry pelo braço e passou levemente o dedão para acariciar alguns pêlos.

- Não fique zangado com ela... Você não sabe o que se passa na cabeça dela!

Harry concordou, tentando dar um sorriso, mas não conseguia, deixou a cabeça cair no ombro de Hermione mas a garota se revirava inquieta para pegar alguma coisa dentro de sua bolsa da Victor Hugo.

- Espera... O seu presente! – ela disse estendendo um pacotinho.

- Pra mim? Oras... Não precisava! – ele disse pegando o pacote sólido e pequeno, estava longe de ser um livro. Rasgou o papel e viu uma caixinha preta, e abriu-a, deparando-se com um relógio caríssimo – Um... Um relógio! – estava sem palavras – Mas isso é infinitamente caro... E você...

- Não, não é do camelô! – ela disse rindo.

- Uau! – ele riu meio bobo – Obrigado, mesmo!

- Você merece... – ela cortou sorridente – Você merece isso e muito mais! – Hermione o beijou no rosto, pegou o seu copo de refrigerante e saiu batendo o salto para longe do garoto que estava abobado, sem saber o que dizer.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sicília apertou a campainha em frente a casa do loiro querendo o mais rápido possível que ele viesse atender à porta, ela sorriu quando viu um homem, pouca coisa mais velho, usando ainda pijamas e com os cabelos desgrenhados em frente, com um ar de quem acabara de acordar, mas por ser oito horas da noite, isso seria meio impossível. É o que ela achava...

- O que faz aqui? – ele quis saber.

- Ah! Não queria atrapalhar, desculpa – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Lupin a segurou pelo braço.

- Não, por favor, estava vendo filme... E acabei caindo no sono! Vem me fazer companhia!

Ela soltou um gemido de felicidade, ou tristeza, e... Não recusou, piscou firme diante dos olhos carinhosos do homem e ela sentiu o estômago pesar, ele estava mais próximo do que ela imaginava.

- Eu... Só... Queria... Agradecer... – ele a segurava pelo braço, e seus lábios estavam praticamente unidos por poucos centímetros, a respiração falhava – Por... Ter... Dormido... Aqui... Aquele... Dia!

A sua mão foi suando e a bolsa foi escorrendo dos dedos, caindo no chão, em frente ao tapete da casa de Lupin. Até que ele deslizou as duas mãos para o rosto dela, e a puxou para um beijo. As bocas se conectaram na simetria perfeita, e eles colaram os corpos, necessitados daquilo.

- Pode passar outra noite aqui novamente – ele sussurrou ofegante, passando as mãos para as costas dela, brincando com seus cabelos, e dessa vez, ela o empurrou contra a porta da sala e o beijou com toda a força que vinha carregando ultimamente.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian estava revirando algumas caixas de e-mail, a maioria dos e-mails era de romance, Lupin sempre mandava algumas declarações, alguns slides feitos no Power Point, por ele mesmo. Ela adorava isso e agora revivia os grandes momentos.

"- Eu não quero perder você – ele disse segurando lírios na entrada da escola.

Lílian voltou alguns degraus para ver melhor se era o próprio Lupin. Ele vinha na mesma direção, como um animal feroz, e a agarrou. Ela ficou momentaneamente paralisada, sem reação.

Ela disse que era casada e que não podia... E saiu correndo, deixando-o".

E ela colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto para estancar as lágrimas que insistiam em lubrificar os seus olhos. Não ia chorar de novo. Ela tinha feito esse caminho... Ela tinha optado por resgatar o dinheiro da família.

Mas ele não sabe disso, ele definitivamente não sabe. E os dois podiam estar juntos, caso soubesse. Ela não queria envolvê-lo na briga com os Malfoys, porque sabia que era perigoso demais. Sabia que se Lúcio matasse Lupin, ela jamais se perdoaria. Afinal, já tinha perdido Tiago na batalha, não ia deixar atingirem Lupin de modo algum, porque ela o amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Mais do que a si própria. E ela sabia que estava correndo risco de vida, brincava com fogo e a qualquer momento podia ser descoberta, e pior do que isso, varrida da vida de Harry, assim como o pai havia sido.

Ela não se perdoaria se Harry não tivesse uma boa faculdade a cursar, toda a mordomia do passado. Ela não se perdoaria por isso. Ela ia recuperar cada centavo dessa batalha!

Mas ela sabia que esse fogo estava ardendo no peito... E Lúcio vinha se demonstrando mais amigável do que o normal, mais íntimo do que nunca... Ele a respeitava, ele a tratava bem como se fosse uma princesa e muito mais do que isso, eles tinham feito um amor diferente de qualquer outro. Fora delicado, doce. Ele faria tudo por ela, estava comendo nas mãos dela, literalmente.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, o seu coração estava dividido em pedaços, e ela se encontrava exatamente no meio de todos os pedaços. E estava expondo toda a sua vida para ganhar uma batalha.

Ela passou as mãos em volta de uma garrafa de vodca e despejou no copo.

OBS: Desculpa algumas falhas, mas às vezes eu esqueço que Lílian se chama Viviane, na fanfiction!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry ajeitou os seus livros no armário e fechou, as aulas voltaram das férias de julho, e estavam todas as garotas se cruzando no corredor para contar as novas fofocas, mostrar os novos cabelos, roupas e as fotos das viagens.

Harry encontrou Rony olhando para o mural de fotos do aniversário do moreno, que havia sido alguns dias antes.

- Olha, essa foto... Você está com cara de bunda! – riu Rony.

- Há há há, rei das gracinhas em momentos importunos! – ironizou Harry – Você sabe que não estou bem, certo?

- Ei... Não se exalte, Gina é só uma garota!

- Gina não é só uma garota... Ela é especial!

- Especial é algum sinônimo no seu mundo pervertido para boa de cama? Porque se for, é daqui direto para a UTI! – disse ele mostrando os punhos.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça levemente chateado.

- Eu ia dizer simpática, legal...

Rony fez cara de nada.

- Mas é gostosa também, não é?

- É!

- Não mandei você responder verbalmente! – resmungou ele olhando com censura para o amigo – Quer dizer, eu sei que os Weasleys têm um charme natural, e disso eu já sei...

Harry soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos com firmeza pedindo paciência para agüentar Rony ou quem socaria quem ali, seria iniciativa do moreno, e quando pensava nisso, alguém veio correndo e colidiu contra as suas costas, Harry caiu de joelhos no meio do corredor, os cadernos escapuliram das mãos e escorregaram por ali.

- Desculpa – disse uma voz rouca agachando-se para pegar. Harry ficou estático quando viu os cabelos loiros de Draco tampando a face enquanto ele pegava os livros. Ele ficou em pânico.

- Não... Tudo bem!

Draco ao ouvir a voz, já havia pegado todos os livros de volta e erguido na direção de Harry, mas sabia muito bem de quem se tratava e ficou alguns segundos paralisado também. Os seus olhares se conectaram por um longo tempo, Rony ficou entre os dois, atordoado, e Hermione logo atrás, havia acabado de chegar.

- Desculpa, certo? – pediu Draco erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Harry aceitou as desculpas com um aceno, ficou de pé e estendeu as mãos para aceitar os livros, mas suas mãos tremiam de leve.

- Algum problema, Potter? – ele se pronunciou após muito tempo.

- Ah... – ele mordeu o lábio ao pegar os livros – Nenhum! – respondeu, inquieto.

- O que você tem, cara? – perguntou Rony dando um soquinho no braço dele.

Harry reviveu algumas cenas na cabeça que envolviam Draco, era uma espécie de "déjà vú". E isso fez com que se sentisse péssimo.

- Até mais tarde – disse Draco ao dar uma piscadinha, agarrar a mochila e virar as costas.

E as cenas vinham e desapareciam. Tinha mesmo acontecido tudo aquilo, ou não passara de um sonho em poucos meses?

- Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione meigamente passando a mão no braço de Harry para ver se ele não tinha nenhum arranhão.

- Ei... Até parece que você tem alguma coisa com o Draco também – ironizou Rony como sempre fazendo gracinhas.

Harry revirou os olhos e voltou a andar, Rony fez uma cara de preocupado.

- Vai dizer que você gosta de loiros também, Harry?

Hermione o olhava com desprezo.

- Sério... Você não está?

- Rony! Por favor... Eu já disse, não estou bem!

Ele ficou sem graça, vermelho, e parou de andar atrás de Harry.

- Desculpa – resmungou com a cabeça baixa – Eu só estava brincando... Afinal de contas, para você ter ficado todo bravinho assim é como se isso realmente fosse verdade... – Hermione espreitou os olhos na direção de Harry desconfiada, também. Harry devolveu com um olhar irritadiço – Eu só... Só estava brincando... Você sabe, eu sou Rony... Brincadeiras de mau gosto... Caraca, depois de tanto tempo, era de se esperar que você já estivesse acostumado! – resmungou chutando o chão com as duas mãos nos bolsos.

- Vamos, ou se não vamos chegar atrasados – disse Hermione puxando Rony pela manga da camiseta para que voltasse a andar em direção à sala de aula.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian reviveu algumas cartas e filmes que o próprio Lupin indicara quando eles eram amigos, agora ela não conseguia tirar alguns momentos antigos de sua cabeça, pensava nele por horas e horas, o tempo passava e ela se perdia no próprio trabalho.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Lúcio após beijá-la e ver que estava totalmente fora de sintonia – Estou perdendo o jeito, Vivi?

- Não, não é nada disso... – ele passou as mãos delicadas e com unhas finas pelos grossos braços de Lúcio, apertando-os – Eu só preciso espairecer um pouco, problemas em casa com o meu filho.

Lílian sacudiu os cabelos loiros e lisos, agora. Tentava também tirar da cabeça algumas imagens de Lupin, e quis ligar para ele.

"Ele não está mais na minha" e a partir de agora ela sabia que isso era fato. Ele não esperaria por ela muito tempo, ele provavelmente já estaria se envolvendo em qualquer outro tipo de relação. Estava sendo esquecida, e só de pensar que as palavras doces de Lupin nunca mais a pertenceriam, ela passou a mão no molho de chaves e saiu correndo para o carro, com Lúcio em sua cola.

- Aonde você vai? Estamos em horário de trabalho...

- Eu preciso resolver uns negócios – ela disse cantando pneu e saindo do estacionamento, Lúcio ficou para trás encarando a traseira do carro.

Lílian atravessou as ruas de Nova York como um foguete, costurou os carros e passou nos sinais vermelhos como se sua vida dependesse disso. E sinceramente, dependia!

Ela parou o carro na frente de Lupin e achou melhor ajeitar a franja no retrovisor antes de entrar, mas para a sua surpresa, ele estava com visitas em casa, pois havia um carro parado bem na frente, a placa indicava que também era de Nova York. Um carro absolutamente familiar...

Até que a porta de entrada de sua casa foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e brilhantes, ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e bem atrás, sendo trazida por suas mãos com dedos longos e finos, ela puxava Lupin. Lílian sentiu um gelo percorrer pela garganta quando Lupin a acompanhou até a varanda, e agachou-se na direção dela para receber um beijo na altura dos lábios. E eles se beijaram. Lílian queria berrar.

**Nota do Autor**: _É tão gratificante ler os comentários de vocês. Obrigado mesmo, eu nem sei como agradecer. Estou passando aqui para gritar: COMPREI O MEU INGRESSO PRO SHOW DO RBD grita URUHHHHHHH! Depois de horas na fila... Here i am!_

To suado, porco e cansado! Beijos e abraços. Bom final de semana.


	15. Episódio 14 xx Contra a parede

Episódio Quatorze –

**Episódio Quatorze – **

**Contra a parede. **

_Data: 17/08/05._

**Previosly on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Não quero saber! – Gina disse ajeitando o câmbio e ligando o carro – A mentira é o fim de um relacionamento e você já me enganou duas vezes! _

_- Gina, não... – ele segurou na janela – Vamos conversar! _

_Gina deu ré no carro e virou na direção da saída, Harry entrou na frente enquanto ela ajeitava o câmbio após ter dado ré. _

_- Sai da frente – ela disse._

- O que foi? Por que as coisas não são como antigamente? – Rony quis saber com o olhar doce na direção dos olhos de mel dela.

- Porque... – foi a vez de Hermione pigarrear – Porque... Porque... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar com a verdade afiada como faca – Porque antigamente eu não estava apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Rony a encarou com simplicidade, e ela respirava fundo, perguntando se havia falado demais, ou talvez, não...

_- Espera... O seu presente! – Hermione disse estendendo um pacotinho._

_- Pra mim? Oras... Não precisava! – Harry disse pegando o pacote sólido e pequeno, estava longe de ser um livro. Rasgou o papel e viu uma caixinha preta, e abriu-a, deparando-se com um relógio caríssimo – Um... Um relógio! – estava sem palavras._

_- Você merece... – ela cortou sorridente – Você merece isso e muito mais! – Hermione o beijou no rosto._

- Desculpa, certo? – pediu Draco erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Harry aceitou as desculpas com um aceno, ficou de pé e estendeu as mãos para aceitar os livros, mas suas mãos tremiam de leve.

- Algum problema, Potter? – ele se pronunciou após muito tempo.

- Ah... – ele mordeu o lábio ao pegar os livros – Nenhum! – respondeu, inquieto.

- O que você tem, cara? – perguntou Rony dando um soquinho no braço dele - Vai dizer que você gosta de loiros também, Harry?

_Até que a porta de entrada de sua casa foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e brilhantes, ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e bem atrás, sendo trazida por suas mãos com dedos longos e finos, ela puxava Lupin. Lílian sentiu um gelo percorrer pela garganta quando Lupin a acompanhou até a varanda, e agachou-se na direção dela para receber um beijo na altura dos lábios. E eles se beijaram. Lílian queria berrar. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian ficou alguns tempos sem reação, não tinha controle emocional o suficiente para pegar as mãos no volante e voltar para a casa. Suas mãos tremiam, suas pernas pareciam geléias. Estava zangada. Furiosa. Queria destruir Lupin e ao mesmo tempo Sicília.

Queria sair e dizer que ela não estava pensando mais nele, que nunca mais o relacionamento deles seria o mesmo. Ela só queria gritar... E queria que tudo fosse um sonho.

Ela arfava dentro do carro enquanto uma música romântica tocava no som do carro, bem baixinho. Ela queria acreditar que não pensava mais nele, mas não conseguia. Ela ainda pensava.

Mas agora tinha estabelecido metas em sua vida. E a primeira dela seria deixar o seu passado com Lupin para trás. Já que ele não dava a mínima para esse passado, ela também o faria.

Ela esperou Sicília entrar no carro, ir embora, Lupin lançou um olhar na direção do carro mas bem a tempo dela se agachar no banco ao lado para não ser vista, por sorte ele não percebeu nada de anormal, apesar de também ter achado o carro familiar.

Assim que tudo voltava ao normal, Lílian respirava fundo e pensava em um modo de faltar no trabalho e voltar para a casa, onde pudesse pensar e chorar em paz. Era tudo o que ela queria... Chorar.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rony estava remexendo alguns objetos em seu armário, especificamente alguns livros e o uniforme todo amassado de vôlei, ele teria treino naquela tarde, e nisso que virou a portinhola para fechar o seu espaço, o rosto de Luna que estava escondido bem atrás apareceu, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e os olhos de tamanho anormal.

- Olá! – disse ela infantilmente.

Rony se segurou com as mãos em cima do armário para não cair no chão. Luna revirou os olhos entediada.

- Não é legal assustar os outros dessa forma – disse Rony se recuperando do susto, sentindo o pulmão doer pedindo ar.

Luna sorriu como se fosse um elogio. Rony abaixou os olhos para o horário de aula nas mãos.

- Minha próxima aula é...

- Química! – disse Luna sorridente.

- Você decorou os meus horários? – perguntou Rony erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah... – ela corou de leve – Mais ou menos, sabe?

- Qual é a minha quinta aula extra? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Você tem aula vaga, na verdade, mas ao invés da quinta aula, você terá a sétima que é Educação Física no Ginásio número 04 – ela corou.

- Opa! – riu ele – Realmente... – e dobrou o horário de aulas para guardar no bolso da jeans – Preciso te adotar...

Ela corou enquanto caminhavam para o laboratório de Química. Ela deu uma risadinha misteriosa para ele.

- O que... O que é exatamente isso em seu rosto? – perguntou ele desconcertado. Nunca fora muito bom com as garotas, até porque passara metade de sua vida ocupado com somente uma. Hermione Granger, e agora não a tinha mais.

- Isso... – ela riu envergonhada – Isso não é nada!

Luna passou as duas pernas em Rony, de uma só vez, e com um piscar de olhos, o ruivo caiu sentado e o material espalhou pelo chão da quadra, a garota ficou de joelhos, antes que ele exclamasse reclamando da dor, Luna o beijou em uma posição totalmente desconfortável.

Lilá e Parvati assistiam no fundo, dando risadinhas.

- É a segunda vez que ela o agarra desprevenido – disse Parvati tirando o celular do bolso e copiando a cena, apertou alguns botões e em segundos todos os celulares do terceiro ano estavam vibrando com uma mensagem: A foto de Rony e Luna no maior dos amassos.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Cara, o que foi aquele seu beijo com a Luna? – perguntou Harry devolvendo os bloquinhos de gelo no copo com bebida alcoólica.

- Aquilo não foi um beijo – Rony abaixou os olhos para o sapato e corou.

Havia uma música de rock no fundo e as luzes da boate piscavam sem parar em todas as direções. Eles estavam em uma festa de aniversário de uma garota do quarto ano, nem sabia o nome da menina.

- Eu não queria que a Hermione soubesse... – disse ele chateado.

Harry virou os olhos por cima do ombro e viu Hermione conversando com alguém no balcão do bar, parecia algum amigo distante, o número de pessoas na frente dela não deixavam ele ver quem estava lá. Ele voltou para a conversa.

- Tem chances de voltar com ela? Acha mesmo?

Rony sacudiu os ombros.

- Quem sabe...

- Você pode tentar de novo... Se eu fosse você ia falar com ela! – aconselhou Harry – Aproveita que ela está sozinha e tudo mais.

Rony ergueu o pescoço esperançoso.

- Você acha mesmo? Acha que eu tenho chance?

Harry mexeu o copo fazendo os gelos giraram por dentro do copo.

- Quem sabe... – repetiu a frase de Rony.

O amigo determinado e cheio de vontade, ergueu a cabeça sacudindo os cabelos ruivos para o lado, formando uma espécie de onda.

- Devo ir agora?

- Aproveita... Antes que ela chegue aqui!

Rony sorriu e foi na direção de Hermione, Harry não quis ficar olhando para não constranger o amigo, mas torceu para que tudo desse bem. Desejava mesmo ver os amigos felizes de volta. Revirou mais uma vez os blocos de gelo em seu copo e ficou encarando a sua imagem no fundo.

O seu celular vibrou e ele decidiu ver quem era, na esperança de que Gina voltasse a namorar ele, e ainda por cima pedindo desculpas, mas infelizmente era mais uma daquelas promoções. Ignorou-a e voltou a guardar o celular no bolso, arriscou uma olhada por cima do ombro e viu Hermione discutindo com Rony, a briga parecia ser pior do que as anteriores.

Harry não desejou ficar olhando porque se fosse pego através dos olhos ficaria um clima chato depois, desejou deixar nas mãos de Rony a decisão de contar ou não.

Não muito tempo depois, o garoto cheio vermelho e com o olhar zangado, a testa franzida e o rosto vermelho.

- Acho que sinceramente... Foi a última vez que conversamos!

- Por que? – quis saber Harry se fazendo de desentendido.

- Ela disse que não tem como voltar no passado... E disse também que está a fim de outro garoto. Que diabos ela estaria a fim de outro garoto? Não tem ninguém em Hogwarts o suficiente para o nível dela!

Harry remexeu inquieto na cadeira.

- Hogwarts tem centenas de outros garotos, Rony! – lembrou o amigo.

- Eu sei... – resmungou como se não quisesse ouvir a verdade – Mas... Ela ao menos poderia dizer quem é!

- Talvez seja alguém que você conheça... Ou alguém que você deteste.

- Não, não pode ser o Malfoy! – disse Rony revirando os olhos de raiva.

- Não falo só do Malfoy – completou Harry com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Mas... Sei lá, algum rival, ou até mesmo algum professor.

Rony soltou um suspiro.

- Você podia me ajudar...

- Não me mete na relação de vocês!

- É isso, Harry! Vocês são amigos e ela vive contando as coisas para você!

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Isso não diz nada...

- Diz sim! Você pode chegar nela e perguntar de quem ela está gostando!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Não diga bobagens, ela nunca me falaria uma coisa dessas!

Rony ficou cabisbaixo, com o olhar triste.

- Mas... Mas e se... E se você souber de alguma coisa. Você me conta?

Harry achava que nunca ia saber de nada em sua vida sobre alguma coisa que envolvesse Hermione e seus relacionamentos. Achava mesmo.

- Claro que conto, somos amigos – abriu-se Harry.

Rony abriu um sorriso e esticou a cabeça em direção à porta.

- Ei! Viu quem acabou de chegar?

- Quem? – perguntou Harry lançando um olhar para o lado direito, Luna estava perdida entre a multidão, buscando com seus olhos saltados alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém no meio da multidão.

- Vou lá – disse Rony.

Harry segurou-o pela manga da blusa.

- Ela vem vindo, fique aqui. Eu vou ao banheiro enquanto isso... E pode deixar, eu vou demorar – riu o amigo sacando a idéia de Rony.

Harry se levantou e foi na direção do banheiro, procurando com os olhos espreitados alguma placa que indicava. Ele passou no meio da multidão, costurando algumas pessoas em pé, foi em direção ao banheiro, demorou algum tempo para ajeitar o cabelo novamente, encarou a sua face no espelho e perguntou se não estava ficando com sono. Virou-se na direção da porta e saiu, a primeira coisa que avistou foi: Rony e Luna agarrados como se fossem uma pessoa.

Ele varreu os olhos para toda a boate e viu Hermione ainda sentada no balcão conversando com o amigo sentado à frente, era um homem um pouco mais velho com a barba rala e os ombros largos. Seu sorriso denunciava todos os dentes brancos e bem encaixados. Era Vítor Krum, seu ex-namorado.

Ela não ficaria com Rony, mas com Krum?

Ele se sentiu incomodado. Para não dizer ameaçado, afinal, Krum era muito mais velho do que ela, e podia feri-la de algum modo, era experiente nesses assuntos enquanto Hermione nem tanto. E não havia opção, ou ficava isolado, ou ia segurar vela para Rony e Luna, ou... Atrapalhar Vítor e Hermione! Qual opção é a menos pior? Claro, ninguém é tapado.

Harry caminhou na direção da garota e chegou ao seu lado. Hermione sorriu e apresentou Harry para Vítor, mas é claro, eles já se conheciam desde o jogo de vôlei do ano passado, no qual a escola de Vítor saiu campeã enquanto Hogwarts ficou em segundo lugar.

- Como eu disse... – ele parou de sorrir alguns minutos mais tarde – Está na hora de ir. Foi um prazer rever você!

Hermione terminou de rir e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, de um jeito muito mais intimo do que amigos. Harry reparou muito bem. Estaria ela interessada em Vitor Krum? Rony tinha razão: Ele era um babaca!

Krum se levantou e saiu, Hermione ficou para trás dando suspiros e ergueu os olhos, levantando de seus devaneios.

- Ai ai... – deixou escapar em uma espécie de suspiro apaixonado.

- Você... Você está gostando dele? – perguntou Harry sentando no lugar dele e fechando a cara como se fosse um irmão mais velho.

Hermione abaixou o rosto para dar uma risadinha, ele não entendeu bem o porquê, mas quando ela voltou a olhar em seus olhos, ela parecia mais séria, algum tipo de teatro que estava armando.

- Não... Quer dizer – ela riu – Talvez!

- Vocês... Vocês... – Harry não estava entendendo, embora agisse como um irmão chato e pegajoso, ele soltou um suspiro – Ok. Não vou pegar no seu pé, você tem o direito de gostar de quem quiser.

Ele se levantou com um ímpeto e Hermione ficou encarando-o.

- O que você tem? – ela perguntou franzindo a festa.

- O que eu tenho? Você ainda pergunta o que eu tenho? – ele amarrou a cara – Você está trocando o meu melhor amigo... Por Vítor Krum! O famoso jogador de Vôlei e blá blá blá... – Harry virou as costas e saiu andando.

Hermione o puxou pelo braço e ele não quis nem olhar em sua cara, mas ela o puxou de forma agressiva.

- E se eu estivesse gostando do Rony? O que você tem haver sobre isso? – ela perguntou com uma forma severa – Hein? Você se importa.

- Eu... – ele ficou confuso, e ela colava as costas dele na parede da boate porque as pessoas estavam dançando e empurrando-os contra a mesma – Eu não sei.

- Sabe sim. Como não sabe, Harry?

- Simplesmente não sei... Acho o que você está fazendo com meu amigo não é certo.

- Você se preocupa tanto assim com Rony? – perguntou – Por que não contou a ele que nos beijamos no ano passado? Por que escondeu dele?

Ele se remexeu inquieto ainda com as duas mãos de Hermione em seu peito, contra a parede, não havia como recuar.

- Esse assunto já morreu e foi enterrado há muito tempo! – exclamou ele desviando para o lado.

- Não seja covarde! Vamos falar disso... Vamos falar do nosso passado, Harry!

Ele a empurrou de leve para o lado, a fim de sair da conversa.

- Até amanhã – ele virou a cara e saiu andando.

Estaria a abalada a amizade entre o trio? Para sempre?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lúcio segurou na mão de Lílian para que ela entrasse no restaurante se sentindo uma rainha (pelo menos era o seu verdadeiro traje). Eles chegaram de mãos dadas no restaurante mais caro da cidade. Só havia pessoas famosas e o ar-condicionado estava fortíssimo no lugar.

- A mesa 24 está reservada – sussurrou Lúcio no ouvido de Lílian.

Eles caminharam até lá, Lúcio puxou a cadeira para que a ruiva se sentasse, e quando ela se sentou confortavelmente na cadeira, viu por trás do espelho, um rosto assustado em sua direção com o olhar assustado. As costas de Sicília Granger escondiam metade de Lupin.

Lílian virou o rosto imediatamente para não ser reconhecida. E se ele viesse ironicamente dizendo: Lílian... E dessa forma Lúcio saberia que ela não é Viviane e sim Lílian. Estragaria todo o plano.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Lúcio roçando as mãos nas de Lílian, ela se arrepiou toda e sorriu.

- Eu também – ela tentou focar os olhos aos dele – Você é o amor da minha vida, quanto a isso não tenho dúvidas.

Ela sentiu o coração bater forte no peito sabendo que o verdadeiro amor de sua vida podia estar sentado a algumas mesas para a direita. Ou não... Ela estava dividida entre duas linhas. O amor e o amor. Tinha dois destinos. Estaria fazendo a escolha certa?

Lílian não ficou acomodada com a presença do homem em algumas mesas ali perto e inventou a desculpa de estar com dor de cabeça.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos embora – ele disse meigamente – Vamos voltar para a casa e terminar de curtir esse sábado à noite.

Lílian sorriu limpando os lábios no guardanapo de tecido branco.

- Estou indo para o carro, tudo bem?

- Certo – ele sorriu – Eu já te alcanço!

Lílian ajeitou o xale e se levantou, caminhou com o salto alto batendo no chão, atravessando as portas de vidro automáticas, indo em direção ao estacionamento, os manobristas já correram para trazer a BMW branca.

- Ei... Senhora Malfoy! – disse uma voz irônica em suas costas.

Lílian sabia a quem pertencia, já virou na direção do homem com a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Deixou a sua esposa sozinha? Quanta falta de cavalheirismo! – zombou sorridente.

Lupin a olhou de perto, e passou os dedos por seu xale de pele.

- Deve ter custado milhões de dólares? – ele fez uma cara de nojo – Aposto que a vida de milionária está lhe deixando mal acostumada!

- E como! – ela prosseguiu com a ironia – Não imagina como é bom morar no palácio dos Malfoys, agora com licença... – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Pensa que eu não escutei? – berrou ele rindo – Viviane? Que piada, Lílian! Quero ver até onde essa brincadeira vai.

Lílian sentiu vontade de chorar e dizer toda a verdade, mas Lupin estava sendo irônico o suficiente, em outras palavras queria dizer: EU TE ODEIO, LÍLIAN!

Era isso. Ele a odiava e a opção dela estava feita. Lúcio. Ela voltou para a BMW estacionada em sua frente e entrou do lado do passageiro, esperando Lúcio dentro do carro.

Ele se aproximou guardando a carteira no paletó e girou a chave no contato. Os dois foram conversando e ouvindo uma música romântica até a casa dele. Ele estacionou o carro e jogou a chave nas mãos de um outro manobrista (particular).

- Pode guardar na garagem, Lílian vai dormir aqui! – ele disse para o manobrista.

- Não... Não vou! – disse ela erguendo o olhar.

Lúcio piscou para o motorista ignorar a mulher e passou o braço em volta do ombro dela.

Eles entraram pela porta da frente, que parecia mais um castelo ao invés de uma casa ou mansão. Era enorme e cheia de lustres e tapetes antigos, quadros e móveis caríssimos, a maioria tradicionais.

- Sua casa é linda – disse ela encantada, com os olhos brilhando – Cadê o seu filho?

- Ele passa os finais de semana na casa da mãe! – sorriu Lúcio – Não vamos ter problemas.

Lílian sorriu para ele e o beijou de leve nos lábios, afastando Lupin de uma vez por todas de sua cabeça.

- Eu adoraria morar com você... Algum dia, sabe? Não vejo a hora de ficarmos juntos para sempre!

Ele sorriu e passou as mãos nos cabelos dela.

- E por que não fazer isso logo?

Ela sorriu. O processo estava acelerando a cada dia.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Os médicos se aproximam de Tonks que ainda está na sala de espera, por mais que não houvesse chances de Sirius voltar à vida, ela era a única pessoa que sobrevivera àquele martírio. Estava firme e forte com o coração batendo forte no peito de saudade. Sabia que no final tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Dois homens de cabelos grisalhos com instrumentos em volta do pescoço, usando roupas brancas, aproximaram de Tonks sentada.

- Você é parente de Sirius?

Ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Vinha se preparando para o pior, sabia que um dia chegaria e queria estar pronta para isso, mas a verdade é que nunca estaria.

- Sim, sou eu – respondeu com a boca seca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela não cansava de chorar. Sofria muito... E havia perdido quase dez quilos em poucas semanas.

Eles sorriram para o desespero dela. Sentiu as pernas ficarem ainda piores. Se eles sorriam, é porque havia esperança. É porque... Havia uma possibilidade, uma mera possibilidade. E ela se agarraria a essa com todas as forças de sua alma, até que não restasse mais nada.

- Ele... Ele terá chances de sobreviver. São pequenas, mas está aumentando aos poucos – disse o mais velho.

- Antes era um por cento... Hoje já chega a quase quarenta!

Tonks se jogou nos braços do médico, abraçando-os ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo abertamente de felicidade. Cada célula de seu corpo queria explodir em felicidade.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... Obrigada. Obrigada de verdade!

Eles continuaram a sorrir.

- O único problema é que... Ele não voltará a andar. Nunca mais!

Ela parou de respirar aos poucos, sentindo-se perdida. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, e não sabia se devia tolerar a notícia ou achar que era pior do que a fatal.

- Mas... Mas...

- Ele andará com cadeira de rodas – informou o mais novo – Mas... Se quiser podemos desligar os aparelhos, porque ainda assim sofrerá menos!

Tonks tinha a decisão da vida de Sirius nas mãos. Ela poderia decidir o que fosse preciso... Ela decidiria tudo, nesse exato momento.

- Não, eu o amo demais, e seria capaz de passar a minha vida inteira cuidando dele, e tenho certeza que ele vai me agradecer por essa decisão – ela disse respirando fundo.

O amor falara mais alto. Bem mais alto.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina chegou batendo o salto no piso da escola, furiosa, as outras garotas a olhavam com certa estranheza, ela passou por todas como um vento, arrombou a porta do Profeta Diário com pontapés e parou na porta, com fumaça saindo pelo nariz.

Hermione ergueu os olhos por cima do computador e pareceu indiferente, ela estava sozinha no lugar.

- Ei... Qual é a sua com o meu namorado? – perguntou furiosa enquanto isso centenas de outras garotas ficavam na porta para ver a briga – O que você pretende fazer com Harry, hein?

Hermione a olhou sem entender nada.

- Gina... Eu... Eu...

- Não se faça de idiota, eu fiquei sabendo que vocês foram vistos abraçados na boate ontem à noite!

- Gina... As pessoas... Elas falam demais... E...

- Não sou estúpida – ela pegou Hermione com as duas mãos e colocou a garota em pé, ficando frente a frente, as duas tinham o mesmo tamanho, mas é claro, Hermione estava usando rasteirinha enquanto Gina estava dez centímetros mais alta por causa do salto.

- Sim, você é estúpida, e acho que está na hora de parar de ser falsa e contar de uma vez por todas, o que há entre você e o Harry!

**Nota do Autor**: O CAPÍTULO ESTÁ PRONTO E EU NÃO ESPERAVA POR ISSO! Bom... Quinta-feira à noite, e eu aqui postando os capítulos da fanfic... Adiantado, claro, mas é porque eu vou mudar de apartamento (como já disse, vou para um apartamento maior, mas na mesma cidade) e não vou ter tempo de postar fanfics na próxima semana - eu acho. Torçam para que tudo dê certo e me sobre tempo. Afinal, entro na escola 7 horas da manhã e fico até 5 horas da tarde no cursinho, quando chego em casa tenho que fazer trabalho e tarefa. RESULTADO? Não me sobra tempo... Então compreendam que o capítulo vai estar todo cheio de erros, e malfeito, mas me desculpem... Espero que gostem.

**Nota do Autor 2: **Gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews, e dizer que adorei, e que estamos na metade da fanfic e já são 69 reviews, sendo que a primeira temporada com 21 capítulos receberam 69 reviews, ou seja, ULTRAPASSAMOS O SUCESSO DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA. VIVA!! Obrigadão, devo isso a vocês. Beijos e obrigado.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**:

_Gina estaciona o carro azul em frente a casa de Harry e espreitou os olhos para enxergar uma garota mais velha entrando na casa do ex-namorado._

- Quem será aquela lambisgóia? - quis saber.

A menina de cabelos negros tocou a campainha e logo ele apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios, ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Será... Será que ele está namorando com outra? - ela se perguntou ainda dentro do carro assistindo à cena.


	16. Episódio 15 xx O zigoto

Episódio Quinze

**Episódio Quinze. **

**- O zigoto.**

_Data: 02/09/05._

**Previosly on Seriado Potteriano: **

_Harry se virou na direção da porta e saiu, a primeira coisa que avistou foi: Rony e Luna agarrados como se fossem uma pessoa. _

- O que você tem? – Hermione perguntou franzindo a festa.

- O que eu tenho? Você ainda pergunta o que eu tenho? – Harry amarrou a cara – Você está trocando o meu melhor amigo... Por Vítor Krum! O famoso jogador de Vôlei e blá blá blá... – Harry virou as costas e saiu andando.

Hermione o puxou pelo braço e ele não quis nem olhar em sua cara, mas ela o puxou de forma agressiva.

- E se eu estivesse gostando do Rony? O que você tem haver sobre isso? – ela perguntou com uma forma severa – Hein? Você se importa?

_- Sua casa é linda – disse Lílian encantada, com os olhos brilhando – Cadê o seu filho?_

_- Ele passa os finais de semana na casa da mãe! – sorriu Lúcio – Não vamos ter problemas. _

_Lílian sorriu para ele e o beijou de leve nos lábios, afastando Lupin de uma vez por todas de sua cabeça. _

_- Eu adoraria morar com você... Algum dia, sabe? Não vejo a hora de ficarmos juntos para sempre! _

- Sirius andará de cadeira de rodas – informou o médico – Mas... Se quiser podemos desligar os aparelhos, porque ainda assim sofrerá menos!

Tonks tinha a decisão da vida de Sirius nas mãos. Ela poderia decidir o que fosse preciso... Ela decidiria tudo, nesse exato momento.

- Não, eu o amo demais, e seria capaz de passar a minha vida inteira cuidando dele, e tenho certeza que ele vai me agradecer por essa decisão – ela disse respirando fundo.

_- Gina... As pessoas... Elas falam demais... E... Não sou estúpida – defendeu Hermione._

_- Sim, você é estúpida, e acho que está na hora de parar de ser falsa e contar de uma vez por todas, o que há entre você e o Harry! – disse Gina zangada. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Primeiro de tudo, solta a minha roupa – disse Hermione rangendo os dentes, Gina apertou os punhos agarrados na gola da blusa cor-de-rosa como se fosse um moleque de rua bom de briga.

- Não vou fazer nada até me dizer o que está acontecendo entre vocês.

Hermione começou a se sentir sufocada e humilhada com tantas pessoas olhando a briga, ela passou as duas mãos pelos braços de Gina e apertou os seus pulsos com força.

- Juro... Juro que não vai me reconhecer – disse Hermione.

Gina estava muito vermelha e furiosa, soltou as duas mãos e Hermione escorregou pela parede batendo os rasteirinhas no chão com um baque de madeira. Ela virou as costas, envergonhada pela atitude e por tanta gente estar batendo fotos com o celular e perguntou novamente.

- O que há entre você e o Harry?

Hermione a encarou as suas costas, odiava falar assim com as pessoas, mas às vezes era preciso quando não se queria olhar olho a olho. Ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

- Não há nada entre a gente! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, alguns flashes de sua vida começaram a passar por sua cabeça.

Hermione e Gina eram as melhores amigas que Hogwarts conhecera, viviam andando juntas de cima para baixo, em todos os corredores, de mãos dadas e dividiam segredos entre os meninos mais bonitos. Hoje, encontravam-se em situações totalmente opostas, estavam em um campo de batalha, e Harry parecia ser o prêmio.

- Eu vi como vocês se olham... – ela disse tremendo de raiva e com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Gina... Não há nada, eu jur...

- Não seja hipócrita. Essa não é a verdadeira Hermione! – ela berrou em meados aos flashes de fotos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Gina ficou de frente a ela, muito vermelha no rosto e com lágrimas despencando.

- Você costumava a ficar somente com um garoto e agora tudo mudou, desde que eu mudei para Paris você vem tomando o meu namorado de mim, ou pensa que eu sou idiota o suficiente?

- Gina, você...

- Desde que vocês se beijaram... – as garotas fizeram "Ohhh" nos corredores – Vocês vêm ficando cada vez mais próximos, até dormiram juntos no hospital pelas minhas costas – outro coro "Ohhh" – Você acha justo comigo?

- Gina, você realmente não entende...

- O que? Não entender que vocês estão rindo do tamanho dos chifres que estão estampados na minha testa?

- Gina, é sério...

- Escuta, Hermione, desde quando você começou a namorar o meu irmão, e começou a usar roupas novas, pintar o cabelo e ficar mais bonita, você ficou diferente! Você sabe que no fundo não é a mesma pessoa de antigamente!

- Você também não é! – disse Hermione com o olhar firme tirando as lágrimas dos olhos – Você sabe que as coisas mudaram muito de alguns anos para cá!

Gina ergueu a cabeça após respirar fundo.

- Agora me conta... O que vem acontecendo com a nossa amizade? Éramos duas garotinhas que brincavam de boneca uma na casa da outra, e agora... Dez anos depois você está transformando aquela nossa história de barbie em realidade.

- Gina, é tudo muito complicado... Eu e o Harry somos amigos. Uma amizade diferente, a gente tem uma conexão... A gente se entende de uma forma que parece telepática, e...

Gina gemeu mais e as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Você precisa entender que está fazendo um papel ridículo, Gina... – esclareceu Hermione com a voz calma – De verdade, quando você descobriu sobre o nosso beijo não deixou que a gente ficasse um minuto a sós. Eu sei que a gente errou, mas... Não vai acontecer de novo, você sabe! Foi um deslize, ambos estávamos carentes, e aconteceu!

Gina chorava bastante agora, as lágrimas não podiam ser controladas, Hermione estava no mesmo ritmo e o coração palpitava cada vez mais leve também.

- Você foi injusta em me acusar dessa forma... Você não devia ter feito isso.

Gina continuou em silêncio, e isso incomodava Hermione que precisava tomar o diálogo a todo momento.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito se isso destruiu a nossa amizade, mas foi tudo tão sem querer... Eu não sabia que ia ser tão simbólico assim, e...

Gina ergueu os olhos e o nariz vermelho. Hermione respirou fundo antes de continuar, aquelas palavras estavam doendo, ela virou a mão na cara de Gina, com toda a força que tinha.

- E isso foi por me humilhar!

Gina não fez nada, encarou a amiga sabendo que não devia ter começado a briga, Hermione continuou a respirar fundo esperando que a amiga voasse como um leão em sua direção, mas para a surpresa de ambas as partes, elas continuaram paradas.

Gina passou a mão branca e os dedos finos, pintados de esmalte cheio de flores, por toda a superfície do rosto onde estava pintado de vermelho pelos dedos por onde a mão de Hermione passou.

- Desculpe... Eu sei que fui uma vaca! – disse Gina ainda na posição de onde o tapa havia parado, ela passou os dedos tirando os cabelos ruivos da face e voltou a encarar os olhos vermelhos de Hermione.

Gina fez a distância entre elas ser nula, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço da amiga e abraçou-a com toda a força que tinha.

- O que você está fazendo? – sussurrou Hermione enquanto aceitava o abraço, estática, sem mover os braços colados no peito.

- Isso foi por me humilhar! – e as duas voltaram a chorar.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Sabe... De verdade – disse Hermione segurando as mãos da amiga ao sair da escola – Ele realmente ama você. Ele está sofrendo muito pelo término do namoro entre vocês dois!

Gina colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu apertando os dedos de Hermione com força.

- Obrigada pelos conselhos, e desculpa... Desculpa por ter feito aquilo.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu só fui convocada na diretoria por ter dado mau exemplo, mas está tudo de volta ao normal, só falta você e o Harry voltarem.

Hermione pegou a chave no bolso e entregou nas mãos da garota.

- Pode ir com o meu carro atrás dele, tenho certeza que deve ter acabado de chegar em casa! – ela disse sorrindo.

Gina não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, recuou por alguns segundos soltando-se das mãos de Hermione e negou com a cabeça, a amiga insistiu.

- Ele é cabeça dura e se você não procurá-lo, logo vai perdê-lo.

Gina prendeu a chave nos dedos.

- Eu dirijo com cuidado, pode ficar tranqüila.

Hermione sorriu e acenou para a amiga, estava fazendo um benefício colocá-los novamente no rumo, já que estavam perdidos como se fosse um tiroteio. Hermione continuou a sorrir ao ver Gina dar ré em seu carro e se afastar, mas ainda assim, alguma coisa queria gritar dentro do seu corpo. Alguma coisa estava absolutamente errada.

- Não... Eles nasceram para ficar juntos – repetiu Hermione para si mesma, virando as costas e indo embora – E eu vou lutar para que eles voltem!

Mas ela sabia que alguém gritava em desespero no seu peito para não fazer isso.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina parou a S-10 prateada do outro lado da rua e enquanto apertava as fivelas do cinto, ergueu os olhos e viu uma garota de cabelos negros tocando a campainha da casa de Harry. Era uma menina familiar.

- Quem... Quem será? – ela perguntou para si mesma.

Harry abriu a porta e a envolveu em seus braços como se fosse uma de suas melhores amigas, os dois ficaram parados na porta trocando sorrisos.

- Quem? – ela espreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor.

Harry passou as mãos pelos braços da morena e apertou os seus dedos com firmeza, os dois sorriam e ele ofereceu para que ela entrasse em sua casa, toda oferecida, a garota aceitou. Foi então que Harry olhou em sua direção.

Gina caiu de lado para que não fosse vista.

- Aquele carro... Aquele carro é de Hermione! – disse Harry sacudindo a cabeça – Esquece, deve ser um igual... Ei, vamos entrar – e a garota voltou a sorrir e eles entraram.

- Ele... Ele já tem outra! Que... Que vagaba! – ela esmurrou o volante com as duas mãos – Como eu sou burra!

Gina apertou a chave no painel e deu partida. Estava pior do que antes.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

(Alguns minutos atrás...)

Harry estava terminando de pendurar o uniforme de Educação Física no guarda-roupa quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Mãe! – ele berrou para que ela abrisse, mas ela tinha ido almoçar fora com um amigo do trabalho, pensou em Sirius para atender à porta, mas este estava longe de voltar para casa.

Harry desceu as escadas correndo com saltos e meteu a mão na maçaneta, girou-a e viu um sorriso enorme no rosto de uma garota de cabelos negros e muito longos. Um sorriso branco de reluzir há quilômetros de distância, a garota tinha adquirido uma franja ao longo dos anos e havia um formato de triângulo na mesma. Estava linda como nunca, uma maquiagem rala no rosto a deixava ainda mais bonita.

- Eu... Eu não acredito – disse Harry parando na porta – É você!

- Você estava me traindo, não estava? – ela perguntou sorrindo – Como ela é? O cabelo dela é mais longo ou mais curto que o meu? – e em seguida caiu na gargalhada.

Harry passou os braços em volta dela e sorriram como nunca. Estava tão feliz de rever Cho, estava com uma aparência saudável, de quem nunca tivera câncer na vida.

- E como andam as coisas? – ele quis saber.

- Bem, na verdade. Estou curada! – ela abriu os braços novamente e ele abraçou dando os parabéns.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia que você ia se curar! Quer entrar?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Cho e viu um carro com uma pessoa dentro dele, parecia ser o carro de Hermione.

- Aquele carro... Aquele carro é de Hermione! – disse Harry sacudindo a cabeça – Esquece, deve ser um igual... Ei, vamos entrar – e a garota voltou a sorrir e o seguiu para dentro da casa.

- Está tudo diferente... – ela disse sorrindo para os móveis. Ela abaixou a cabeça – Fiquei sabendo do seu pai, meus pêsames, Harry. De verdade! Ele era a pessoa mais engraçada nesse mundo, não merecia...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, meio triste por relembrar disso, mas a visita de Cho em sua casa camuflava um pouco dessa infelicidade que vinha carregando ao longo dos meses que se arrastavam.

- Então... Está namorando? – quis saber Harry sentando no sofá.

- Sim – ela mostrou a aliança prateada no dedo – Estou com Zabini, filho de Sirius!

- Falando nele... – disse Harry cabisbaixo – Ele nem sonha o que aconteceu com o pai dele!

- Não, na verdade ele descobriu, e é por isso que eu estou aqui! Ele foi visitar o pai no hospital enquanto eu passei para visitar você! Mas, me conta... E você, está namorando?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça meio na dúvida, mas por enquanto a verdade era que não estava mesmo.

- Achei que você fosse acabar com Gina!

- Eh... Nós namoramos durante alguns meses – ele disse meio encolhido.

Cho fez cara de peixe morto.

- E como ela é? Tem muitos pêlos na virilha? Ela fede azedo embaixo dos seios, não fede?

Harry estralou os dedos.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes, nós já terminamos faz tempo!

Cho corou de leve.

- Ah é! Desculpa... Acostumei a pegar no seu pé! – ela deu um soquinho de leve no ombro dele – Não vai me oferecer um copo de água?

- Você já morou aqui e sabe muito bem onde é o caminho.

Cho fez novamente a cara de peixe morto.

- Estou tentando ser educada, ao menos!

- Educada sendo que está se oferecendo para tomar um copo de água? – Harry riu – Ei, Cho... As coisas definitivamente não mudam!

Ela passou os braços ao redor dele e apertou o pescoço.

- Estava com saudades da gente...

Harry olhou de esguelha para ela, e de repente ela o soltou.

- Não, não estou dando em cima de você, senhor convencido, estava apenas matando a saudade, certo? – ela mostrou a língua – Só falta matar a saudade de mais uma coisa que eu adorava... – ela meteu a mão na bunda dele e apertou – Ela é tão fofinha...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione chegou em casa após enfrentar o trânsito caótico no horário de almoço e saída de escola dos estudantes, chegou em casa colocando a chave no aparador e gritou por sua mãe.

- Mãe! Mamãe! Está aí? – perguntou olhando para cima da escada mas não veio nem um sinal. Escutou um barulho de serra vindo do canto da sala e ficou assustada – Tem alguém aí?

Quando ela percebeu, era o celular de sua mãe vibrando sobre a mesa, correu na direção para atendê-lo, mas quando colocou no ouvido a pessoa do outro lado da linha já havia desligado.

- Três ligações perdidas – leu ela na tela – De quem será?

Ela não identificara na verdade, estava apenas conhecido com a letra "RL", o que traria uma lista de suspeitas se Hermione fosse ver quem ela conhecia. Revirou os botões para ler algumas mensagens, quando viu que a caixa estava lotada. Resolveu apagar algumas, mas antes disso, dar uma espiadinha:

"Ei, amo você, nunca se esqueça disso, ok?"

Sim, era exatamente essa mensagem que Hermione lera. Ela se beliscou para ver se não era um sonho ou qualquer coisa parecida. Passou novamente os olhos pela mensagem. A sua mãe estava saindo com outra pessoa? Ou pior... Quem era essa outra pessoa? Já estavam trocando telefonemas!

Hermione fechou o celular, enigmática, esperando que viesse outra ligação, sentou no sofá, com os olhos saltados. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

E o celular voltou a vibrar em sua mão. Ela tirou o flip e atendeu.

- Alô? Quem fala? – quis saber.

- Oi... Poderia falar com a Sicília? – perguntou a pessoa.

Hermione fechou o celular, reconhecendo aquela voz. Aquela voz era a mesma que havia dado aula nessa manhã de Gramática a ela. A mesma. RL. Agora vinha em sua cabeça: REMO LUPIN!

- Não... Meu Deus... Não pode ser, minha mãe não pode ter descido nesse nível. Ela não pode ter roubado o professor Lupin da senhora Potter! – Hermione passou as mãos nos cabelos, desesperada. A sua vida ia ser um inferno se isso acontecesse. Harry nunca mais olharia em sua cara.

Ela pegou o celular com firmeza e arremessou contra a parede. Por que sua mãe não falara nada disso? Por que ela não dissera que tinha sido uma vaca e roubado o namorado da amiga? O que estava acontecendo? Hermione estaria na mesma situação que a mãe? Disputando Harry com Gina? Mas ela não gostava tanto assim de Harry... Ela só se sentia ligada a ele _vinte e cinco horas _por dia. Conseguia pensar nele, sentir o cheiro dele, ouvir a voz dele, mesmo estando a vários quarteirões de distância de sua casa. E era só isso que vinha pensando nas últimas semanas.

Hermione apertou as chaves de casa com força nas mãos. O primeiro pensamento que veio em mente foi ligar para a sua mãe, mas ela estava sem celular. O segundo pensamento foi fugir de casa. Sentar no Central Park e chorar muito. Afinal, sua vida estava desabando e motivos para piorar não faltavam.

Em uma hora dessas, Gina devia estar deitada na cama de Harry, envolta de seus braços fortes e musculosos, ambos sem roupas e muito suados.

Ela queria arremessar tudo contra a parede. Inclusive a sua própria vida. TUDO!

Hermione começou a chorar novamente. Todas as suas armas estavam perdidas, era a sua mãe. Era Harry, era absolutamente tudo.

Hermione sentia um gato no estômago dando socos para vomitar, mas ela não havia comido absolutamente nada nessa manhã. E caiu de joelhos na sala com as duas mãos sobre a face. Quando a campainha tocou.

- Vá embora! – ela errou – Some daqui! – não estava a fim de receber visitas.

Então, a porta se abriu com violência e um garoto alto de cabelos negros estava parado.

- O que houve? Você está passando bem? – Harry caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, segurando em seus ombros.

- Não... Não está nada bem – ela disse limpando as lágrimas que ainda caiam em grande velocidade – A minha vida está uma droga!

Harry abraçou-a mesmo no chão, e os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, ele acariciava os seus cabelos.

- Você não está com Gina? – ela quis saber.

- Não... Na verdade, eu vim aqui para saber o porquê você parou o carro na frente de casa!

- Eu... Eu não... Deixa para lá – disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça – Podemos conversar?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu preciso desabafar algumas coisas – disse Hermione ajeitando os cabelos – E você é a melhor pessoa no momento que pode me ouvir!

Harry concordou e encarou os olhos de Hermione bem no fundo. Estava pronto para o que der e vier.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina abriu alguns arquivos no computador de seu quarto e revirar algumas pastas. Então havia um vídeo escrito: Harry e Gina.

Ela abriu o vídeo e voltou a flutuar em alguns meses atrás.

"_- Diga oi – disse a voz de Rony embora não aparecesse na tela. Eram Harry e Gina abraçados no fundo e a tela tremia um pouco._

_- Deixa de ser idiota! – resmungou Gina franzindo a testa e tentando colocar a mão no buraco da câmera para tampar a visão._

_- Deixa de ser burra! – disse ele mas sem aparecer. _

_- Criança! – ela disse mas sem a câmera focar nela, focando em Harry de perfil._

_- Vagina larga devido ao grande fluxo de hormônios! Há há há! Decorei isso em um livro – disse se achando engraçado, Ronald._

_- Rony? Você está filmando isso? Você é um panaca! – ela fez a cara de quem ia acertar um soco nele. _

_- Você que é! _

_Gina meteu a mão na tela e abaixou o celular filmando os seus tênis. _

_- Se você não desligar isso, vou enfiar no meio da sua... _

_- O que? – ele ergueu a câmera novamente pegando o rosto o nariz de Gina por dentro, quase – Veja, mamãe! A sua adorável filha caçula! _

_- Não dá bola – sussurrou Harry no ouvido dela e Rony virou a câmera na direção dele. _

_- EI! FAÇA UMA DECLARAÇÃO PARA GINA COMO NAMORADO!_

_Harry ficou meio sem graça, sacudiu a cabeça para o lado querendo desviar de assunto. Gina puxou-o pela manga, com uma cara de quem queria que ele prosseguisse com um discurso "Vai, por favor!". _

_- Er... Bem, eu amo você... – ele disse olhando para ela e seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas – E... Não consigo ver o meu futuro em você"._

Gina apertou pause no vídeo e apoiou a cabeça na escrivaninha para chorar. Algum tempo depois, ela ergueu o rosto para continuar a ver o vídeo.

"_- Que tipo de futuro você vê? – ela perguntou e Rony voltou a câmera para ela, mas Harry já ia responder, então ele voltou para ele._

_- Vejo a gente se formando, casando, tendo nove filhos!_

_- Nove? Oras, vou superar a minha mãe! – resmungou a ruiva, ela parecia tão feliz naquela época. Eles estavam se dando tão bem. Unidos. _

_- E você? Como vê o nosso futuro? – ele quis saber. _

_- Eu... Eu me vejo entrando na igreja com um vestido branco, um véu redondo – ela colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e as lágrimas voltaram a surgir, tanto na vida real quanto no vídeo – E os nossos nove filhos brincando de carrinho, boneca e pega-pega pela sala! _

_Harry sorriu e a beijou. Gina chorou ainda mais com aquela sensação de embrulho no estômago. Por que tudo acabara tão de repente? _

_- Eca! Corta... Corta! – gritou Rony desligando o resto do vídeo"._

Mas já havia mostrado o suficiente. O suficiente para Gina se arrepender.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O homem de cabelos negros estava sendo acariciado por finas e lindas mãos com unhas coloridas, ele levemente se remexeu na cama, e ela gritou excitada com a idéia dele estar fazendo movimentos.

- Sirius... Sirius... Acorda, sou eu! – remexeu Tonks sacudindo os ombros do homem de cabelos negros.

O homem mexeu o rosto e as covas em torno das bochechas se formaram, ele estava sorrindo, e de repente abriu os olhos, de uma vez.

- Tonks! – ele disse com a voz firme, forte e rouca.

- Sirius! – Tonks tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela pulou na cama, abraçando o namorado com toda a força que tinha – Você está bem! Você está vivo! As pessoas precisam saber dessa!

Sirius sorriu.

- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu exatamente? Ai... Minha cabeça!

- Não se mexa! – disse Tonks com um dedo ameaçador apontado na direção dele – Vou chamar os médicos.

Tonks saiu correndo pelos corredores e gritou por ajuda, os médicos acharam que a notícia trágica finalmente havia chegado, mas não, eles ficaram espantados com o empenho e esforço do próprio humano em querer sobreviver.

- Ele tem um motivo muito forte para continuar a querer viver – comentou o médico loiro sorridente – E esse motivo especial deve ser você!

Tonks corou de leve nas bochechas e sorriu, Sirius correspondeu sem muito entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Onde estão os meninos? Como está Hermione?

- Eles estão bem – sorriu Tonks acariciando as mãos de Sirius e sendo correspondida – Você está em coma há quase três meses!

Sirius abriu a boca, sem palavras.

- Mas... Eu... Eu não me lembro de ter dormido tanto tempo assim.

Tonks riu, ele ainda assim era cheio de fazer piadinhas, mesmo nas horas em que mais precisava de ajuda.

- Bobo! É claro... Você não se lembra, mas não sabe o quanto sofremos por isso... Quantas brigas você ocasionou durante todos esses meses! E Hermione está perfeitamente bem, pode ficar tranqüilo!

Tonks segurou nas mãos dele como se não fosse soltar nunca mais. E ela começou a contar toda a história durante esses meses, tudo o que havia acontecido, até que ele sorriu e pediu um beijo, Tonks agachou e o beijou.

- Obrigado – ele disse sorridente – Obrigado por ter poupado a minha vida! Obrigado por não ter me deixado. Obrigado por não abandonar esse velho resmungão na cama!

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e tentava controlar as emoções, mas era impossível, estava se arrepiando a cada palavra do homem.

- Você é nova, bonita e cheia de vida. Podia ter me deixado envelhecer sozinho nesse hospital, mas não, você esteve aqui em cada momento que se passou! Você estava o tempo todo acreditando no meu retorno, e eu voltei... E se eu voltei, foi por você!

- Não diga isso – ela limpava as lágrimas com os dedos, chorando e rindo – Eu te amo, e você sabe que passaria os próximos três meses se fosse preciso ainda agarrada ao seu braço, rezando todos os dias da minha vida!

- Você podia ter escolhido outra pessoa... E ainda assim quis ficar com um deficiente como eu! Escolheu a mim, e não a outra pessoa, jovem e bonito assim como você!

Tonks arregalou os olhos e parou de chorar.

- C-como... Como que você sabe da sua paraplegia?

Ele riu.

- Estava em coma, mas meus ouvidos captaram todas as palavras que passaram por essa sala – ele riu – E olha... Que eu ainda vou cobrar cada beijo que você me prometeu.

Tonks riu e deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- Estou tão feliz de ter você de volta...

- Você fez a escolha por mim – ele sussurrou – E eu devo a minha vida a você! Se não fosse por você, eu já teria sido enterrado. Qualquer outra pessoa teria optado por me sedarem até a morte... Mas você não... – ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Tonks não se controlava, desabando em lágrimas e gemidos – E por favor, não chore... Eu não consigo me levantar para te consolar.

Tonks o agarrou com os dois braços. Como ele conseguia pensar em consolá-la em um momento como esse? Ele precisando de apoio... E ele querendo dar apoio a ela! Que absurdo... Mas era o velho Sirius Black de volta.

- Eu te amo, Tonks. E desculpe se algum dia quis me separar de você pelas idades, agora sei que nada disso mais importa entre a gente!

Sim, Sirius Black estava de volta. Resmungão, piadista, mas pronto para viver mais um novo século!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lúcio e Lílian estavam sentados em frente à lareira, com os sorrisos bobos estampados no rosto. Um casal se divertindo em uma típica sexta-feira muito fria, em frente à lareira, tomando chocolate quente.

Lílian sorriu e beijou os lábios de Lúcio.

- Faz tempo que não trabalhamos... Não acha que o meu chefe pode me mandar embora?

Ele riu e sussurrou.

- Você acha que o seu chefe vai mandar a secretária mais "ajeitada" de todo o mundo ir embora? – Lúcio e Lílian riram, roçando os narizes.

- Não use gírias vulgares! – ela disse sorridente.

- Quer um pouco de vinho? Chocolate quente é coisa para crianças – disse ele deixando o copo de lado.

- Pode ser – sorriu ela sentada com as pernas cruzadas no tapete peludo, seria uma ótima noite. Aquela noite dos sonhos.

Lúcio virou as costas, foi buscar a garrafa de vinho e as duas taças. Ele voltou com uma taça em cada mão com o liquido cheio até metade, os dois fizeram um brinde, cruzaram os braços como qualquer casal faz em lua-de-mel e viraram os copos na garganta.

Lílian sentiu o vinho descer pela faringe e de repente quis tossir para devolver o vinho no copo, ficou sonsa e enjoada muito rápido. Seus olhos piscaram cheios de lágrimas, e ela percebeu que alguma coisa remexia inquieta em seu estômago, ela abriu a boca e cuspiu de volta na taça todo o líquido misturado com a saliva.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Lúcio preocupado baixando a mão, preocupado com a namorada – Algum problema com o vinho?

- Eu... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – disse Lílian piscando fundo.

Lúcio não respondeu, ela ficou em pé e saiu correndo na direção do lavabo. Ela fechou a porta, escorregou as costas por ela e sussurrou, preocupada.

- Eu... Eu não posso estar enjoada! – ela respirou fundo – Eu... Eu estou grávida! – definiu-se para si mesma a verdade.

**Nota do Autor:** Hello, galera. Dudx na área. Trouxe reviravoltas essa semana, não? Lílian está grávida? Será? Será que a Hermione vai contar TODA A VERDADE para Harry? O que será do trio-maravilha? Adoro brigas! Vejo um futuro relacionamento entre o atrapalhado Ronald e a avoada Luna? Hm... Cheiro de confusão no ar! Até o próximo capítulo. X.O.X.O.

Espero que tenham gostado. Mais uma vez, estou na correria, entre uma aula e outra aqui à tarde, no colégio. Beijos, beijos. Quando chegar em casa quero ler comentários, hein? ;

**Nota do Autor (2): **Estou postando a fanfic em mais 3 sites. E o que eu mais gosto é o FFnet, porque é o único site que a fanfic ainda está ativa, porque tem reviews e comentários. Os outros dois sites: Pottervillage e Harry/Comunidade já estou quase abandonando a fanfic, porque está deserto por lá. Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelas reviews, e a cada capítulo que passa, está aumentando o número de leitores e reviews. OBRIGADO MESMO. Beijos e bom fds!

**Próximo Capítulo...**

_Gina desligou o telefone:_

- Se Hermione não dormiu na casa dela... - ela mordeu o lábio e apertou alguns botões, colocou o celular no ouvido - Olá, Sra. Potter? Tudo bom? O Harry se encontra? Ah! Não? Ele... Ele saiu! Não sabe que horas ele volta? Ele não vai voltar? Vai dormir fora? Hm... Entendo!

Gina desligou o celular e estava praticamente furando os lábios com aquela mordida. O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal? Harry não estava em casa, e coincidentemente Hermione também não!


	17. Episódio 16 xx A noite fora de casa

Episódio Dezesseis

**Episódio Dezesseis. **

**A noite fora de casa. **

_Data: 23/09/05._

**Previosly on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- PAF! – Hermione virou um tapa na cara de Gina. _

_No final, as duas se abraçaram._

_- Desculpa... _

- Vai atrás dele – disse Hermione dando a chave do carro para Gina.

Ela virou as costas e saiu correndo atrás de Harry.

_- Quem é aquela vaca que Harry está dormindo? – perguntou-se Gina dentro do carro, vendo uma menina de cabelos negros do outro lado da rua, entrando na casa de Harry._

- Oi Cho! – disse Harry beijando-a no rosto.

- Estou completamente curada – ela disse estendendo os braços, alegre.

_- Sirius... Você está vivo – gemeu Tonks contente. _

_Ele abriu os olhos._

_- Bem vindo ao século vinte e dois! – brincou ela._

Hermione sentada chorando.

- Estou preciso te contar uma coisa Harry. Sobre a minha mãe...

- O que é? – ele quis saber.

_- Eu... Eu acho que estou grávida – gemeu Lílian sentada no banheiro. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian passou as mãos na testa suada, era a única verdade a ser aceita. Estava grávida. Só podia ser o motivo para todos esses enjôos que vinha tendo.

Estava grávida do seu segundo filho. Grávida. Não estava gerando um feto de Tiago... E nem de Lupin. E o pior de tudo, não estava gerando um feto que Harry aceitaria como irmão.

Lílian estava em prantos. O que as pessoas falariam? O que o seu filho diria? Lupin aceitaria? E Harry?

Lílian sentiu vontade de choras, tinha perdido as estribeiras, mas não desceria a esse nível, ela tinha forças o suficiente para agüentar isso. Sustentava a si mesma, e conseguiria sobreviver ao segundo filho. Seria uma experiência amadurecida, ter um filho justamente agora. Burrice, mas seria o seu novo companheiro, talvez.

Lílian ficou em pé, e ergueu a blusa em frente ao espelho, vendo a imagem de seu umbigo refletida sobre as luzes claras. E ela sorriu. Estava, talvez, gerando uma vida ali dentro. Uma nova vida.

E houve batidas na porta, despertando Lílian do sonho. Ela virou a cabeça, assustada, para a porta, sem saber o que responder.

- Viviane? Viviane, está tudo bem?

- Está sim, meu amor. Só foram alguns problemas intestinais – ela disse voltando a sorrir para o banheiro. Lúcio daria bem como um novo pai?

Lílian apagou a luz, girou a chave e abriu a porta.

- Desculpa, meu amor, mas eu realmente não estou muito bem hoje. Será que você despensa a sua linda secretária?

Lúcio fez bico, sorriu e a beijou com as mãos na cintura.

- Se for por um bom motivo, claro que sim. E se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar que eu vou correndo te ajudar, certo?

Lúcio era tão simpático. Lílian estava até se acostumando às suas gentilezas, e não viveria mais sem elas.

Lílian se dirigiu até o seu carro, ligou a chave e começou a dirigir com o rádio desligado, não precisava barulho em sua cabeça, as coisas ainda estavam muito confusas, ela precisava pensar.

Ela parou o carro em frente a uma farmácia, foi até o balcão e pediu um teste de gravidez, o homem sorriu ao entregar a ela que queria gritar e dizer que sua vida seria maravilhosa se fosse verdade, ela até acenou antes de sair da farmácia, aos prantos, o farmacêutico notou essa felicidade.

Lílian voltou para a casa, a cada parada no sinaleiro, ela olhava para a sacolinha branca no banco do motorista com o teste de gravidez dentro. Colocou-o dentro da bolsa e correu para dentro de sua casa, trancou-se no banheiro e fez o teste.

- E se der positivo? Vou ficar muito feliz... Vou poder formar uma nova família. Mas e se der negativo? Claro, vai ser melhor para o Harry, não vou precisar contar que estou namorando o pai do pior inimigo dele. E de qualquer forma, tudo vai estar resolvido.

Lílian esperou alguns minutos para o teste ficar pronto, e ficou andando de um lado para o outro no banheiro, levantando uma balança dos lados positivos e negativos dessa gravidez. Ou da falta dela. O que mudaria em sua vida? O que não mudaria?

Ela respirou fundo, pegou no palitinho e comparou com o resultado atrás da caixa, olhou várias vezes para confirmar a resposta, e soltou um suspiro.

- Eu... Eu... Eu já esperava por isso! – ela pegou o palitinho e jogou-o no lixo. Sentou-se na privada com a tampa fechada e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. E começou a chorar.

Tinha que se conformar com o resultado. Fosse o que fosse.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Tonks estacionou o carro e ajudou Sirius a descer da parte de trás, havia encomendando um carro especial para deficientes físicos e podia deslocar o namorado para onde quisesse.

Tonks atravessou a rua segurando a cadeira de rodas de Sirius, subiram na calçada e passaram pela porta da casa dos Potters, quando uma luz foi acesa de repente, e todos gritaram.

- SURPRESA! – e os sons de vozes se misturaram com barulhos de bexigas estourando e línguas-de-sogra saindo da boca das pessoas.

Sirius com os olhos brilhantes olhou para os lados, surpreso.

- Vocês... Vocês não se esqueceram de mim!

- Nunca faríamos isso – riu Hermione aproximando de Sirius e o abraçando com força – Obrigada mesmo por me salvar aquele dia, devo tanto a você. Obrigada. Obrigada. E Obrigada! – ela o beijou várias vezes no rosto e ao soltar, Harry grudou no pescoço do padrinho, morrendo de saudades.

- É tão bom estar em casa – sorriu Sirius vendo muita gente imobilizando uma festinha especialmente para ele, tinha se esquecido das inúmeras amizades fieis que mantinha antes do acidente. O coma o deixara um pouco confuso.

Lílian trouxe presentes a ele, mas não foi a única, Hermione despejou algumas toneladas de caixas em seu colo, todos com enfeites, lembranças, fotos, recordações e o objetos úteis, também.

Deram um bolo enorme ao Sirius, mesmo que não fosse aniversário, o ambiente era praticamente o mesmo. Eles tiraram muitas fotos, e Sirius pareceu ficar um pouco mais contente, exceto talvez porque não podia ficar em pé.

- É muito bom estar de volta – ele sorriu após tirar uma foto com Harry e Hermione, ao lado.

- É bom ter você de volta, Sirius – sussurrou Hermione meigamente – Estávamos com muitas saudades!

Hermione se afastou com os seus cachos bem definidos e loiros para longe, foi buscar um pedaço de bolo enquanto Harry encarava suas costas meio atordoado.

- Ei! – chamou Sirius rindo da cara de bobo de Harry – Vem cá.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e agachou em direção ao padrinho, ele sacudiu as chaves negras no ar e deu nas mãos do garoto.

- Não... Eu não posso aceitar – disse Harry modestamente – Ela é sua!

Sirius olhou para as próprias pernas.

- Não posso andar de moto com as minhas pernas assim. Essa moto é tudo o que restou na minha vida, e na minha separação, sei o quanto você gosta dele, e quero que fique com você. Porque sei que você vai cuidar dela como eu sempre fiz.

Harry sorriu e fechou as chaves nas mãos, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigado, padrinho. Obrigado mesmo. Eu nem sei como agradecer.

Ele murchou os ombros, finalmente estava em casa.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Você não conversa mais? – brincou Harry rindo da cara de Rony na manhã da outra semana.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça, jogando para longe os pensamentos.

- Desculpa, estava distraído.

- Como sempre... – riu Harry – Cara, sério, você e a Luna nasceram um para o outro, não há dúvidas!

Ele corou de leve nas bochechas, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao refeitório para o café da manhã.

- Estamos pensando em assumir o namoro.

- Mas a escola inteira sabe que vocês estão juntos. Ainda mais depois do mega beijos que vocês deram semana passada no meio da quadra após o treino de Educação Física – lembrou Harry.

Rony jogou os ombros.

- É estranho...

- O que, exatamente?

- Estar com outra pessoa! Outra pessoa, sabe... Não estar com Hermione!

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah, cara... Não vai me dizer que você ainda pensa em Hermione?

Rony remexeu os ombros, desajeitado enquanto pararam na porta virados na direção das mesas. Ele abriu a boca para responder, quando...

- Vida! – gritou Luna vindo ao seu encontro com uma maçã mordida nas mãos, ela o sufocou com um abraço, e os dois se cumprimentaram com um beijo, Harry ficou meio deslocado e sentiu-se vazio, entre eles.

- Vou... Vou procurar uma mesa – disse Harry mas eles nem prestaram atenção. Ele virou o rosto para uma das mesas quando encontrou com o olhar de Hermione estupefato na direção do casal que se beijava na maior cara de pau.

Harry andou até a garota e sentou em frente a ela, acordando-a de seus devaneios.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada – ela disse forçando um sorriso.

- Você... Você não superou o término do namoro?

Hermione terminou de lamber a tampa do iogurte.

- Não, não é isso. É que é diferente. Não estou mais com Rony, oficialmente. As coisas realmente mudaram e ele nunca mais vai voltar atrás de mim. O passado ficou para trás!

- Você não queria que ele ficasse a vida inteira atrás de você, não é? Ele teve que seguir em frente... As pessoas seguem em frente o tempo todo!

Hermione levantou o rosto, ereta na cadeira.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que está na hora de nós darmos os nossos passos! – ela ficou ligeiramente assustada com o duplo sentido da frase, e Harry riu, a amiga era tão inteligente mas interpretar essa frase no sentido malicioso era burrice demais – Não, não é nesse sentido.

Hermione murchou os ombros.

- Não sou tapada – justificou, ainda rindo – É que nós parecemos dois idiotas enquanto os Weasleys estão com outras pessoas.

- Alto lá – quis corrigir Harry – O Rony Weasley seguiu em frente. Gina ainda não!

Hermione virou o pescoço para a mesa do canto direito do refeitório, Gina estava conversando com Neville, um garoto da turma de Harry por quem sempre tivera uma quedinha pela garota, nunca que ela ia ficar com ele em sã consciência, mas se quisesse passar ciúmes em Harry, era a pessoa perfeita.

- Ela não está gostando dele – ele resmungou inquieto – Eu sei. E não estou com ciúmes por isso.

- Não está? – surpreendeu-se Hermione – De verdade?

- De verdade – ele confirmou virando o pescoço para a mesa de frios – Acho que vou comer alguma coisa – ele se levantou.

- Harry! Não esqueça de que sexta agora vai sair a nova edição do Profeta Diário e com todas essas provas ainda não tive tempo de pensar em nada. Podemos ficar na quinta-feira até mais tarde resolvendo os problemas do jornal?

- Claro – concordou ele sorridente, e saiu para buscar a sua comida.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry ficou até tarde montando alguns slides no computador, de que forma o jornal ia ficar para a próxima manhã. Hermione estava no outro lado da sala, sentada em uma cadeira, também descontrolada com alguns recortes do jornal New York Times. Queria transcrever algumas matérias a fim de levar cultura para os estudantes de Hogwarts.

- Angelina Jolie vai se casar com Brad Pitt? – perguntou ela revirando algumas páginas de outros jornais.

- Estive lendo sobre isso também – disse Harry passando as mãos nos cabelos, muito cansado – Acho que vai ser na Itália...

- Enfim... Focar, Hermione! Focar! – berrou ela para si mesma, desesperada por estar atropelada de obstáculos para fazer.

Harry encostou a cabeça no teclado, ignorando as centenas de "J" que se quintuplicavam pela tela branca no word.

- Não é horário de dormir – disse Hermione virando o copo de café já frio pela garganta a baixo – Não terminamos – ela se sentou e voltou a digitar alguma outra notícia.

Harry não deu ouvidos, continuou com a cabeça enfiada no teclado, coçando os olhos, morto de cansaço e os olhos pesados de sono. O café nem fazia mais efeito. E segundo, a segundo, ele sentiu o mundo real ficar para trás.

Hermione não estava agüentando mais tomar café frio, deixou o copo em cima da mesa e suspirou antes de continuar a editar as novas matérias, olhou por cima do ombro e viu o garoto apagado de sono em cima do computador.

- Coitado... Eu devia ter liberado ele – ela cogitou a idéia de ir acordá-lo, mas faltava pouco para ela terminar a edição e eles podiam ir embora juntos.

Hermione sentiu os olhos ficarem pesados também, olhou no relógio e era quase meia noite horas da manhã. O tempo havia voado. E ela precisaria estar na escola no dia seguinte, às oito horas da manhã em ponto.

- Oh, meu Deus... É quase meia noite, eu devia ter fechado a sala às onze e meia! – ela correu para a porta batendo o salto contra o chão, Harry levantou a cabeça meio sonolento, tombou para o lado e voltou a dormir.

Hermione foi olhar pela porta de vidro e viu os corredores escuros, algumas luzes vermelhas acesas indicavam que os alarmes tinham sido ativados, e que eles não podiam mais sair.

- Que droga... Os alarmes estão ligados, isso significa... – ela engoliu em seco – Terei que passar a noite aqui!

Ela pensou em pedir ajudar para Harry, mas nada adiantava, até porque a mãe dele não trabalhava mais no colégio. Ela voltou para a sua cadeira, querendo continuar a matéria, mas lembrou que precisava avisar a mãe que não ia dormir fora.

"Eu vou dizer que estou presa na escola? Provavelmente ela mandará todo o exército militar e a polícia da América do Norte inteira para me tirar daqui".

E era o que Hermione menos queria, sair nas capas de jornais, ao lado de Harry. Seria um escândalo de semanas em Hogwarts.

Olhou por cima do ombro e viu o celular de Harry em cima da escrivaninha, estava desligado por falta de bateria. Ela mandou uma mensagem para a Sra. Potter, passando-se por Harry e dizendo que ia dormir na casa de um amigo, e ligou para sua mãe. Em seguida, aliviada, desligou o celular e voltou para a cadeira, a fim de trabalhar.

- Falta pouco para acabar... – repetiu para si mesma, mas a sua visão já estava embaçada.

Ela sentiu a cabeça zonear, o corpo foi tombando para trás, a cadeira incrivelmente confortável e peluda, naquela salinha com o ar-condicionado tinindo, os seus pêlos chegavam a se arrepiar de frio. Ela não esperou por muito tempo, colocou os pés em cima da escrivaninha, e deixou as idéias divagarem.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ainda era meia noite quando Gina estava se remexendo na cama, queria muito voltar a falar com Harry, mas ele não havia entrado nenhuma vez no MSN essa semana. Cogitou a possibilidade de deixar uma mensagem em seu orkut, mas não queria que as pessoas bisbilhotassem e a achassem uma vadia, ainda mais depois do que fizera com Hermione.

Estava se sentindo culpada, de algum modo.

Gina jogou as cobertas para longe, com os pés, passou a mão no celular cor-de-rosa e discou o número de Harry, sabia que ele não ia ficar bravo, era muito fofo, afinal. Ou pelo menos era, quando namoravam.

Não chegou a tocar, pois caiu na caixa postal. Gina pensou se podia ligar na casa dele, já que ele tinha uma extensão do telefone no quarto, podia atender mais rápido do que Lílian, mas claro, se Gina tivesse sorte.

Ela mordeu o lábio a cada botão que apertava, e seu estômago se remexia inquieto, ele já ensaiava o que ia dizer para ele, quando alguns toques foram o suficiente para ela entender que todos estavam dormindo naquela casa.

- Alô? – resmungou Lílian com voz de sono.

- Ah... Desculpe acordá-la, Sra. Potter, mas eu realmente preciso falar com o Harry.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa do outro lado, que Gina entendeu como: "Ele não vai dormir aqui hoje. Beijos e boa noite". Praticamente desligou o telefone na cara da ruiva, mas não era para menos, né? Meia noite...

- Onde será que ele se meteu? – ela mais uma vez tentou ligar no celular dele, mas caiu na caixa postal como das outras vezes.

"Hermione... Será que ela está em casa?". Gina discou no celular dela, precisava desabafar, aliás. Finalmente começou a tocar. "Ela vai atender... Ela vai atender..."

- Alô? – não era ela, definitivamente.

- Quem está falando?

- Com quem você gostaria de falar? – quem quer que fosse, estava com menos sono do que Lílian.

- A Hermione. Ela está? É uma amiga dela... – Gina não quis dizer o nome, obviamente. E se a pessoa que atendeu ao telefone ligasse para a polícia dizendo que Gina era um palhaço-psicopata que passava trote nas pessoas durante a madrugada. Claro, ela não era nada disso, mas... Vai saber, né?

- Não... Na verdade, ela acabou de ligar do celular de um amigo dela, ela foi dormir fora. Disse que tinha que estudar com uma amiga!

- A-amiga? Que amiga? – quis saber Gina interessada.

- Uma tal de... Gina!

- Ah! Claro... Sei – Gina ficou confusa. Era a única Gina da escola, ou pelo menos era o que achava.

- E... Você sabe onde fica a casa dessa Gina?

- Na favela com mais cinqüenta irmãos, brincadeirinha! Mas é meio longe... Acho que fica na Zona Leste de Nova York.

- Ah! Certo... Obrigada – e Gina desligou furiosa. Não porque Hermione dissera que sua casa era uma favela e que vivia mais cinqüenta irmãos (na verdade, mais oito) mas... Por ter ido dormir, supostamente, na casa de Gina.

Gina, seria algum motel em que Harry e Hermione combinaram de se encontrar? O que quer que fosse... Estava tudo muito confuso ainda, mas ela estava furiosa o suficiente para fazer a vida dos dois mudar completamente.

Que tipo de pessoa era Hermione? Estava na fase de mentir para poder ficar com Harry? Sair com ele. Trepar com ele contra a parede? Que aliás, Gina achava a sensação mais deliciosa do mundo. Ele tinha "a pegada".

Hermione estava se fazendo de santa o tempo todo. Era isso mesmo? Ela queria guerra?

Gina respirou fundo.

A terceira Guerra Mundial estava declarada.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Harry! Harry! – sacudiu Hermione – São seis horas da manhã.

Ele resmungou, inquieto e ficou todo torto, resmungou estar com dor-de-cabeça, dor nas costas e na nuca.

- Também não tive minha melhor noite – ela disse rindo.

- Ainda temos que terminar essa edição? – perguntou ele esfregando os olhos e vendo várias palavras esquisitas na tela.

Hermione riu ao ver a cara de Harry parecendo um teclado sem letras, o rosto todo marcado.

- Acho que vou mandar um e-mail – disse ela apertando os dedos em alguns quadradinhos na face de Harry.

- Há há há, engraçadinha – ironizou Harry – Eu, aqui, morrendo de dores, e você fazendo graça! Vamos embora... Tomar um banho, antes que seja tarde demais! Posso ir na frente?

- Claro – ela concordou parando de rir, passou a mão nos potes de café em cima das escrivaninhas para jogar fora e não deixar vestígio de que passara a noite ali. Desligou o ar-condicionado, e os computadores.

Hermione virou as costas, fechou a porta e trancou a sala, em silêncio. Aliviada por ninguém ter visto eles. Mas será que Gina Weasley manteria a boca fechada? Afinal, ela estava assistindo tudo, atrás de um dos armários do pessoal do primeiro ano. Assistiu inclusive, Hermione virar o corredor e sumir de vista com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

- Acha que a vida é mesmo fácil assim, Hermione Jane Granger? – perguntou Gina bem baixinho – O seu cargo de monitora está nas minhas mãos! – e riu.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry estava no volante, segurando com firmeza, quando virou a esquina, viu duas caminhonetes negras, com os vidros escuros saírem de um estacionamento, e ladearam o seu carro.

Harry se perguntou o que seriam aquelas duas pessoas loucas, cercando-o. Ele acelerou o carro para que pudesse fugir, mas as caminhonetes aceleraram na mesma velocidade.

Harry tentou fechar a frente de um dos carros, para ver se ele jogava o carro do outro lado, mas eles não facilitaram. No mesmo segundo em que Harry jogou o carro para cima deles, eles também jogaram e os carros bateram lateralmente, soltando faíscas.

Ele sentiu todo o carro tremer, mas segurou com firmeza.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS? – ele perguntou abaixando o vidro, não mais prestando atenção nas ruas vazias de Nova York, afinal, era ainda seis horas da manhã.

Os vidros abaixaram no mesmo tempo, e o sangue de Harry gelou. Aqueles rostos familiares... Eram do mesmo seqüestrador de Hermione.

- O que vocês querem?

- PARE O CARRO! – berrou um deles puxando a arma e apontando para Harry.

Não havia escapatória. Ele não tentaria jogar o carro novamente para cima de um deles, porque estavam armados, e eram dois contra um. Harry parou com o carro todo ralado em uma calçada, meio de qualquer jeito. Nesse exato momento, os dois carros pararam atrás e do lado, saindo homens encapuzados. Eles prenderam Harry com as mãos e jogaram para dentro da caminhonete ainda intacta.

Harry caiu deitado no banco, e sentiu a cabeça bater no colo de alguém, havia um homem de olhos vermelho, uma face pálida, quase transparente, parecendo uma caveira.

- Não esquecemos de você, Potter! – ele disse sorrindo passando os dedos finos e muito compridos nos cabelos de Harry, suas unhas eram enormes e sujas.

- Quem é você? – ele resmungou se contorcendo.

- Você não me conhece... Porque eu sou o dono de toda essa quadrilha que vem tentando acabar com vocês, riquinhos de Nova York!

- C-Como assim? – Harry rangeu os dentes, nervoso – Não sou rico!

- Mas tem influências poderosíssimas. Ou você acha que sua mãe está saindo com Lúcio Malfoy de graça?

- O que? Como... Como você sabe disso? – Harry ficou inquieto tentando se livrar das mãos amarradas nas costas, mas era impossível, doía cada vez mais.

Voldemort fez um "clique" com o gatilho da arma e apontou na cabeça de Harry.

- Prometo que se você ficar quieto... E se os dois milhões de dólares, originais, voltarem para as minhas mãos, você estará livre – ele riu – Talvez, livre... – e riu mais ainda.

**Nota do Autor**: _Esse capítulo não diz se a Lílian está grávida ou não, hauhauha, desculpa eu ser um carrasco, mas... É legal deixarem vocês com curiosidade... Enfim, continuem lendo que no spoiler eu vou falar, para não ser tãoooooo chato assim._

Harry descobriu sobre Malfoy/Lily, o que será que vai acontecer? Isto é, se ele sobreviver.

JÁ FIZ O TRAILER DA NOVA TEMPORADA, mas... Ainda não vou postar por questões de segurança, mas quem quiser pegar comigo no MSN, eu passo. Ok? ;D

bom, beijos, bom feriado. ;

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

- Tudo bem... O que você tem a dizer?

- Eu... Eu... Er, bem... – Lílian abaixou os olhos, para as mãos geladas e frias. Lúcio não estendeu o braço para afagá-la como faria em outras épocas mais românticas – Eu fiz alguns testes de gravidez.

Lúcio apertou a caneta firme nos dedos brancos, e olhou assustado para a namorada.

- E tem dado positivo.

A cor da face de Lúcio se esvaiu, ele ficou muito pálido e assustado.


	18. Episódio 17 xx A amiga falsa

Episódio Dezessete

**Episódio Dezessete.**

**A amiga falsa.**

_Data: 15/10/05._

**Previosly on Seriado Potteriano:**

_- E se eu realmente estiver grávida? – Lílian olhou para o palitinho e jogou fora. _

Sirius chegou na casa dos Potters, em uma cadeira de rodas e todos gritaram.

- SURPRESA!

Era uma festa de boas vindas.

_Harry sentou ao lado de Hermione._

_- Você não se importa com o namoro de Rony e Luna?_

_- É estranho, mas não... _

- Harry, é meia noite, nós devíamos ter ido para casa... Agora eles ligaram os alarmes, estamos presos aqui.

- Vamos dormir aqui! – sugeriu ele.

Aliás, era a única solução.

_Gina desligou o telefone._

_- Harry e Hermione foram dormir fora. Ou pior, juntos?_

- Acha que a vida é mesmo fácil assim, Hermione Jane Granger? – perguntou Gina bem baixinho – O seu cargo de monitora está nas minhas mãos! – e riu.

_Harry foi seqüestrado por Voldemort, e ele revelou o caso de Lílian e Lúcio para o moreno, que ainda não sabia._

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- O que vocês quis dizer com a minha mãe estar saindo com um Malfoy? – perguntou Harry enquanto estava sendo empurrado para dentro de uma sala escura.

- Não interessa, essas satisfações você tira depois com a sua mamãezinha!

Ele gemeu de fúria e mais uma vez tentou sair das cordas, mas elas estavam firmes o suficiente, só piorava a situação ficar se mexendo.

- Você será útil vivo – Voldemort abaixou a arma dentro da sala – O banheiro é ali do lado... Se você conseguir usar – riu ele vendo o estado de nervoso do garoto e das mãos para trás.

- Estarei na sala ao lado... – ele riu e fechou a porta, deixando o cômodo em uma completa escuridão. Harry sequer enxergava um palmo a sua frente. Não havia como andar sem saber para onde estava indo.

Harry caiu de joelhos. Estava numa fria, mas rezava para que tudo desse certo, assim como aconteceu com Hermione. E chorou. Chorou.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione ficou na frente do espelho terminando de fazer sua chapinha, com ajuda de alguns grampos. Pensou em voltar a dormir, mas não adiantaria, se dentro de meia hora tinha que voltar para a escola, o que adiantava tirar um cochilo de nada? Só a deixaria mais cansada.

Terminando de alisar o cabelo, passou a maquiagem no rosto e foi para o guarda-roupa vestir as botas de camurça. Colocou a correntinha de ouro no pescoço e desejou que as suas roupas da Docce Gabanna ainda servissem nela.

Deu uma rodopiada na frente do espelho. Aquela era a calça da Diesel mais bonita que ela tinha. Retocou o brilho labial.

Olhou-se novamente. Estava linda. Riu, riu alto ao lembrar da noite anterior. Quanta confusão. Que rolo. Se as pessoas soubessem...

Ela esfregou os lábios para espalhar o brilho e tampou o canudinho, sorriu para ver se seus dentes continuavam brancos como nunca, pegou a sua bolsa da Victor Hugo e saiu.

Hermione tentou não comer muito para não manchar os lábios, passou a mão no V3 pink enquanto tomava suco de framboesa, assim como o seu perfume, e discou para saber se Harry estava bem.

Caixa postal. Caixa postal. Caixa postal.

- Onde será que ele se meteu com o celular dele?

Hermione discou na casa dele, sabia que Lílian ia atender, ao menos. E foi o que aconteceu.

- Oi, tudo bem, Sra. Potter?

- Claro, querida. Tudo bem e você?

- Também... Sabe, o Harry está por aí?

- Não chegou ainda.

- Mas... Ele disse que chegaria cedo – disse Hermione preocupada – Como assim, nem o carro dele?

- Não – negou ela tristemente – Sabe, estou ficando preocupada. Vou tentar entrar em contato com o tal de Neville!

- Eu já falei com o Neville – apressou Hermione – E ele saiu de lá cedo. Saiu seis horas, e são apenas alguns quarteirões aí da casa.

- Estranho...

- Vou pegar o carro e falar com Neville. Beijos – disse Hermione desligando o celular, guardou-o na bolsa lateral – Mãe... Vou para a escola mais cedo. Beijos.

Hermione passou as mãos no molho de chaves e correu para o carro, preocupada. Fez o caminho até à escola. Depois fez vários caminhos diferentes até a casa de Harry. E nada, absolutamente nada. Nem sinal do carro dele.

Ela ficou ainda mais preocupada. Passou a mão no celular e voltou a ligar para Lílian. As duas ficaram preocupadas juntas.

- Você não devia estar na escola? – perguntou a Sra. Potter por curiosidade.

- A vida do Harry é mais importante nesse momento. Vou ligar para alguns amigos dele, beijos – ela desligou novamente. Ajeitou o câmbio e saiu cantando pneu.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Sirius quer fatiar o peru – Hermione ouviu Tonks comentar com Molly no final do corredor. Estavam todos reunidos na casa de Tonks, era pequena mas aconchegante.

Era o dia de Ação das Graças. Onde as pessoas se reuniam em volta da mesa para agradecer tudo aquilo de importante que ocorreu durante o ano que se passou. Sirius fizera na casa de Tonks, e convidaram várias pessoas. Era uma festança.

Hermione tamborilava as unhas grandes na taça de vinho que segurava nas mãos.

- Não faço idéia de onde Harry esteja – comentou Hermione em pé, ao lado da lareira.

Gina revirou os olhos, sentada no braço do sofá, com o braço em volta do ombro do irmão, Rony.

- O que ele fez, exatamente, antes de sumir? – perguntou Gina erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Hermione engoliu em seco, e continuou com os olhos virados para o tapete.

- Ele... Bem, ele... Ele foi dormir na casa do Neville.

- Estranho – comentou Gina virando os olhos de um lado para o outro – Não lembro de Neville ter comentado nada sobre, e acredite, nós estamos mais próximos do que você imagina!

Hermione a olhou, curiosamente. Gina estava insinuando alguma coisa?

- Será que ele não estava fazendo sexo com alguém da escola? – perguntou Gina baixinho para que nenhum adulto escutasse, apenas o trio disperso ouviu. Rony revirou os olhos, não querendo acreditar que a sua irmãzinha estava usando uma palavra tão impura.

- Não sei – devolveu Hermione olhando atentamente para os olhos azuis de Gina – Talvez.

- Talvez ele tenha pegado alguma amiguinha safada – ela disse mordendo o lábio de um jeito provocante.

Hermione franziu o cenho, com o olhar de dúvida para Gina, ela estava indo longe demais.

- Ah... Desculpa! – Gina apertou o braço da amiga – Eu estou obcecada, não estou? Quer dizer... Eu não consigo aceitar o fato de que ele esteja com outra garota. Eu... Eu ainda penso muito nele.

- Ei... Sério que vocês vão continuar falando disso na minha frente? – perguntou Rony erguendo o pescoço.

- A porta fica à sua direita – disse Gina por cima do ombro.

- Vamos para um lugar privado – ofereceu Hermione deixando a taça em cima da mesa central, ao lado da lareira – Não vamos atrapalhar Rony.

Ele sorriu agradecido, tentava escutar a conversa entre Tonks e Molly.

Gina apertou o cachecol fabricado pela mãe, Hermione apertou o cachecol comprado na Barney's de quase quinhentos dólares que seu pai comprara há dois anos.

As duas tomaram o caminho do jardim todo branco pela neve que havia caído na noite passada, pela primeira vez nesse semestre. As duas foram caminhando com as mãos guardadas dentro de suas calças.

- Eu... Eu preciso desabafar – disse Gina erguendo o olhar para Hermione, as duas pararam de andar, no meio da calçada. Ficaram se entreolhando – Eu sei que você está gostando do Harry.

- Eu... O que? – Hermione engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Eu sei que vocês estão querendo ficar juntos. Não precisa mentir na minha cara!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, meio tonta. Seria o vinho?

- Você pode ficar com ele. Sério... Eu estou abrindo mão dele por você! – Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Só você sabe o quanto eu o amava, mas... Acho que está na hora de passá-lo a diante, aceitar o fato de que não nascemos um para o outro.

Hermione continuou com a testa franzida para ela.

- Mas... Gina... Calma, espera um instante. Eu e o Harry não estamos juntos, e nunca vamos ficar!

- Hermione, por favor... Você pode se abrir comigo... Pode me contar o quanto vocês estão apaixonados... Eu sei que vocês estão juntos, não seja falsa!

- Gina... Não estou sendo falsa, eu juro!

Gina pegou nas mãos de Hermione.

- Olha nos meus olhos – ela ouvia o coração da amiga bater muito forte – E diz que você não está apaixonada por Harry!

Hermione ergueu os olhos, e sentiu alguns floquinhos de neve acumularem em suas roupas e cabelo. Via os olhos azuis de Gina em sua direção como um mar. Sem dimensão. Profundo.

- Eu... Eu sempre gostei do Rony, mas... Mas ultimamente... As coisas estão saindo bem diferentes do que eu estive planejando a minha vida inteira – confessou Hermione sentindo tirar um peso enorme das costas.

O seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, o seu coração batia forte após confessar alguns de seus sentimentos para alguém que estava tão distante de sua vida, no caso, Gina Weasley.

- Ei... Está tudo bem – Gina passou o dedo indicador, tirando a franja dos olhos de Hermione – Tudo bem se vocês ficarem juntos. Estou começando a entender que tudo acabou... Que a gente não tem futuro pela frente!

- Você... Você ainda gosta dele? – perguntou Hermione apertando as mãos dela, com firmeza.

- Não... Não gosto tanto como gostava antes. Estou me acostumando com a idéia de que tudo acabou... Eu gostava muito, muito dele. Mas isso já não está tão intenso como agora... Estou seguindo em frente!

- Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo o que está acontecendo entre a gente, por essa barreira que está se formando – resmungou Hermione com a voz chorosa – Costumávamos a ser mais forte do que isso. Mas... Está tudo sendo muito diferente agora.

- Eu entendo – Gina apertou as suas mãos – Se vocês estão se gostando, eu compreendo. Talvez tenha sido uma forma do destino fazer você e o Harry se conhecerem melhor.

Hermione a abraçou depois disso, aos resmungos, gemidos e lágrimas.

- Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter Gina... Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse entre a gente, mas tem sido tão difícil superar as situações.

- Entendo... – ela mordeu o lábio com firmeza.

- Sinceramente, eu não perdoei você por ter ido para Paris, e ter me deixado na hora em que eu mais precisava de você... Você simplesmente sumiu da minha vida, deixando-me sozinha com meus problemas. Eu estava carregada, sozinha!

- Desculpa – Gina também estava chorando. Era o que as duas mais sabiam fazer ultimamente – Eu não podia ficar.

- Eu sei... Eu sei que você não podia, e eu precisei muito de você durante esse tempo todo... Foi a briga com meu pai, foi o término do meu namoro com o Rony... E a minha melhor amiga, com quem eu compartilhava tudo, sumiu de vista!

- Desculpa... De verdade!

- Harry foi a única pessoa com quem eu me identifiquei, nossas vidas se entrelaçaram de tal maneira, que tudo começou a virar uma bola de neve, e quando eu vi, estava tão apegada a ele que só de pensar em me afastar, eu entrava em pânico.

Gina a abraçou com firmeza.

- Você... Você confessa, então, que gosta dele?

Hermione limpou as lágrimas com os dedos e se afastou do abraço.

- Eu... Eu sempre gostei dele! A verdade está vindo à tona agora... Agora que a gente tem ficado mais tempo juntos...

- Vocês... Vocês chegaram a ficar? – perguntou Gina, preocupada.

- Não... Ainda não, eu juro – Hermione limpou as lágrimas para não estragar a maquilagem – Desculpa mesmo por tudo isso... Mas não quero que nada abale a nossa amizade tão forte.

- Nada vai abalar – sussurrou Gina voltando a abraçá-la, depois disso revirou os olhos, preocupada.

Será que Gina Weasley resolveu abaixar as suas armas diante da Terceira Guerra Mundial? Ou será que era só mais um joguinho dela para se aproximar de Hermione e fazê-la sofrer?

Aliás... Estamos falando de uma garota que foi, supostamente, traída pela melhor amiga. Acham mesmo que Gina vai deixar de se deliciar nessa aventura?

Miau! A pequena Weasley acaba de dar um golpe certeiro na melhor amiga. Coitadinha da Hermione, está perdendo a Guerra, sem saber que está realmente numa Guerra. É a vida... A vida real!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian estava em casa, avaliando algumas de suas receitas que vinha acumulando das aulas, obviamente, essa semana não fora a aula, porque esperava alguma ligação de Harry.

A polícia já tinha sido avisada, e estava revistando cada canto da cidade, mas era lógico que quando se tratava de seqüestradores profissionais, nem mesmo a melhor polícia de Nova York seria capaz de encontrá-los.

Lílian mordiscava a unha enquanto decorava alguns ingredientes para se fazer um delicioso bolo de brigadeiro. Ainda não havia testado suas novas habilidades, não houvera tempo.

- De leste a oeste, de norte a sul, essa é a dança da galinha azul. Pó pó pó, pó, pó, pó – o celular de Lílian começou a tocar dentro da bolsa.

Ela enfiou as duas mãos, revirando espelhos, batons e perfumes em busca do aparelho que produzia um som irritante, ela pegou o celular, abriu e atendeu ao número desconhecido.

- Estamos com o seu filho – disse uma voz ríspida.

- Onde ele está? Onde vocês estão?

Ele riu de uma maneira fria e bêbada, pelo visto estava chapado.

- Sério... Não o machuquem!

- Precisamos de dois milhões de dólares. E daremos duas semanas como prazo!

Lílian começou a suar de desespero, as mãos tremiam, e estava toda branca.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem. Eu arranjo. E onde eu levo?

- Não adianta querer passar a perna na gente, ou dessa vez, o seu filhinho vai morrer de verdade!

- Não, prometo que não, é só me dizer onde...

- No mesmo lugar da outra vez. No mesmo carro, do mesmo jeito. E não adianta trapacear, vamos conferir o dinheiro na sua frente!

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem. Sexta feira, às duas horas, certo?

- Não é você quem decide... Ligaremos marcando o horário – e desligou.

Lílian apertou o telefone, nervosa. Se ao menos Tiago estivesse vivo, eles teriam dois milhões de dólares, facilmente, mas agora... Tudo pertencia a Lúcio, que passara a perna nos Potters.

Ela automaticamente discou para o namorado.

- Amor... Preciso falar muito sério com você!

- Que voz é essa? O que aconteceu?

- Preciso de dois milhões de dólares. Até esse final de semana!

- Mas... Para que tanto dinheiro assim?

- Um primo meu do interior, ele foi seqüestrado e os assaltantes estão pedindo dinheiro.

Ele remexeu inquieto do outro lado da cadeira?

- Seqüestrado? C-como assim, conta-me essa história direito...

- É, basicamente, isso!

- Mas é muito dinheiro, já avisou a polícia?

- Eles ameaçaram a matar o meu primo.

- Matar? Sei... Sei...

- Juro, você precisa acreditar em mim.

- Er... Eu acredito, meu amor, eu acredito, só estou meio ocupado com algumas coisas aqui. Er... Eu confio em você, vou passar os dois milhões de dólares em sua conta, pode ser?

- Obrigada. Obrigada, de verdade, meu amor. Você... Você não sabe o quanto eu estou aliviada.

- Nada... Você sabe que eu te amo – e ele desligou sem falar tchau.

Lílian estranhou que ele tivesse feito isso, porque não era sua índole. Costumava ser amoroso e delicado todas as vezes que desligava. O que ele tinha achado de estranho no seqüestro de um primo? Não acreditara? Será que ele sabia sobre Harry? Não, definitivamente, não podia ser isso.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry chegou em casa, com as roupas todas rasgadas, o rosto todo sujo e com alguns hematomas. Foi obrigado a fazer trabalho pesado, os seqüestradores encapuzados bateram nele, chutaram-no, afogaram-no e o humilharam das piores formas.

Harry estava cansado daquilo, estava à beira de uma depressão e só voltou a sorrir, quando Hermione correu em sua direção, atirou os cabelos limpos e cheirosos na direção de seu rosto, envolvendo os braços magros em volta dele, e o abraçou, desabando em lágrimas.

- Você está bem, graças a Deus! Você está bem...

Rony estava ao seu lado, com um sorriso no rosto, meio encabulado com tudo o que tinha acontecido, Lílian subiu para preparar um banho bem gostoso a ele, enquanto isso Hermione virou as costas e correu para a cozinha, a fim de buscar o bolo pronto feito pela mãe também.

Harry abraçou Rony e começou a chorar de emoção, era muita felicidade estar de volta quando ele achou que sua vida ia acabar com um fim tão trágico. Estava de volta, para muito tempo, de volta com os seus amigos.

E para maior surpresa, Gina estava logo atrás de Rony, com os olhos molhados em lágrimas também, manchando a maquilagem no rosto.

- Desculpa... Desculpa por tudo o que eu fiz – ela despejou em prantos – Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer, eu... Eu não teria...

Ele não sabia o que falar, a sua voz não saia, de forma alguma.

- Eu não teria feito nada daquilo com você, desculpa?

- Certo... – ele resmungou alguma coisa pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

Harry se soltou de Gina, percebeu que fedia muito e tudo em seu corpo estava sujo, grudando de suor, e ele não tinha mais força nos braços ou nas pernas para fazer mais nada. Não conseguia chorar e não sabia se sua vida voltaria a ser a mesma depois do que passara.

Mas Hermione superara... E por que ele não?

Ele estava com tantas saudades de tudo aquilo, que só agora dava o verdadeiro valor de ter uma casa, amigos como eles, e uma mãe como a dele. Arrependera-se por tudo o que fizera de ruim na sua vida, mesmo que ficasse irritado nas horas mais banais com os amigos e com a ex-namorada.

Mas nada mais importava. Estava de volta para a vida dos riquinhos de Nova York, para a escola mais cara de todo o país.

Será que Harry e Gina voltariam o relacionamento esquecido? Será que Harry consertaria os erros do passado? E Hermione, ia abrir tão fácil o caminho para Harry ficar com Gina? E os sentimentos de Harry em relação à Gina? E à Hermione? Bom... Só o tempo pode dizer.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian aproximou de Lúcio, ele estava impaciente, sentado na mesa do escritório em sua casa.

- Oi, vida – disse ela se aproximando da escrivaninha.

Lúcio sequer levantou os olhos, continuou a escrever com a caneta, concentrado nos papéis.

- Olá – respondeu secamente.

Lílian puxou uma cadeira próxima e sentou, ele ergueu os olhos por baixo das sobrancelhas, e deu um suspiro.

- Estou ocupado – ele justificou.

- Eu sei... – ela vinha estranhando o modo como Lúcio a tratava ultimamente. Ele parecia meio frio em relação a ela – Só passei aqui para conversar.

- Seja breve, Draco veio passar o final de semana aqui!

- Ele não mora em um apartamento pelo do Central Park?

- Mora, mas de vez em quando ele vem me visitar com um amiguinho dele.

- Amiguinho dele? – quis saber Lílian, por curiosidade. Seria Harry? Ou até mesmo Rony? Neville? Afinal, Lílian conhecia os amigos de Harry.

- Não, um tal de Cedrico, filho do Ammos Diggory que trabalha no Ministério da Educação.

- Ah! – fez-se Lílian surpresa – Olha, Lú, eu preciso mesmo conversar com você. E é urgente!

- Tudo bem... O que você tem a dizer?

- Eu... Eu... Er, bem... – ela abaixou os olhos, para as mãos geladas e frias. Lúcio não estendeu o braço para afagá-la como faria em outras épocas mais românticas – Eu fiz alguns testes de gravidez.

Ele apertou a caneta firme nos dedos brancos, e olhou assustado para a namorada.

- E tem dado positivo.

A cor da face de Lúcio se esvaiu, ele ficou muito pálido e assustado.

- Isso... Isso quer dizer o que?

- Isso quer dizer – ela passou a mão direita na barriga, concentrada que ali havia um feto em desenvolvimento – Que eu estou realmente grávida de você!

Lúcio soltou a caneta e soltou um suspiro, passou a mão pelos cabelos, e Lílian não soube identificar se isso era bom ou ruim. Ele ainda estava assustado, meio temeroso.

- Eu... Eu quero tê-lo ao seu lado. Eu quero estar para sempre com você – ela disse piscando e a sua visão embaçou, ficando com os olhos pesados em lágrimas. Ela ficava sensível durante a gravidez – E... E eu quero que você saiba que eu quero apostar todo o meu futuro com você, todas as minhas fichas.

Lúcio levantou da cadeira, foi na direção dela, e surpreendeu-a com um beijo rápido nos lábios, em seguida, ajoelhou na direção dela, passando os dedos pelas lágrimas.

- Ei... Não precisa chorar. Eu vou ficar do seu lado, eu vou estar sempre do seu lado.

- Mas... Mas... – ela gemia inquieta na cadeira. Ele estava ajoelhado na frente dela, de uma maneira muito formal. Os seus olhos também brilhavam, e ela soube o que aconteceria no momento, desejou estar preparada para isso, mas não estava. De fato, não estava.

- Você... Você quer se casar comigo, Viviane? – perguntou Lúcio abrindo um sorriso e respirando fundo – Podemos nos casar em quatro semanas... Em Miami!

**Nota do Autor**: _Em certos pontos, esse capítulo é importante... Principalmente a parte do Lúcio. Ele está meio estranho com ela... Hm... E o Harry está de volta! O que vai ser dos relacionamentos? Das amizades?_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Adoro essa sensação de dúvida que eu transmito para vocês. Com quem o Harry ficará? Hermione... Ou Gina? Façam suas apostas (porque vocês sabem, na minha fanfic, TUDO PODE ACONTECER!) Hauhauha, eu sou meio desmiolado, vocês já conhecem! E outra coisa que eu SEMPRE, SEMPRE falo para os meus leitores: Não se iludam com o momento da fanfic... Isso não quer dizer que o final vai ser HH, da mesma forma que não diz que vai ser HG. (PORQUE SINCERAMENTE, NEM EU SEI... A Gisele Weasley que acompanha a minha fanfic na vida real – minha amiga de escola, como já citei – vive me ajudando a escrever a fanfic em alguns pontos... E ela me apresentou alguns fatos que me fizeram mudar de posição em relação a alguns casais... Então, TUDO, TUDO, TUDO pode mudar. Não se iludam com minhas fanfics, antes do final... Okay?) Beijos e obrigado. _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Hey... Eu tive uma idéia nova. Escrever uma fanfic sendo o Harry na Sonserina (o malvado), e o Draco na Grifinória (sendo o bonzinho). É como se eles trocassem de vida, e é uma fanfic de casal (DracoGina), postei aqui no ffnet o primeiro capítulo, está meio chatinho, mas prometo que vai ficar legal. Será que vocês poderiam passar lá e dar uma força? Beijos e obrigado! _

**Próximo Capítulo...**

- Que casal? – perguntou Sirius olhando para os quatro cantos da mesa.  
- Não sabiam da novidade? – perguntou Harry ironicamente – Minha mãe está namorando!  
Lílian largou a faca, assustada, e olhou confusa para ele.  
- O meu namoro com Lupin terminou faz tempo, Harry – disse ela com uma voz de repreensão.  
- Não falo do Lupin, mamãe – ele riu – Você sabe de quem eu estou falando. Do nosso querido inimigo.

**Respondendo aos coments...**

**Aluadahp: **Hauhauha, a Lily e suas proles, xD! Não que a Gina esteja ficando falsa, mas ela só está disputando o Harry... E sobre postar no Floreios e Borrões, obrigado pela idéia, graças a ela eu fiz isso. Obrigado mesmo e desculpa se não respondi da outra vez, não tive tempo. Mas já postei, se puder ir lá e dar uma forcinha (lá os capítulos estão atrasados) mas também chama Seriado Potteriano. Beijos e obrigado.

**Noturninha/Natália: **Eae, véi! Hauhua, você e suas gírias, huahuahua! Não é bem da atitude da Hermione bater na Gina, mas... (algumas porradas, quem sabe!) E Harry talvez, talvez, talvez, fique com a Hermione. Beijos, Beijos. Obrigado!

**Sarah Malfoy: **Oii, hahaha, não que a Gina esteja sendo vaca... Ela só está, meio que, surtada com tudo o que está acontecendo. E sobre a Lílian, ALTOS BABADOS acontecerão... Continue acompanhando! E... Quer meu MSN (xdudx0103), o resto é** arrouba** Hotmail **ponto **com. Estou te aguardando. Beijos!

**Thaty-Chan: **Yéeeeea! A Líly tá grávida, uma das maiores novidades do capítulo! Acho que é a uma das maiores reviravoltas da série... Se bem que... Pode ser mentira da Lily, vocês já pensaram nessa hipótese? Bom, tudo, TUDO pode acontecer. Quanto ao Harry... Em breve teremos um BEIJO dele na fanfic. Xau xau, beijos.

**Marlene Lee****: **Oii Marlene. Tá ficando muito confusa a fanfic? Porque se tiver, me avisa que eu vou mais devagar com as reviravoltas e os fatos... Sim, sim a Lílian ta grávida, e o Harry e a Hermione estão cada vez mais próximos... Hm... Será que vai dar em alguma coisa? No próximo capítulo, o Harry vai discutir com a mãe dele sobre o Lúcio. O que vai acontecer? Veremos... Beijos!

**Patty Potter Hard: **Oii Patty, tudo bem? Você está achando a fanfic meio confusa também? Se tiver algum problema, pode me avisar que eu vou mais devagar com a fanfic, ta? Para não ficar muito confusa... Prefiro perder a fanfic, mas não o leitor! Hehehe, qualquer problema, é só me avisar que eu conserto! Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos beijos!

**Nessa: **Obaaa. Seja bem vinda, espero que esteja gostando do seriado. Fico muito feliz em receber leitores novos. MUITO FELIZ MESMO, me dá até um "UP" para continuar a escrever a fanfic... Fico mais empolgado e tudo mais. Sobre o Harry ficar com a Hermione, bom... Teremos que continuar vendo para ver, mas espero que não se empolguem com a terceira temporada, porque... No final da fanfic vai ter outra reviravolta... E tudo vai mudar de novo. Estejam preparados para confusões, hehehehe. Mega beijos. Xau.


	19. Episódio 18 xx O beijo de mentira

Episódio Dezoito

**Episódio Dezoito.  
O beijo de mentira. **__

Data: 31/10/05.****

Previosly on Seriado Potteriano:__

- Você será útil vivo, já que a sua mãe está namorando Lúcio! – disse Voldemort para Harry. 

Hermione e Gina estavam na neve, desabafando sobre Harry.  
- Você pode ficar com ele... Eu não ligo – disse Gina.  
As duas se abraçaram, chorando.__

- Queremos dois milhões de dólares – disseram os ladrões.  
Lílian chorava.

- Lúcio, preciso de dois milhões de dólares para salvar uma vida.  
- Vida de quem?  
- De um primo meu do interior.  
Lúcio pareceu desconfiado.__

Harry e Gina se abraçaram.  
- Desculpa... Desculpa ter terminado com você.

Harry e Hermione se cumprimentaram, Gina olhou torto para a amiga no fundo.  
- Vou buscar o bolo – disse Hermione saindo da sala.__

Lílian sentou em frente a Lúcio.  
- Estou grávida.  
Ele se ajoelhou.  
- Quer casar comigo em Miami? 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Você entendeu a pergunta? – repetiu Lúcio com cara de bobo.

Lílian tornou a deixar as lágrimas escaparem, ficou em pé ao mesmo tempo em que o namorado e eles se abraçaram.

- É tudo tão rápido... Tudo tão diferente, mas... É claro que eu aceito!

Lúcio e Lílian se abraçaram no meio do escritório, beijaram-se várias vezes, e voltaram a se abraçar.

- Você... Você está grávida de um filho meu – ele disse todo orgulhoso – Eu vou ser pai novamente. Draco vai ter um irmão!

Lílian não queria pensar na possibilidade de contar a Harry sobre o namoro, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que acontecer. Lúcio e Lílian finalmente se casariam, em Miami, um dos lugares mais chiques de toda a América.

- Vai ser emocionante...

- Nós vamos nos casar!

- Nós vamos ter um filho!

- Nós vamos ter um filho e vamos nos casar! – disseram juntos e se abraçavam, se beijavam, ele a girou no ar, colocando-a no chão.

- Quanto antes melhor – ela disse sorridente – Não quero casar com um barrigão.

Lúcio a beijou nos lábios, deslizando as duas mãos pelo corpo dela, até a cintura. Ela sorriu, pela primeira vez, sinceramente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Lílian estava dirigindo de volta a sua Ranger Over de cor vermelho-vinho, ela estava ouvindo rádio, e pensando sobre a sua vida. As coisas estavam definitivamente de ponta cabeça.

"Casamento. Eu vou me casar" era a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

_Flashback:_

"Lílian estava sentada em sua penteadeira, há dezessete anos. Não era muito mais jovem, os seus traços eram os mesmos, ela penteava os cabelos, olhando no fundo a sua melhor amiga falando sobre o casamento que ocorreria na cidade dentro de dois meses.

- Tiago, ele é um dos garotos mais populares da escola, é inacreditável que ele esteja se casando com a Kirsten em menos de dois meses.

Lílian continuou quieta, sentada, passando o pente pelos seus fios finos.

- Ele é lindo, ela é linda. Eles se merecem, não? – continuou a sua melhor amiga falando sozinha, praticamente, batendo a perna repetidamente contra o chão.

- Sim, sim, combinam – concordou Lílian meneando a cabeça.

- Até hoje não acredito que vocês terminaram – continuou a garota, falando inquieta na cama.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, por favor? – pediu Lílian deixando o pente na penteadeira – Vamos ao cinema, algum dia desses?

- Assistir a que filme? É o casamento de Tiago e Kirsten, tenho que correr através de cabeleireiro, fazer as unhas, maquiagem e comprar roupas novas. Desculpa, mas não tenho tempo. E você? Não vai procurar as suas roupas?

- Eu não fui convidada – lembrou Lílian sentando na cama em frente à amiga – Tiago não ia querer me ver na fila de seu casamento, de verdade.

A amiga abraçou-a.

- Desculpa te abandonar em um momento como esse, mas eu realmente preciso ir, eu sou amiga de Tiago desde a nossa infância, seria muito pior se eu perdesse esse casamento, ele foi o meu melhor amigo durante o ensino fundamental!

- Tudo bem – sorriu Lílian apertando as mãos da amiga – Pode ir tranqüila, eu vou ficar bem.

A amiga se levantou e beijou Lílian no rosto, jogando seus cabelos sedosos em cima dos ombros, era loira.

- Sabe? Eu tenho que ir, vou experimentar o meu vestido... Já está ficando tarde!

Lílian acompanhou a amiga até a porta, e ela se foi, mal fechou a porta, foi ligar a televisão, quando a campainha tocou.

- Droga... A minha amiga deve ter esquecido alguma coisa no meu quarto... – Lílian foi em direção à porta.

Ao abri-la, descobriu que não era bem a sua amiga, e sim um garoto com um sorriso branco na face, os cabelos negros, desgrenhados, a barba rala, com um convite estendido na direção dela.

- Olá.

- Oi – disse ela corando de leve nas bochechas.

- Eu vim... Eu vim trazer o convite do meu casamento.

- Achei que... – gaguejou Lília sem graça, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

Tiago parou bobo na porta, encantara-se com Lílian desde o momento em que eles se viram na quinta série. Os olhares se cruzaram, foi amor à primeira vista do lado dele. Ela o achava um esquisito, franzino e sem graça. Apaixonou-se por garotos mais velhos, mas Tiago nunca desistiu, sempre esteve lá, a qualquer custo para conquistá-la. E era incrível como que depois de 10 anos, ela lhe causava o mesmo efeito de sempre.

- Obrigada – ela disse aceitando por educação – Mas vou ter compromisso no dia.

- Você... Você não pode faltar – ele disse ficando perdido naquela maré, azul.

- Vou fazer o possível, tchau – Lílian empurrou a porta na cara dele, mas ele foi mais rápido colocando o pé para não fechá-la.

- Você... Você não pode ser tão sangue frio assim, não pode esquecer da nossa história, fazer pouco caso – ele disse com a voz vindo por trás da porta.

Ele empurrou-a, afastando Lílian também.

- Você sabe... Que foi sem querer.

- Você me traiu, Tiago. Cinco anos de namoro, e você quem escolheu esse destino.

- Eu já disse que foi sem querer.

Lílian revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Os olhos marejando em lágrimas, se ela soubesse que ele ia se casar, teria aceitado suas desculpas. Mas era tarde, o passado fora construído, conseqüentemente o futuro também.

- Vá embora, Tiago. Vá embora.

- Há seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo. Seis bilhões de almas, e eu só preciso de uma, Líly... Eu só preciso de você.

Lílian se derretia às palavras dele, era difícil resistir, mas ela o flagrara na cama, com Kirsten, e não havia volta, porque essa cena a constrangeu por semanas na escola.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo, e as coisas não mudaram de lá para cá! – ele disse entrando na frente dela.

Lílian virou o rosto para a parede.

- Não vamos insistir nisso – ela disse semi-cerrando os dentes.

Tiago empurrou Lílian contra a parede, e a beijou nos lábios. Ela ergueu os dois braços, começou a bater com força nos ombros do rapaz, mas ele segurou com as duas mãos firmes, na cintura dela. Ele não desistiria tão fácil.

- Me... Solta... – gemeu ela entre os beijos, tirar os lábios para o lado, mas Tiago a beijava de uma maneira rude, e ao mesmo tempo delicada. Era Tiago, afinal. O cara em que todas as garotas desejavam sair na cidade.

Até que ela se rendeu. Talvez Tiago nunca mais a procurasse, e ela não podia negar que o seu coração implorava por aqueles lábios, aqueles beijos. Ela estava morrendo de saudades dele. E se o dispensasse novamente, podia ser a última vez. E pensar que seria a última vez. Doía, machucava para Lílian.

Ela passou os braços em volta dos ombros dele, e a mão direita grudou em seu pescoço, roçando de leve as unhas.

- Eu... Eu também te amo, se você quer realmente saber – ela confessou ofegante.

Os dois fizeram o caminho até o quarto, Tiago chutou a porta, em seguida, caminharam de costas para a cama, ele a depositou.

- Seis bilhões de alma... E eu só preciso de você! – repetiu ele sorrindo. Ela correspondeu com outro sorriso. E os dois voltaram a se beijar."

Foi mais ou menos duas semanas depois que Lílian descobriu estar grávida de Harry. Quando Tiago soube, terminou o casamento com Kirsten e acabou voltando para Lílian. Os dois ficaram juntos desde então. Foi quase no mesmo contexto que se encontrava agora. Mas Lílian casou-se com Tiago por amor. Amor puro. E o fruto disso era Harry.

Com Lúcio, não era amor. Era vingança, ódio, mas que tinham gerado uma criança, e essa vida não tinha culpa do que Lílian estava planejando.

Lílian segurou o volante com firmeza. Como será que Kirsten estava atualmente? Com quem tinha se casado, afinal?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Essa cozinha sofreu uma revolução – brincou Hermione reunida à mesa com Harry, Sirius, Rony e Gina, em um final de semana. Lílian estava mostrando os seus dotes culinários.

Harry deu uma risadinha de lado, desde que soubera o caso de sua mãe com Lúcio, vinha se perguntando se era verdade. Não queria acreditar nisso, mas confirmaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eles estavam reunidos em volta da mesa, aos risos, todos contando piadas, comendo e se divertindo, como uma verdadeira família, só Harry que estava quieto, como se ainda sofresse de luto por alguém que havia morrido. No seu caso, o seu próprio eu estava morto.

- Gostaria de fazer um brinde – disse Lílian levando o copo no ar, e todos ergueram as suas taças, sorridentes – À volta de Harry para nossa família, saiba que adoramos você.

Ele sorriu de lado e ergueu o copo.

- Obrigado.

Eles encostaram os copos e taças em um só barulho de comemoração. Harry sorriu e ergueu novamente a taça.

- Gostaria de fazer um brinde também ao novo casal de namorados.

Hermione revirou os olhos assustada na direção de Gina, que fez o mesmo na direção da amiga, as duas pareciam assustadas com a idéia de Harry estar namorando. Rony ergueu os olhos tímidos também. Quem seria o novo casal, afinal?

Lílian continuava a cortar a lasanha, sem dar muita importância ao discurso do filho, embora estivesse ouvindo já que ele não falava muito ultimamente.

- Que casal? – perguntou Sirius olhando para os quatro cantos da mesa.

- Não sabiam da novidade? – perguntou Harry ironicamente – Minha mãe está namorando!

Ela largou a faca, assustada, e olhou confusa para ele.

- O meu namoro com Lupin terminou faz tempo, Harry – disse ela com uma voz de repreensão.

- Não falo do Lupin, mamãe – ele riu – Você sabe de quem eu estou falando. Do nosso querido inimigo.

Ela corou violentamente, diante de todos.

- Harry! – reprimiu Sirius captando o olhar da mãe preocupada – Acho melhor você...

Rony, Gina e Hermione pareciam estáticos.

- Um brinde ao novo namorado da minha mãe, Lúcio Malfoy.

Hermione sugou o ar de toda a sala, Gina também ficou muitíssima espantada, Rony sussurrou um palavrão sem som. Harry sorriu para a mãe que estava sem reação, agora. Sirius também ficou sem graça com todo o acontecimento.

- Quem te contou sobre? Que absurdo.

- Não, mamãe – ele ficou em pé, do outro lado da mesa – Eu não a repreendo por isso, de verdade. Se você acha que pode trair o papai pelas costas dessa forma. Tudo bem, eu não ligo.

- Harry, filho, eu...

Ele ergueu a taça.

- O brinde, mamãe – Hermione estava muito incrédula para levantar qualquer taça, Gina tinha os olhos fixos na comida, Rony foi o único a erguer o liquido.

- Harry, isso não são modos... As visitas.

Ele sorriu, ironicamente, ainda em pé.

- Um brinde à minha volta – repetiu, limpou os lábios com o guardanapo – Tenham uma boa noite! – jogou o guardanapo no prato ainda limpo e se retirou.

Sirius pegou nas rodas da cadeira, indo em direção a ele, mas Lílian o segurou pelo ombro.

- Tudo bem... Está mais do que na hora dele saber da verdade – ela se virou para todos na mesa – Eu realmente estou saindo com Lúcio.

Eles ficaram ainda mais assustados com a verdade saindo da boca da própria.

- E nós vamos nos casar – finalizou. Rony dessa vez quase berrou um dicionário completo de palavras sujas. Gina perdeu o apetite, empurrando o prato. Já Hermione ficou sem ar – Vocês estão convidados para o casamento. Vai ser dentro de algumas semanas, em Miami, com viagem e hotel tudo pago.

Rony sorriu empolgado sonhando em conhecer lugares novos, Hermione e Gina agradeceram com sorrisos. Era tudo muito surreal. Em um dia tudo estava escondido, e no outro, BOOM, Lílian se casaria com Lúcio Malfoy, o pior inimigo da cidade, para não dizer o mais perigoso.

- Vou falar com Harry – disse Lílian – Podem almoçar à vontade – e saiu em direção às escadas.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sirius estava sozinho em casa, Tonks havia saído para fazer compras, ele aproveitou que ela estivesse fora, apoiou as duas mãos nos ferros da esteira, e com muito esforço tentou ficar em pé só mexendo os braços, e as pernas ficavam moles, meio bobas.

Ele suava, ficava vermelho, e as veias se destacavam em seu pescoço e rosto. Doía muito, mas sabia que se todo dia ele treinasse, algum dia voltaria a andar e poderia finalmente abandonar a cadeira de rodas.

Ele tentou mover os pés, era difícil, doía todos os ossos por dentro, ele quase não sentia as pernas, mas sentia o peso do pé no chão, estava meio mole, diferente.

Exigiria todos os esforços de sua vida. Ficaria tentando até o impossível, e seria uma surpresa para todos. Ele mal podia sonhar com o dia em que andaria novamente.

- Força, Sirius, força! – disse para si mesmo, forçando a continuar em pé.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry passou na casa de Rony, para pegar os irmãos para saírem. Depois buzinou na casa de Hermione, e ela entrou no carro também.

- Como estão? – perguntou com o perfume penetrando em todo o carro, Gina revirou os olhos, inquieta.

- Bem...

- Você já se acostumou com a idéia... A idéia de... – Rony engoliu em seco – A idéia de Lúcio ser seu padrasto?

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Sabe... É esquisito, mas não é bom comentar isso, fica entre a gente, certo? Eles não podem saber disso, minha mãe explicou todo o contexto histórico do relacionamento deles, e acreditem, tem fundamento!

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- A sua mãe é mais inteligente do que imaginamos, Harry. Acho que ela faz isso não por amor, mas desculpa a sinceridade, acho que... Alguma coisa está por trás disso!

Harry piscou para Hermione através do retrovisor, era muito esperta. Gina cruzou os braços e sorriu.

- Gina, você comprou uma bolsa nova? – perguntou Hermione descendo os olhos para a nova bolsa da amiga.

- Papai me deu um dinheirinho extra! – ela sorriu.

Rony estava remexendo no porta-CD de Harry, e acabou achando uma das músicas do Bon Jovi. Eles começaram a escutar e cantar todos juntos ao mesmo tempo.

Eles saíram do estacionamento e Luna veio desfilando na direção deles, estava bem diferente do que costumava ficar na escola. Usava roupas mais sociáveis, e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, ela usava maquilagem, batom, brincos de argola e um perfume delicioso.

- Olá – disse Gina sorrindo, também estava muito bonita.

- Oi – elas se beijaram no rosto, Hermione veio logo depois.

- Estão com os ingressos? – perguntou Harry erguendo o seu no ar. Todos concordaram batendo as mãos nos bolsos – Vamos entrar!

Eles enfrentaram uma fila enorme antes de entrar, mas finalmente chegaram na maior balada da cidade. Eram luzes para todos os lados, garçons desfilando, puffs e sofás espalhados. Algumas pessoas fumando, outras bebendo, todos eram os filhos dos deputados mais ricos da cidade, ou de artistas.

O quinteto se aproximou de um balcão, fazendo escolha de suas bebidas.

- Eu quero uma Vodka – disse Gina.

Rony arregalou os olhos para a irmã.

- O que? Como assim? Minha irmãzinha querida bebendo Vodka? O que está acontecendo?

Ela riu alto e deu alguns tapinhas no ombro largo do irmão.

- As coisas mudaram desde que eu fui para Paris! A vida lá é diferente... E você vai descobrir isso com o tempo.

Eles pediram as identidades, eles apresentaram as falsas e conseguiram suas bebidas. Harry e Rony se afastaram das garotas, entrando no meio da multidão em que as pessoas dançavam se esfregando.

- E como está a sua relação com Luna?

- Bem, obrigado – sorriu Rony – Estamos em um estágio legal de trocar presentes, e tudo mais.

- Já... Fizeram?

Rony corou de leve nas orelhas.

- Ainda não, é meio cedo...

Harry sorriu e bebeu um pouco de gelo com bebida alcoólica.

- Tudo bem... Demora algum tempo até vocês se acostumarem mesmo.

Hermione, Gina e Luna se aproximaram, sorridentes. As três conversavam animadas sobre alguns rapazes.

Eles foram se soltando aos poucos, conforme a bebida entrava. Rony e Luna pediram licença para se pegarem de um modo mais folgado no canto da boate, onde Hermione não estivesse perto, porque seria uma atitude indelicada já que os dois foram um casal durante anos.

Harry ficou meio constrangido por ficar a sós com Hermione e Gina, mas ainda assim, continuaram a dançar no ritmo das músicas, e bebiam um pouco.

Algumas garotas chegaram em Harry, mas ele não achou legal ficar com ninguém na frente das duas. Da mesma forma que alguns garotos chegaram em Hermione e em Gina, elas dispensaram com sorrisos mas a ruiva acabou pegando telefone de alguns.

Harry estava remexendo no lugar, quando por uma visão rápida, viu o rosto de Voldemort ao longe, piscou algumas vezes, sabendo que era efeito da bebida e que seu cérebro às vezes rebuscava essas imagens durante o sono. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e piscou várias vezes, mas viu um homem ao longe, parecidíssimo com ele.

Ele perdeu a vontade de dançar e beber, o copo escapuliu de suas mãos, molhando os pés das meninas.

- Argh! – grunhiu Gina ao ver ao sentir os seus pés melados pela bebida.

Hermione parou de dançar e se aproximou, vendo que o garoto estava branco com os olhos esbugalhados.

- O que você tem?

- Eu... Eu estou tendo algumas visões – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e piscou mais vezes. O homem que estava dançando de perfil, era do mesmo jeito que Voldemort, mas descontraído – É... É o Tom Riddle.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Você o conhece, não? – quis saber Harry – Você o viu quando foi seqüestrada?

- Sim – concordou com a cabeça.

Gina se aproximou para ouvir a conversa.

- O que aconteceu?

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro de Harry e a cor sumiu de suas bochechas, dando mais destaque às suas olheiras. Ela apertou o braço de Harry com as duas mãos, tombando na direção de seu ouvido.

- É ele, Harry... É ele!

- Ele quem? – insistiu Gina.

- Tom Riddle.

- Aquele que saiu no jornal como Voldemort?

- Exatamente... Ele é o chefe da quadrilha! – confirmou Harry.

Gina ficou trêmula no lugar. Harry pegou na mão de Hermione e a puxou para longe, a fim de não serem vistos, Gina veio em sua direção.

- Eu tenho um plano... – disse ele sério.

- Plano? Que tipo de plano? – perguntou Hermione coçando a cabeça.

- Gina, você é a peça fundamental desse plano!

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- O que? Eu? Não...

Hermione olhou de Harry para Gina, e gemeu.

- Pode nos contar qual é o plano? – insistiu Hermione batendo o pé no chão freneticamente.

- Se... Se a Gina se aproximar de Tom Riddle, podemos denunciá-lo. Podemos chamar a polícia!

- Isso é loucura! – defendeu Hermione – Você está bem?

- Não... Não se você levá-lo para um lugar isolado e a polícia já estiver cercando-o.

Gina pareceu temerosa.

- Eu não posso... Eu não conseguiria!

- Você tem que nos ajudar – disse Hermione tremendo – São dois milhões de dólares que está em jogo.

Harry concordou.

- Ele não conhece você, Gina! Ele nunca viu o seu rosto!

- Mas... – ela olhou assustada por cima do ombro, vendo ele dançar com uma garrafa de whisky nas mãos – Eu vou chegar nele "do nada"?

- Sim! – disseram Harry e Hermione juntos.

- Isso não vai dar certo... É loucura! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Ela era uma ótima atriz, claro, praticamente cursada em teatro. Mudou a expressão, mordendo o lábio, parecendo uma cafetina. Saiu dançando na direção dele, e parou na frente do homem bem mais velho.

- Isso... Isso é perigoso – disse Hermione apertando a mão do Harry, ele desceu os olhos e corou, ela se afastou, soltando-o.

Gina dançou muito descontraída para ele, de um jeito diferente que nem mesmo em sã consciência ela faria. Agachou em direção à perna dele, e colaram as cinturas. Harry prendeu a respiração.

- Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem – consolou Hermione – Nós vamos ganhar essa parada!

- Vou procurar o Rony enquanto isso – disse Harry desviando pela multidão de uma maneira que não pudesse ser visto pelo vilão.

Foi difícil encontrar o amigo no lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo foi fácil identificar o casal que estava se pegando de uma forma além de promíscua. Harry separou-os e contou a versão bem resumidamente, Rony achou que era loucura e quis resgatar a irmã, mas ele o segurou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Hermione ia pegar o celular para ligar para os policiais quando a Gina fizesse um "jóia" com as mãos.

Rony pareceu ficar mais calmo até então, eles aproximaram de Hermione, que via Tom Riddle e Gina aos beijos profundos.

- Não foi difícil – disse Hermione revirando os olhos. Harry achou que fosse vomitar, também.

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna sentaram no sofá, aflitos.

- A qualquer momento Gina vai levar ele para fora... E vai ser onde tudo vai acontecer.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina estava no meio calor, esfregando a cintura na de Voldemort, e os dois dançavam até o chão. Ela se afastou ligeiramente dando a desculpa que ia ao banheiro.

Harry e Hermione ficaram em pé, já esperando por notícias.

- Ele me convidou para dormir na casa dele, vocês sabem... Fazer porquices! – ela fez uma cara de nojentinha – Mas vocês podem seguir a gente com o carro, e chamar a polícia. Certo?

Eles concordaram.

- E se o plano falhar? – perguntou Rony.

- Ao chegar lá... Corra para o banheiro e se tranque, ok? – disse Hermione rapidamente.

Ela acenou de um jeito meigo e saiu.

- Você está se saindo uma ótima atriz – disse Harry pegando na mão dela.

Ela sorriu para ele e voltou a sumir na multidão.

- Me desejem boa sorte – gritou antes de ir.

- Boa sorte! – disseram todos, menos Rony com os braços cruzados.

Gina saiu rebolando com os cabelos agitando para todos os lados, Harry encarou as suas costas meio atordoado, até que Hermione deu um cutucão nele, rindo.

- Essa sua cara de bobo, ein? – reprimiu com o olhar e voltou a olhar para a cena de Gina voltando a pegar Tom Riddle.

Rony ficou em pé, de mãos dadas com Luna, e os dois ficaram encarando o casal se pegando de um jeito extremamente nojento.

- Eles estão saindo! – alertou a Hermione quando todos estavam quase dormindo de tédio após verem muitos beijos calorentos.

Gina olhou por cima do ombro, deu uma piscadinha para o quinteto e saiu pela porta, de mãos dadas com Tom Riddle.

Harry pegou a chave do carro e todos foram se esgueirando para fora da boate, atravessando a multidão, eles viram Gina colocando o carro dentro da Eco-Sport de Tom Riddle, e eles correram para o carro de Harry.

- Vamos seguir discretamente – disse Harry mantendo uma distância de vários carros – Dessa forma ele nunca vai perceber que somos nós.

Eles ficaram quase uma hora no trânsito, atravessando ruas, carros e bairros estranhos, até que Voldemort parou em uma casa de dois andares, muito grande, em um bairro nobre e isolado da cidade. A casa era uma mansão, Rony ficou boquiaberto.

- Pode ligar para a polícia novamente – alertou Harry para Hermione que revirava os dedos na bolsa em busca do aparelho eletrônico.

Hermione pegou o celular e já discava.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Voldemort passou com o carro e automaticamente os portões se fecharam, era um tipo de um sensor que identificava a placa e abria. Ele sorriu ao desligar o carro e deu um beijo nos lábios de Gina, que revirou os olhos.

- Vamos para o meu quarto... Fica no andar de cima!

Ela saiu sorridente, entraram por uma porta cheia de senhas, subiram algumas escadas e finalmente chegaram em um lugar magnífico. A sua cama era três vezes maior do que uma normal. As cortinas eram movidas por controle remoto, o quarto era todo branco, com móveis de vidro e tabaco.

- Uau! – exclamou Gina colocando a bolsinha de Prada em cima de uma escrivaninha com iluminaria, fantástica, parecia ser de outro mundo – Bela casa!

- Nós podemos fazer muitos herdeiros para ela – disse Tom Riddle empurrando Gina contra a parede, com violência.

- Ai! – gemeu ela sentindo as costas estralarem – Você está me machucando!

Ele riu alto, e a mordeu no pescoço de um jeito mais do que violento.

- Eu sei exatamente quem é você!

Gina gelou no lugar, enquanto ele judiava dela. Mordendo-a com força, como se fosse um vampiro. Ela estava sem saída.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

A polícia silenciosamente estava cercando a casa, alguns já pularam os muros. E o alarme disparou.

- Espero que Gina esteja bem – disse Rony ainda dentro do carro, sentindo um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo.

- Está tudo bem – tranqüilizou Harry, olhando de dentro do carro para fora – As policias vão dar um jeito.

Hermione ia começar a roer suas unhas, mas se lembrou de que gastara duzentos dólares para fazê-las, não ia desperdiçar tudo assim tão fácil.

- Por acaso... Aquele carro não é o da sua mãe? – perguntou Rony semi-cerrando os olhos na escuridão. As luzes da picape apagaram e ele viu a placa, era mesmo o carro da mãe. Não só a sua mãe, mas Sirius estava no banco passageiro.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione histérica.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Voldemort nocauteou Gina com um soco no nariz, em seguida, a puxou pelos cabelos, arrastando-a pelo quarto, ele já estava inconsciente. Ele também estava todo arranhado nos braços e cheio de sangue, culpa de uma Gina em desespero.

Ela cravou as unhas no rosto dele, deixando algumas marcas também.

Os policiais chegaram no quarto, com as armas apontadas diretamente para Tom Riddle.

- Ei! Renda-se!

Ele puxou Gina pelo pescoço, sufocando-a. Ela acordou, finalmente. Estava em desespero por falta de ar.

- Solte a garota, ela não tem culpa de nada!

Voldemort agachou até a escrivaninha, puxou a gaveta e nela havia uma arma ainda maior do que a dos policiais, com a mão direita, ele a puxou.

- Estou em desvantagem! – riu, maliciosamente. Ele virou a arma para a cabeça de Gina – Ou melhor, vocês estão em desvantagem!

- Não faça nada disso, senhor... Por favor – disse o policial com as mãos tremendo – Por favor, podemos conversar.

Voldemort apontou a arma para a perna de um deles, e atirou.

- BOOM - o cara gritou em pânico, caindo de joelhos, com as mãos ensangüentadas.

- SEU FILHO DA...

Ele voltou a apontar a arma para Gina.

- Abaixem as armas, ou eu continuo a missão.

O carpete do quarto estava cheio de sangue em volta, o cara berrava de dor, mas tudo indicava que a bala só tinha passado de raspão, não chegara a penetrar em seu corpo.

- Chamem a ambulância – disse o policial pelo celular-rádio nas mãos – Temos um ferido!

Voldemort sorriu deu um jeito psicopata.

- Essa noite vai ser uma só diversão!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry aproximando do carro da mãe.

- Você é algum tipo de maluco? – perguntou Lílian deixando o carro aberto e indo beijar a cabeça do filho – Que tipo de pessoa é você? O que se passa nessa sua cabecinha de vento?

Ela estava em prantos. Sirius estava remexendo do lado passageiro, puxando algum tipo de bengala.

- Ei... Ele está andando? – perguntou Rony erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não sei...

BOOOM, ouviram lá de dentro.

- Alguém atirou... Alguém atirou lá dentro! – berrou Luna histérica, visivelmente desesperada.

Os olhos de Rony ficaram vermelhos em lágrimas, e ele murmurou.

- Gina... – e saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

- Não! – tentou segurar Harry, mas era tarde demais, ele estava escalando o portão com as mãos para adentrar, Luna tinha agachado para chorar, suas pernas estavam bambas.

Hermione estava pálida mais do que o normal, talvez o seu plano houvesse defeitos.

Sirius estava com dificuldade para andar, todo vermelho, e gemendo de dor. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram dele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu vou entrar lá...

- Você sequer consegue andar, lhe dirá subir essas escadas! – alertou Harry.

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo... Vou dar um jeito! Eu venho treinando para isso a meses!

- Mas... É impossível, Sirius! – disse Hermione em desespero.

- Por que você vai se arriscar tanto assim por Gina? – perguntou Harry curioso, tudo bem que ele salvaria qualquer pessoa na vida, mas especialmente Gina? Ele precisava mais de ajuda do qualquer outra pessoa – Ele vai te matar... Não há chance de vocês brigarem.

Sirius não deu ouvidos, continuou a andar com a bengala nas mãos, arrastando os pés para dentro da casa, os portões estavam abertos, os policiais tinham invadido de vez.

- Não faça perguntas, Harry!

- Ele vai matar você! – alertou Harry sério.

- Não... Ele nunca mataria o próprio filho! – disse Sirius sério, virando o pescoço para Harry – Agora com licença! – e se esforçou ainda mais para andar.

Harry com os olhos arregalados, encarou Hermione por cima do ombro.

**Nota do Autor**: Favor baixar Ben Lee - Begin para o próximo capítulo. Não esqueçam, hein?

**Nota do Autor dois**: Sei que o capítulo está com erros grotescos, mas não tive tempo de corrigir. Tive que viajar para a casa dos meus pais no feriado. Urruh!. XD

**Nota do autor TRÊS**: Sei também que o capítulo está RÁPIDO, COMPLEXO E CONFUSO, mas para quem não entendeu direito, aqui vai um resuminho: Eles estão na boate em Nova York. Harry vê Voldemort (o cara que sequestrou ele e Hermione), e pede para Gina ficar com ele e levar ele pra cama. Daí a Gina ia amarrar ele, e chamar a polícia. Todos iam prender Voldemort... E deveria ter acontecido isso, mas Voldemort foi mais esperto, e prendeu Gina na mansão dele. Então... Sirius resolveu interferir dizendo, EU SOU FILHO DELE. Sim, Sirius é filho de Voldemort, e vocês vão entender melhor no próximo capítulo.

**Nota do autor QUATRO (nossa quantas notas hoje, XD!)**: Gostaram do passado de Tiago e Lily? Espero que tenham gostado, porque representa que Tiago deixou um casamento para ficar com Lily (até porque ela ficou grávida de Harry)... E Tiago TEVE que largar tudo para ficar com Lily. Talvez isso explica porque o casamento deles não deu certo na 1ª temporada.

**Nota do autor CINCO**: O trailer da 3ª temporada está pronto, e sexta (depois do feriado) eu postarei junto com o capítulo novo, certo? Também estou escrevendo a quarta temporada, e ela tá relacionada com essas histórias do Tiago/Lily, e o Harry, e talx... Tem muito mais a ser desvendado. Espero que sigam até lá. (Pra quem gosta do Rony, na quarta temporada ele ganha o papel principal, praticamente... Só dá ele!) xD. Beijos e abraços.

**Nota do autor SEIS: **ANSIOSOS PARA O CASAMENTO DO ANO (Lúcio e Lily)? – fogos de artifício – Ta chegando... Comentem, please!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_- Hm... Então já vou embora – disse Hermione virando para descer o primeiro degrau. Harry a segurou pelo braço._

- Ei, qual é? Por que está fugindo assim de mim?

Malditos olhos verdes ofuscando na direção de Hermione, ela ficou mole e respondeu meio gaga.

- Eu... Eu não estou f-fugindo de ninguém!

- Está, está sim! Tem alguma coisa decididamente estranha e você não quer me contar!

Hermione revirou os olhos (era mais fácil não encará-lo) e suspirou.

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Aluada: **Oi, huahau, viu? Os capítulos estão mais parecidos com Gossip Girl, hauuha, é que eu estava lendo o livro, e... Você acaba se influenciando! Então você apóia o casal Harry e Hermione? Hm... E você também tem V3 Pink? Que patty! XD. Brincadeirinha. Beijos, até o próximo capi.

**Marlene: **Hey! Pois é... Uma coisa que todos querem saber, HarryGina ou HarryHermione, mas isso só vai ser oficial no último capítulo de todo o seriado, sabe porquê? Porque até lá, todos vão ficar em dúvida! Não vai ter um capítulo na fanfic que você diga com toda certeza: Pô, o Harry vai ficar com a Hermione, agora é certeza! Ou vice-versa. Porque não é certeza, porque NEM EU TENHO certeza, huahuahua, então... Acostumem-se com as dúvidas! E sobre a Luna ficar com o Rony, bom... O Rony não gosta muito dela, isso tá na cara, né? Mas eu juro que na quarta temporada eles vão ganhar o papel principal. Ela vai ser a riquinha, e ele o pobrezinho. Sobre a Lílian e o Lúcio (bom, eu acho, eu acho, EU ACHO, que ele já sabe quem ela é. Você não acha? Hm... Veremos!) Beijos. Beijos.

**Patty: **Oiii, hauhau, abalo da fanfic? Que isso? Espero que seja coisa boa! Eu sei... De verdade, as pessoas no geral preferem que o Harry fique com a Gina, mas para quem assiste One Tree Hill (Ou Lances da Vida) sabe que a história está seguindo no mesmo rumo que o seriado... O autor também deixava os espectadores com dúvidas! Eu achava legal isso, e faço o mesmo com os meus leitores (há há há – risada do mal). Desculpa, mas é o meu objetivo é ter prendê-los na fanfic. Porque se tudo desse muito certo, a fanfic não teria tanta graça assim, né? Beijos, até breve.

**Tathy: **Oiii. Pois é... A Lílian está meio vilã na segunda temporada, mas... O final da segunda temporada aguarda tantas surpresas para ela. E ela quer acelerar o processo do casamento, porque sempre foi o objetivo dela recuperar a fortuna dos Potters. Será que ela vai conseguir o seu tão esperado objetivo? Hm... Veremos! HAuhauhau, nossa, você odeia tanto assim a Hermione e quer que ela morra? Não posso deixar spoilers passarem, mas alguém, MUITO IMPORTANTE na fanfic, vai tentar se suicidar. Se é ela ou não... Você terá que esperar até a quinta-temporada para ver. XD. Beijosss.

**Sarah: **Oii. Yéah, Baby! O Harry está de volta para detonar! Hauhauha. Detonar só se for os corações da Gina e da Hermis, né? E tadinha da Gina... Ela só está tentando recuperar o amor da vida dela, por cá entre nós, filho da p... foi o Harry por ter dormido com a Hermione no hospital. A Hermione e a Gina não têm culpa... Ninguém escolhe se apaixonar por um carrasco como ele, né? Fazer o quê... Mas o placar da Hermione dispara na frente de Gina, isso não podemos negar... Mas o jogo ainda pode reverter, certo? E será que o Lúcio descobriu sobre a Viviane, ops, digo Lílian? Será? Será? Acho que sim, hein... Veremos. Obrigado. Beijos.

**JuWood: **Hello Jullye! Sim, sim, andei postando no FeB, mas lá quase não tem comentários, e isso me deixa triste. Buááá! E sim, é muito One Tree Hill mesmo, foi o que eu acabei de comentar com a Patty (dois comentários acima) que essa fanfic está uma mistura completa de One Tree Hill com Gossip Girl (as falas de Gossip Girl mas a história em One Tree Hill), a gente fica naquela: O Lucas vai ficar com a Brooke ou a Peyton – isso é na 3ª temporada -? Daí... Acontece o oposto, e pá... É mais ou menos o que eu estou me baseando. (Mas a fanfic foi escrita bem antes de eu assistir ao seriado, juro!). Valeu pelos elogios. Também adoro suas reviews. Beijos...


	20. Episódio 19 xx O som da música

Nota do Autor: BAIXARAM BEN LEE – BEGIN

**Nota do Autor: **_BAIXARAM __BEN LEE – BEGIN__? Espero que sim... Hmpf! Boa leitura!_

**Episódio Dezenove.**

**O som da música. **

_Data: 17/11/05._

**Previosly on Seriado Potteriano: **

_Lúcio e Lílian sorriram e se beijaram._

_- Vamos nos casar em Miami! No Ano-Novo, certo?_

_- Certo – ela concordou. E eles se beijaram novamente._

Sirius começa a andar sozinho na esteira, em casa.

_Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e a Luna viram Tom Riddle na boate. _

_- Gina, vai lá... E leva ele para casa! _

_Gina o beijava, enquanto ele passou os braços e a prensou contra a parede._

_- Eu sei qual é o plano de vocês!_

A polícia cerca a mansão de Voldemort.

_- Sirius, aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry vendo ele andar de bengala, com esforço no meio da rua._

_- Voldemort nunca mataria o seu próprio filho! _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sirius com esforço, passou a mão no corrimão e apoiou a bengala no chão, ficando vermelho de tanto se esforçar. Estava esgotadíssimo, mas não ia desistir, ele suava tanto que parecia ter saído de uma piscina.

Por fim, atingiu o corredor e foi arrastando os pés, reconhecendo o lugar. Ele viu um homem desmaiado ao lado e parou no quarto, era o policial que gemia de dor por ter tomado um tiro na perna. Tom Riddle segurava Gina pelo pescoço na parede do quarto. Nos pés do policial, havia uma arma.

- Sirius... – gemeu Gina.

Tom Riddle percebeu a presença do filho, levantou o pescoço e seus olhos faiscaram.

- O que faz aqui?

- Por que tudo isso... Por que você faz questão de utilizar as pessoas como objetos?

Tom Riddle sorriu ao invés de ficar espantado.

- Há quanto tempo... Filho querido!

Gina arregalou os olhos, mesmo que estivesse difícil de respirar.

- Foi por esse mesmo motivo que eu fugi de casa – explicou ele à Gina – Eu não agüentava mais ser tratado como objeto!

Tom apertou a mão em volta da garganta de Gina, e ela parou de respirar, revirou os olhos e desmaiou, nesse exato momento Sirius agachou com dificuldade, pegou a arma nos pés do policial e apontou para o pai.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, meu pai! – ele apertou com força a arma, e cheiro de pólvora veio em direção ao seu nariz.

BOOM! E outra vez... O tiro saiu e acertou em cheio no peito, na direção do coração de Tom Riddle, ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas também lhe faltava ar. Sua face ficou esbranquiçada.

- Você... Ingrato! – ele murmurou, caiu duro, sentado para trás, ao lado de Gina que felizmente estava desmaiada, era melhor que não visse a cena.

Sirius soltou o ar que estava no pulmão, e sentiu o sangue congelar. Ele tinha atirado. Ele tinha matado alguém. Sempre julgara inocente o suficiente, mas essa noite, ele provara totalmente ao contrário.

Olhou por cima do ombro e ouviu barulho de pessoas subindo as escadas. Sabia que as pessoas chegariam no local do crime. Sirius pegou a arma e deixou ao lado do policial que também estava desmaiado com o sangue escorrendo pelo carpete, por ter tomado um tiro na perna.

- Acabou... Acabou para sempre! – ele suspirou tendo alguns flashes de seu passado. Tom o espancando a ponto de tirar sangue. Sirius cansou de ir parar no hospital, até mesmo por paradas cardio-respiratórias.

Os policiais chegaram assustados com as metralhadoras nas mãos.

- O que houve aqui? O que aconteceu?

- Ele... – Sirius apontou para o policial – Atirou em Tom Riddle.

Estava mentindo descaradamente. Mas... Era para preservar a sua vida (e conseqüentemente a de Gina também). Era justo ou não?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Luna estavam sentadas na sala de espera, era uma quarta-feira e eles tinham combinado de visitar a amiga Gina no hospital.

Gina estava superbem, na verdade, mas adorava os mimos dos colegas e sempre ficava melhor ao vê-los, mostrando um sorriso. Ela tinha passado por muita coisa em pouco tempo.

- Um por um – disse o médico.

Harry e Hermione levantaram ao mesmo tempo. E se entreolharam.

- Pode ir – disse Harry gentil.

- Não... Vai você – ela sentou.

Harry assentiu e acompanhou o médico até o quarto, ele fez a gentileza de abrir e a porta, o moreno entrou.

Gina estava deitada na cama, com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco.

- Harry! – ela disse assustada e ficou sentada de repente, tentando ajeitar os cabelos com as mãos – Desculpa... Estar assim!

O coração dele parou. Ela estava bem, felizmente. Estava tudo bem.

- Gina... – ele disse sorrindo para ela, sem reparar nos trapos que ela usava.

Ele passou os braços em volta dela, apertando-a contra o corpo para sentir se era realmente verdade. Se ela estava saudável e viva.

- Harry... – ela gemeu contente por estar sentindo Harry abraçá-la, ficou envergonhada no começo, mas era bom senti-lo de volta – Eu fiquei tão assustada... Eu achei que fosse morrer...

- Não... Calma, você não vai morrer. Você está segura agora!

Ela estava chorando, sentindo-se segura ao mesmo tempo, e estar ao lado de Harry era como estar flutuando.

- Eu não sei... Ele pode voltar!

- Tom Riddle já foi enterrado. Acabou!

Gina mexeu inquieta na cama, ainda abraçada.

- Harry, por favor... Não deixe que nada mais aconteça comigo!

Ele a soltou, olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e disse.

- Não vai, porque eu estarei aqui sempre!

Harry passou os dedos pelas lágrimas de Gina, apagando-as, e ela o abraçou novamente. Nesse exato momento, a porta se abriu pelo médico, e Hermione estava na porta.

- Oh... Desculpa atrapalhar – ela murmurou chocada.

- Não... Tudo bem – disse Gina se afastando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo com um jeito meio triste.

- Meu horário acabou – disse Harry olhando para o relógio.

- Foi rápido... – comentou Gina dando os ombros.

- É... Porque estamos em quatro pessoas, tivemos que dividir o horário entre nós quatro! – ele justificou dando um beijo no rosto dela – A gente se vê.

Ao cruzar com Hermione indo para a saída, ela tinha a cabeça virada para o outro lado da parede, não querendo acreditar que ele estivesse, de algum modo, ali.

- Como está? – perguntou Hermione ao escutar o estalido da porta em ser fechada.

- Bem, e você? – Gina estendeu os braços, e Hermione a abraçou com força.

- Melhor agora em ver você assim...

Gina sorriu e apertou as mãos dela.

- Queria que você estivesse liberada para me ajudar com os preparativos do casamento da Senhora Malfoy!

Gina esticou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Da Lílian – esclareceu.

Gina gargalhou e bateu as mãos, óbvia.

- Ah, sim... Verdade! Ela vai se casar!

Hermione sorriu.

- Tem dado um trabalhão... Contratar buffet, comprar flores, enfeites, o bolo, as mesas, e tudo mais! São muitos detalhes!

Gina corou.

- Vou ajudá-la assim que sair, eu juro!

- Ah, obrigada. Eu sabia que podia contar com você – e a abraçou novamente – Bom, deixa eu ir rápido porque o Rony quer falar com você!

Gina a beijou no rosto.

- Se cuida, certo? – disse Hermione – Qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Gina acenou, quando ela virou as costas, a ruiva caiu no travesseiro e murmurou.

- Falsa do cacete!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ei, pode me dar uma carona? – pediu Harry para Hermione saindo da sala, na escola – Meu carro está no conserto.

- Ah! Claro – disse ela com seus saltos gigantescos, ficando maior do que Harry – Não custa nada!

Harry agradeceu com um sorriso, os dois deixaram Rony e Luna se beijando na quadra, foram para o estacionamento.

- O que aconteceu com o seu carro? – perguntou Hermione jogando a bolsa Prada para trás.

- Problemas mecânicos, não me pergunte o que – disse ele rindo.

Hermione sorriu e foi andando com o carro na direção da casa de Harry.

- Ah! Aproveita e já desce... Minha mãe quer conversar com você sobre o casamento!

- Que?

- Ela disse que precisa da sua opinião nos detalhes das toalhas – disse Harry.

Hermione deu os ombros, e segurou o volante com firmeza, sentiu o celular tocar dentro da bolsa.

- Atende para mim? – pediu ela.

Harry contorceu para trás e pegou a bolsa, deslizou o zíper e pegou o celular, abriu, atendendo.

- Alô? Hm... Ela está no volante. Alguma coisa urgente? Não... Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu aviso. Certo. Tchau! – e desligou.

- Quem era? – perguntou ela ao estacionar o carro na frente da casa dele.

- Vítor Krum – ele olhou para o celular e fez uma careta – Vocês andam saindo?

- Hm... Talvez! – ela disse enigmática pegando o celular da mão dele.

- Estranho – ele disse meio chocado.

Ela deu os ombros.

- Está entregue, senhor Potter! – disse ela toda formal, rindo.

- Você não vai descer?

- Ah... É verdade! – ela se lembrou – Sua mãe está em casa?

- Deve estar! – ele abriu a porta e saiu. Hermione veio logo em seguida, e com um plim-plim, trancou o seu carro.

Os dois desfilaram pelo jardim da casa, e foram até a enorme varanda, sustentando a casa com grossos pilares romanos.

- Com licença – pediu ela antes de entrar.

- Mãe? – berrou Harry – Mãe? Você está em casa?

Não houve resposta.

- Vamos subir, talvez ela esteja no quarto.

- Não quero incomodar – disse Hermione meigamente, ajeitando o cabelo encaracolado na orelha, com as unhas recém-pintadas.

- Tudo bem, não vai incomodar, vem... Vamos subir! – Harry chamou com as mãos. Hermione foi logo em seguida.

Ela parou no corredor, enquanto Harry entrou nos quartos, gritando pela mãe.

- É... Ela não deve estar!

- Hm... Então já vou embora – disse Hermione virando para descer o primeiro degrau. Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Ei, qual é? Por que está fugindo assim de mim?

Malditos olhos verdes ofuscando na direção de Hermione, ela ficou mole e respondeu meio gaga.

- Eu... Eu não estou f-fugindo de ninguém!

- Está, está sim! Tem alguma coisa decididamente estranha e você não quer me contar!

Hermione revirou os olhos (era mais fácil não encará-lo) e suspirou.

- Okay, vou ficar à sua mercê – ela foi até o quarto dele que estava de porta aberta e sentou na cama – Pronto, peça o que quiser!

Ele riu, bobo. Deixou o material em cima da escrivaninha e tirou os sapatos, ficando só de meia. Estava um clima meio chato, mas a garota decidiu quebrar isso.

- Argh... Chulé! – brincou Hermione.

- Eh... Não tenho chulé – ele pegou a meia e cheirou.

- Iught! – gesticulou Hermione com nojo fazendo gestos com as mãos – Olha! Você comprou um rádio! – ela viu um objeto novo guardado na prateleira.

- Sim – ele disse dando os ombros e indo até o espelho.

Hermione apertou o controle e o som ligou em uma rádio qualquer, tocando o começo da música: **Ben Lee – Begin.**

- Ah... Eu não acredito – disse ela com os olhos cheios de água – Essa é a música que eu mais gosto na minha vida... Eu juro!

Harry colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

- Eu também gosto dela.

- Vem... Vem cá, vamos dançar – disse ela sorrindo.

Harry saiu do banheiro, deixando a escova de dente em cima da pia, pegou nas mãos de Hermione, e colaram os corpos, dançando de um lado para o outro no carro.

- Essa música...

Harry sorriu.

- Odeio ser mais baixo do que você.

Ela tirou os saltos enquanto dançava, ficando com os pés livres no carpete, e ainda assim era do tamanho dele. E os dois fecharam os olhos, com os corpos grudados, indo de um lado para o outro, respirando seus perfumes. Valsando.

Eles são cutes, não são?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sicília Granger, parou o carro na frente da Malfoy's Office e desceu. Os seus cabelos cacheados caíam até à cintura, ela foi até à secretária para conversar, quando deparou com um rosto decididamente familiar.

- Lílian? É você?

- Shii! – Lílian fez com gestos, não queria que Lúcio soubesse o seu verdadeiro nome.

As duas se encararam por longos minutos.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Lílian com indiferença. Não gostava de Sicília e isso era praticamente óbvio, afinal, era estava saindo com Lupin.

- Eu... Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos sobre o meu ex-marido – disse Sicília mostrando alguns papéis para ela – Preciso conversar com o Senhor Malfoy sobre a minha separação e sobre a pensão de Hermione. Sabe, sou divorciada.

- Sei – disse Lílian com cara de quem estava irritada – É só aguardar alguns segundos e você pode entrar!

Vejo fumaça saindo por baixo do nariz de Lílian, será que ela vai sair aos tapas com Sicília? Mas é claro que não, porque agora Lílian é a Senhora Malfoy, e Senhora Malfoy precisa ter classe, acima de tudo.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Como estão as coisas em casa? – perguntou Harry após beber um gole de café gelado e deixando em cima da escrivaninha.

Hermione ajeitou os papéis, batendo na escrivaninha para que ficassem alinhados, deu um suspiro longo e disse enquanto andava de um lado para o outro imprimindo algumas notícias jornalísticas.

- Sinceramente, não andam nada bem – ela disse, honesta – Você sabe que a minha mãe foi procurar um advogado de verdade para o caso da separação dos meus pais!

- É... Minha mãe deve ter comentado – resmungou apaticamente, mexendo com o mouse.

Hermione ajeitou o colar tradicional feito por pérolas falsas no pescoço, e o vestido também para combinar com o visual.

- Tenho a sensação de que tudo está chegando ao fim... Que uma hora todos os problemas vão sumir com um estralar dos dedos.

Harry riu da atitude desesperada da garota, ela o olhou com cara de louco.

- Desculpe rir dos seus problemas... Mas a vida não tem sido nada fácil para mim também – ele disse dando os ombros e voltando a mexer no mouse.

- Difícil? Acha mesmo que sua vida está difícil? – ela riu, entregando-se à ironia, junto com ele – É... Vai, entendo você em partes!

Ela voltou a rabiscar algumas notícias com o grifa-texto. Eles ficaram em silêncio, terminando o trabalho. Quando o café chegou ao fim, ele percebeu que estava na hora de irem embora.

- Vamos... Está ficando tarde, e não vai ser legal se passarmos outra noite aqui dentro.

- Olha, é verdade – ela olhou no relógio e pareceu triste em saber que ia voltar para casa.

- Qual é? Tomar um banho... Pegar o cobertor, assistir a um bom filme – disse Harry tentando animá-la.

Ela ajeitou as folhas mais uma vez, e guardou-as em uma pasta.

- Você fala isso porque não tem um depoimento a enfrentar na próxima semana!

Harry passou o braço em volta do ombro de Hermione, apertando-a contra o seu corpo, ela sorriu meio sem graça e não se atreveu a encarar os olhos dele, porque sabia que se fizesse, estaria muito perto de encostar os narizes.

- É estranho... De verdade, eu não sei como vão ser as coisas. Será que meu pai vai me odiar para sempre por dizer a verdade?

- Não sei, sabe... Mas, o seu pai fez coisas terríveis. Ele quase matou a sua mãe asfixiada. Ele está atrasado com as contas... Sua mãe está emprestando dinheiro para manter você em uma boa escola. Sinceramente, Mione, você não pode desistir agora!

- Não estou falando em desistir... – ela gemeu inquieta enquanto os dois atravessavam o gramado de Hogwarts na direção do estacionamento, o vento frio brincava com as roupas dos dois – É só que ele é o meu pai. Ele me deu a vida!

- Ele destruiu a sua vida ao mesmo tempo – disse Harry soltando Hermione quando parou em frente ao carro dela – Pense nisso, Hermione. E não desista!

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Harry deu um sorriso de lado e virou as costas para ir embora.

- Ei... Espera – disse ela correndo até ele, fazendo toc-toc com o salto na calçada – Eu só queria agradecer – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, bem no fundo, eram verdes. Um verde-vivo. Um verde que a sugava.

- Agradecer pelo quê?

- Pelas dicas – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço deles. Harry desceu as mãos para a cintura fina dela, depois pelas costas.

Os dois ficaram assim algum tempo. Harry com a sua jaqueta de couro, abraçando Hermione com um vestido florido, embaixo de uma árvore, perto de um holofote, iluminando o gramado da escola.

- Por nada – ele respondeu no ouvido dela como um sussurro, e ela se arrepiou inteira. Qual era a diferença entre o vento gelado e o hálito fresco de Harry em seu pescoço?

Aliás... Harry a fazia ficar arrepiada em todos os momentos.

- Você pode me acompanhar no tribunal semana que vem, Harry? – ela pediu afastando-se do abraço.

- Claro – ele respondeu da maneira mais carinhosa do mundo – Eu faria tudo por você – e sorriu mostrando que não era falsidade – Você sabe disso!

Ela sorriu e o beijou no rosto. Ele sorriu de volta, acenando de uma maneira meio avoada, encarou Hermione entrar no carro, para depois virar as costas e ir em direção ao seu, pensando porque o vento o deixava tão arrepiado como essa noite.

- Diabos de vento... – resmungou ele ao entrar no carro.

Seria mesmo o vento? Ou seria o barulho do coraçãozinho de Hermione contra o peito dele? Gina que se cuide...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian terminou de bater os ovos, e depositou-os na panela.

- Excelente! – disse a professora de culinária – Você tem apresentado um desempenho fora do comum! – elogiou a professora – Na minha opinião você seria capaz de montar um restaurante em poucos meses.

Lílian corou de leve nas bochechas, ouvir um elogio da professora, ainda mais mulher, era fora do que estava acostumada a ouvir nas ruas pelos assobios dos rapazes.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu os colegas de trabalho tendo dificuldade em suas receitas. Lílian encarava um em especial, que mordia a língua com força, indeciso. Era Lupin.

- Está precisando de ajuda? – perguntou ela se aproximando por trás. Fazia tempo que eles não conversavam.

- Não – disse ele secamente misturando a massa com uma outra.

- Vai acabar fazendo pizza! – disse Lílian rindo – Sinceramente, você é péssimo na cozinha!

Ele parou de fazer, e a encarou de lado, com um rosto meio sério, juntamente com rugas de raiva em sua expressão.

- Por favor, não me dê palpites! – ele voltou a se concentrar na receita, ela pareceu desconcertada.

- Tudo bem... A gente pode conversar mais tarde sobre...

Lupin desamarrou o avental pelas costas, passou pela cabeça, tirando-o, e arremessou em cima da mesa.

- Professora, quando Lílian terminar o curso, por favor me liga de volta, tenho certeza que vai ser um prazer não tê-la na próxima turma! – Lupin não esperou que a professora dissesse mais nada. Ele simplesmente saiu da sala, deixando as duas boquiabertas.

Ele nunca fora tão estúpido. Nunca!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Está entregue – disse Harry parando o carro no estacionamento, embaixo de uma árvore, com Hermione sentada no banco do passageiro – Entra lá naquele tribunal e arrebenta!

Ela tinha um lenço nas mãos, estava trêmula.

- De verdade, eu não estou pronta – a sua voz estava ligeiramente chorosa – É a vida do meu pai que está em jogo... E se ele for preso?

- Hermione – Harry pegou a mão dela, carinhosamente e a apertou – Se ele é realmente o seu pai, ele não faria nada do que ele fez no ano passado. Ele quase matou a sua mãe!

Ela concordou a com a cabeça, ele passou os dedos polegares no rosto dela, acariciando-a.

- Por favor, não fique triste!

Hermione abriu a porta, pegou a bolsa e olhou para ele, antes de sair.

- Por favor... Vamos comigo até lá na frente?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, tirou a chave do contato, bateu a porta do carro e trancou.

- Desculpa estar sendo chata... Mas... Se quiser, pode ir embora... Eu... Eu sei que estou atrapalhando.

Harry, mais uma vez, passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, abraçando-a, isso estava virando um gesto comum entre os dois, como amigos.

- Ei... Fica calma, se você ficar nervosa, pode atrapalhar todo o depoimento!

Eles pararam de andar antes de começarem a subir uma longa escada que dava acesso ao tribunal. Ela passou o lenço pelos olhos, tentando não borrar a maquilagem. Ela abraçou-o, como o dia em que saíra de Hogwarts.

- Obrigada de novo... Obrigada por me acompanhar nesse acaso, por ser meu amigo e me dar muitas dicas.

- Amigos são para essas coisas – ele disse com a voz suave.

Ela se afastou, e seus olhos se ligaram por um fio invisível, mas estavam unidos em um contato muito comprometedor, eles se sentiam firmes naquele momento. E se encaravam com ternura.

- Você sempre foi mais do que um amigo para mim... E sinto muito por ter dado valor a isso depois de Gina – ela disse respirando fundo.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, mexendo a cabeça dizendo que não se importava, mas antes ele soltasse as duas mãos das costas dela, Hermione curvou-se de volta na direção dele, mas não para abraçá-lo. Dessa vez, foi para beijá-lo.

**Nota do Autor 2 (porque a 1 era no começo!)**: _Para todas as ameaças de morte que devo estar recebendo agora, só me resta a dizer: CALMA, DIAS PIORES VIRÃO! Hauhau, mas é isso aí. Amanhã é dia de ir no show dos rebeldis. Viva... É amanhã, finalmente!  
By the way... FALTAM SÓ MAIS DOIS EPISÓDIOS PARA A FANFIC ACABAR, peguem os seus lenços! Porque o final vai ser monstro... Digo, no sentido de ser legal, eu achei!_

E O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DO TRAILER?? Já está disponível aí pelo Fanfiction no título já da Terceira Temporada! Beijoosss

**Nota do Autor 3: **_Gostaria de agradecer a todos. Todos. A todos que mandaram suas reviews durante a fanfic, porque aos poucos, alcançamos em 101 reviews, isso para mim é um recorde mundial (pelo menos nas minhas pobres e horríveis fanfics), agradeço muito. MUITO MESMO, a todos vocês. E quem ainda não comentou, vai apanhar. xD. Beijos e Obrigado. _

**Próximo Capítulo...**

- Você só precisa tomar esse chá, minha querida! - disse Lúcio empurrando a xícara na direção de Lílian.  
- Nossa! Por que de repente ficou tão carinhoso? - perguntou ela mexendo com uma colherzinha o líquido preto dentro da xícara, com um olhar suspeito para o conteúdo.  
- Nada, simplesmente é o amor. Agora beba, tenho certeza de que lhe vai fazer bem!  
Lílian olhou novamente para o chá, havia alguma coisa decididamente estranha naquele líquido. O que será que Lúcio estava aprontando? Ele andava diferente ultimamente...  
- Tudo bem, eu... Eu... Eu vou tomar - disse ela levantando a xícara de chá em direção aos lábios.

**RESPONDENDO AS REWVIEWS: **

**Sarah: **_Hauhau, acho que temos mais uma apoiadora de HH no time, viva! Mas, espero que não se iluda muito... Porque reviravoltas acontecem o tempo todo, hehehe. Sim, sim, eu também tenho medo do que possa acontecer a Lílian, tudo indica que ele sabe, principalmente lendo o próximo capítulo... Mas tadinha da Gina, mas está cedo para alguém morrer, vamos esperar um pouco mais, prometo que vai ter mortes de personagens importantes, okay? Beijos, beijos, até breve!_

**Tathy: **_Ahhh, em oposição à Sarah, você odeia HH, que pena... Queria tanto que as pessoas gostassem dos dois times, sabe? Porque a fanfic vai girar o tempo todo em torno dos dois casais, é um vai-e-volta-sem-fim... Hauhuaha, brincadeira! O namoro entre Harry e Hermione é uma coisa de amizade, Harry e Gina têm mais química, mas sei lá... Tudo pode acontecer, certo? Sobre eles terminarem juntos, você vai ter que ler mais para saber... Mas só adianto uma coisa: Ainda vai ter mais alguns beijos HG nas próximas temporadas. E sim, alguém vai morrer, alguém muito importante, e quando falo isso, digo, entre os adolescentes. Byeeee, obrigado por comentar. Beijos. _

**Aluada: **_Você gosta de Gossip? Eu também amo, estou lendo o quarto, portanto, não conte spoilers! HAUAUHA, please! Ri demais com a sua review, e desculpa se você se ofendeu, estava brincando quando chamei você de patty! Cavalo dado não se repara os dentes, hauuaha, ri demais! Beijos, beijos. Obrigado por comentar, volte sempre okay?_

**Noturninha: **_Sim, sim, você já até adivinhou, o casamento será uma confusão total. Tipo... TUDO VAI ACONTECER NESSE CASAMENTO, tudo o que você pode imaginar, certo? Obaaa, temos uma torcedora HH, mas é uma pena que você queira que a Gina morra, ela é tão simpática! Eu adoro o jeitinho dela e tudo mais... Mas o destaque da segunda temporada é a Hermione... Quem sabe a Gina pode voltar a ser destaque na Terceira? Hein? Hauhau, adoro suas gírias cariocas, manow... Beijos e abraços._

**JuWood: **_Sim, estou falando sério sobre uma quinta temporada, e além do mais, posso te adiantar, que eles vão estar todos mais velhos e chiques. E vamos ter um bebê na temporada, logo, logo. Vai ser tão divertido... Tão cute, cute! xD... E sobre o Rony ficar com a Hermione? Ahn... Nhá, não quero dar spoilers, mas esses dois, no fundo, no fundo, no fundo, se amam! Infelizmente, porque eu odeio RH, mas... Aconteceu! E... Nos bastidores, o Rony ainda ama ela, e ela ainda ama o Rony, veremos no que vai dar! E gostei demais em saber que você ta em dúvida entre HH e HG, era exatamente esse tipo de gosto que eu gostaria que todos tivessem, mas... Cada um apóia um time, certo? XD, beijos, até breve. _

**Gabi: **_Hauhuauha, que dó, meu! Tadinha da Gina, ela não merece morrer, não merece, mas... Tudo pode acontecer, né?? Porque eu sou doidinho da cabeça! XD. E meu... ADORO OS MEUS LEITORES , são os melhores leitores do mundo, vocês têm percepções INCRÍVEIS sobre os meus capítulos e minhas entrelinhas... Eu juro, que se vocês fizessem uma leitura em dupla, tripla ou coletiva, vocês conseguiriam adivinhar os próximos capítulos, sem eu precisar postar! Mas enfim... Kirsten e Narcisa? Hauhauha, você só vai descobrir isso na quinta temporada. Aguarde! Beijos. _

**Patty: **_Nhá, que bom que você gostou do capí, e desculpa a confusão entre embalo e abalo, hauhauhua! Eae... Achou que o Sirius foi justo em matar o pai? Sim, não? Talvez? E jogar a culpa no policial que já estava morto? Sim, não? Talvez, também? Adoro opiniões, por favor, deixe reviews. Hauhah, e mais uma vez desculpinha. xD. Beijos, beijos. Adoro. E obrigado. _


	21. Episódio 20 xx A verdade sobre Viviane

Episódio Vinte

**Episódio Vinte. **

**A verdade sobre Viviane. **

_Dia: 05/12/05. _

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano:**

_Sirius acusa o policial (morto, no chão) de ter baleado Voldemort._

Gina sussurra na cama:

- Hermione é uma falsa!

_Harry e Hermione dançam uma música na casa dele._

- Eu não quero você na minha vida – disse Lupin.

- Mas...

- Eu saio da aula de culinária – gritou Lupin jogando o avental na mesa e abandonando a aula.

_Hermione desceu alguns degraus, compenetrada nos olhos de Harry, ele pareceu ligeiramente atordoado por um soco, e ela cambaleou na direção dele, passando os braços e volta de seu pescoço, beijando-o._

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione estava com os braços firmes em volta do pescoço de Harry, ela também não recuou quando sentiu os lábios macios da garota encostarem aos seus. O beijo foi calmo e suave, no começo. Logo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, e eles estavam cada vez mais absortos no beijo.

- Desculpa! – disse Hermione empurrando-o para trás com as duas mãos – Eu não posso!

Hermione começou a subir as escadas, batendo o salto contra as escadas de pedra.

- Ei. Espera! – ele foi atrás dela, puxou-a pelo cotovelo, e os dois se encararam.

O seu rosto ardia, contra o vento frio. Ele sentia esse contraste e doía. O seu coração batia forte. E os olhos estavam se encarando de uma maneira apaixonada e descompassa. Ele se esquecera de respirar.

- Hermione... Eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer!

- Não diga nada – ela disse colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dele – Eu não sei porquê fiz isso!

- Eu... Eu gostei – ele disse sorrindo, e corando ainda mais.

- Eu... – ela girou os olhos – Tudo... Tudo... Acontece quando você está do meu lado... As coisas boas, principalmente... Eu só queria retribuir de alguma forma!

Harry sorriu ainda com a mão no braço dela, ele resolveu soltar, e ela sorriu de volta.

- Eu só queria agradecer...

- Foi a melhor forma de agradecimento que eu já recebi – disse sinceramente.

- Tudo... Tudo está muito confuso! – ela disse sacudindo a cabeça – Eu preciso ir! – ela disse olhando para a porta do tribunal de justiça – Está na hora de depor contra o meu próprio pai.

Harry sentiu um vazio no peito por ter que se separar dela justo nesse momento, queria aproveitar junto com ela.

- Boa sorte! – ele sussurrou.

- Não sei... Você não vai estar comigo – disse ela sorrindo – Até mais tarde! – ela acenou e voltou a subir correndo. Harry encarou-a até os seus cabelos lanzudos sumirem por cima da escada. Ele ficou algum tempo ali, sentindo o vento bater contra o seu rosto, arrepiando novamente.

Ele com as duas mãos dentro dos bolsos, voltou a descer lentamente.

- Eu já disse que te odeio? – resmungou conversando com o vento.

Ora, ora... Acho que o placar de Hermione Jane Granger acaba de disparar na frente de Ginerva Molly Weasley.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione estava meio confusa das idéias, não sabia ao certo a seqüência dos fatos, mas tudo acontecera em flashes. Tentando manter a calma e lembrando-se de respirar, ela penetrou no salão escuro do Tribunal de Justiça.

Havia centenas de cabeças. E o seu advogado, Lúcio Malfoy, estava sentado do outro lado, esperando-a, sentado.

Hermione apertou a bolsa de couro contra o corpo e começou a andar na direção dele, sentindo os olhos a acompanharem.

- Está tudo bem – disse Lúcio ficando em pé – O seu pai está lá dentro – e apontou para uma porta. O som da palavra pai fez com que o estômago de Hermione grunhisse – Nós vamos arrebentar!

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Está disposta a vencer? – ele perguntou encarando os olhos de mel da garota.

- Sim. Estou disposta – afirmou com a cabeça.

- Vai dizer tudo? Toda a verdade?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo uma criança indecisa.

- Sim, eu vou contar tudo – disse firme – Cada detalhe!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- As contas... – ele foi remexendo alguns envelopes com os dedos.

Eram um bloco de contas, que mal cabiam em sua mão. Draco estava no sofá, brincando com o controle remoto.

- São tantas assim?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça enquanto rasgava um dos envelopes para ver o preço do aluguel.

- Pior do que ser muitas, todas elas estão cobrando um valor absurdo!

- Você vive de aluguel? – perguntou Draco parando de mudar na Warner Bros.

- Sim... Esse apartamento não é meu! – ele disse, humilde.

Draco mordeu o lábio tentando voltar a entender o que se passava naquele horário, mas não chegava a prender a sua atenção em comerciais banais.

- Sabe... Está mesmo caro! – Draco jogou o controle no sofá e ficou em pé, encarando o rapaz de olhos claros, em sua frente – E... Que tal se a gente dividisse as despesas?

Cedrico ficou paralisado no lugar, ergueu as sobrancelhas, trazendo os olhos na direção de Draco.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Draco sorriu de lado, maliciosamente.

- Exatamente o que você está pensando! – e riu, meio nervoso – Venha morar comigo!

Cedrico parou até mesmo de respirar, ficou algum tempo analisando a proposta de Draco, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Venha, vai ser legal! – disse Draco se aproximando.

Cedrico olhou para as costas, teria que se mudar de qualquer jeito, era impossível que permanecesse ali com aqueles preços absurdos.

- Vamos economizar aluguel, condomínio, tv a cabo, gasolina... E vamos poder ficar juntos sempre!

Cedrico sorriu quando Draco o envolveu em seus braços.

- Claro! Vamos morar juntos! – confirmou Cedrico sorridente.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Então... Estamos aqui por uma decisão judicial, no julgamento do Senhor Alfredo George Granger – o homem de cabelos loiros, ondulados, remexeu-se inquieto no assento. Hermione o olhou de relance, com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Lúcio apertava a sua mão por baixo da mesa, como segurança – Temos provas de um lado, mostrando que ele é inocente – e todos se dirigiram com o olhar para uma mulher sentada, em um canto, com a bolsa agarrada nos braços, ninguém imaginava quem seria ela, nem mesmo Hermione – E de outro lado, provas de que ele é culpado – e os olhares da platéia se direcionaram para Hermione, que ficou ligeiramente incomodada.

Começou pela testemunha do lado dele, a mulher disse algumas coisas boas que ele produzia, por exemplo, ajudar uma creche de crianças carentes na Califórnia, dava comida para os pobres, e freqüentemente visitava um asilo. Lógico, que isso não foi visto com tanta verdade assim, porque o próprio juiz deu um suspiro, incrédulo.

- É... É a sua vez! – disse Lúcio apertando a mão dela – Fique calma!

Hermione se levantou e foi em direção à cadeira de testemunha, sabia que todo mundo a olhava nesse instante, inclusive o próprio pai, mas ela não tentava pensar nisso porque só ajudava a ficar mais nervosa.

Ela passou as mãos nas pernas e se sentou diante da platéia, ao lado do juiz, e após toda uma seção de juramento, ela começou a se pronunciar, contando os detalhes alegres de quando era criança, e começou a chorar. Foi preciso mais de uma pausa, para que ela contasse absolutamente tudo, desde o momento em que ele enforcara a mãe dela na parede, até o fato dele ter arranjado outra família.

- E... É isso! – disse ela em um suspiro.

O juiz encerrou a sentença mais tarde, dizendo que precisava avaliar o caso com mais tempo, Hermione sentiu que ia cair de joelhos ali mesmo, mas Lúcio foi até ela, parabenizando-a pelo trabalho.

- Excelente. Excelente. Agora só nos resta esperar o resultado!

Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou o seu pai de perfil, conversando com a testemunha dele, parecia uma pessoa diferente dos anos anteriores, estava muito mais frio do que o normal.

E dali para frente, seria tudo muito. Muito. Muito pior.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lúcio passou a mão na barriga de Lílian, enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa, numa das melhores lanchonetes da cidade.

- Já sabe se é menino ou menina? – perguntou ele sorridente.

- Não dá para saber com apenas dois meses, alguns bebês demoram um pouco mais devido a posição – disse ela, respondendo com outro sorriso.

Ele pareceu ligeiramente trêmulo quando pediu duas xícaras de chá, passou a mão no bolso, conferindo se um pacotinho estava ali.

- Está preocupado? – perguntou Lílian acariciando sua mão com pêlos loiros.

- Não... Não – ele sorriu beijando-a nos lábios – Ao seu lado nunca estou preocupado!

Ela sorriu, meigamente.

- Vamos buscar o café... – ela disse querendo se levantar.

- Não! – disse ele rapidamente, ficando em pé – Por favor... Eu farei isso, você está grávida, é bom evitar esforços.

Ela sorriu e pediu outro beijo, ele o fez antes de sair para buscar o café. Lílian ficou brincando com o celular enquanto o marido virava o balcão para busca os cafés. Voltou algum tempo depois e colocou na direção dela.

- Tome! Deve estar delicioso!

Lílian olhou para o café preto, e agitou o saquinho de açúcar antes de colocar.

- O nosso casamento é dentro de um mês. Mal consigo acreditar! – ela sorriu novamente mostrando todos os dentes.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Esse filho veio como um milagre - ele empurrou ainda mais a xícara na direção dela – Vamos! Tome!

- Calma... Estou um pouco eufórica com tudo o que está acontecendo – disse ela com as mãos agitadas.

- É só tomar o chá... – disse ele tentando parecer carinhoso – Vamos lá, toma!

- Nossa! Por que de repente você ficou tão carinhoso? – brincou ela, mexendo a colherzinha na xícara de chá.

- Nada! Simplesmente... É o amor! Agora beba, tenho certeza de que vai lhe fazer bem!

Lílian olhou novamente para o chá, havia alguma coisa decididamente estranha naquele líquido. O que será que Lúcio andara aprontando? Ele estava meio estranho...

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Eu vou tomar! – disse ela embora não quisesse. Tinha perdido a vontade, sem motivos.

Ela passou a mão pela alça da xícara, enquanto ele a assistia tomar o chá como se fosse uma televisão, ela parou no meio do caminho, com o objeto nas mãos e o olhou, estranhamente.

- O que você tem?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os olhos, para os pés.

- Desculpa... Eu... Eu estava meio longe com a cabeça. Ando preocupado! Não precisa tomar se você não quiser!

Ela riu, sacudindo os ombros, virou um gole do chá pela garganta. No começo, aqueceu a sua língua, mas foi descendo, e pareceu meio amargo enquanto chegava no estômago.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – ele sorriu beijando-a na face – Agora vamos embora!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gina tentou não se mexer muito dentro do carro, o seu cabelo estava trançado em cima, na parte de trás. Os seus cabelos ruivos formavam uma espécie de cordas, presos com barbantes e fios. Usava um vestido de seda, lilás, que ia até o chão, terminando em um babado no mesmo tom. Os seus sapatos vermelhos de laço combinavam com as unhas, o batom e as várias pulseiras no braço. Desceu em frente à boate, com Rony na direção.

- Papai disse para não demorarmos! – lembrou ele querendo que a irmã não ficasse dando voltinhas com outros rapazes durante a boate.

- Certo – ela piscou – Na hora certa, no momento certo, vamos nos encontrar!

- Mas... A gente nem combinou horário.

Gina riu enquanto saia.

- O destino nos encontrará, pode ter certeza – ela bateu a porta do Ford Anglia, e passou pelo estacionamento, vendo alguns rostos familiares entrando no ambiente. Era a festa de formatura do terceiro ano.

Rony ficou gritando pelo nome de Gina, mas ela foi andando com o seu salto fino, ignorando-o. Passou pela bilheteria e adentrou em um sonho.

O lugar era redondo, e bem extenso. Na parte de cima haviam os balcões, e três degraus para baixo, em um círculo enorme, as pessoas dançavam ao som do DJ que ficava no centro, erguido por um quadrado de ferro, improvisado.

- UAU! – ela estremeceu só de ver o clima, as pessoas estavam impecáveis, usando seus sapatinhos de cristal, as bolsinhas que só cabem um batom e um espelho combinando com suas roupas, todos os meninos usavam ternos feitos especialmente das lojas mais caras da cidade. Alguns, com uma flor no bolso.

- Olá! – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina.

Ela deu um salto para a frente, assustada, e com a mão no peito, sentindo o coração bater.

- Que susto!

- Desculpa – riu ele – Mas foi a minha intenção. E então... Tudo bem?

- Tudo – ela respondeu piscando.

Logo, ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, e o beijou no rosto, sem querer bebendo um pouco daquele perfume delicioso que ela sentia falta em sua cama todos os dias.

- Cadê o seu irmão? – perguntou com as duas mãos no bolso.

- Vem chegando... Acho que ele vai esperar a Luna.

- Mas... Me conta, como foi sair do hospital?

Ela começou a andar para que os dois fossem em direção ao bar mais perto, buscar alguma bebida bem alcoólica para que o efeito a deixasse mais à vontade com ele, pronta para beijá-lo quantas vezes fosse preciso.

- Ah... – ela meneou a cabeça novamente – Foi bom voltar a comer em casa!

Harry riu, sacudindo os ombros.

- As comidas da sua mãe são ótimas! Eu amo!

Gina corou de leve, enquanto passava as duas mãos por cima do balcão, o barman olhou como se ela fosse duvidosa, mas ela se pronunciou, pedindo duas bebidas.

- Vocês têm identidades? – ele perguntou.

Gina puxou o seu RG falso, Harry também, e entregaram (Caros leitores! Não façam isso em casa!).

- Certo – ele avaliou meio duvidoso, mas não valia a pena discutir por isso, porque afinal, compensava vender, ia lucrar com isso.

- E como foi o seu final de semana? – perguntou Gina interessada.

O barman cortou a conversa, trazendo as bebidas nas mãos, entregou-as, e Harry decidiu que era melhor mudar de assunto para não falar sobre Hermione, ao menos evitar. Ainda não tinha se tocado que precisava falar com a garota tudo o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Venha... Vamos andar um pouco – disse Harry apontando o caminho circular com o pescoço.

- Vamos – disse ela ficando em pé.

Os dois foram andando, conversando sobre diversos assuntos e quando Gina ia voltar no assunto do que tinha acontecido enquanto esteve fora, Hermione apareceu, com Rony e Luna em sua cola.

- Vocês dois! – disse ela evitando olhar para Harry, exceto de relance – Como está, Gina?

- Bem – "péssima, agora que você chegou" – Muito bem. E você, Hermione?

- Também – ela virou para abraçar Harry, mas parou no meio do caminho, dando somente um beijo em seu rosto, e descendo o braço para não abraçá-lo mais.

- Então... – disse Gina percebendo que alguma coisa estava estranha entre os dois – O Harry estava me contando o que aprontou durante essa semana – ela olhou maliciosamente para Hermione – O que você acha disso?

Isso pareceu cair como um raio na direção da garota, Hermione arregalou os olhos na direção de Harry, e ele desviou o olhar para o teto, Rony não percebeu nada, voltou a beijar Luna sem respeitar a presença dos amigos.

- Ah... Foi absolutamente entediante – disse Hermione revirando os olhos – Foi uma pena não ter você com a gente... – ela sorriu – Mas vamos... Vamos dançar até o chão nessa noite! – disse ela passando o braço em volta do de Gina – A noite é uma criança!

E as duas de braços enroscados, desceram os degraus, sumindo pela multidão. Com Harry absorto nos pensamentos, logo atrás.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Eu... Eu não me senti muito bem essa semana, doutor – disse ela sentindo frio, normalmente não sentiria, naquela sala. O ar-condicionado parecia bem mais potente do que a última vez.

- Fiz alguns exames para checar – disse ele encaixando os olhos para ver o ultra-som.

Ela estava deitada na maca, com os braços colados ao lado do corpo, virando o pescoço para tentar enxergar alguma coisa na televisão, além das figuras cinzas e pretas.

- O coração dele... Doutor. Quando eu poderei ouvir novamente?

Ele passou o equipamento gelado em volta da barriga dela, tentando ouvir alguma coisa, fez uma cara de dúvida, e produziu algumas massagens de leve.

- Estranho... Decididamente estranho...

Ela ficou sentada, de repente.

- O que foi, doutor? O que houve?

- Por favor, permaneça deitada – disse ele colocando as duas mãos no ombro dela, obrigando-a a ficar na posição inicial – Os testes não acabaram.

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da mulher.

- O que aconteceu? Me conta... Eu... Eu estou ficando preocupada!

Ele deu um suspiro enquanto tentava ouvir o coração do bebê, dentro dela.

- Isso... Isso não pode ter acontecido. Ele estava absolutamente saudável na última vez!

Lílian começou a respirar pesadamente.

- Não me diga que...

Ele deu outro suspiro.

- O seu bebê foi abortado!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Luna estava sentada na cama de Rony, esperando que ele saísse do banho, ia fazer uma surpresa para que pudessem sair juntos e comemorar o aniversário de namoro. Aliás, já estavam no terceiro mês.

Quando ela viu o notebook em cima da escrivaninha, estava com a tela apagada devido ao mouse ter ficado estático por muito tempo. Foi até lá mexer, e a tela voltou a aparecer. No fundo tinha uma proteção de tela de alguns carros que Rony sonhava em ter, por exemplo, uma Ferrari vermelha.

- Documentos – disse Luna se sentando, e ficando a vontade para invadir a privacidade do computador – Pastas de imagens... – ela passou os olhos pelas diversas pastas – Feriado... Dia das Mães... Almoço... Natal... Ano Novo... Amigos... Mione... Festa de formatura... – ela parou e voltou. O que? Uma pasta exclusivamente da Hermione? Como assim? E ainda por cima, Mione?

Luna clicou duas vezes na pasta amarela, e as fotos surgiram na tela. Eram centenas, ou milhares. Somente fotos de Hermione. Hermione no baile da formatura do primeiro ano. Hermione no baile de formatura da oitava série. Fotos da formatura desse ano também. Outras com Hermione pequena fazendo bolinhos de barro. Uma foto de Hermione sorrindo com um coração nas mãos. Hermione aqui... Hermione ali.

- O que você está mexendo aí nessa pasta? – perguntou Rony com a toalha amarrada na cintura, veio correndo na direção do notebook, e apertou um botão para apagar toda a tela.

Ele achou que fosse encontrar Luna chorando, mas ela virou com o rosto, absolutamente em prantos, vermelho. De fúria.

- O que é isso no seu computador? Você pode me explicar? Fotos especiais dela!

- São... São fotos do passado! – justificou ele segurando a toalha com uma das mãos para não cair. Ainda estava todo molhado, pós-banho.

- Fotos do passado? Tinha fotos da semana passada! Do baile de formatura desse ano, do ano passado, do retrasado, e...

- Não fique nervosa! – disse Rony tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu não estou nervosa – disse histérica – Mas achei que estávamos namorando! Achei que fosse coisa séria... E que você me amasse!

Luna jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, e foi até a porta, Rony a puxou pelas mãos, ficando frente a frente.

- Escuta... Eu gosto mesmo de você, e quero uma chance para nós dois, mas... Você sempre soube que eu tive uma história envolvente com ela, e que...

- Dane-se! – disse Luna com os dentes alinhados para abocanhá-lo de ódio – Isso é problema seu. Eu não sou mais nada sua!

- Não... Não vamos terminar – disse sério – Vamos dar um tempo?

- Tempo? Eu não quero um tempo – ela disse com os olhos vermelhos – Não é justo nada disso do que você está fazendo comigo!

Rony abaixou os olhos, chateado.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, eu sei que não é justo com você... Não é justo comigo mesmo, também... Mas, eu gosto muito de você, e... Eu estava pensando em levar muito a sério esse namoro!

Ela soltou um suspirou, Rony a prensou contra a parede. Ela ficou tensa ao ver o garoto sem camisa, em sua frente. Era a primeira vez que o via assim, tão perto, tão musculoso.

Rony também nunca se sentiu tão faminto pelos belos seios que a namorada carregava, mas agora estava focado em Luna, querendo se desculpar.

- Tudo bem... – ela pegou a alça da bolsa – Vamos dar um tempo! – virou as costas e saiu. Sabia que seria burrice ser seduzida tão rapidamente após ter descoberto uma das piores coisas de sua vida.

Mas ela não ia facilitar as coisas para ele. Não ia mesmo. Esse tempo seria o necessário para que ele nunca mais tocasse no nome de Hermione na sua vida. Nunca mais!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O telefone de Hermione tocou enquanto ela guardava o troco do sorvete do McDonald no bolso. Passou a língua nele, deformando-o, e pegou o celular no bolso para atender.

- Ei... Srta. Granger?

- Sim?

- Sou eu, Lúcio Malfoy. Tudo bem?

- Tudo, Lúcio... E com o senhor?

- Tudo ótimo – ele pigarreou – Estou ligando para dizer que essa semana sai o resultado, eu andei ligando para o juiz em particular, e... Ele disse estar analisando tudo muito rapidamente! Parece que vai ficar tudo bem... O seu pai vai lhe pagar as pensões atrasadas.

- Ah... Certo. E nada de ruim vai acontecer com ele?

- Nada. Como eu prometi – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ufa! – suspirou aliviada, e desligou o celular.

Lúcio, do outro lado da linha, sorriu para a Sra. Granger, que estava sentada na sua frente.

- Ela acreditou no que eu disse – ele fofocou.

Sicília Granger estendeu a mão para o loiro.

- Belo trabalho... E obrigado por botar aquele cafajeste do meu ex-marido na prisão!

Lúcio sorriu e apertou a mão da mulher.

- O seu desejo é uma honra, senhora Granger!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lúcio parou com o carro, em frente a casa dos Potters, e ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro, estava Sirius. Eles olharam pelos vidros, e viram uma mulher loira, girando a chave na fechadura.

- Ela então não é Viviane, certo?

Sirius fez que não com a cabeça, temeroso.

- Responde com a boca! – disse Lúcio nervoso.

- Não. Ela não é a Viviane Barroso! E ela não veio do Brasil! – disse Sirius sério – Ela é a Senhora Potter. Lílian Potter!

Lúcio sorriu.

- Eu já sabia... – e deu uma risada fria – Isso foi só foi para confirmar os fatos.

Sirius abriu a porta do carro, enquanto Lúcio ainda ficou dentro.

- Espero que ninguém saiba dessa nossa conversa – disse Lúcio seriamente – Ou você vai ter sérios problemas.

- Não... Não... Tudo bem. Ninguém saberá – disse Sirius abaixando a cabeça.

Sirius se afastou do carro e foi na direção da casa. Também era um morador dali.

Lúcio pegou o celular, discou para a sua ex-mulher.

- Ei, Narcisa... Preciso falar com você.

- Diga!

- Você ainda sabe atirar?

**Nota do Autor: **_Não via a hora de chegar sexta para poder postar o capítulo. Desculpa mesmo os erros, mas eu escrevi tudo meio correndo, e o capítulo deve estar um cocozinho. Ainda assim, tomara que vocês tenham gostado, até porque aconteceram muitas coisas muito fodônicas nesse capítulo. Por exemplo: O beijo Harry e Hermione. O momento Harry e Gina. O Cedrico e o Draco voltam para o Seriado após terem entrado de férias, hauhuahua! O pai da Hermione finalmente tá se dando mal. O Rony ainda vê fotos da Hermione no computador... E... a Lílian acabou de perder o bebê e está prestes a ser morta em pleno casamento. Vocês farão alguma coisa para impedir? Espero que sim, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. X.O.X.O._

**Nota do Autor Dois: **_Galera! APERTEM OS CINTOS. NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO NÓS VAMOS PARA MIAMI! Uruh... E baixem a música BEN LEE – BEGIN (ela vai tocar de novo!). Beijos. _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. (estão eufóricos? Hehehe. Eu também!) **

_Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça, e imediatamente se esqueceu do discurso que tinha para fazer. E saiu andando, entre os convidados._

_- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony puxando a sua mão. _

_- Procurar outra pessoa para beijar à meia noite! – disse ela séria – É quase ano-novo!_

_- Ei... Tem eu! – lembrou Rony praticamente saltando na frente dela. _

_Hermione olhou no relógio. _

_- Faltam trinta segundos! _

_E Harry olhou no relógio, faltavam cinco segundos para a meia noite, e não havia mais ninguém ao seu lado para que pudesse beijar. Quando viu uma mulher de cabelos roxos, em sua frente. Era Tonks. Ela se virou. E ele a beijou. _

_Gina jogou os cabelos para as costas, quando viu um loiro atravessando o corredor desesperado. _

_- Ei... Você não é o cantor Draco? _

_- Sim... – disse ele tentando correr._

_Gina o segurou._

_- É quase meia noite. Eu preciso beijar alguém! _

**PS: **Vocês sabem que nos Estados Unidos, durante a virada de ano, eles têm o costume de se beijarem à meia noite. Adaptei isso para a fanfic, e espero que vocês AMEM o próximo capítulo, porque está muito bombástico! É O FINAL DA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA – ainda não caiu a ficha, xD.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Marleene: **Tudo bem... Eu perdôo você por não ter viajado e não comentado da outra vez, hauhauha, brincadeirinha! Sim, sim, o Sirius matou o próprio pai, e acaba de revelar sobre quem é a verdadeira Viviane. Acho que as máscaras estão caindo. Hehehe. E, o casamento é no episódio vinte e um (ou seja, O PRÓXIMO, HONEY!), anyway, acho que eu estou mais empolgado do que vocês. E sobre o chá... Bom, tinha um abortivo, ou seja. Adeus Lily's baby. Beijos, e até o próximo.

**Aluada: **Hauhauha, na verdade, a Gina só está um pouquinho fora de contexto, mas logo ela vai se habituar, principalmente na terceira temporada. Eu adoro as mudanças repentinas de visual dela. Na verdade, eu amo a Gina, acho ela dinâmica, temperamental, e super linda! Mas... A Hermione é uma espécie de Marissa (THE OC). E a Gina é tipo uma BLAIR, huauhauha. Apesar de eu odiar as roupas bregas da Blair, mas ela é uma boa personagem. E a Gina não vai desistir do Harry tão cedo. Eu juro! xD. Beijos. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Noturninha: **Ahhh, Noturntx, eu adoro a Gina, não fala assim dela. Ela é super gatinha. Moh simpática. Eu adoro, e ela vai ter mais destaque na terceira temporada, aliás. Ela vai ser a nova líder de torcida da Grifinória, e pá... Vai usar uma sainha super sexy, e vai cortar o cabelo. Ops! To falando demais! E sim, teremos confusões. Casamentos. Tudo junto! E MUITOS BEIJOS À MEIA NOITE. Já passou no problema que isso vai dar? Veremos, ki ki ki, veremos! Beijos, até o próximo.

**Mina: **HAuhauha, você não gostou do mega ultra beijo HH? Mas calma, vamos compensar no próximo capítulo com mais beijos esquizofrênicos, huahuaha. Porque essa fanfic é feita por uma pessoa doida, então só pode esperar que tudo seja doido também. E o show do RBD, ahhhhh. Foi indescritível. Nem tenho palavras para dizer o quanto foi bom. Quem ver as fotos no meu orkut, viu que eu fiquei pertinho. Foi um sonho que virou quase realidade. Obrigado, beijos, até o próximo.

**Patty: **Hm... O Sirius agiu certo? Será que ele é tão bonzinho quanto achávamos que ele era? E fico feliz em saber que você está se divertindo com a fanfic, isso para mim é a minha diversão, saber que vocês estão gostando. Fico muito, muito grato. Espero que você goste do capítulo. Beijos, até breve!

**JuWood: **Também gostou de Harry e Mione? Hauhauh, que bom! Achei que foi um pouco forçado, mas alguns até gostaram. E sim, essa música faz parte da Trilha Sonora, e vai tocar novamente no próximo capítulo, porque... Coisas inesperáveis acontecerão. E sobre o Sirius... Acho que ninguém consegue ficar muito tempo com uma máscara, não é mesmo? Ele vai cumprir com as suas conseqüências. Eu espero, hehehe! Gostou do trailer da terceira temporada? Espero que sim. Beijos, beijos. Tchau, até breve.

**Shakinha: **Sim, está acabando a segunda temporada. Dentro de uma semana vocês vão ter acesso ao último capítulo da segunda temporada. E dentro de um mês, vão ter acesso a terceira temporada (vou demorar um pouquinho com a terceira!). Hauhauha, tadinha, não chama a Hermione de esquisita, ela só é meio desmiolada, e roubadora de namorados das melhores amigas, mas ela ta afim do Harry. Fazer o que? Espero que tenha gostado, mega beijos. Até breve.

**Sarah: **Hhuahuah, a Hermione atacando, quem diria, hein? A espertinha! E tadinha, não deseja a morte a Gina... Ela é boazinha, no fundo... Ela gosta do Harry, e por amor a gente faz tudo. E sim, a vida dá muitas reviravoltas, por experiência própria. E sobre o envenenamento... Bem, foi o bebê da Lílian, mas ela já sacou que foi o Lúcio. Será que ela vai se vingar a tempo? Porque o casamento está batendo na porta... É NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Ah que bonitinha você agradecer pelo capítulo, eu é que agradeço a sua ilustre presença. Beijos, até o próximo.

**Jane: **Espero que o seu comentário tenha um bom sentido. Hauhauha, brincadeira, eu sei que teve, (modéstia parte, né). Mas eu não sabia que eu era tudo isso, obrigado por levantar meu astral, hauhauha. Que bom que você gosta da fanfic de verdade, e admira o meu trabalho. Beijos, beijos. Até o próximo. E eu não sabia que eu era foda, mas se você diz... Valeu! Hehehe.


	22. Episódio 21 xx Finalmente, o casamento!

Episódio Vinte e Um

**Episódio Vinte e Um.**

**Finalmente, o casamento! **

_Data: 30/12/05._

_(Quase Final do Ano Velho)._

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- As melhores coisas do mundo acontece quando eu estou ao seu lado – disse Hermione se afastando do beijo._

Cedrico diz:

- O aluguel está um absurdo!

- Venha morar comigo – sugeriu Draco.

_- O que aconteceu no final de semana? – perguntou Gina desconfiando de alguma coisa entre Harry e Hermione._

_- Nada... _

_- Vamos dançar! – disfarçou Hermione pulando._

_Harry ficou para trás._

- O seu pai não vai ser preso – disse Lúcio para Hermione.

Ele virou-se para a Senhora Granger.

- O cafajeste está na cadeia, obrigada – ela sorriu.

- O seu desejo é uma ordem!

_- O seu bebê foi abortado – disse o médico a Lílian._

Luna vê algumas fotos de Hermione no computador de Rony.

- O que é exatamente isso?

- Não... Por favor, não termine comigo. Eu gosto de você! – ele disse, carinhosamente.

- Vamos dar um tempo – respondeu ela, amarga.

_- Não... Ela não é Viviane. Ela é Lílian Potter._

_Lúcio pegou o celular._

_- Ainda sabe atirar? _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Vamos, mãe! Lá você compra o que faltar! Estamos indo para Miami, e tenho certeza de que tem muito mais coisas do que aqui!

- É o meu casamento, meu bebê! – disse ela desesperada, correndo de um lado para o outro – Não posso esquecer nadinha de nada para trás.

- O táxi está lá fora, esperando a gente! – berrou Harry segurando sua mochila de viagem. Usava um óculos de sol da Raiban.

- Já vou. Já vou!

- Tchau, Sirius! – acenou Harry – É uma pena que você tenha comprado outra passagem de avião. Vai deixar de aproveitar um dia muito interessante!

Ele acenou.

- Divirtam-se por mim! Vou fazer companhia para o Padfoot – e ele abraçou o cachorro que arfava ao seu lado.

- VAMOS MÃE! – berrou Harry ouvindo o taxista buzinar, já estava quase desistindo da viagem.

- Sim, sim, já estou indo – ela voltou trazendo três malas de rodinhas, sem contar as que já estavam no carro – Sirius, não use o fogão! Ah... E não esqueça de tirar a televisão da tomada, em caso de chuva, e...

- Tudo bem, já sou bem grandinho – disse Sirius empurrando Lílian para fora – Agora boa viagem, e se divirtam. Vejo vocês amanhã! – ele beijou Lílian no rosto e Harry também.

Os dois foram até o táxi, e foram obrigados a voltar duas vezes no meio do caminho por objetos esquecidos ou perdidos, a terceira vez só não foi possível porque eles corriam o risco de perder o avião.

Chegando no aeroporto, só foi festa, todos os amigos de Harry estavam lá, com suas malas já deportadas, sorrindo, só esperando os dois.

- O Lúcio vai em outro vôo? – perguntou Harry olhando para a mãe.

- Sim... – disse ela sorridente – Não achei uma boa idéia ele saber que você é o meu filho – ela passou as mãos nos seus cabelos – É importante que ele não te reconheça. Você é muito parecido com o seu pai.

- Eu sei... Todos dizem isso, mas... Eu vou precisar ficar escondido o tempo inteiro no casamento?

- Haverá centenas de convidados. É lógico que não – sorriu Lílian – Agora vamos entrar no avião, porque ele já vai decolar.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina sentaram juntos, no fundo, perguntando se veriam Draco em algum momento.

- Ele vai saber te identificar – disse Rony seriamente.

- Eu digo que sou amigo da noiva. Não é crime, certo?

Gina sorriu.

- Sua mãe é tão esperta, Harry!

Ele devolveu o sorriso, orgulhoso.

- Nós vamos recuperar a nossa vida de antes! Nem consigo sonhar com isso...

Todos concordaram com as cabeças.

- O que vai fazer com o dinheiro de volta?

- Acho que comprar um carro bem legal – disse pensativo.

- E o que vai fazer com o velho? – quis saber Rony.

Harry puxou as chaves do bolso e entregou na mão dele.

- Pode ficar com ele.

Rony piscou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eh... Está falando sério?

- Absolutamente – concordou ele com a cabeça – É o meu presente de aniversário para você! Não vou precisar mais!

Gina curvou na direção deles, sussurrando.

- Você imagina a quantidade de dinheiro que o seu pai tem?

- Hm... – Harry não tinha idéia, mas sabia que era absolutamente exagerado, o seu pai era uma das pessoas mais econômicas do mundo, com certeza devia ter uma conta bem gorda – Não... Tenho idéia!

O avião inclinou, levantando vôo, eles já não estavam mais com os pés em Nova York.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

A primeira coisa que fizeram quando pousaram no aeroporto foram arrancar as enormes e pesadas blusas que carregavam no corpo, e saíram para o ar livre, para sentir a brisa do ar quente de Miami.

- É tudo lindo demais, não é? – comentou Gina sentindo os cabelos esvoaçarem para o lado, tentando tirar os fios insistentes da face.

Harry concordou.

- O Aeroporto Internacional de Miami é o segundo mais movimentado dos Estados Unidos, sabiam? – disse Hermione como sempre, mostrando os seus conhecimentos – Só perde para o Aeroporto Internacional de Orlando.

- Vamos – disse Lílian passando por eles – O micro-ônibus já está nos esperando!

Harry sorriu para a mãe, e mexeu a sobrancelha para os amigos.

- Vamos?

- Vamos – disseram puxando as malas de rodinhas.

Eles chegaram em um hotel enorme, o sol refletia no lugar, mostrando as sacadas, os vidros. Cada detalhe fora muito bem pensado e articulado, o lugar era magnífico.

Trocaram as roupas pesadas por camisetas floridas, chinelos, óculos escuros, ficando mais à vontade. E se encontraram no saguão do hotel.

- Aonde é que vocês vão? – perguntou Rony vendo Hermione e Gina cochicharem.

Harry ficou em pé do sofá, deixando o jornal de lado, encarando as duas mais bem arrumadas.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta – disse Hermione ajeitando o biquíni e o óculos escuro na face.

- Passaram protetor, meninas? – perguntou Lílian que estava com uma sacola de praia, nos braços.

- Claro! – disseram as duas sorrindo – Vai sair? – perguntaram.

- Sim. Vou ao mercado comprar extrato de tomate.

- Vai fazer macarronada em pleno casamento? – brincou Harry.

Lílian riu sarcasticamente.

- Não vou te dar esse belo prazer de comer minha comida deliciosa – e acenou.

Harry tentou não focar os olhos somente nos seios das colegas, e resolveu disfarçar com Rony, dizendo que iam dar uma volta pela praia também.

- Mas nós vamos ao cabeleireiro – cortou Gina apertando a bolsa contra o corpo – Vamos mudar totalmente o nosso visual.

Hermione sorriu.

- Não vamos voltar para Nova York como éramos antes, não é mesmo? – piscou para os meninos.

- Pois é... Afinal, depois de amanhã é ano novo, e não queremos sermos nos mesmas, certo? – justificou Gina desfilando até o saguão, ao lado de Hermione, os garotos seguiram com os olhares.

- Ah! – disse Hermione levantando o indicador no ar – E nada de seguir a gente! – e virou as costas para continuar a caminhada.

Harry e Rony foram ver alguns jogos de vôlei na praia, chegaram até a participar, e começaram a adquirir olhares femininos, foi quando o moreno resolveu voltar para o hotel.

- Estou cheio de problemas, não preciso de mais, certo? – brincou e Rony riu, concordando.

Os dois chegaram no hotel, no mesmo instante em que duas garotas com rostos familiares atravessavam o saguão, eles pararam abobados.

- Gina. O que você aprontou no seu cabelo? – perguntou Rony esbugalhando os olhos.

Ela virou, sorrindo, e passou a mão por seus fios de cabelos rubros, mas terminaram no meio do caminho, estavam curtos na forma chanel, com as pontas viradas na direção deles.

- Gostaram?

- Odiei! – disse Rony sinceramente.

Por outro lado, Harry gostou, parecia um pouco mais madura. E o seu olhar recaiu sobre Hermione que apertava o botão do elevador. Ela estava loiríssima.

- Um pouco de água oxigenada não faz mal a ninguém – disse ela enrolando o dedo no fio encaracolado, artificialmente – Copiei meu cabelo de um seriado. Da Serena de Gossip Girl, sabem? – ela sorriu.

Harry ficou alguns segundos, encarando-a, sem reação.

- Ei... Vamos subir – disse Rony cutucando o amigo pelo braço.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Última chamada para o vôo 45, direto para Miami, dirijam-se aos portões de embarque, senhores passageiros. Obrigada – disse uma voz vindo dos microfones.

Sirius já estava na fila, segurando a sua passagem, e as pessoas eram fiscalizadas logo à frente, quando chegou sua vez, passou o RG e mostrou a passagem.

- Certo? – perguntou vendo que o homem estava demorando mais do que o normal.

O segurança puxou um papel do bolso e comparou alguns números.

- Você não pode embarcar – disse rouco.

- Que? Como assim? O que tem de errado?

- Você tem o direito de ficar em silêncio – disse o segurança chamando outros seguranças pelo wakie-talk.

- Eu... Eu não posso perder esse vôo!

- Você está preso por ter sido acusado por homicídio doloso simples.

- O que? Como assim?

- Coloque as mãos na cabeça... Que você vai responder pela morte do seu próprio pai, Tom Marvollo Riddle!

- O que? Eu não posso perder esse avião. É o casamento da minha melhor amiga!

- Shi! Silêncio, ou vai ficar pior para o seu lado! – disse o segurança puxando as algemas, enquanto outras dezenas de seguranças apareciam em volta da fila para prendê-lo.

- Ei... Por favor! Me soltem, não! – gemeu ele debatendo com as mãos para trás, presas nas algemas.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Os enfeites na maioria das vezes eram brancos, flores brancas, tapetes, roupas, vestidos, toalhas de mesa, talheres. Tudo. Ou quase tudo em combinação ao ano-novo e também ao casamento.

Um garoto de cabelos negros deslizava com o seu terno negro, em direção a uma garota de cabelos loiros, bem loiros, e uma coroa de flores brancas na cabeça, acompanhada de um outro vestido branco.

- Está tudo... Tão perfeito – disse Hermione segurando um cálice cheio de champanhe – É o melhor casamento que eu já fui...

Harry sorriu de lado.

- Não sei se minha mãe está fazendo certo, mas... Agora que está tudo oficialmente assinado, acho que vou recuperar minha vida de antigamente – disse Harry olhando por cima do ombro e vendo a mãe sorrir, com os braços dados com Lúcio. Os dois recebiam os convidados na entrada.

- Sua mãe está tão linda – disse Hermione vendo-a.

- Linda... – Harry pigarreou, pensando que de alguma forma devia dizer, e precisava – Linda está você!

Hermione virou os olhos e eles pararam nos de Harry, ela ficou parada, encarando-o, até que os dois sorriram, ruborizados.

- A gente precisa conversar sobre aquele beijo! – disse ele sério.

- É... – ela bebeu um pequeno gole de champanhe – A gente precisa acertar as nossas contas!

Harry mordeu o lábio, e se curvou na direção dela para cochichar, sentindo borboletas atacarem o seu estômago.

- Eu... Eu queria saber se você quer me beijar à meia noite!

Ela ficou vermelha em fúria, e riu. Ele se afastou, esperando uma resposta, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eh... Ainda estou esperando você dizer sim ou não!

- Er... Sim, claro! – disse ela sorrindo – Mas... As pessoas não podem ver!

- É só um beijo à meia noite, ninguém vai reparar nada – piscou ele – Mas... – ele se aproximou, ficando alguns centímetros distantes dela – A gente precisa mesmo esperar até meia noite?

Hermione estava ficando roxa, abaixou o rosto, e os cabelos loiros caíram, tampando as suas bochechas.

- Você sabe me deixar constrangida!

- Vem... Vem cá! – disse ele pegando na mão dela, entrelaçando com os dedos – Vamos dar uma volta!

Harry foi puxando-a, claro que não forçou nada, e os dois foram andando em direção às portas de vidro, que davam acesso ao lado externo do hotel, acesso aos holofotes em volta da piscina.

As estrelas palpitavam no céu, e a lua cheia estava jogando todo o seu charme na direção da piscina com várias pétalas brancas de flores e algumas bexigas em formato de coração (branco também).

- Eu mal posso acreditar nisso tudo – disse Harry colocando-a em sua frente, com a mão direita ainda entrelaçada, a outra ele passou com a mão em volta de uma mecha de cabelo, encaixando-a para trás da orelha.

- Nem eu... – ela disse mordendo o lábio e encarando os seus olhos.

- Fico feliz que não esteja de salto – riu ele.

- Por que? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Porque assim você fica da minha altura, e a gente... – ele parou ficando em silêncio, e o fundo musical começou a tocar **Ben Lee – Begin**.

- Oras... É a minha música, como você... Como você...?

- Isso que dá ser filho da dona da festa, e poder mandar no DJ!

Ela mexeu com a cabeça, e sorriu para ele.

- Coincidência, porque foi eu quem contratei o DJ, e também pedi para que ele tocasse essa música. Quem será que tem mais poder, hein, Sr. Potter? – brincou ela, mas era verdade, tinha ajudado com a decoração no casamento da mãe dele, e supostamente contratara o DJ também.

Harry sorriu e encostou os lábios aos dela.

- O destino é tão brincalhão com a gente! – ele disse – Mas espero que essa brincadeira pare. Porque eu quero ficar ao seu lado. Daqui até os últimos dias da minha vida.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu... Eu amo você, Harry! – e ela o beijou.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Alguns minutos antes...

- Que droga de sapato! – disse Gina andando meio cambaleante pelo fato de ter quebrado o salto durante as escadarias da cerimônia, desde então, grudara no irmão e precisava da sua ajuda para não cair.

- Ah... Para de reclamar!

- Vou subir para trocar de sapato!

- Certo – ele soltou o braço dela.

Ela parou com as mãos na cintura.

- Ei... Você vai comigo! Pode me ajudar a andar até o elevador.

- Por que você não vai descalça?

- Cala a boca, e me ajude! – disse Gina grudando a mão em seu ombro – Agora sem reclamar, me leva no colo!

- Você... Você é quem devia me levar no colo!

Gina o olhou com censura.

- Seja cavalheiro, bocó!

Ele revirou os olhos e passou os braços em volta do corpo da irmã, pegando-a no colo.

- Você precisa fazer um regime às vezes, sabe?

- Fala menos e trabalha mais – disse ela passando a mão em volta do ombro dele.

Os dois subiram em direção ao quarto dela, a ruiva passou a escova no cabelo chanel, retocou a maquiagem e trocou de salto.

- Agora vamos... Rony? Cadê você?

Ela viu que o quarto estava vazio, ele provavelmente já havia decido, como um homem muito gentil nunca faria.

"Ele precisa de aulas particulares de etiqueta já, eu juro" pensou ela em matricular o irmão em uma professora particular, e imaginou a cena de Rony recebendo dicas de como tratar bem uma mulher.

As portas do elevador se desencaixaram, e ela viu um fluxo de convidados entrando pelo casamento, Rony estava na metade da fila, mexendo com o celular.

- Ei... Aonde é que o Harry se meteu? Justo agora que eu precisava muito falar com ele!

Gina meneou a cabeça.

- Vamos dar uma volta... Ele não deve ter entrado no salão ainda.

- Boa idéia, maninha, vamos fazer meia volta, e entrar pelas portas de fundo! – disse Rony fascinado com a própria idéia.

Os dois rodearam o saguão, passaram pela praça de alimentação agora fechada, e subiram uma escada meio giratória na direção da piscina. E pararam um ao lado do outro, chocados.

- Você... Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo? – perguntou Gina boquiaberta.

- Não... Pode ser... O meu melhor amigo!

Gina olhou para o perfil do irmão.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito!

Rony puxou a irmã pelo vestido.

- Vamos para o quarto... Porque essa festa já era!

- Não... Não vamos perder a melhor festa do ano por causa do que vimos – disse Gina seguindo-o. Eles já estavam quase na frente do hotel novamente, de tão rápido que andavam.

- Eles são dois idiotas! – resmungou Rony para si mesmo.

- E por isso você vai nesse casamento comigo, e vai dar a volta por cima! – disse Gina autoritária – Quando der meia noite, procure uma garota bem mais bonita que ela, e a beije. Certo?

- Sim... E você, o que vai fazer?

- O mesmo! – disse bufando.

- Sério? Vai beijar uma garota? – perguntou Rony esperançoso.

- Não seja estúpido! – retrucou Gina com o humor nada bom.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lúcio foi atrás do palco, conversar com uma mulher de cabelos loiros, mas não era a sua esposa. Era a sua ex-esposa.

- Ei... Está tudo pronto? – perguntou Lúcio sorrindo.

- Sim – ela disse mostrando os dentes brancos, puxando a arma.

- É para atirar na primeira mulher que subir ao palco. Não importa quem seja. É só ver uma mulher de vestido branco, loira, e no palco!

- Certo – disse ela tentando decorar "loira, vestido branco, subir no palco!".

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry terminou de enxugar as mãos na torneira do banheiro, quando sentiu um olhar em direção ao seu corpo. Estranhou e olhou para o lado, vendo um garoto vestido de uma maneira totalmente antagônica em relação à beleza. Era loiro bem loiro, vestindo roupas formais, com o cabelo para trás.

- Draco? – perguntou Harry, fazendo-se de desentendido, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraria o garoto na festa.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ele desviando o olhar para o enxugador elétrico das mãos.

- Tudo... E você? – perguntou engolindo em seco.

- Também – ele jogou os papéis no lixo – E... O que faz nesse casamento?

Harry olhou para os pés, era a hora de mentir, e não era muito bom nisso.

- Conheço a Viviane, noiva do casamento. Fomos vizinhos! – justificou indo em direção a outro enxugador elétrico.

Draco sorriu meio de lado.

- E você? – fez-se de burro.

- Eu... Eu sou filho do noivo! – disse sorrindo.

- Oh... Parabéns – acenou Harry com a cabeça.

Ficou um silêncio incômodo entre os dois. Nenhum se pronunciou, por alguns tempos, até que o loiro pigarreou, com as mãos no bolso, e continuou.

- E... Então. Seguiu em frente?

Harry não esperava por aquela pergunta, achou que ele fingiria que o passado estava enterrado.

- Seguir em frente... Em frente como?

- Oras... – Draco olhou por cima do ombro para ver se não havia ninguém na porta do banheiro escutando – A gente teve um caso juntos... Lembra?

Harry ficou totalmente desconcertado, o seu rosto ficou vermelho em chamas, e ele apressou a enxugar as mãos na roupa para sair do banheiro. Draco o segurou pelo braço, de uma maneira firme.

- Foi só uma noite – disse Harry sério.

- Para mim foi muito mais do que uma noite – ele ergueu os olhos, sério – E você sabe disso.

Harry puxou o braço de volta.

- Eu sinto muito, mas...

A porta do banheiro foi aberta por um outro garoto loiro, de olhos claros. Ele apenas meteu a cabeça dentro do banheiro, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Draco...? – perguntou a voz máscula desconfiada – Por que está demorando?

- Já vou, Ced... – disse ao companheiro, Cedrico, por sua vez, também estava no casamento.

Cedrico acabou entrando, e a porta automática bateu sozinha.

- Não vai me apresentar o seu amiguinho Harry? – perguntou com o olhar desconfiado.

- Esse... É Harry – disse Draco sem graça, virando os olhos para o canto da parede.

Cedrico olhou para Draco, meio nervoso.

- E... Você vai continuar fingindo essa hipocrisia, certo? Fingindo que está comigo por amor, quando na verdade, está tentando esquecer o pequeno lance entre vocês dois – disse Cedrico com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não é isso – disse Draco meio chateado por ter ferido os sentimentos do namorado – Não é nada disso do que você está pensando – Draco aproximou na direção dele, mas Cedrico recuou, meio repugnado.

- Não... Eu não vou insistir mais nesse relacionamento. Eu já dei conselhos demais para você esquecer o Potter, e mesmo assim, você continua se arrastando por ele!

- Com licença – disse Harry saindo, a fim de deixar o casal mais à vontade.

- Cedrico... Não diga isso, não diga bobagens! – pediu Draco ignorando a saída de Harry, aproximou do namorado com os braços abertos para segurá-lo nas mãos.

- Não sou seu palhaço para ficar assistindo a essa ceninha ridícula! Vou subir no quarto, pegar as minhas coisas... E estou indo embora! – Cedrico virou as costas e saiu andando. Draco berrou indo em sua direção para resolver a situação.

Após a poeira abaixar, e o banheiro ficar vazio, Rony saiu de um dos boxes, boquiaberto com tudo o que acabara de ouvir, mas ainda estava tentando absorver tudo.

- Peraí... Harry e Draco... E agora... Draco e um novo cara? Meu Deus! Dessa eu não sabia! – ele olhou no espelho. O que as pessoas diriam disso? Ou melhor, o que Hermione acharia do seu namorado bissexual? Bizarro?

Ele saiu batendo a porta do banheiro, a procura de uma garota de cabelos loiros.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione estava segurando nas mãos trêmulas, os seus votos de felicidade ao casal, tinha passado o fim do ano inteiro pensando em palavras certas para descrever os tais momentos.

Ela ajeitou os cabelos no banheiro feminino, e seguiu em direção à massa de convidados que dançavam no centro, em direção ao palco.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, depois pelo vestido branco. Eufórica por ser a primeira a pisar no palco.

"Loira. Vestido branco. A primeira a pisar no palco" repetiu Narcisa, escondida, atrás do palco, com uma arma nas mãos.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Ei... Gatinho, é quase meia noite, vai um beijinho aí? – pediu Gina fazendo massagem em um garoto que estava de costas para a sua mesa, mas ela o achara lindo e muito forte, por trás.

- Claro! – disse ele sorrindo sem nenhum dente na boca.

- Eca... Fica para o próximo ano – disse ela revirando os olhos, enjoada.

Ela olhou para os lados, tentando avisar alguém, quando viu dois garotos loiros saindo do banheiro, discutindo. Os dois eram muito lindos e sexys, mas o último era da sua escola. O famoso Draco Malfoy.

- Ei... Você! – disse ela puxando o garoto pela gravata, e Cedrico seguiu, sem continuar sendo seguido por Draco.

- O que tem eu? – perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Tem algum par?

- Para que? Vamos valsar ou alguma coisa do tipo?

- Meia noite você tem que beijar alguém – disse Gina séria.

- Ah... Certo! Vou pensar no seu caso, mas agora eu preciso correr – disse o loiro se desvencilhando das mãos finas de Gina – Até meia noite!

- Não demore – disse Gina mordendo o lábio. Harry ia ficar doido da vida, em vê-la nos braços do garoto mais pop de toda Hogwats.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- Hermione... Hermione – disse Rony puxando-a na escada, em direção ao palco – Eu preciso falar algo muito sério para você.

- Não dá, Ronald! Eu estou no meio de um discurso... Não dá!

- Mas é urgente... É sobre o Harry.

- Ok, depois você me fala, certo? – disse ela subindo mais alguns degraus.

Rony a puxou pelo braço com força.

- O Harry e o Draco tiveram um caso!

- Que? Como assim? – perguntou ela incrédula.

- Eles tiveram um caso gay no meio do ano!

- O Harry? Nosso amigo?

- O Harry... – ele sublinhou bem as próximas palavras – O seu atual namorado!

Hermione pareceu em prantos ao ouvir essas duas notícias sendo jogadas assim, com tanta violência na sua cara.

- Estamos falando do mesmo Harry? – perguntou ela sem acreditar.

- Sim, aquele moreninho, meio emo, com a bundinha seca! – confirmou Rony.

Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça, e imediatamente se esqueceu do discurso que tinha para fazer. E saiu andando, entre os convidados.

- Aonde você vai?

- Procurar outra pessoa para beijar à meia noite! – disse ela séria.

- Ei... Tem eu! – disse Rony saltando na frente dela.

Hermione olhou no relógio.

- Faltam trinta segundos!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lílian passou as mãos nas de Lúcio, subindo ao palco, sabendo que à meia noite ia beijá-lo, diante de todos. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto Narcisa estava atrás do palco, confusa.

"Ué... Mas a menina que acabou de subir, era loira, vestido branco, mas já desceu... Cadê ela?" Narcisa pegou a arma, colocou dentro da calça (porque não estava usando vestidos formais como qualquer outra mulher naquele salão), e saiu procurando por Hermione no meio da multidão.

- Eu sei quem é você... – sussurrou Lúcio no ouvido de Lílian.

Ela arregalou os olhos, meio surpresa, e deu uma risadinha.

- Eu sou a Viviane de sempre!

- Não! – disse ele sério – Você é Lílian Potter... E eu sei que matei o seu bebê! – ele riu maquiavelicamente – E você tem menos de dez segundos para se juntar a ele! – ele olhou no relógio, e ergueu a cabeça por trás do ombro, procurando Narcisa atrás do palco, mas ela não estava lá.

- O que você fez? Foi você então... Aquele chá tinha veneno! – disse Lílian com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você é um filho da...

- CINCO...

- PUTA! – gritou ela erguendo os dois braços para socá-lo, com todas as forças que tinha.

- QUATRO... – berravam todos se preparando em pares para os beijos.

- Com licença... – disse ele virando as costas e saindo.

- TRÊS...

Lílian encarou as costas de Lúcio, descendo o palco.

- DOIS...

Lúcio foi na direção do banheiro masculino, deixando-a para trás, sem graça diante de todos.

- UM! – berraram todos, e as pessoas começaram a se beijar.

- FELIZ ANO NOVO! – gritaram em seguida.

Mas os gritos de felicidade não foram altos o suficiente para abafar o barulho de tiro que vinha de uma arma da entrada do Salão de Festa.

Foi uma cena muito esquisita a seguir, apesar do barulho, o tiro foi retardado o suficiente para atingir Lílian. Os telespectadores juraram ver a noiva dar um soco na barriga, para milésimos de segundos mais tarde, estar com a barriga vermelha em sangue, bem no lugar do tiro.

Todo o seu rosto ficou pálido, e a boca entreaberta. Ela caiu de joelhos com as duas mãos tentando estancar o sangue que pingava em suas mãos, caindo no palco. Ela revirou os olhos, enjoada. E caiu de lado.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- DOIS... UM!

Hermione virou na direção de Rony, e os lábios se encontraram.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry no meio da multidão, foi agarrado por duas mãos finas, sendo obrigado a beijar a boca de uma desconhecida. Quando abriu os olhos e se afastou, virou que era Tonks.

- Cadê o Sirius?

- Deve ter perdido o vôo. Valeu pelo beijo, Feliz ano novo, Harry – acenou ela voltando para a mesa.

Harry olhou de relance, viu Rony e Hermione se beijando em um canto. Seria verdade?

Mas foi distraído por um barulho de tiro.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco tentando convencer Cedrico a não ir embora, ouviu as pessoas lá embaixo, no saguão, gritando:

- TRÊS... DOIS... UM!

Draco puxou o rosto deles com as duas mãos, para comemorar a virada de ano, mas recebeu um soco me cheio na cara, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo nariz. Cedrico virou as costas e foi embora.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- DOIS... UM!

Gina virou a cabeça e beijou um homem bem mais velho, sem encarar muito bem a sua face. Quando o soltou, viu que era o seu professor de Literatura, Remo Lupin.

- Desculpa! – disse ela sem graça, virando as costas, mas jurou ter visto ele segurar alguma coisa brilhante nas mãos.

Houve um barulho de tiro depois, ela se jogou no chão para não ser atingida, e tentou ver se o autor do tiro era o seu professor, mas ele já havia se misturado na multidão.

Olhou para o palco e viu a Sra. Potter perder muito sangue e tomar de lado.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

- CINCO... QUATRO... TRÊS... DOIS... UM!

- Fim da Segunda Temporada!

**Nota do Autor: **_Oi. Tchau. Risos. Afinal, é o fim dos fins dos fins dos fins, enfim... Espero que tenham gostado de tudo o que eu maquinei e escrevi nesse capítulo. É verdade que muita gente não gostou, outros estão me xingando, mas... São coisas que a gente escreve e depois não pode voltar atrás. Toda a linha do tempo da fanfic até a quinta temporada já foi escrita, e mesmo se fulano disser (NOSSA! COLOCA A TERCEIRA TEMPORADA ASSIM E ASSADO!), não dá. Não dá. Não dá. Eu já planejei cada detalhe enganchado em outros detalhes. Um detalhe puxa o outro, e é assim que eu faço as minhas histórias. Sinto muito se vou desapontar alguns fãs, mas queria que todos me acompanhassem até o final da fanfic (o que vai ser impossível, infelizmente!). Primeiro porque quase não se tem mais fãs de Harry Potter (quer uma prova disso? Vai na maior comunidade do orkut de Harry Potter, e você vai ver que ela está vazia, abandonada, sem ninguém postar), infelizmente, acho também que a minha carreira como autor de fanfics tem os dias contados. Mas eu prometo que enquanto tiver um leitor mandando REVIEW para as minhas fanfics, eu irei até o fim!! Beijos para todos vocês, espero que tenham um ótimo final de semana!_

**Nota do Autor Dois: **_Ontem eu fui no cinema com a Gisele Weasley, e a gente escreve conversando sobre o futuro da minha fanfic, idéia-vai e idéia-vem, consegui encaixar algumas peças e bolei a QUINTA TEMPORADA PARA A FANFIC! Sim... A idéia está ótima, ainda mais porque tem o apoio da minha amiga Gisele, então, vocês podem imaginar que vem muitas bombas e reviravoltas por aí, mas garanto que vocês vão gostar. De verdade, acho que é a fase mais madura da fanfic, começa nos próximos capítulos. Por isso, eu vou demorar um pouco mais para postar. Certo? _

**Nota do Autor TRÊS (A MAIS IMPORTANTE): **_Fim da segunda temporada, provavelmente esse tópico de fanfic será esquecido, deixado para trás. Como sabem, já iniciei outro tópico com o trailer da terceira temporada, e dentro de 2 ou 3 semanas estarei postando. Agora a nova etapa vai ser postada lentamente, não prometo mais estar lá toda sexta postando, porque é uma fase mais adulta... Mais bem escrita, e mais bem bolada... Então, peço paciência a quem vai prosseguir, e obrigado muito, muito por me acompanharem até aqui. Sem vocês, eu não chegaria até aqui. E se eu não estivesse feliz, não ia pensar numa Quinta Temporada para vocês. Estou amando tudo isso. __**E FIQUEM DE OLHO**__, qualquer hora é hora de postar a nova temporada! Beijos e abraços._

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

JuWood: Olá, hehehe, pois é... O Sirius esconde alguns segredos na história que vamos descobrir em breve. Obrigado por acompanhar, beijos!

Bitriz: Hey, voltou! Obrigado por deixar recadinho, conto sempre com você. Beijos!

Patty Potter: Oi, hauhau, muita confusão mesmo, né? E sim, eles merecem mesmo um castigo, e garanto que ele virá na terceira temporada. Beijos. Até.

Marlene: Oie, tudo bem? Sarou da gripe? Espero que sim... Os Malfoys terão seus trocos, pode ficar tranqüila. Hehehe. Tudo acabará bem. Espero que tenha curtido. Beijos!

Sarah: Hellow! Realmente, filho é ponto fraco das mães... E a Lílian não vai se perdoar nunca por ter deixado isso acontecer! Ahh, adorei os seus agradecimentos, agradeço em dobro por você acompanhar e deixar reviews. Beijos!

Shakinha: Oiew! Pois é... Narcisa, Lúcio, são todos do mesmo sangue! Vou procurar o poema Quadrilha do C. Drummond, obrigado pela dica! E sim, o Draco terá problemas com o seu relacionamento, mas é que os pais ainda não sabem! Beijos. Até breve!

Aluada: Ei! Ta mesmo gostando de HH? Ahhh, que bom. Mas não se iluda, ok? As coisas podem mudar. Tudo pode acontecer. Eu acabei de ler o quarto livro de Gossip Girl ontem, tá meio chatinho, mas vou insistir em ler o Quinto. Beijos.

Noturninha: Oiii. Nossa, nem tinha reparado que a Gina tinha um ar de graça, mas juro que vou aprofundar nisso na terceira temporada, e ela vai ser mais irônica. Você vai acompanhar né? Beijos, e te-ligo-se-você-passar-o-telefone, né?!

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS: **_Lunam, Anna Weasley Potter, Gabi Black Potter, JuWood, Clara, Nane Curti, Quadradinhos, Natália Noturna, Ella Rox, Phoenix, Sarah Malfoy, Shakinha, Paulinha Aluada, Marlene Lee, Jane Marvollo Malfoy, Diika Potter, Thaty Chan, AluadaHP, Patty Potter Hard, Nessa, Bitriz, Mina! _

OBS: Desculpa se eu esqueci alguém, mas esses agradecimentos vão a todos vocês que comentaram na minha fanfic. Obrigado de verdade. Beijos, e conto com vocês nas próximas temporadas!


End file.
